


Rompiendo el Instinto

by Nyridian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 71,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyridian/pseuds/Nyridian
Summary: En un mundo donde los Betas son el escalón mas bajo de la sociedad, Yuuri Katsuki vive tranquilamente su vida hasta que se enamora de un imposible... por más que sabía que aquello no era lo que se decía "correcto".La regla social era que los Alfas debían estar con los Omegas y viceversa; porque un Beta nunca podría ser tan fértil y hermoso como un Omega, ni fuerte y grandioso como un Alfa. Un Beta nunca tendría aquellos instintos que caracterizaban a los otros, no podría enlazarse con su pareja y estar juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos.Yuuri estaba conforme con su vida normal y su lugar de obrero en un mundo donde no era especial, un mundo donde no era más que uno del montón... pero habían dos personas que insistían en desordenar y romper su tranquila burbuja...... A Viktor Nikiforov no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás...... Y Otabek Altin odiaba las reglas...Los dos tenían algo claro: Querían estar con Yuuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

No había cosa que Yuuri amara más que su librería llamada History Maker. Le gustaba pasar las tardes tras el mostrador leyendo los libros que poseía junto a una deliciosa taza de té y panecillos o galletas. La tienda era grande, sus paredes blancas estaban llenas de distintos dibujos hechos por él, todos representando sus libros y temas favoritos. Habían largas hileras de estantes llenos de libros de todos los géneros y para cualquier necesidad, también habían estantes con papelería y útiles estudiantiles. Yuuri no había podido evitar poner algunas mesas para las personas que querían leer algún libro sin comprarlo, ya que no todos tenían los medios y... claro, siempre y cuando lo devolvieran, y mantuvieran en buen estado.

Disfrutaba el tener clientes regulares que le acompañasen en sus solitarios días y como todo, tenía a sus favoritos: primero estaba su mejor amigo Omega Phichit, destinado de Christophe Giacometti, un Alfa suizo respetado en el mundo de la moda. Ambos solían ir a comprar historietas, mangas, historias de acción y romance, y por supuesto revistas de modas. Phichit amaba sobre todo aquellas en las que su destinado aparecía en la portada ya que solía coleccionarlas y en ocasiones enmarcarlas.

-¿Viste la colección de verano? -preguntó el moreno con emoción.

-Si -mintió con una leve sonrisa, pues Yuuri no era muy conocedor sobre moda. Vendía revistas y muchas cosas sobre las que no sabía mucho, pero le gustaban.

-¡Chris estuvo grandioso en ese desfile! -dijo Phichit con los ojos brillantes, comenzando uno de aquellos largos discursos sobre lo genial y grandioso que era su pareja.

Yuuri no pudo hacer más que sonreír y apoyar la mejilla en la mano pues no le molestaba en absoluto ya que era feliz por su amigo y le encantaba que el chico compartiera con él. Además, el Beta había estado rodeado de amigos mayormente Omegas, así ya había presenciado cómo eran estos cuando estaban enamorados, por lo que era algo normal para él. Aunque en ocasiones el japonés no podía evitar preguntarse a qué olerían las feromonas de sus amigos cuando estaban tan entusiasmados y enamorados.

-Phichit -la campanilla de la puerta sonó dejando ver la rubia cabeza y los verdes ojos de Chris-, lamento haber tardado tanto -se disculpó en verdad arrepentido.

De inmediato el Alfa corrió hacia su Omega y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que hizo suspirar a Yuuri. Extrañamente su tienda tenía aquella mágica capacidad de juntar parejas, porque ¿qué oportunidad hubieran tenido de conocerse justo en aquel lugar su mejor amigo de intercambio de Tailandia y aquel modelo suizo?

Fácil, ninguna.

-Gracias por cuidarlo, Yuuri, ahora debemos irnos, tengo una entrevista -guiñó el suizo haciendo parpadear al Beta, causando que saliera de su ensoñación.

-Ah, no es nada -le restó importancia con la mano- Entonces, la próxima semana tendré tu cara entre los ejemplares de mi tienda.

-¡Así es! -dijo Phichit feliz de estar entre los brazos de su Alfa- Asegúrate de guardarme uno, la próxima semana pasaré a buscarlo.

-Claro que te lo guardaré.

-Bueno, debemos irnos -anunció Chris besando la cabeza de su pareja- Prometo traerte los bollos que te gustan la próxima vez, Yuuri.

-Gracias, Chris, Phichit, hasta luego -despidió sonriente.

-¡Hasta luego, Yuuri!

Observó a la pareja hasta que esta se perdió en la esquina para luego mirar su reloj, no pudiendo evitar pensar en su segundo cliente favorito: Seung Gil Lee, un raro chico coreano de intercambio en una universidad cercana. Se preguntarán: ¿por qué lo consideraba raro? Simple, no era como los demás Alfas. Mientras al resto no les entusiasmaba tener un jefe Beta, Seung trabajaba sin rechistar para él siendo respetuoso... y también era raro porque a sus veinte años era demasiado serio y callado para su bien.

-Buenos días -saludó el coreano sacando a Yuuri de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días -sonrió.

Seung nunca llegaba tarde y hacia la misma rutina: saludar, cambiarse la camisa, verificar el orden de los estantes, limpiar un poco y hacer cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria para seguidamente estudiar hasta que llegara alguien para ser atendido. Era el segundo cliente favorito de Yuuri porque Seung amaba con locura las series policiacas y de misterio, aparte de ojear los libros de medicina cuando creía que nadie le veía. Yuuri siempre le hacía una rebaja por ser estudiante y trabajar allí.

-¿Qué tal las clases? -preguntó amable mientras Seung barría un poco, a pesar de que Yuuri lo hacía todas las mañanas.

El japonés sospechaba que tenía un pequeño trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.

-Bien, tuvimos una clase interesante. Hoy vimos...

Yuuri le escuchaba atentamente mientras pensaba en que era raro que alguien tan atractivo como Seung que tenía un gran futuro en la medicina estuviera solo. Aunque quizás era que tenía una pareja por ahí escondida o su tienda estaba esperando para hacer su magia en el momento indicado.

-Me alegro de que te haya ido bien, es importante estudiar. Así me atenderás cuando este viejo y no pueda ni levantar un libro -bromeó un poco.

-No diga eso, es solo diez años mayor que yo y le puedo asegurar que usted siempre tendrá buena salud -se apresuró a decir el chico.

Yuuri soltó una risita y acomodó sus lentes.

-Ojalá eso sea cierto.

El resto de la tarde pasó de forma tranquila con ambos charlando y atendiendo a los clientes ocasionales que llegaban.

-Señor Yuuri -murmuró Seung.

No importaba cuanto lo intentara, Yuuri no lograba que Seung le tratara de forma menos formal, pues ya le consideraba como su amigo.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó mientras terminaba de contar los ingresos del día.

-¿Puedo irme ya? Tengo un... un compromiso.

Ocultando su sorpresa volteó a ver al chico y este se veía muy tranquilo, más el pequeño rubor que adornaba sus mejillas le delataba. Yuuri n pudo evitar levantar una ceja y acomodarse los lentes.

-Un compromiso -repitió divertido por dentro- Está bien, puedo cerrar solo -aseguró tranquilo- No te preocupes por mí.

El coreano asintió y fue a cambiarse.

-Gracias, jefe... Tenga una buena noche.

-Tu igual, Seung, pásala bien -le miró y sonrió abiertamente al escuchar la puerta cerrarse- Puedo apostar lo que sea a que ese chico tendrá una cita -murmuró con diversión antes de regresar a sus cuentas.

Al acabar miró el solitario lugar. Todo estaba en orden.

Yuuri suspiró, volteó el letrero de "Abierto" a "Cerrado" y pasó seguro a las puertas.

-Fue un buen día -se estiró apagando las luces y fue hasta el final de la tienda, en donde se escondía un pasillo lleno de posters tras otro montón de posters de Anatomía del Cuerpo Humano.

Abrió la puerta roja al final del pasillo y el lugar se dividía en dos escaleras: la escalera al sótano era donde guardaba la mercancía, y la escalera al ático daba... pues básicamente al departamento de Yuuri.

-Hogar dulce hog... ¡Ah! -no pudo terminar la frase gracias a la caniche marrón que se abalanzó sobre él en busca de atención- ¡No, Vicchan! No me lamas la cara... es asqueroso -rió intentando detenerle, pues a pesar de ser aun una cachorra, podía tumbarle al suelo- Vamos, te daré algo de comer.

El departamento era bastante espacioso, lo suficiente para las necesidades de Yuuri. Tenía una pequeña salita, una habitación, un baño, una cocina con isla y un lindo y pequeño balcón donde tenía algunas plantas, y que en ocasiones usaba para sentarse a mirar las estrellas.

La decoración del lugar no era más que los pisos térmicos de madera y paredes blancas, unas tres fotos en uno de los libreros de la salita en donde en una se encontraba su familia, en otra Vicchan y la otra fue tomada en su tiempo como patinador sobre hielo junto a algunas medallas.

Luego de darle de comer a Vicchan y cenar algo ligero, aquella noche Yuuri se acostó a dormir temprano como cada día ya que todas las mañanas salía a correr con Vicchan y... su cliente favorito número tres y amor imposible: Viktor Nikiforov


	2. 2

A la mañana siguiente Yuuri se levantó temprano con ayuda de Vicchan, la cual le daba lamidas en toda la cara con el fin de despertarle y que le diera de comer.

-Ya voy, ya voy -murmuró abriendo con dificultad los ojos y viendo todo borroso.

Tanteó el piso en busca de sus lentes y apenas los encontró, Vicchan detuvo sus lamidas y se sentó esperando por él.

Yuuri se levantó del futón y abrió la puerta corrediza para ir al baño a acicalarse y hacer sus necesidades para comenzar el día.

Vicchan ladró luego de veinte minutos fuera del baño.

-¡Ya salí! -anunció abriendo la puerta- Debo estar presentable, ¿no? -sonrió y de nuevo la caniche ladró yendo a la cocina.

Aún tenía tiempo para dibujar un poco y para un rico desayuno antes de salir con Viktor.

Luego de servir comida a su querida Vicchan, su desayuno constó de unas simples tostadas con jamón, huevos y jugo de naranja.

Mientras comía, el Beta abrió su cuaderno y vio el boceto de un joven Omega unos cinco años menor que él, de largos y sedosos cabellos color plata, con un ligero aroma frutal y ojos tan claros como el azul del cielo en una cara angelical de piel parecida a la porcelana. Las risas y sonrisas de joven eran hermosas, las más hermosas que Yuuri había visto o escuchado alguna vez en su vida. Aquel muchacho retratado en su cuaderno era Viktor Nikiforov, su tercer cliente favorito, pero el primero en su corazón.

Viktor era ruso, y al igual que Seung era un estudiante de intercambio pero en la especialidad de Artes. Viktor o como el joven permitía a Yuuri decirle: Vitya, amaba los libros de poesía y las novelas. El Beta había comenzado a adquirir todo tipo de libros necesarios en la facultad de Artes con la finalidad de que pudieran servirle al muchacho que encandilaba su corazón

-¡Yuuri! ¿Ya estás listo? -exclamó desde abajo la conocida y hermosa voz de Viktor.

El nombrado saltó en su lugar saliendo de su ensoñación. Observó las tostadas a medio comer y su cuaderno de dibujo a un lado, hace tiempo que había llenado este de bocetos de Viktor. Le apenaba admitir que había intentado muchas veces pintar el color exacto de los ojos del ruso, pero por más que lo intentaba le era imposible... él no era un artista y su vida estaba llena de tonalidades grises muy lejanas a la explosión de colores y emociones que era Vitya.

Yuuri suspiró dándose cuenta de que se había perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos sobre su amor imposible y cerró el cuaderno.

Se apresuró a asomarse al balcón y allí estaba él con su lindo cabello amarrado en una perfecta coleta, su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes y un lindo conjunto deportivo que dejaba notar el delgado y esbelto cuerpo de un bailarín de un patinador sobre hielo.

-Yuuri, ¿te quedaste dormido de nuevo? Vamos, ¡Makkachin está impaciente por empezar y por ver a Vicchan! -apremió.

-¡Y-Ya bajo, Viktor, lo siento!

-¡Apresúrate, cerdito!

-¡S-Si! Vicchan, vamos, chica.

Y Yuuri buscó rápidamente sus llaves y cartera antes de bajar apresuradamente por las escaleras, casi cayéndose del apuro.

-¡Ay, por Dios! -jadeó al cerrar la puerta roja.

Vicchan se adelantó a la puerta trasera de la tienda para rasguñar desesperadamente. Yuuri entendía el comportamiento de su mascota, pues Makkachin era pareja de Vicchan y él mismo estaría igual si Viktor fuera la suya, solo que esas cosas no pasaban. Los Omegas debían estar con los Alfas y viceversa, los Betas solo podían estar con otros Betas. Aquello era lo natural, lo normal. Un Beta jamás podría enlazarse a un Alfa o a un Omega.

-Ya... estoy, lo siento, Vitya, me quedé dormido -mintió un poco para no quedar como un tonto.

El contrario sonrió quitándole importancia y se sonrojó un poco al ser llamado por su apodo. Se aclaró la garganta y no se molestó en disimular sus rojas mejillas, para el ruso Yuuri era un total despistado a veces.

-Apuesto a que estabas sentado en tu sala pensando cosas raras de nuevo -picó un poco divertido.

-Ehh, bueno... -murmuró.

Viktor bajó la mirada a ambos perros, Vicchan era un poco más pequeña que Makkachin y ambos estaban sentados juntos, mientras Vicchan le lamía la oreja al macho.

-Ellos están muy felices -murmuró Viktor cambiando de tema, alegrándose por su canino amigo.

-Sí, eso creo -respondió el azabache enternecido al observar la escena.

Viktor miró su reloj.

-Deberíamos comenzar, no quiero que te retrases para abrir la tienda -sonrió y se estiró un poco antes de soltar la correa de Makkachin- No te alejes, chico.

Y así los dos caniches comenzaron a correr a un paso que sus dueños siguieron sin problemas.

La ruta consistía en correr hasta el parque que estaba a algunas calles del lugar, luego dar una vuelta por el verde paisaje para al final terminar cerca de los columpios con una botella de agua cada quién y ambos perros echados jugando en el césped.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo hoy en la tienda para ayudarte? -preguntó el Omega impulsándose en el columpio.

-¿Eh? ¿No tienes clases? -preguntó Yuuri haciendo reír al menor- ¿Q-Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó un poco nervioso al pensar que se parecía a un ángel.

-Tú eres gracioso -respondió enterrando los zapatos en el suelo para parar la silla- Es sábado -dijo lentamente, como si temiera que Yuuri tuviera algún retraso mental.

Lo cual el japonés a veces creía que tenía. Yuuri se golpeó la frente con la mano.

-Ay, ¿en serio? -murmuró viendo su reloj, en el cual en la esquina de arriba a la izquierda, en letras pequeñas estaba un diminuto _Sábado_ \- Que pena, lo siento, en verdad estoy despistado últimamente -murmuró apenado, cubriéndose la cara con las manos para ocultar un grave sonrojo de vergüenza.

El ruso no pudo evitar reír y palmear amigable la espalda de su compañero.

-No te preocupes, Yuuri, ¡forma parte de tu encanto! -aseguró felizmente.

El mencionado le miró y se sonrojó más al ver que tenía aquella linda sonrisa en forma de corazón.

-¿Cómo puede ser que ser tonto sea un encanto? -murmuró volviendo a taparse la cara.

-Pues... -alargó Viktor ladeando la cabeza un poco, acercando su cara a centímetros de la de él- lo es, eres encantador, Yuuri y no creo que te estés dando cuenta de ello -murmuró de forma dulce.

Yuuri respiró hondo y por la cercanía le llegó un pequeño aroma frutal. El Beta se preguntó por un segundo si aquel sería el olor de sus feromonas mientras sentía como si el tiempo se parara. Aquel era uno de los momentos en los que sentía un golpe de color, específicamente del azul cielo de los ojos de Viktor. Su corazón golpeó rápidamente contra su pecho y abrió la boca sin pensar.

-V-Viktor, tú, yo... -comenzó en un jadeo.

El peliplata le miró atenta y curiosamente.

-¿Si, Yuuri? -preguntó de forma suave, animándole a seguir

Algunos mechones rebeldes de color plata escapan de la cola del menor, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cara curiosa y voz angélical hizo que Yuuri enmudeciera. Si le declaraba sus sentimientos ¿qué ganaría con ello? No era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que Viktor correspondía a sus sentimientos, por lo que en el peor de los casos, si se hacían pareja, Yuuri tendría que vivir con el miedo de que el destinado del platinado aparecería algún día; o que un Alfa lo reclamara sin importar cuánto se amaran, o que incluso el Omega se arrepintiera algún día de su decisión por el rechazo de la sociedad al que estaría sometido y simplemente... le abandonara.

No podía pedirle a Viktor conformarse con un simple Beta que nunca podría satisfacer todos sus deseos... _No_ _puedo hacerlo_ , pensó rendido ante la montaña de pensamientos que se le venían encima. Se sentía pequeño, perdido e inútil, y en realidad lo era.

-¿Yuuri? -insistió Viktor mirándole con preocupación- ¿Estás bien? -murmuró tomando su mano, la cual reposaba hecha un puño sobre su pierna.

Yuuri no sabía en qué momento se había tensado tanto, pero se relajó y abrió la mano mirando como Viktor entrelazaba sus dedos con cariño.

-Yo... -susurró con voz débil y se obligó a no llorar a pesar de tener la vista nublada- creo que ya debemos irnos, debo... debo limpiar un poco antes de abrir y tú debes ir a cambiarte -murmuró parpadeando para ahogar sus lágrimas y sus egoístas sentimientos de hundir a Viktor en su apagado mundo.

Retiró con lentitud su mano de la del ruso y se levantó con cuidado sin poder mirarle a la cara.

El menor no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, pensaba que al fin el Beta admitiría sus sentimientos y podrían estar juntos.

-E-Está bien -murmuró con decepción, mirando hacia el suelo- Entonces yo... iré a casa -dijo levantándose de un salto- Makkachin, vamos.

El caniche obedeció y se puso de pie de inmediato junto a su dueño.

-Viktor... -murmuró Yuuri levantando la vista totalmente temeroso de encontrar lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos azules, pero era tarde.

El ruso había comenzado a correr lejos de él junto a Makkachin y Yuuri comprendió que era un verdadero imbécil por haber hecho llorar al chico... aunque fuera lo mejor para él.

Cabizbajo y sintiéndose de lo peor, Yuuri regresó a History Maker a paso lento, no tenía ninguna prisa en encontrarse solo tras el mostrador... A menos de que recibiera un cliente.

-Lo siento, Vicchan -murmuró a su mascota, que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero sentía el apesadumbrado humor de su dueño, por lo que se frotó contra él para intentar animarle-, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, no puedo darle lo que se merece.

Pues un Beta nunca podría enlazarse, ni poseería los mismos instintos y cualidades que hacían grandiosos y poderosos a los Alfas, o bellos y fértiles a los Omegas. Solo era un Beta más que podría ser feliz con otro de su misma escala... Y nunca podría cambiar eso.

O eso era lo que Yuuri pensaba.


	3. 3

Yuuri era lo más parecido a un zombie detrás del mostrador. Se lamentaba y quejaba en silencio por lo sucedido hace poco con el ruso.

-Soy de lo peor, Vicchan -se lamentó golpeando su frente contra la mesa.

La caniche le miró desde su cama al otro lado de la tienda y solo bajó la cabeza para seguir dormitando.

-Viktor debe de odiarme ahora -alargó dejando la cara entre sus brazos para seguir quejándose.

Continuó así un rato más hasta que la campanilla de la puerta sonó sacándole de su quejumbrosa escena.

-Buenos días -saltó poniéndose firme y haciendo una reverencia-, ¿en qué puedo ayu...? -miró hacia arriba y casi se le cae la quijada- Viktor -murmuró acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

El joven Omega sonrió con sus sonrosadas mejillas, mientras tras él Makkachin se echaba junto a Vicchan.

-Hola, Yuuri -dijo suavemente.

-¿Pero q-q-qué haces aquí? -preguntó sin poder evitarlo. En verdad no esperaba que volviera a pasar por la tienda.

Viktor se encogió de hombros. Pensaba que sería un tonto si se rendía con Yuuri solo porque lo rechazó una vez. No cedería ante el egoísmo y la tontería del Beta por alejarle.

-Dije que vendría -murmuró colocando las manos tras de sí como si nada- Iré a limpiar las estanterías.

El azabache solo atinó a asentir sin creer lo que veía, mientras los cabellos plateados de Viktor se perdían entre una de las secciones.

El ruso buscó el plumero y comenzó a desempolvar. Sabía que Yuuri le miraba, por lo tanto se aseguraba de lucir bien en todo momento y liberar sus feromonas para dejar notar su felicidad, aunque fuera en vano ya que el Beta nunca las notaría.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila y con algunos clientes Betas que solían frecuentar el lugar. A medida que avanzaba el día Viktor sentía que había olvidado algo importante y se encontraba un poco... acalorado.

-No puede ser -dijo para sí mismo, apoyándose en uno de los libreros- ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Ah... -jadeó al sentir cómo se humedecía su parte baja.

Había olvidado que su celo comenzaba ese día, pero no era su culpa, era culpa de Yuuri por haberle hecho olvidar aquel gran detalle gracias a lo sucedido esa mañana. Como pudo comenzó a caminar hacia Yuuri.

-Yuu... -murmuró en un jadeo al llegar al mostrador.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa, Viktor? -preguntó al voltear, ya que estaba reponiendo paquetes de papel- ¿Viktor? -repitió preocupado al verle con el rostro tan rojo- Oh, por Dios.

Salió de detrás del mostrador y tomó las rojas mejillas del Omega.

-No tengo... mi supresor -jadeó lanzándose sin problemas a los brazos del Beta- Tengo mucho calor, Yuuri... Ayúdame... -murmuró liberando más feromonas para intentar atraer al japonés.

-¿A-Ayudarte? -tartamudeó sin creer la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Si... Ayúdame -murmuró acercándose a su oreja- Te quiero... Yuuri, te quiero dentro -susurró de una forma que hizo temblar al contrario.

-Ahh, yo... yo -tartamudeó buscando cómo escaparse.

Miró hacia la puerta, pues sii algún Alfa pasaba en ese instante sería peligroso. Yuuri debía actuar rápido y lo sabía, por lo cual se barmó de coraje y abrazó por la cintura al Omega.

-Voy a ayudarte -asintió serio, y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas le levantó en brazos- Vamos.

Viktor se dejó hacer felizmente bajo el pensamiento de que Yuuri al fin le tomaría como suyo, más su rostro pasó a reflejar confusión cuando se vio arropado en el futón del mayor, con ambos perros a su lado protectoramente y una compresa fría en la frente.

-¿Yuuri? No creo que esta sea la forma en la que alguien se une con otra persona -murmuró viendo como el japonés dejaba una jarra con agua y un vaso a su lado.

El mayor se sonrojó ante la sola idea de estar con él.

-Viktor -comenzó Yuuri lentamente-, yo nunca podría marcarte o... satisfacer lo que ahora tu cuerpo pide -murmuró tranquilo, como si tratara de convencer a un niño pequeño mientras acariciaba las suaves hebras plateadas.

El Omega hizo un puchero que a Yuuri le pareció adorable.

-No necesito que me marques, podemos casarnos y un anillo sería suficiente para demostrar que soy tuyo -dijo tomando sus manos mientras liberaba más feromonas con la esperanza de poder convencerle.

Yuuri solo negó.

-Viktor, ¿qué pasaría si luego aparece tu destinado?

-No le tomaría importancia, yo te quiero a ti.

-¿Qué diría la sociedad al ver a un Omega tan respetable como tú con un...? ¿Con un Beta? ¿Tus padres? Estarían decepcionados -negó intentando hacer que entrara en razón.

Viktor bajó la mirada.

-No me importa... solo me importas tu -murmuró convencido.

-Basta, Vitya, iré a la farmacia por tu supresor -dijo levantándose con cuidado- Vicchan y Makkachin te cuidarán.

Ambos caniches ladraron en afirmación.

-No, Yuuri... Sería más fácil si tú... -le detuvo tomando el dobladillo de su pantalón.

-No, Viktor -suspiró volteando un poco a verle- No podría, tu cuerpo necesita a un Alfa. Los Betas no tenemos un nudo -murmuró algo sonrojado- Iré a la farmacia.

-Yuuri... ¡Yuuri! -llamó Viktor, pero solo escuchó como se cerraba la puerta del departamento- ¡Yuuri, tonto insensible! -se quejó removiéndose- ¡No es suficiente con solo anudar! ¡Yo solo quiero tener tus cachorros! ¡Yuuri! -continuó enfurruñado hasta que ambos caniches salieron de la habitación hacia la sala- Bueno... ya que tanto insiste, me tocaré en tu cama -murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Otabek había arribado en Japón el día anterior y ahora iba en camino sobre una costosa camioneta negra a ver a su mejor amigo. A pesar de que estaba en Japón momentáneamente de visita, no se trataría mal.

-Hablo en serio, Otabek, Minami es un fastidio -dijo su mejor amigo con una notable molestia a través del audífono.

-No creo que sea para tanto, Yura -murmuró Otabek tranquilo, deteniéndose ante la luz roja del semáforo.

-¿No crees que sea para tanto? -repitió Yuri como si fuera un chiste- ¡Viejo, es un dolor en el culo! 

El Alfa kazajo no pudo evitar reír bajo y avanzar con la luz verde.

-Nunca escuché a un hombre hablar así de su destinado -dijo con cierta diversión, porque sabía que aunque Yuri hablara así de aquel Omega, la verdad era que estaba loco por Minami- Lo que te molesta es que sea mayor, ¿verdad?

Hubo un silencio y Otabek rió de nuevo.

-No te rías. Es que nunca pensé que mi destinado sería un Omega tres años mayor que yo. ¡En ocasiones me trata como un niño y es un verdadero...!

-Dolor en culo -suspiró repitiendo lo que había escuchado más de veinte veces.

-¡Si, exacto! Sabía que me entendías.

-Sí. Yuri, hablamos cuando llegue, estoy manejando.

-Bien... Pero te esperaré abajo, quiero pasar tiempo lejos de esta casa para tener fuerzas de presentarte a mí... destinado -dijo con cierta amargura.

-Está bien.

Y ambos colgaron.

Otabek sonrió. No esperaba que Yuri fuera el primero de los dos en casarse, menos esperaba que encontrara a su destinado, pero era profundamente feliz por su mejor amigo.

Se suponía que el menor de los Plisetsky había ido a Japón a acompañar a su prima a una cita para conocer al Omega que se casaría con ella. Más semanas después, Yuri había encontrado a un hermoso Omega japonés de aroma embriagador y... ya no pudo regresar a Rusia.

-Y ahora debo quedarme para la boda de mi mejor amigo -suspiró Otabek divertido al dar la vuelta en una esquina.

Al kazajo no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar con alguien solo porque su "instinto" se lo decía. Prefería tener el control de sí mismo y decidir con quién quería estar por el resto de su vida.

Llegó al enorme y lujoso edificio donde vivía Yuri. Otabek le había insistido al ruso que se quedaría en un hotel para no hacer mal tercio, ya era suficiente con que los futuros esposos estuvieran vigilados por el viejo Alfa Nikolai Plisetsky, quien viajó a Japón en cuanto su nieto le dio la noticia.

-¡Otabek, Otabek! -gritó Yuri al ver a su amigo parado junto a su auto- ¡Parece que no te veo hace años! -dijo y le abrazó.

Otabek correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Solo fueron algunos meses -dijo sin mucha importancia- Y ahora vas a casarte. No puedo dejarte solo por un momento, ¿eh? -le empujó un poco divertido.

Yuri rió y rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, Minami me encargó comprar algo de pan antes de regresar -comenzó a caminar- No es muy lejos...

Otabek asintió y le siguió tranquilamente.

-Parece que cumples sin problemas los caprichos de aquel dolor de trasero -comentó Otabek mirando hacia otro lado para no evidenciar la pequeña sonrisa de burla que tenía en los labios.

-Ah, cállate, si no lo hago es peor -bufó frunciendo el ceño y echando hacia atrás su ahora mucho más corto fleco.

-Incluso te cortaste el cabello -observó divertido e impresionado- Creo que me voy a sorprender bastante en mi estadía aquí en Japón.

El rubio solo apretó los labios, más sonrió un poco.

-No soy el mismo Alfa que buscaba Betas de compañía paga -levantó ambas cejas, divertido- Con Minami es suficiente... En serio, amigo, cuando uno encuentra al adecuado... aunque sea un dolor en el culo... -se encogió de hombros y sonrió- Es especial. Quizás tengas mi misma suerte aquí en Japón.

-Nunca pensé que me dirías algo así -admitió el kazajo mirando el cielo azul.

-Bueno, por teléfono no podía hacerlo, ahora nunca me dejan solo -dijo Yuri exasperado- Si no es Minami, es la vieja molesta de Mila, ¡es incluso peor que un dolor de culo! Y no voy a dejar que me moleste por decir cosas... tontas -murmuró sonrojándose un poco.

Otabek rió.

-No creo que sean tontas -asintió tranquilo hasta que algo le hizo parar.

-En fin... Cuando encuentres al indicado sabrás cómo me siento ya que... Uh, ¿Beka? -se detuvo al ver que se había quedado atrás.

Otabek se había quedado paralizado. Un aroma dulce y atrayente le hizo mirar hacia una tienda de libros.

Yuri levantó una ceja mirando a su amigo y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué es este lugar? -preguntó olfateando el ambiente.

-¿History Maker? -el kazajo asintió- Ah, pues es lo que parece, no hay más -le restó importancia- El tipo que lo maneja es un Beta, amigo de Minami. Nunca he entrado -se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

Yuri sabía que en ese lugar se la pasaban algunos Omegas amigos del dueño, por lo que no le parecía raro que a su amigo le atrajera algún olor del lugar... Desde que había conocido a Minami inconscientemente descartaba el aroma de otros Omegas.

-Puedes echar un ojo si quieres, la panadería está a unos locales. No voy a tardar -dijo como si nada.

Otabek asintió y Yuri volvió a tomar camino a comprar el pan.

El kazajo volvió a mirar la tienda, la cual consideró no tenía nada de especial, pero algo le empujó a entrar. Debía conocer al dueño de tal aroma.


	4. 4

Otabek era consciente que en pleno siglo veintiuno el ser humano aún no tenía el control (o al menos no total) de sus propios instintos. Muchos estudios y pruebas se habían llevado a cabo para investigar el origen de los instintos que hacen a los Alfas y Omegas lo que son y tratar de controlarlo. De las grandes mentes que lideran las investigaciones surgieron los inhibidores y pastillas que pudieron mitigar los síntomas del celo en los Omegas, e incluso los más caros hacían que no les viniera esa temporada. Esto hacía más fácil las cosas tanto para Alfas como para Omegas, salvándole de los dolores y peligros del celo; pero no podían salvarse de sus otros instintos, especialmente el que Otabek más temía y odiaba... el de buscar a su destinado.

El kazajo se negaba totalmente a enamorarse idiotamente de alguien a quien apenas conocía, que le gustase todo de él y que no pudiera vivir sin su pareja. Él pensaba que se debía tener al menos una cosa para odiar para mantener la paz y estabilidad en una relación. Por esta razón no se preocupaba por Yuri, quien lograba odiar con facilidad muchas cosas.

Por lo cual, en el momento en que entró en History Maker, un profundo sentimiento de necesidad y odio le embargaron. Su ser interno disfrutaba de olisquear el ambiente y le empujaba a ir más allá en busca de aquel delicioso y exquisito aroma frutal para tomarlo como suyo; más la parte racional que hacía a Otabek quien era, y lo diferenciaba orgullosamente de otros Alfas que no tenían en absoluto autocontrol, le mantuvo anclado en su lugar hasta que un pequeño ruido le sobresaltó. De entre las estanterías apareció un pequeño joven japonés que se lanzó cual bólido tras el mostrador sin notar su presencia.

-Mi cartera, ¿dónde la dejé? -murmuró el japonés rebuscando en el lugar.

Otabek levantó las cejas. Aquel sujeto estaba repleto de aquel exquisito aroma que cada vez se tornaba más dulce y fuerte, logrando marearle los sentidos. No lograba diferenciar si era un Omega o no. El hombre poseía un lindo rostro y el Alfa temió un poco de su capacidad de imaginarle fácilmente totalmente rojo y gimiendo debajo suyo...

Y de solo pensar en aquel japonés gimiendo Otabek se sonrojó y mordió el interior de sus mejillas hasta sangrar para intentar mantenerse cuerdo, hasta que un pequeño grito le sacó de su trance.

-¡AH! ¿P-P-Pero qué hace usted aquí, señor? -preguntó el japonés, luciendo totalmente aterrado y pálido, pues no le costó nada saber que era un Alfa y temía por la vida de Viktor allá arriba- ¿N-Necesita algo? Estoy por cerrar, se me presentó una emergencia y... -se apresuró a explicar.

Otabek ladeó la cabeza algo confundido, respirando profundamente. Quizás habían Omegas que llevaran su celo de aquella forma y pudieran controlarse, tal como él lo hacía en ese momento... a punto de fallar si seguía allí parado.

No había necesidad de decir que Otabek no tenía mucha experiencia con Omegas. Siempre estuvo rodeado de Alfas y Betas, compartiendo muy poco con Omegas que ya estaban enlazados.

-Yo... -se aclaró la garganta al escuchar su propia voz rasposa- Vine a ver si tenía un libro que necesitaba -inventó rápidamente, sin ganas de quedar como un tonto frente al lindo japonés.

-Pues... puede venir en... -miró el reloj- ¿Una hora o dos? O mañana, sería lo apropiado -asintió varias veces, yendo a la puerta- Usted primero -dijo al abrirla.

El kazajo iba a replicar, pero un poco de aire fresco le golpeó la cara alejando el exquisito aroma a frutas y dándole un momento de claridad, por lo que sintiendo los pies pesados salió de la tienda sin en realidad querer hacerlo. Observó como el japonés volteó el pequeño cartel de _"_ _Abierto_ _"_ a _"_ _Cerrado_ _"_ antes de poner una clave para bloquear la puerta de la tienda.

Mientras tanto, el Alfa no pudo evitar reparar en lo pálido que era el contrario, en que tenía una excelente figura y en que era realmente lindo, además de que su voz era como la de un ángel...

Si tan solo no estuviera confundido con el maravilloso aroma a frutas, habría notado la preocupación que el japonés cargaba encima y el miedo que transpiraba.

-Señor, no espere aquí, regrese luego si quiere, puede resfriarse -insistió el hombre antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzar a alejarse, haciendo reaccionar a Otabek.

-¡Espere! -exclamó dando un par de pasos hacia él.

-¿Si? -volteó apenas a verle.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? -preguntó preocupado de no volver a verle, aunque era tonta su preocupación ya que el chico sabía la clave de la cerradura... pero Otabek no procesaba bien en ese momento.

-Yuuri -ladeó un poco confundido, pues sin duda ese Alfa era más raro que Seung y nunca le había visto por el lugar- Yuuri Katsuki. Ahora, si me permite, tengo una emergencia de la cual ocuparme -dijo algo apenado al recordar a Viktor, y se fue a paso rápido antes de que aquel Alfa pudiera reaccionar.

Y ahí se quedó Otabek viendo la espalda de Yuuri mientras se iba.

El kazajo se sentía preocupado por lo que sea que atormentara al hombre, estaba ansioso por volver a verle y respirar de nuevo su aroma (que se quedó atrapado dentro de la tienda), y estaba molesto consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar de forma tan extraña.

Se quedó parado en el mismo lugar el tiempo suficiente como para que Yuri regresara y le mirara como si le hubieran salido de repente dos astas a cada lado de la cabeza.

-Te ves terrible -dijo sin compasión el rubio.

-Y me siento igual -suspiró Otabek mirando al ruso, sintiendo como si saliese de alguna especie de sueño, pues todo había sido muy extraño y nebuloso para él- Creo que he descubierto algo terrible.

Yuri le miró con interés y luego a la tienda.

-¿Que estaba cerrado? -preguntó algo burlón sin saber por lo que había pasado su amigo.

Otabek le miró sin alguna expresión.

-No realmente -negó comenzando a andar, quería alejarse por completo de ese lugar y no arriesgarse a encontrarse de nuevo con Yuuri Katsuki.

-¿Entonces? -alargó Yuri poniéndose a su lado y mirándole en verdad curioso, porque desde que ellos eran amigos nunca había visto a Otabek tan pálido... a excepción quizás del día en que accidentalmente golpeó sus partes nobles con un patín.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo dijiste que fue que reaccionaste cuando encontraste a Minami? -preguntó Otabek de la forma más desinteresada que pudo.

Yuri levantó una ceja.

-No te lo conté -negó entrecerrando los ojos- De todas formas no todos reaccionan igual -dijo mirando al frente, deduciendo lo que le había pasado- La cosa está en... diferenciar si solo estas así porque un Omega esta en celo o porque es tu pareja, pero se diferencia fácil -palmeó la espalda a su amigo, sin tomar en cuenta que este no lo diferenciaría gracias a su poca experiencia- Así que tranquilo, creo que debe haber algún Omega en la cuadra, algo me llegó... pero hasta que no me enlace con Minami no podré detectar nada más que su olor. Aunque no es que quiera oler a otros... Antes y ahora se me hace desagradable. ¡Pero más ahora! -negó con fastidio.

Y mientras Otabek escuchaba a su amigo, se sentía un poco bien consigo mismo. Quizás eso fuera todo, reaccionó al celo del chico y por eso se sentía raro. Era la primera vez que presenciaba uno, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, la próxima vez se controlaría más y actuaría normal.

-Si debe ser eso -murmuró para sí mismo mientras Yuri pasaba a quejarse de lo molesta que era Mila y que seguro en ese momento andaba cuchicheando con...

-... Mi Minami. En serio, esa vieja necesita casarse ya y mantenerse lejos de mi Minami -murmuraba con fastidio- Ahora cada que me ve se le pega solo para hacerme molestar y...

Otabek decidió dejar hablar a Yuri y no contarle acerca de la tienda. Por lo que alejó el tema de su cabeza junto al lindo japonés Yuuri Katsuki, aunque se sentía algo mal, pues dejarle ir solo mientras estaba en celo y con tantos Alfas extraños por ahí...


	5. 5

Luego de que Viktor estuviera mejor gracias al inhibidor, ambos se encontraban sentados en la cocina tomando un poco de té.

-Lamento... haberme tocado en tu futón -murmuró el Omega, pues cuando Yuuri regresó, no había tenido más opción que meterlo a lavar.

El Beta sonrió despreocupado.

-No te preocupes por eso, entiendo que debió de ser difícil para ti -dijo tranquilamente- Lo importante es que ahora estas bien. Debes ir a casa a descansar.

-Uhm...

Viktor se sentía extraño. Luego de que Yuuri se fue, su celo empeoró como nunca y aun ahora... se sentía como si le faltara algo. Miró a Yuuri de reojo. _Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho conmigo, no me sentiría así_ , pensó con algo de molestia.

-¿Debería acompañarte a casa? -preguntó el azabache al mirar la hora.

El contrario suspiró.

-No, está bien, puedo ir solo -asintió seguro- Además, Makkachin estará conmigo, me siento perfecto -le guiñó un ojo.

Yuuri sonrió un poco aliviado.

-Bien, entonces vamos... te acompañaré a fuera.

Ambos bajaron hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Yuuri no había vuelto a abrir la tienda pues prefería cuidar de su ángel, por lo cual todo el lugar estaba solo y apagado.

-Mensajeame cuando llegues a casa, ¿sí? -pidió acariciando su mejilla.

Viktor cerró los ojos y tomó la mano del azabache para pegarla más a su mejilla.

-No te vas a salvar siempre, Yuuri -murmuró con una voz que el azabache calificó como adorable.

-¿E-Eh?

-Vas a ser mío -aseguró abriendo los ojos- Porque yo quiero estar contigo y sé que me harías tan feliz como yo a ti -besó su mano y se apartó un poco.

-Viktor... -suspiró el japonés, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho- No...

-Shh, no quiero saberlo -negó haciendo mover algunos mechones sueltos de su coleta- Te mensajearé.

Y antes de irse, el platinado se inclinó para besar quedamente los labios del nipón.

-¡Hasta mañana, Yuuri! -exclamó alegre, dando unos pasos hacia atrás al ver que el mayor no reaccionaba- Vamos, Makkachin.

-Ah, ah... ha... Hasta... ma... -balbuceó sonrojado, con los lentes al borde de la nariz y totalmente sorprendido por lo que había sucedido- mañana... Viktor.

Esa noche, Yuuri no pudo dormir bien pensando en su querido ángel, y en si estaría bien ser un poco egoísta y quedarse con él.

Entre pensamientos y suspiros, Yuuri no era el único en esta historia que tenía el sueño perturbado. Cierto Alfa en el mismo territorio tenía los mismos problemas para conciliar el sueño, gracias a que en sus pensamientos rondaba el Beta japonés.

El kazajo no podía parar de pensar en el dueño de aquella tienda. ¿Su piel sería tan suave como se ve? ¿Cómo sería su voz en las mañanas? ¿Qué productos utilizaba en el cabello para verse tan suave y brilloso? Esas y muchas más preguntas que, Otabek calificaba como tontas llenaban su mente.

Por lo cual al día siguiente, se propuso firmemente regresar a la tienda y averiguar qué le sucedía.

-No puedo estar así solo por el celo de un Omega -negó camino a History Maker.

Muy dentro de sí, esperaba que fuera algo más, pero su lado racional le decía que solo iba para comprobar que ya podía controlarse y que lo de ayer solo fue casualidad al presenciar por primera vez el celo de un Omega.

Otabek estacionó cerca de la tienda y se tomó su tiempo para bajar del auto analizando cómo se sentía. Nada había cambiado, su exterior seguía tranquilo mientras que por dentro seguía ansioso de ver de nuevo al japonés.

-No eres un cachorro, Otabek, andando -se dijo a sí mismo, animándose a salir del auto.

Fuera no había nada extraño. No había fantásticos aromas frutales que le llenaran la cabeza y le hicieran casi perder el sentido.

Caminó impasible hasta el local, pero su interior se removió nerviosamente al observar por la ventana al lindo japonés tras el mostrador. Su suave sonrisa era encantadora, su negro cabello parecía tener destellos de luz con los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana.

Y Otabek suspiró cual tonto. Entró al local con su rostro serio y de inmediato a sus oídos llegó el ruido de la pequeña campana y la voz del japonés.

-Buenos días -saludó con una leve sonrisa- Bienvenido, estimado cliente -terminó Yuuri haciendo una reverencia.

El Alfa olisqueó el ambiente y no había nada de aquel aroma frutal, por suerte. _Ha de ser el inhibidor_ , pensó. Y más tranquilo, estando seguro de que no haría algo tonto, se fue acercando lentamente al chico mientras fingía mirar algunas cosas.

Al levantar la mirada, Yuuri recordó que era el Alfa del día anterior y se mantuvo cauteloso. No había nada en su cerebro que le diera razón para que aquel hombre estuviera allí de nuevo, a menos que en verdad quisiera comprar algo

-Ah, usted es el cliente de ayer -comenzó a hablar mientras el Alfa observaba con aparente curiosidad algunas libretas- Lamento haber cerrado tan de pronto, tenía que tratar una emergencia.

Otabek negó tranquilo.

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo -dijo acercándose al mostrador, dando algunos golpecitos a este con sus dedos, buscando de forma inconsciente su aroma- ¿Estas libre esta tarde? -preguntó sin más.

Aunque no pudiera oler nada en especial, el chico le atraía terriblemente y aquello le interesaba. Quería conocerle más para saber qué le había sucedido el día anterior.

Yuuri parpadeó algo confuso.

-Eh, bueno, por ser domingo cierro a las cuatro -dijo pensativo.

-A las cuatro -asintió Otabek pensativo- Entonces nos vemos esta tarde -dijo seguro, parándose recto para salir de la tienda.

El Beta le miró con cierto miedo.

-¿D-Disculpe?

-Nos vemos esta tarde, señor Katsuki -sentenció con una ligerísima sonrisa.

-¿P-Pero por qué? -murmuró observando al hombre salir con el ruido de la campanilla- O-Oiga... pero... Ah, creo que estoy en problemas.

Yuuri agradeció por primer vez que Viktor no iba a aparecerse en el lugar aquel día, pues seguro aquel Alfa extranjero era la clase de persona que violaba Omegas o golpeaba Betas por diversión, o vete tú a saber qué.

-¿Y nunca lo habías visto por aquí? -preguntó Seung, luego de un rato de comenzar su turno.

El coreano había encontrado al japonés caminando de un lado a otro, preocupado y con el teléfono en la mano, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar qué había puesto a su jefe en tal estado de nerviosismo.

-No, solo ayer -negó dando un sorbo a su té.

Seung respiró hondo, pensativo.

-Bueno, como me quedaré hasta tarde, puedo intervenir si ese tipo se pasa de listo -asintió- No se preocupe, jefe, cuenta conmigo.

-Disculpe, ¿de casualidad tiene Luna de Plutón? -preguntó una chica, asomándose por una estantería.

El coreano volteó.

-Sí, ya se lo busco -miró a Yuuri y emitió lo que era una pequeña sonrisa, cosa nada común en él- No se atormente más. Sígame, señorita -dijo perdiéndose entre los estantes.

Yuuri suspiró. En verdad no esperaba que llegara al punto en el que Seung debiera intervenir, quizás estaba exagerándolo todo y solo era un Alfa que quería hablar de... lo que sea, sin ser violento.

Pero es que a Yuuri ya le habían intentado golpear y otras cosas por el simple hecho de ser un Beta que se llevaba bien con Omegas que muchas veces eran parejas de personas peligrosas. Un ejemplo de ello era Minami Kenjirou, cuyo destinado era extremadamente celoso y amargado, y siempre miraba a Yuuri a través de la ventana como si fuera basura.

-No, todo va a estar bien -se convenció a si mismo, mirando algunas personas pasar fuera de la tienda.

En cualquier caso, si no se encontraba Seung, siempre tenía a Vicchan. La caniche había proporcionado una vez una buena mordida a un Alfa que se quiso propasar con él.

Ese día el ambiente en History Maker fue algo tenso para Yuuri, aunque agradecía que Seung intentara ayudarle a mejorar los ánimos a su manera, la cual implicaba recitarle todo el cuestionario de su próximo examen cada rato que tuvieran libre.

-¿Dije bien todos las venas? -preguntó dudoso mientras barría un poco, ya que se acercaba la hora de cerrar.

Yuuri echó una mirada a los dibujos y soltó una risita.

-Creo que hasta yo me las aprendí. Te va a ir bien en tu examen.

Y mientras ambos seguían hablando, la campanilla sonó haciendo que los dos voltearan hacia la puerta en donde estaba el mismo Alfa de la tarde. A Yuuri le pareció que lucía más amenazante que las otras dos ocasiones en que le había visto.

-Bienvenido -hablaron los dos trabajadores al mismo tiempo.

Yuuri dirigió una mirada rápida a Seung y este captó de inmediato el mensaje.

El coreano podía detectar el desagrado que sentía el otro Alfa hacia su persona. A pesar de que Seung era bastante tranquilo y controlado, no pudo evitar tensarse y ponerse alerta no solo por defender a su jefe, sino por la propia señal de peligro y la cantidad fuerte de feromonas que el extraño estaba liberando.

Hasta para Yuuri el ambiente se volvió pesado.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? -preguntó con voz queda, tratando de no temblar.

Al escucharle, Otabek despegó la mirada de Seung para verle. Al kazajo no se le pasó en absoluto aquella mirada cómplice que ambos compartieron, cosa que le hizo sentir extrañamente celoso. ¿Y si el japonés era pareja de aquel Alfa? ¿Y si no había podido percibir su aroma porque ya estaba marcado? Eso le heriría profundamente, pero no podría hacer nada si era así.

El kazajo respiró profundo para calmarse y se relajó disminuyendo la cantidad de feromonas que estaba liberando.

-Son las cuatro -respondió simplemente, metiendose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras ignoraba al otro sujeto.

Yuuri miró su reloj de muñeca y tenía razón.

-Uhm, si, lo son... -miró al coreano y sonrió un poco- ¿Seung, podrías buscar a Vicchan, por favor?

El mencionado miró a su jefe algo inseguro de dejarle solo, ya no estaba aquella atmósfera terrorífica, pero no confiaba para nada en el otro Alfa.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, escucharé lo que el señor tiene que decir y luego cerraremos -dijo buscando las llaves de arriba -para lanzarselas- Ponle la correa, si no es mucha molestia.

Seung atrapó las llaves al vuelo y dudó en su sitio.

-¿Te vas a ir o no? -alargó Otabek al verlo dudar tanto. El coreano soltó un gruñido- No voy a hacer nada malo -dijo serio.

-Más te vale -murmuró rodando los ojos- Grita y patéalo donde tú sabes si algo sucede -dijo a Yuuri de manera informal antes de irse en busca de Vicchan.

Yuuri reprimió una sonrisa y asintió mirándole hasta perderse entre los estantes. Luego regresó su atención al extranjero.

-Muy bien, señor...

-Otabek, Otabek Altin -sonrió un poco al darse cuenta que no se había presentado correctamente.

-Señor Altin...

-Por favor, solo dígame Otabek -le interrumpió con calma.

-Muy bien, señor Otabek -alargó aun dudoso- Supongo que si me fuera a hacer algo ilegal no me daría su nombre, ¿o sí? -preguntó con algo de humor para terminar de apaciguar al Alfa.

Otabek negó algo divertido.

-¿Por qué le haría algo ilegal, señor Katsuki?

El Beta rió nerviosamente.

-Bueno, no lo sé, hay toda clase de gente por ahí y... A algunas personas no les caigo muy bien -explicó rascándose la nuca.

El kazajo observó ese gesto con curiosidad. No había alguna marca visible en aquella parte de su cuerpo.

-Bueno, no somos moneda de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo, ¿no es así? -repuso acercándose al mostrador.

Yuuri soltó una risita.

-Eso es verdad.

-No se preocupe, vine aquí con la intención de invitarle a tomar algo... A menos que este usted saliendo con el joven que estaba aquí hace un momento -dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Le molestaba un poco que el lugar apestara a ese otro Alfa, eso y que el inhibidor le impidiera oler el exquisito aroma del japonés. O eso era lo que pensaba.

-¿Salir? -repitió Yuuri impresionado- ¿Con Seung? -se acomodó los lentes mientras ocultaba una sonrisa divertida- Creo que usted malentiende la situación, Otabek, yo no...

-Entonces si puedo invitarle a tomar algo -le cortó mirándole intensamente.

El nipón sentía que podía ser devorado por la fuerte y decidida mirada chocolate del Alfa sobre él; cosa que le cohibió un poco.

-Bueno, sí, pero yo... -balbuceó.

-Eso es perfecto, ¿entonces le parece ahora?

-¿A-Ahora?

-Sí, si quiere -repuso tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba feliz de que no saliera con el cejitas.

-Bueno... -alargó, aunque mirándole mejor no se veía mala persona- Está bien -mintió con la intención de sacarle pronto del local-, pero deberá esperar a fuera mientras cierro y mi mascota irá con nosotros, debo pasearlo -inventó.

-No hay problema -asintió y antes de salir, algo pequeño llamó su atención- ¿Cuánto por el llavero de osito?

Yuuri miró el pequeño y ultimo llavero de oso tras de él.

-Ah, ¿este? -tomó el paquete y revisó rápidamente el precio- Diez yenes, también es una pequeña linterna -dijo apretando un botón para que el objeto emitiera una luz blanquecina.

-Me lo llevo -dijo sacando su billetera.

-S-Si... -murmuró y dejó el pequeño llavero en una bolsa antes de mirar al Alfa irse tranquilamente con su compra.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó Seung llegando segundos después con Vicchan- ¿Ya se fue el tipo espeluznante? -indagó olfateando el ambiente.

A Seung le había intimidado un poco ya que era más grande y corpulento que él, su lado Alfa aun le mantenía alerta.

-Algo así, esta en aquella camioneta -señaló con disimulo saliendo tras el mostrador.

Seung frunció el ceño.

-¿Llamará a la policía? No me cae bien -dijo yéndose a cambiar.

Yuuri negó mientras acariciaba a Vicchan y apagaba algunas luces para poder cerrar.

-¿Estás listo, Seung?

-Si -asintió apareciendo con su mochila- ¿Va a salir con ese tipo ahí? Podría esperar a la policía con usted.

-Eh... Iré con Vicchan a ver qué necesita el señor Otabek -decidió por fin.

El coreano se tensó un poco.

-¿Esta seguro? Me parece poco confiable, señor...

Soltando una risita, Yuuri abrió la puerta con tranquilidad.

-Seung-gil Lee, alguien que compra un llavero del Oso Teddy no puede ser malo -dijo algo divertido, saliendo de la tienda siendo seguido por el coreano, quien no estaba muy convencido.

-Si usted lo dice...


	6. 6

Yuuri no paraba de mirar a aquel Alfa extraño con el que estaba ahora. Ambos habían caminado hasta una cafetería cercana, y mientras el japonés esperaba a que el contrario regresara con las bebidas, no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

A opinión del japonés, Otabek era un Alfa en toda la expresión de la palabra, alto, imponente y atractivo; ocasionaba cierto temor en el pobre Beta, quien se alegraba de que al menos estuvieran en un lugar público, ya que eso quería decir que no iba a sucederle nada malo.

-Aquí esta, chocolate caliente para ti, café para mí y galletas de avena para el perrito -murmuró Otabek con voz tranquila al regresar, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Yuuri.

-Ah, gracias... -respondió asintiendo un poco.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó con cuidado, preocupado por el silencio del chico.

No era que le preocupara si Yuuri era alguien de pocas palabras, pues él mismo lo era, pero quería escuchar su linda voz y conocerle todo lo que pudiera.

-Sí, si -asintió Yuuri tomando una galleta para darsela a Vicchan- Gracias por las galletas también -sonrió un poco- Suelo perderme bastante en mis pensamientos, lo siento.

El Alfa soltó una leve risita.

-No te preocupes -negó jugando distraídamente con su taza- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Vicchan -respondió Yuuri-, es una caniche y me gustaba el nombre de Vik... Viktoria, así que de cariño quedó Vicchan para qué no fuera ofensivo, ni nada -dijo algo rápido para luego beber un poco de chocolate.

-Es un lindo nombre -asintió Otabek con lentitud- Tengo un amigo que llamó a su gato "Puma Tiger Escorpión"... pero como no es apropiado, terminó llamándose Potya -dijo pensativo.

Yuuri no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Pobre gato... ese hubiera sido un nombre bastante desafortunado -dijo tapando un poco su sonrisa con el dorso de su mano.

Otabek sonrió. La risa de Yuuri era tan hermosa que le llenaba de un extraño cosquilleo. Se sentía tranquilo estando allí con el chic, robando por completo su atención.

-Y que lo digas -asintió de acuerdo.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta directa, señor Otabek? -preguntó Yuuri con cuidado.

El kazajo suspiró inconscientemente, su nombre en los labios de Yuuri sonaba delicioso.

-Solo si no me llamas señor -asintió-, me hace sentir terriblemente viejo siendo que no lo soy -se excusó.

Y entonces Yuuri se preguntó qué edad tendría aquel hombre. Era evidentemente menor que él, pero Yuuri no podía decir por cuanto; por lo que con curiosidad añadió:

-¿Qué edad tiene, Otabek? -preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

El Alfa soltó una risita divertida.

-¿Esa era la pregunta directa? -dijo con cierta diversión. Yuuri se dio cuenta de su error, pero Otabek se adelantó- Tengo veintitrés -terminó despreocupado.

El japonés asintió. Tenía la misma edad que su querido Viktor. Sonrió.

-Ya veo. Pero, lo que realmente quería preguntar, si no te molesta, es... la razón de que me hayas traído aquí -confesó con un poco de timidez, acariciando la cabeza de Vicchan, quien se había echado en su regazo a lamer unas migajas.

Otabek pareció pensárselo un poco antes de responder.

-Bueno, simplemente quería conocerte -se encogió de hombros.

Yuuri parpadeó sin comprender lo que oía.

-¿Conocerme? -repitió dudoso.

-Sí, conocerte... ¿Está mal? -ladeó un poco la cabeza, confundido.

-E-Eh, pues no -alargó Yuuri-, pero no entiendo qué puede obtener de conocerme.

-No busco obtener nada más que tu compañía, Yuuri -dijo con tranquilidad, bebiendo de su café- Ayer cuando te fuiste tan apresurado, me preocupé por ti y no podía solo quedarme en casa sin saber cómo estabas -murmuró dejando una de sus manos sobre la del contrario.

El japonés pegó un pequeño saltito al sentir la cálida mano del Alfa sobre la suya, que a comparación era más pequeña, pálida y fría. Yuuri miró sus manos juntas y el calor de la pena le embargó, por lo cual sus mejillas no tardaron en teñirse de un suave color rosa que Otabek calificó como adorable. Para el kazajo, las manos de Yuuri eran tan suaves como pensaba, y parecía que encajaban perfectamente la una con la otra como dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas.

-Señor Altin, yo... -balbuceó Yuuri pasando la mirada de sus manos al chico.

-Otabek -le corrigió acariciando con suavidad el dorso de su mano con uno de sus dedos.

Yuuri se ponía cada vez más rojo ante las acciones del Alfa. No entendía lo que pasaba, no solo porque era raro que alguien que no fuera Viktor se tomara la libertad de tocarle de aquella forma tan cariñosa, sino porque en verdad no entendía las razones que tenía aquel guapo hombre para tocarle de esa forma.

-Otabek... -suspiró sintiéndose un poco mareado por el calor de su toque, por lo que con cuidado y lentitud, retiró su mano de la del kazajo y se arrepintió casi al momento.

La mirada de tristeza que en ese momento tenía la cara de Otabek hizo que el corazón de Yuuri se apretujara dolorosamente en su pecho.

-Lo siento... ¿estoy yendo muy rápido? -preguntó con clara culpa en la voz.

Yuuri tragó pesado y solo asintió quedamente, acariciando su mano en el lugar donde había tocado la de Otabek.

-Apenas logro entenderte -murmuró Yuuri.

-¿Es así? Bueno, podría hablar en japonés, pero mi nivel es muy básico -admitió pensativo.

El Beta se apresuró a negar.

-N-No, no me refiero a eso -dijo rápidamente- Hablo y entiendo el inglés, a lo que me refiero es que creo que estas confundido -explicó acomodándose los lentes con nerviosismo- Usted se nota una buena persona y es muy guapo, pero es un Alfa y yo un Beta -dijo tomando la correa de Vicchan.

La caniche levantó la cabeza, volviéndose a sentar en su puesto al sentir la tensión de su dueño.

Más con aquella información, por un momento pareció que todo se puso en pausa para Otabek. Le pareció que estaban solos en la cafetería y no había nada más que la voz de Yuuri y el viento al pasar fuera de la tienda.

-¿Un Beta...? -murmuró sin alguna expresión en su rostro.

¿Cómo podría ser un Beta? Estuvo presente en su celo y se sintió irremediablemente atraído hacia él. Incluso había tenido la molesta sensación de haber encontrado a su destinado gracias a ese... encantador aroma frutal que tenía, ¿no?

-Así es -asintió Yuuri pasando saliva pesadamente.

-Pero ayer tú... -murmuró un poco confundido, bajando la vista.

No sabía cómo sentirse... no porque el chico fuera un Beta, sino porque estaba siendo rechazado indirectamente sin siquiera haber comenzado.

Yuuri sintió algo de pena por el chico y por sí mismo. Sin lugar a dudas y sin siquiera conocer a Otabek, podía asegurar que él sería una buena pareja para cualquier persona.

-Lo de ayer fue una equivocación... -murmuró recordando a su querido Vitya. Hizo bajar a Vicchan de la silla y rebuscó el dinero de las galletas y el chocolate caliente en su bolsillo- Una desafortunada coincidencia -continuó dejando el billete sobre la mesa- Lo lamento mucho. Gracias por invitarme, realmente espero que encuentres lo que necesitas.

Y antes de que Otabek pudiera reaccionar, Yuuri ya había salido de la tienda y se alejaba trotando con Vicchan pisándole los talones.

El Alfa miró como la figura del hombre se perdía en una esquina, de nuevo sin poder moverse, de nuevo sin tener el control de sí mismo y actuando como un tonto... de nuevo el japonés le había cautivado a pesar de su rechazo.

-Yo nunca me había sentido así... -había querido decir mientras tocaba en ese momento su pecho, justo donde su corazón dolía- Coincidencia, destino o no... Yo ya encontré lo que necesito -suspiró con una leve sonrisa.

Tomó el dinero que el japonés había dejado sobre la mesa y lo guardó. Yuuri había olvidado que él le había invitado, por lo tanto Otabek debía asegurarse de devolverle el dinero, ¿no?

Y ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a Yuuri, el Alfa terminó felizmente su café.


	7. 7

-Ugg...

-¿Estás muerto? -preguntó Yuri observando como Potya metía una pata en la boca de Beka.

-Uhum...

-Otabek, eres mi mejor amigo y todo... ¿pero quieres prestar atención? En serio necesito ayuda con esto -se quejó el rubio.

Otabek se sentó mejor en el sillón para mirarle a la vez que dejaba a Potya en su regazo. Yuri estaba rodeado de un montón de telas y catálogos, mientras más atrás, sentado en un cómodo sillón, Nikolai Plisetsky se la pasaba de maravilla cotilleando con su futuro nuero y con Mila.

-Uhm.

-Bien, ¿tú qué dices, coral o marfil? -le preguntó el rubio levantando dos telas blancas que, al parecer de Otabek, eran exactamente iguales.

-¿Cuál opinas tú? -preguntó para zafarse de elegir.

-No sé, las dos son putamente iguales -se quejó tirándolas a un lado.

El kazajo no pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Minami había insistido en que Yuri se involucrara más con la organización de la boda, y ahora su pobre amigo se la pasaba horas intentado decidir entre una cosa o la otra, aunque fuera algo mínimo. Además, Otabek sabía que las otras tres personas con quienes compartían la sala en ese momento cotilleaban acerca de lo "lindo y divertido" que es mirar a Yuri molestarse por no diferenciar un color de otro.

-Pues entonces escoge cualquiera -aconsejó Otabek acariciando a Potya, ya que este ronroneaba a gusto en su regazo.

-¿Marfil? -ladeó tomando uno de los trozos de tela.

-Marfil -asintió el kazajo.

Yuri miró la tela en su mano durante algunos segundos y después echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Oe, Minami, ¿Marfil para los manteles? -exclamó para que le escuchase.

El japonés paró de decir alguna cosa al viejo Alfa para levantarse con cierto cuidado y gracia, terminando por sentarse junto a Yuri, mirarando la tela con curiosidad.

-Es perfecto, Yura -sonrió tiernamente el Omega antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios de su prometido.

Yuri se sonrojó un poco y sonrió satisfecho.

-Ya lo sabía.

Otabek los observó e inmediatamente pensó en Yuuri. La determinación con que hace dos días había decidido regresar a History Maker había desaparecido.

El kazajo no tenía la culpa de tener cero experiencias con Omegas y haber confundido a Yuuri. Quizás se ofendió, quizás le desagrade, quizás, quizás, quizás... Otabek se había inventado inconscientemente un montón de excusas los últimos dos días para no regresar al local del japonés. No le importaba que Yuuri no fuera un Omega, él sabía lo que sentía y lo que quería. Incluso estaba convencido de que el mismo destino había puesto de alguna forma ese encantador aroma allí solo para que conociera al Beta...

-... ¡Oye, Beka! Maldición, ¡¿acaso escuchas cuando te hablo?! -se quejó Yuri ya exasperado de que su amigo no le hiciera caso- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Estas más raro de lo común últimamente! -bufó abrazando a Minami por la cintura.

-Yuri, quizás este cansado, recuperarse de los vuelos de avión no es fácil -dijo Minami comprensivo, con una leve sonrisa. Estaba complacido de estar entre los brazos de su Alfa- Así que no seas grosero. ¿Otabek, te gustaría un poco de té?

-Si no es molestia -asintió.

-Por supuesto que no es molestia -replicó el Omega, animado- Abuelo Nikolai, ¿también quiere? -preguntó amable.

-Me encantaría, es más te ayudaré a hacerlo -asintió el mayor poniéndose de pie.

-Yo también quiero un poco -canturreó Mila levantando una mano.

-A ti nadie te dijo nada, vieja de mierda -dijo Yuri, negándose a soltar a Minami- Has tu propio té.

-¡Yuri! -reprendió el Omega dándole un golpecito en el brazo- Ya regreso...

El menor de los Alfas se removió con fastidio en cuanto el Omega se separó lentamente de él. No despegó su vista de Minami hasta que este desapareció en la cocina con su abuelo. A Yuri no le gustaba nada alejarse ni un poquito de su pareja y no veía el momento en que por fin estuvieran solos, más en ese instante tenía otro problema, por lo que volteó a ver al kazajo.

-Ahora tú, me vas a contar qué te pasa -ordenó echándose a su lado.

Ya que Mila se había quedado sola, decidió acercarse y echarse junto a Yuri para poder molestarlo mejor.

-¿De qué hablan?

-De lo molesta que eres, bruja -soltó empujándole lejos de él- ¿Tu no deberías estar en casa de tu prometido o lo que sea? -le preguntó con molestia.

La pelirroja hizo un puchero y solo abrazó un cojín.

-No puedo verlo desde hace tres días, parece que su celo se descontroló o algo parecido -dijo con una cara evidentemente triste- Así que solo me queda esperar a que mejore... Y aun no es mi prometido, no ha aceptado -suspiró agregando algo de drama.

-Suena duro -comentó Otabek.

-Lo es...

-Sobre todo porque a él ni le gustas -picó Yuri tranquilamente.

-Yuri... -alargó Otabek en forma de regaño.

-No te preocupes, Beka, lo más probable es que tenga razón -respondió Mila con una leve sonrisa, restándole importancia- Es una boda por conveniencia al fin y al cabo...

-Sí, mis tíos son unos idiotas -afirmó Yuri dándole una palmadita a su prima.

-Bastante... En fin, no creo que el tema por el cual se juntan sea yo -les miró curiosa- ¿Que sucede?

-Eso llevo preguntándole a Otabek desde hace rato, luego de que me ignorara cuando le decía que no puede asistir sin pareja a mi boda -dijo Yuri levantando una ceja.

Otabek miró a los dos rusos sin saber si decir o no la verdad, ya que hasta para él era algo complicado de entender.

-Está bien... -terminó por suspirar ante las insistentes miradas de ambos. Se sonrojó un poco y acarició su nuca- Es... que creo que encontré a mi destinado... -dijo y ante la clara mirada impresionada de los otros dos Alfas, se apresuró a añadir-, pero es un Beta.

-Entonces no es tu destinado -dijeron los dos rusos al unísono.

El kazajo hizo una ligera mueca.

-¿Quién pone las reglas para decidir eso? -reclamó bajando a Potya con cuidado.

Mila y Yuri se miraron entre si y luego al kazajo.

-Está bien, está bien... -se apresuró a añadir Mila- Que no se conozcan casos de esta situación no quiere decir que no existan, ¿no? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?

Otabek suspiró y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido sin escatimar en detalles, pues en verdad necesitaba un consejo. Al terminar, los dos Alfas rusos, con sus tazas de té ya en mano procesaban lo acabado de decir por el kazajo, mientras Nikolai tomaba su té tranquilamente alejado con Minami.

-Pues... eso sí que es raro -admitió Mila.

-Demasiado... ¿Ese cerdo no te dijo si había alguien más ese día en la tienda?

El moreno le miró algo mal al escuchar la palabra "cerdo".

-No y no le digas cerdo, por favor.

-Lo siento, la costumbre -dijo Yuri encogiéndose de hombros son tomarle importancia- Pues deberías preguntarle.

-¿Y qué gano con que hubiera habido alguien? -preguntó con desdén- No estoy interesado en otro que no sea Yuuri.

Yuri suspiró y dejó a un lado su taza.

-En primer lugar, es perturbador que ese cerd.... que ese Beta se llame igual que yo -suspiró con fastidio, más cambió de tema poniéndose serio- Beka, hemos sido amigos desde siempre, básicamente -dijo con cuidado, procurando elegir bien las palabras correctas- Un Beta no podría ofrecerte lo que un Omega, en este caso tu alma gemela. Son nuestros instintos, si él o ella estaba cerca... su cuerpo también debió de reaccionar a tu cercanía -dijo seriamente- ¿Serías capaz de dejar a tu destinado sufrir?

Otabek suspiró y meditó bien sus siguientes palabras.

-No... Pero no puedo sentirme mal por alguien que no conozco, ni siento nada...

-¿Y a Yuuri Katsuki si lo conoces? -replicó Yuri con cierta ferocidad.

-No, pero mi instinto me dice que él es el adecuado. Es como si le conociera de siempre -murmuró tocado su pecho, manteniendo la calma ante las feromonas que liberaba Yuri.

-Yuri, cálmate -aconsejó Mila.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Está todo bien? -preguntó la vocecita de Minami al fondo al percibir el enojo de su Alfa.

El rubio pudo sentir su preocupación e inmediatamente hizo lo mejor que pudo para controlarse.

-Sí, lo siento, me alteré un poco... -se sonrojó y miró a Otabek- Lo siento... es que de solo pensarlo me imaginé a Minami solo y...

-Entiendo -dijo Otabek con una sonrisa-, pero tal como te sentiste empujado a Minami, así me siento yo en este momento... y de solo imaginar a Yuuri solo o con alguien más hace que mi pecho duela y... me enoja.

Yuri le escuchó y asintió. Otabek siempre había sido el más sensato y serio de los dos.

-Bueno, si estas tan seguro... Has lo que quieras, viejo, ya estas grande. Yo te apoyo -sonrió sintiendo como aun su linda pareja estaba preocupada- Solo ten en cuenta que no todos encontramos a la pareja destinada -murmuró mirando de reojo a Mila-, luego puede ser muy tarde...

La pelirroja desvió la mirada como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

-Lo entiendo, estoy seguro de lo que siento.

El ruso asintió.

-Bien, pero sigues teniendo prohibido ir solo a mi boda, eres el padrino -dijo levantándose con su taza de té- Ahora, si me disculpan...

Mila y Otabek le vieron irse junto a Minami y su abuelo. El Omega aguardaba por su Alfa, mientras Nikolai le tranquilizaba. Los dos jóvenes Alfas sonrieron cuando Yuri abrazó y besó a su pareja.

-¿Quién diría que sería el primero? -suspiró Mila y miró a Otabek- Sé que no somos amigos, pero te apoyo... yo tengo una idea distinta acerca de la pareja destinada.

Otabek le miró con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Cuál es esa?

-Pienso que todos tenemos a alguien en un algún lugar del mundo, incluso si este no es el que debería -sonrió moviendo su dedo meñique un poco- El hilo puede enredarse, estirarse o tensarse, pero jamás romperse, por lo cual no hay forma de huir del destino. Si debe pasar pasará... -hizo una pequeña pausa, bebiendo un poco de su té- Has lo que creas mejor y sigue tu instinto, Otabek, no hay lineamientos ni reglas cuando se trata de amor -dijo terminando su taza- Aun así, no es fácil una relación con un Beta, y ese sujeto ya te bateó sin siquiera empezar -terminó con diversión.

El kazajo suspiró, le dolía de solo recordarlo.

-Voy a intentarlo de nuevo.

-Pues deberías hacerlo pronto -le animó- Bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida, y aun tienes tus tres vidas intactas -dijo levantándose y estirándose un poco- Bueno, yo voy a lavar esto, no quiero que Yuri me comience a fastidiar con que exploto a su pareja -rodó los ojos yendo a la cocina.

Otabek observó cómo los futuros esposos aún seguían cariñosamente juntos en una esquina y suspiró desviando la mirada a Potya, quien maullaba a sus pies en busca de atención.

-Sí, voy a intentarlo de nuevo... pero no hoy -murmuró levantando al gato para dejarlo de nuevo en su regazo- Mañana será un nuevo día.

Potya solo respondió ronroneando a gusto.


	8. 8

-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó Yuuri con cuidado, sosteniendo el teléfono entre la mejilla y su hombro.

-Si... Es aburrido estar aquí, quisiera estar en la Universidad o contigo -suspiró la voz al otro lado.

Yuuri no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-¿Te parece si voy hoy a visitarte? -preguntó terminando de atender un cliente- ¡Gracias por su compra!

-Gracias a ti, hasta luego, Yuuri -respondió el chico tomando su bolsa.

-¿Quién era ese?

-Un cliente, Viktor -soltó una risita acomodándose mejor para hablar.

-Ah... ¡Tienes prohibido engañarme, Yuuri! -bromeó el chico.

-No te estoy engañando -dijo algo divertido.

Aunque para engañarlo, primero deberían ser algo formalmente, pensó algo decaído.

-Más te vale, no te lo perdonaré si lo haces -murmuró aun así y Yuuri pudo imaginárselo haciendo un adorable puchero.

-No te preocupes -suspiró mirando como Seung acomodaba algunos libros nuevos- Seung, ¿puedes hacer una de esas figuras que te quedan tan bien?

El coreano volteó a verle y levantó un pulgar.

-¡Oh, saluda a Seung de mi parte! Por cierto, Yuuri, has estado algo raro, ¿ha pasado algo últimamente?

El azabache pensó de repente en el Alfa del otro día. No veía necesario contarle a Viktor acerca de eso, solo conseguiría preocuparle y lo que debía hacer ahora era descansar.

-Seung, Viktor manda saludos -el coreano volvió a mirarle y a asentir- También te manda saludos -hizo una pequeña pausa y miró por la ventana. El tiempo se veía frío y Yuuri pensó que pronto comenzaría a nevar- No ha pasado nada relevante realmente, solo he estado pensando en irme de vacaciones un poco antes este año -admitió, pues lo venía considerando hace tiempo.

Hacía tiempo que el Beta no se pasaba a ayudar a su familia en el onsen y por lo que sabía, estaban algo faltos de personal.

-Uhm... quizás, cuando me mejore... ¿podría acompañarte? -murmuró con una suave y tímida voz- Siempre he querido ver el lugar donde creciste.

-Quizás, si tienes buenas notas y te mejoras pronto... -alargó Yuuri como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Yo siempre tengo buenas notas!

-No lo sé, el semestre anterior no dijiste eso... -murmuró con fingida voz pensativa.

-No seas tonto, voy a mejorarme pronto de este resfriado. Es solo mala suerte que haya coincidido con mi celo -se quejó Viktor- Y en cuanto a lo otro, ¡mis notas han sido bastante buenas!

-De todas formas eso no depende de mí, sino de tu familia, Viktor, apuesto a que quieren que pases las vacaciones con ellos.

Yuuri se sentó a girar en su silla.

-Ya soy un adulto -replicó en un suspiro- De todas formas preguntaré... Asegúrate de venir a visitarme hoy, ¿bien? Déjale la tienda a Seung un rato, voy a esperarte.

El japonés miró su reloj y el horario de visita comenzaba en cuarenta minutos.

-Bien, estaré ahí -se limitó a contestar. Y luego de que ambos se despidieran, Yuuri miró en dirección a Seung, quien estaba en medio de la construcción de la obra de libros- ¿Te molestaría quedarte en la tienda por una hora o dos? -preguntó con cierta pena.

El Alfa le miró impasible.

-No hay problema, jefe -murmuró estirándose un poco.

-Gracias, Seung, me salvas la vida -admitió Yuuri buscando sus cosas para salir- Vicchan se queda contigo.

La caniche ladró de acuerdo desde su cama, que esta vez se encontraba junto a una estantería.

-Bien.

-Nos vemos en un rato -alargó Yuuri al salir de la tienda luego de tomar sus cosas.

-Cuídese, jefe -dijo Seung junto a algunos ladridos de Vicchan.

Yuuri pasó a hacer unas cuantas compras antes de dirigirse al hospital, no podía simplemente llegar con las manos vacías, por lo que cuando se presentó en la habitación de Viktor, dejó las bolsas a un lado y sonrió al ver al ruso con el cabello suelto y jugando con una consola portátil.

Tocó la puerta a pesar de que esta estaba abierta.

-Toc, toc -anunció con una leve sonrisa.

El peliplata levantó la vista y sus ojos brillaron encantados de ver al Beta.

-¡Yuuri! -exclamó sentándose mejor.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas a causa del calor de su cuerpo y se sentía algo débil, pero siempre le encantaba ver al japonés.

-No te muevas tanto, Viktor -se apresuró a decir Yuuri, tomando de nuevo las bolsas- Te traje algunas cosas... -dijo avanzando hasta su cama.

-Oh, no era necesario -negó, más estaba curioso y emocionado- ¿Qué es?

Yuuri soltó una risita y primero sacó un peluche de conejo blanco con un moño rosa en su cuello.

-Primero pensé que necesitabas algo de compañía... El Señor Conejo y yo queremos que te recuperes -dijo moviendo la pata del conejo como si saludara al Omega.

Viktor rió encantado, logrando que su boca tuviera aquella peculiar forma de corazón que a Yuuri tanto le gustaba.

-¡Es hermoso! Gracias -dijo tomando al peluche y abrazándolo.

-También te traje algo de fruta y algunas bebidas, cuando venga la enfermera ella puede hacerse cargo -asintió dejando las bolsas sobre la pequeña mesa a un lado.

-Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí... me hace sentir especial -murmuró Viktor con una leve sonrisa.

El Beta no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Dejó una mano en la caliente mejilla del menor y la acarició con suavidad mientras veía los hermosos ojos azules del chico brillar a causa de la fiebre.

-Eres especial para mí, Vitya -murmuró dejando un besito sobre su frente.

-... Aunque podrías darme ese beso en los labios, ¿sabes? ¡No voy a contagiarte!

-No te apresures -rió.

Yuuri se quedó lo que duraba el tiempo de visita. Se le hacía algo raro el hecho de que nadie más le había visitado, hasta que Viktor dijo:

-Mis amigos están en clase, pero gracias a ti no me siento solo -sonrió-, incluso cuando me llamas siento que estas aquí.

Entonces el japonés solo pudo sonrojarse y sentir su corazón rebosar de sentimientos.

Al llegar la hora de irse, Viktor se puso bastante meloso queriendo evitar que el Beta se fuera.

-Yuuri, me sentiría mejor si solo te quedaras y lo hicieras conmigo -repuso abrazándole por la cadera, con una mueca algo triste que el japonés no pudo ver.

-No veo como eso podría hacerte sentir mejor -dijo apenado.

-Lo haría, créeme -murmuró pegando la cara al pecho del azabache.

Viktor le había mentido al japonés acerca de su verdadera razón de quedarse en el hospital. Luego de regresar al departamento de la Universidad, al poco rato su celo había regresado. No tenía solo un resfriado, los doctores le habían diagnosticado los síntomas que tendría un Omega cuando su Alfa está cerca... cosa que le asustaba bastante. Temía a quien sea que fuera la persona que le ocasionó aquello y quería separarle de su Yuuri. Pero afortunadamente los síntomas se iban dispersando junto al sentimiento de necesitar a alguien que no fuera su lindo Beta.

-Viktor... preocúpate en estar bien primero, pronto te darán de alta y podremos hablar bien de lo que quieras -sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

El ruso hizo un puchero disgustado, soltándole de a poco.

-Bueno... probablemente solo regrese a los dormitorios de la Universidad a descansar unos días más -comentó tranquilo- Alguien vendrá a buscarme, te avisaré cuando eso pase.

-Sí, lo agradecería -asintió- Debo irme, la hora de visita acaba y ya tu enfermera me miró feo dos veces -dijo nervioso.

-Aunque no lo creas, es su forma "coqueta" de mirarte -dijo un poco divertido dejando el tema de lado. Se encogió de hombros- ¿Me besas antes de irte? -pidió en aquella voz suave que sabía que a Yuuri le encantaba.

El Beta no pudo resistirse a su ángel y besó con cariño su frente.

-Hasta luego, Vitya.

Yuuri no podía decir que no se sentía bien luego de estar con Viktor, siempre se sentía rejuvenecido y en las nubes. Estaba tan distraído en su propio mundo que, cuando entró a History Maker no se dio cuenta de cuatro cosas:

Una era que el cartel se encontraba volteado e indicaba: _Cerrado_.

Dos, Seung no se había ni asomado a recibirle.

Tres, Vicchan gruñía levemente desde el mostrador hacia el final de la tienda.

Y cuatro, los levísimos jadeos que se escuchaban desde una de las últimas secciones, que era hacia donde gruñía Vicchan.

Yuuri estaba muy ensimismado en su mundo, tanto que apenas se sentó en su silla giratoria tomó su cuaderno con dibujos de Viktor y comenzó uno nuevo, hasta que se alertó por un bajo gruñido disconforme de Vicchan.

-¿Qué pasa, chica? -preguntó rascando su cabeza.

Vicchan meneó la cola y dirigió el hocico hacia el lugar donde provenían los curiosos ruidos que Yuuri apenas notaba.

-¿Qué es eso? -susurró alarmándose- ¿Dónde está Seung? -se preguntó levantándose y tomando un pesado Diccionario que podría usar (y que usaría) para golpear a quienes sean los responsables de aquellos ruidos.

La caniche iba a su lado silenciosamente mientras avanzaban por el pasillo contrario a aquellos ruidos. A medida que se acercaban Yuuri comprobó (cada vez con más pena), que eran ruidos eróticos.

 _¿Dónde demonios esta_ _Seung_ _y cómo permitió esto_?, pensó asustado de que algo malo pudiese haberle pasado al coreano.

En todos los años que llevaba en el negocio nunca había tenido que tratar con una pareja intentando hacer cosas pervertidas en su tienda, y ahora pensaba en el peligro en que se estaba metiendo si resultaba haber un Alfa al otro lado.

 _Debo defender el honor de mi tienda_ , pensó sacando su celular, teniendo a mano el número de la policía mientras daba los últimos pasos para enfrentarse a la pareja, hasta que vio algo que creyó que nunca vería.

-¿Seung? -murmuró mientras el pesado Diccionario resbalaba de sus manos hacia el suelo gracias a la sorpresa.

El Alfa coreano se encontraba pegado de espaldas a una estantería, totalmente sonrojado, desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo, abrazado y con las piernas alrededor de la cadera de otro chico que Yuuri no reconoció, pero que se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones al coreano.

Al pobre japonés se le subieron todos los colores al rostro mientras Vicchan gruñía y ladraba.

-B-Bueno, creo que ahora si lo he visto todo -murmuró Yuuri pasándose una mano por el cabello, dando media vuelta para regresar al mostrador, dejando tiempo a que los dos chicos se vistieran- Vamos, Vicchan...

Y es que no todos los días uno se encontraba a dos Alfas teniendo sexo...


	9. 9

Seung y el otro chico, un moreno alto de ojos claros y con un corte de cabello que a Yuuri le pareció extrañamente conocido, se encontraban arrodillados frente a él con auténticas caras de arrepentimiento y pena.

Yuuri no les había regañado, aun, pero solo porque por más que pensaba, en verdad no entendía, no imaginaba, no esperaba que aquello fuera a suceder en su tienda.

El Beta caminó de un lado a otro frente a ellos, pensativo, hasta que por fin paró. Con seriedad miró el rostro rojo de Seung, quien solo miraba hacia el piso con sus manos apretadas sobre sus piernas.

-Seung... -comenzó lentamente Yuuri, viendo como este cerraba los ojos con miedo.

El chico junto al coreano miró preocupado a su pareja y luego a Yuuri.

-Por favor, señor, no despida a Lee, no fue su culpa, fue mía -se apresuró a decir- Yo vine sin avisar y luego insistí en hacer... las cosas que no debíamos en su tienda -dijo preocupado- Por favor, no lo castigue, haré lo que sea.

Yuuri le miró con cierta ternura que no demostró. Le agradaba en cierta forma que aquel chico defendiera a Seung de esa manera.

-¿Tú quién eres? -preguntó tranquilo.

-M-Mi nombre es Jean Jacques Leroy, señor -se apresuró a contestar.

-Y tú eres... -alargó Yuuri con curiosidad.

-S-Soy el novio de Seung, señor -tartamudeó colocándose rojo hasta las orejas.

El japonés reprimió una sonrisita divertida, nunca pensó que él ocasionaría tanto miedo a un Alfa. Miró de reojo a Seung y el pobre podía compararse a un tomate.

-Y tú eres... un Alfa -dijo Yuuri seguro.

-Así es... señor -asintió Jean bajando de nuevo la mirada de forma nerviosa.

Yuuri levantó las cejas y suspiró.

-Bueno... no voy a despedir a Seung -dijo y el coreano le miró esperanzado-, ni lo voy a castigar... Es mi único empleado y además es mi amigo -sonrió al chico- Pero tú, jovencito, si es cierto que es tu culpa, debes hacerte responsable -repuso rascándose la nuca.

-L-Lo haré, señor, lo que sea que usted diga -asintió Jean decidido.

-Bien -alargó Yuuri, se sentía como si fuera el padre de Seung, por lo que se cruzó de brazos- Primero necesito que me digas cuáles son tus intenciones con mi empleado, no te voy a dejar pasar tan fácilmente si solo vienes buscando su cuerpo -repuso levantando una ceja.

-J-Jefe... -murmuró Seung tapándose la cara.

Jean se puso nervioso y negó energéticamente.

-¡N-No, señor, yo amo a Lee y mi única intención es estar con él toda la vida! -repuso seguro y acalorado- ¡Él es la reina de mi vida, nunca podría encontrar a nadie igual!

-Eres un idiota... -murmuró el coreano, mirándole entre los dedos.

-¡Un idiota que está loco por ti! -respondió acercándose más al chico.

-Aléjate...

Yuuri suspiró divertido. La juventud de hoy sí que era energética y decidida. Aunque se preocupaba un poco... si un Beta con un Alfa o un Omega era mal visto, que uno de estos dos últimos este con uno de su propia clase era peor. Era como una especie de tabú que sucedía raramente, pero que nadie tocaba por ser un tema controversial.

-Está bien -dijo Yuuri por fin, interrumpiendo la tonta y algo tierna discusión de esos dos- No es mi problema lo que haga Seung de las puertas de la tienda hacia afuera. Si ustedes están felices juntos es lo importante y me alegro, solo no hagan esas cosas aquí de nuevo -soltó una risita- Levántense, no están en problemas, denme un abrazo -dijo abriendo sus brazos.

Los dos Alfas se miraron incrédulos, pero rápidamente se levantaron y se lanzaron a los brazos de Yuuri. El japonés podía entender que quizás esos dos no habían sido apoyados y que tal acto de su persona les extrañase, pero para Yuuri no había distinción. Él aprobaba la valentía de esos dos por estar juntos, ya que él siempre sería un cobarde...

-Gracias, jefe -susurró Seung, ocultando su cara en el pecho del mayor.

-No se preocupen -negó dándole palmaditas en la espalda a ambos- ¿Tomamos algo de té? -preguntó separándose para ir a la puerta- Creo que la ocasión merece que cerremos temprano hoy y charlemos un rato.

Yuuri fue a cambiar el letrero y notó que ya estaba en _Cerrado_ , por lo que solo negó con una sonrisita y bloqueó la puerta para subir a su departamento.

Los jóvenes le siguieron de forma obediente y tranquila. Ninguno podía negar el gran corazón del Beta cuando les trató con normalidad y cariño; muy al contrario a todos aquellos que los trataban como si tuvieran alguna enfermedad grave y contagiosa.

-Dime, Jean, ¿a qué te dedicas? -preguntó Yuuri con tranquilidad una vez los tres estuvieron sentados en su sillón bebiendo el té.

-A la música, señor, trabajo en una discográfica en el estudio de grabación, y canto de vez en cuando en algunas discotecas o celebraciones -soltó una risita.

-Vaya, entonces debes ser bueno -opinó curioso.

-No tanto... -murmuró el chico, apenado.

-Tiene una voz hermosa -murmuró Seung con una leve sonrisa.

Yuuri sonrió enternecido.

-No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

-No, soy de Canadá. También vine de intercambio, pero en el área de Artes. En este momento tomo unas cortas vacaciones... Así puedo pasar tiempo con Lee -murmuró tomando su mano cariñosamente- De todas formas, señor Katsuki -añadió-, quería tomarme el atrevimiento de preguntar si puedo venir a ver a Seung... C-Claro, sin que termine como hoy...

Yuuri ladeó un poco la cabeza, sin entender por qué le pedía permiso.

-No lo deje, jefe -pidió Seung seriamente- Aquí es la única oportunidad donde puedo estudiar, en casa no me deja...

-¡Eres tan cruel! -se quejó el canadiense.

-Y tú molesto.

-Bueno, eso es cosa suya, mientras no afecte al rendimiento de Seung -dijo un poco divertido- Y dime Yuuri, Jean.

-¡A-Ah, sí! Entonces usted puede decirme JJ, ¡todos lo hacen!

Los tres pasaron juntos un rato más y Yuuri descubrió varias cosas de ambos. Sus padres les habían abandonado por estar con el otro y ahora vivían juntos y cómodos en un pequeño departamento. Yuuri se sintió feliz por la historia de ambos Alfas que luchaban por ser una pareja, y se preguntó si a pesar de las adversidades, él también podría tener una linda historia con la persona que le gustaba.

En cuanto despidió a ambos chicos, se quedó un rato sentado en la puerta de History Maker con Vicchan a su lado. Miraba las nubes y autos pasar mientras pensaba distraídamente en que ya tenía treinta años y ninguna pareja, mientras que casi todos sus amigos ya establecían su propia familia. Pero la diferencia entre él y casi todos sus amigos, era que ellos no eran Betas, y los que lo eran ya habían tenido la suerte de encontrar un igual para establecerse... Un claro ejemplo de ello era Yuko, la linda Beta de la cual había estado enamorado cuando era más joven.

Con la experiencia de Seung y JJ, Yuuri se animó un poco y se convenció a sí mismo de que quizás no sería malo que abriera su corazón e ignorara las reglas de la sociedad por un rato.

Y mientras Yuuri estaba allí pensativo, a lo lejos un joven Alfa kazajo le miraba con un ramos de rosas en la mano.

-¡Ve! -le animó Mila desde el auto- Es tu oportunidad, campeón.

-... Pero... se ve ocupado -susurró sin poder dar un paso.

-Ay, por el vodka -susurró Yuri bloqueando las puertas del vehículo- ¡Vas a regresar a pie como no vayas ahora a entregarle el ridículo ramo a ese estúpido cerdo! -refunfuñó.

Otabek miró al rubio con mala cara.

-No le...

-Le dejaré de decir cerdo al cerdo si vas ahora. ¡Ya! -dijo subiendo el vidrio, acabando así la conversación.

El kirchnerismo moreno respiró profundo y se acercó al Beta con toda la tranquilidad que pudo hasta estar frente a él.

-Buenas tardes, Yuuri -habló logrando captar su atención desde el primer momento.

Los ojos del japonés demostraron sorpresa.

-¿Señor Otabek? -murmuró levantándose- ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí a estas horas? -miró el ramo y ubicó que era de la floristería que se encontraba a unas cuadras.

-Y-Yo... -respiró hondo, captando por un instante aquel ligero aroma frutal. Se sintió confundido por un momento, pero apartó el pensamiento y le ofreció el ramo- He venido a traerle este humilde ramo de flores. Por favor, acéptelas.

Yuuri le miró con pena a la vez que metía a Vicchan en la tienda para que dejara de gruñir.

-Ya le expliqué que soy un...

-No me importa -le interrumpió- Yo nunca me he sentido de la misma forma en que me siento cuando te veo, Yuuri -dijo de forma sincera- Mi corazón se emociona y solo siento ganas de estar contigo y protegerte siempre...

-¿Otabek, esta consiente de lo que dice? -preguntó ladino, cruzándose de brazos.

-Te estoy confesando mis sentimientos -asintió tranquilamente.

-No nos conocemos -dijo Yuuri seriamente.

-Pero podríamos hacerlo, no tengo prisa -dijo dando un paso hacia él- Solo quiero que estés al tanto de lo que siento y que me des una oportunidad.

Yuuri suspiró apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, mirándole atentamente. _Los jóvenes de hoy sí que son intensos,_ pensó suspirando nuevamente.

-Otabek, yo solo soy un viejo Beta, tú eres joven, deberías buscar un Omega que... -dijo intentando hacerle entrar en razón, pero volvió a verse interrumpido.

-No quiero a nadie que no seas tú -dijo serio- Aunque si ya tienes una pareja, desistiré.

-No tengo una pareja, pero...

-Entonces tengo una oportunidad -habló dando otro paso hacia él, poco a poco se iba acercando al japonés.

-Yo... no me interrumpas -suspiró algo exasperado a como el chico llevaba la conversación por donde le convenía- No soy una chica como para salir con un Alfa -replicó.

Otabek le miró pensativo y dio otro paso estando ya frente a frente con él.

-Pues a mí no me molestaría tomar el rol que gustes con tal de complacerte -aseguró colocando una mano en la suave y fría mejilla del japonés, que pronto se volvió de un tono rosa.

Yuuri se le quedó mirando sin aliento. Sin duda ese día estaba terminando muy raro para él. No pudo evitar reír, tomando la mano del Alfa para retirarla de su mejilla.

-Bien... nunca me habían dicho eso -admitió mirando el ramo de rosas rojas y luego a él- Un Alfa que solo busca una relación meramente corporal no se ofrecería así.

-No me emociona la idea, la verdad -musitó algo nervioso por dentro-, pero estoy siendo serio con lo que siento... No me molestaría...

Yuuri volvió a reír y tomó el ramo de rosas.

-Son muy lindas, gracias -murmuró oliendo el exquisito aroma de las flores- Las aceptaré -asintió un poco feliz-, no me habían dado un detalle así en... -suspiró, en realidad nunca se los habían dado.

Miró al Alfa frente a él, se notaba esperanzado y aguardaba a por una respuesta. Yuuri debía admitir que algo dentro de su pecho se removió al verle tan sincero e interesado en él, pero... a él ya le gustaba otra persona.

-Yo... en cuanto a tu confesión... -comenzó, Otabek se puso rígido y nervioso.

Yuuri siempre había tenido una debilidad, no podía hacer sentir mal a los demás, siempre quería que todos fueran felices sin importar qué... Por eso siempre complacía a Viktor, aunque no fuera lo correcto la mayoría de las veces. Por lo que, sin poder decir "no" al imaginar que le mostraría de nuevo aquella cara triste de la cafetería, dijo:

-No puedo aceptarla, pero tampoco voy a rechazarte -dijo mirando de nuevo las rosas- Conozcámonos mejor tal como dices y luego... veamos qué pasa -propuso levantando la mirada, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Tenía la esperanza de convencer al Alfa más adelante de que ellos quizás solo podrían ser amigos, o que se consiguiera algún Omega.

Por otro lado Otabek no se desanimó ante sus palabras: era perfecto. Sin poder contenerse abrazó fuertemente al japonés estrechando su delgado cuerpo.

-Gracias...

Yuuri soltó una risita nerviosa.

-N-No agradezcas -murmuró dándole unas palmaditas, devolviendo a medias el gran abrazo que el chico le daba.

Otabek no pudo evitar llevar de forma natural su nariz al cuello de Yuuri y olfatear en busca de su aroma. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al comprobar que el Beta tenía un suave y casi imperceptible aroma a flores de cerezo que le encantaba.

... Y Yuuri gracias al incómodo y muy cercano abrazo se preguntó qué champú con aroma a chocolate almizclado usaba el Alfa... Era algo que consideró bastante atractivo.


	10. 10

Yuuri no sabía en qué se había metido.

Casi todos los días recibía las visitas algo perturbadoras de aquel Alfa que hace días se le había declarado en la puerta de su local. Y se preguntarán, ¿por qué perturbadoras? Simple, Yuuri podía sentir su mirada una hora antes de que entrara en la tienda, luego este se paseaba por las estanterías y escogía un libro para leer en una de las mesas individuales disponibles, y se pasaba la siguiente hora mirándole de reojo mientras lanzaba gruñidos ocasionales a Seung por acercarse mucho a él. Luego, pasaba el resto de otra hora pegado al mostrador junto a él, simplemente hablando sobre cualquier cosa e intentando invitarle a salir, invitaciones que Yuuri hasta ahora rechazaba con excusas reales.

-No podrá negarse para siempre, jefe -musitó Seung barriendo cerca de él una vez que el kazajo se hubo retirado por lo que quedaba de día.

El coreano ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del otro Alfa, por lo que pasaba sus horas de trabajo ignorándole, más ahora el problema era otro y acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-¡Lee! -exclamó JJ lanzándose a abrazarle.

El coreano soltó un gruñido, pero no alejó al canadiense.

-Jean, ¿qué hablamos de venir aquí cuando trabajo? -regañó sin moverse, disfrutando del abrazo aunque no lo demostrara.

Por otro lado a Yuuri siempre le divertía aquella misma escena de todos los días.

-Que... lo olvidé -replicó JJ haciéndose el desentendido.

-No, no lo olvidaste. ¿Qué te dije de venir en mis horas de trabajo? -repitió dándole suave con el palo de la escoba en la cabeza para alejarle.

JJ se alejó de él cual perro regañado.

-Que no viniera a molestarte a ti, ni al señor Yuuri -dijo con un puchero- ¡Pero ese Alfa intimidante esta siempre aquí! ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe? ¿Qué si trata de hacerte algo? Como tu nov... -calló ante el palazo que le dio Seung y Yuuri reprimió una risita.

Siempre que el coreano escuchaba la palabra "novio", "pareja", "Seungchi" su propio nombre: "Lee" muchas veces seguidas por parte del canadiense, se sonrojaba de sobre manera y era moldeable a los deseos de JJ; por lo que evitaba en lo posible que este mencionara alguna de estas "imperdonables" en su sitio de trabajo.

-¡Ay! Ya, ya, lo siento -replicó sobándose el brazo.

-Lamento esta escena, jefe -murmuró Seung ignorando a su pareja.

El japonés levantó las cejas y negó rápidamente.

-N-No te preocupes, siempre es lindo presenciar sus peleas -dijo divertido.

-Iré a cambiarme. No hagas cosas tontas, Jean -advirtió el coreano antes de irse a cambiar.

Yuuri disfrutó de la compañía de ese par un poco más hasta la hora de cerrar, ya que no faltaba mucho para eso. El japonés se aseguró de cerrar todo antes de subir a su departamento a relajarse un poco y cenar.

-Vicchan a comer -llamó justo cuando su celular hizo un pequeño sonido de cerdo avisando que le había llegado un mensaje- No vuelvo a dejar que Viktor juegue con mi celular -suspiró algo divertido, buscando el aparato.

_ Espero tengas una buena noche, Yuuri. _

-Y tampoco vuelvo a darle mi número a Alfas guapos -dijo un tanto divertido.

_ Buenas noches, Otabek. _

Aquella era ya su rutina desde que Otabek irrumpió en su vida. Un mensaje de buenos días, su visita de la tarde y un mensaje de buenas noches.

* * *

Al día siguiente Yuuri disfrutaba del buen día mientras comía un helado, a pesar del frío. La mañana había sido bastante fructífera con muchos clientes y no podía mejorar más, o al menos no hasta que llegó Otabek.

Como Yuuri estaba de tan buen humor, le sonrió y agitó su paleta.

-Otabek, hola -alargó volviendo a lamer su helado- Hace un lindo día, ¿verdad?

El kazajo se sorprendió un poco y su corazón latió con fuerza al ver que esa sonrisa era para él; ya que usualmente Yuuri solo le dedicaba sonrisas amables, pero esta era autentica. Otabek se preguntó si ese día habría alguna diferencia a los otros, en los cuales no había tenido mucha suerte, pero había seguido insistiendo gracias a Yuri, Mila y Minami.

Otabek siempre tardaba en salir del auto mientras se decidía si debía entrar o no en la tienda, luego Minami, Yuri o Mila (más estos dos últimos) le empujaban fuera y arrancaban a toda velocidad, ya que desde que se confesó había comenzado el plan: "Costillas de Cerdo", nombre propiciado obviamente por Yuri que, constaba en ir "comiendo costilla a costilla" hasta llegar al corazón e insistir. Por primera vez, el kazajo se preguntaba si uno de los disparatados planes de Yuri estaba dando resultados.

-Sí, muy lindo -asintió diciéndolo más por el hombre, ya que ese día se encontraba muy lindo con su ligero sweater rosa tejido.

 _Parece en verdad un cerdito, uno muy lindo_ , pensó Otabek con algo de gracia, relacionándolo con uno de esos tiernos mini pig mientras pasaba directamente al mostrador del Beta.

-¿Gustas una paleta? Un señor pasó vendiéndolas hace rato y compré muchas, incluso Vicchan comió un par -exhaló una risita-, sin mi consentimiento, claro.

-Sí, claro...

-¡Genial! Guardé unas aquí en una pequeña nevera -dijo agachándose para abrir el pequeño refrigerador- Son muy útiles estas cosas... Ten, una de chicle -se la ofreció.

El kazajo tomó sin dudar la paleta y comenzó a comerla a la vez que se sentaba frente a él y pensaba en algún tema.

-Tú... conoces a Minami Kenjiro, ¿no?

El japonés asintió de forma pensativa.

-Así es -sonrió recordando al Omega con el mechón rojo- Antes de que encontrara a su pareja se la pasaba seguido por aquí. Es un buen chico -asintió dando algunas vueltas en la silla.

-Bueno... él va a casarse con mi mejor amigo... -prosiguió lentamente mientras Yuuri volvía a asentir.

-¿Él es el dueño de Puma Tiger Escorpión? -recordó con algo de gracia.

-Sí, el mismo -asintió el Alfa.

-Aun no me creo que tú y yo tengamos amigos en común -rió Yuuri, aun girando- Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no?

-Si... Algo -se aclaró la garganta- Bueno, yo quería saber... ya que ambos iremos a la boda y no tenemos una pareja -murmuró viendo su paleta, estaba nervioso y tenía cierto miedo de ser rechazado- Quería saber si... ¿te gustaría ir conmigo? -terminó de decir y le miró para agregar rápidamente- Claro, en plan de amigos si gustas.... o si quieres en una cita.

Yuuri levantó las cejas y paró de girar ocultando una sonrisa. La verdad era que aún no había decidido si ir a la boda de Minami o no, ya que su Alfa, el amigo de Otabek, le infundía un profundo terror y respeto.

-Bueno... no lo sé, creo que ese día no me llegan pedidos -murmuró buscando una excusa- Y es el día libre de Seung y mío... -continuó murmurando algunas cosas inentendibles para el Alfa.

A ojos del contrario, Yuuri no tenía alguna razón para negarse a menos que simplemente no quisiera ir con él. Y mientras el japonés se veía lindo murmurando cosas y jugando con sus dedos mientras su paleta se derretía, Otabek decidió ser firme por primera vez desde que había comenzado a intentar algo con el Beta.

-¿Vas a ir conmigo o no? Te has quedado sin excusas -sonrió ladino al descubrirle.

Yuuri le miró algo apenado y exhaló una risita.

-Bueno, si... ese día estoy libre y pensaba ir solo, o solo no ir... -suspiró y asintió- Bien, iré contigo como amigos.

El Alfa sonrió satisfecho, aunque no era lo que esperaba del todo.

-¿Y cuándo tendremos una cita? -ladeó posando sus antebrazos sobre el mostrador.

-Ahh -alargó Yuuri algo nervioso-, ya hemos hablado de esto...

-No lo hemos hecho, solo te has limitado a poner una excusa para no salir conmigo -contestó con tranquilidad, comiendo su paleta.

El japonés se rascó una mejilla.

-¿En serio...? Otabek, no es fácil para mí simplemente aceptar...

-¿Por qué no? -le miró sentándose en la silla que Seung solía usar para sentarse muy cerca de su Yuuri.

-Pues porque... porque tú eres un Alfa y yo soy un Beta -murmuró.

-¿Y el problema es...? -insistió el kazajo.

-¡Que no está bien visto que los dos salgamos! Como el mayor debo poner los límites -respondió rápidamente.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-No lo sé, ¿la sociedad?

-Y... ¿a mí por qué debería importarme lo que diga la sociedad? -ladeó inclinándose hacia él.

-B-Bueno, a ti no te importa, pero a tu familia, tus amigos... -balbuceó Yuuri buscando defender su punto torpemente ya que la cercanía del contrario le ponía nervioso.

Otabek dejó de escucharle al ver como el helado del japonés se seguía derritiendo gracias a la falta de atención de su dueño. El Alfa tomó la mano del Beta y este calló abruptamente ante la sorpresa de ver al kazajo lamer sus dedos y subir hasta la paleta.

-¡A-Ah! ¿Q-Qué haces? -tartamudeó Yuuri totalmente helado.

-Se derretía tu paleta -contestó sin soltarle- Salgamos mañana, Yuuri -dijo en un tono bajo, rozando la mano del japonés con sus labios-, ¿sí?

Yuuri tragó con dificultad y asintió inconscientemente a la vez que Otabek hablaba. ¿Cómo negarse ante aquella intensa mirada color chocolate, su voz varonil y a la suavidad de sus labios?

-Bien... entonces me iré temprano hoy -dijo Otabek separándose y regresando a su helado- Asegúrate de comerlo o se va a terminar de derretir y será un problema -suspiró poniéndose en pie.

-A-Ah, s-sí -musitó el mayor sonrojándose y metiéndose la paleta a la boca para evitar hablar o comprometerse más de lo que quería.

Otabek sonrió ante el lindo carmesí de las mejillas de su Yuuri y simplemente salió de la tienda con el tintineo de la campana. Había logrado mucho ese día como para continuar hostigando al contrario con su presencia.

-Bueno... Ahora solo debo caminar a casa de Yuri -suspiró pensativo y miró el cielo, habían algunas nubes y el sol no estaba muy fuerte- En verdad hoy hace un lindo día -sonrió recordando las palabras de su lindo japonés antes de poner rumbo a la casa de su rubio amigo.


	11. 11

Todo el que conocía a Otabek podía notar de inmediato que sus semblantes comunes variaban desde la seriedad hasta el desinterés y la normalidad, aunque esto no quiere decir que no sonreía y reía si el momento se daba. Más algo muy poco común en él, algo raro, más que raro, rarísimo era verle con la tremenda cara de -lo que Yuri calificó como-: idiota que se cargaba esa tarde al regresar de History Maker.

-¿Qué te pasa? -murmuró el rubio levantando una ceja al verle sentarse frente a él en uno de los sillones- Tienes una gran cara de... eres mi amigo, así que te lo diré con tacto -dijo cerrando la laptop en sus piernas- Tienes cara de idiota. Por favor, dime que no me veo tan mal como tú.

Otabek se limitó a mirarle y a levantar una ceja.

-No sé cómo me vea, pero te aseguro que te ves peor cuando cierto rubio merodea a tu alrededor -atacó con una leve sonrisita victoriosa.

Yuri hizo una mueca que se debatía entre ser un puchero y expresar su disgusto.

-Entonces estas jodido, mi amigo -suspiró dejando de lado la computadora- Y bien, ¿vas a quedarte ahí sentado como un tonto o me vas a decir la razón de tanta...? -señaló toda su cara sin saber cómo terminar la oración.

El azabache suspiró en su nube.

-Le invité a salir.

El ruso levantó las cejas y sonrió indicándole que prosiguiera.

-¿Y...?

-Dijo que si -murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? -preguntó en verdad feliz por su amigo- ¡Bien hecho, Beka! -exclamó lanzándose a abrazar y despeinar al azabache en uno de aquellos típicos juegos rudos de amigos- ¡Eso es Otabek! Joder, ya hasta empezaba a dudar de ti -rió frotando su puño contra su cabeza, pero Otabek, aunque en estatura algo más pequeño que Yuri, era mucho más fuerte, por lo que no tardó en apartarle con algunas risas.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí -asintió arreglándose el cabello y la ropa- Solo tengo un problema... -suspiró una vez que ambos se hubieron calmado.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál sería? -rió echándose en el sillón a la vez que Potya se subía a su abdomen- Hola, Poty -susurró con voz aguda acariciando al minino.

El kazajo suspiró deslizándose en el sillón para quedar medio sentado. Recostó la cabeza en el espaldar y miró el blanco techo.

-Bueno, no conozco Japón y... no sé a dónde llevarlo.

-¿Un restaurante? -propuso Yuri con simpleza, apretando las almohadillas de Potya para sacar sus garras.

El moreno le contestó con un nuevo suspiro.

-No... ¿No es muy típico? ¿Muy cliché? -ladeó no muy convencido.

-Si -le miró-, pero todo es cliché, incluso lo que crees que no es, lo es -dijo algo divertido- A Minami le encantan y conoce al cer... a tu chico -se corrigió rápidamente- ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

-Es una buena idea -concordó sentándose mejor- ¿Dónde está?

-He ahí el problema -suspiró dejando al gato a un lado para sentarse- Tu "Deus ex machina" salió con mi abuelo y Mila, así que tendrás que esperar si quieres sorprenderle y esas cosas ñoñas -murmuró levantándose para buscar su celular.

El kazajo asintió pensando en que había sido impulsivo invitar a Yuuri a salir sin tener verdaderamente algo planeado, pero no podía evitarlo. Odiaba admitir que cuando veía al Beta su control salía de su cuerpo y se tomaba unas vacaciones. Con _razón desconfía de los Alfas,_ pensó no queriendo hundirse demasiado en la idea de que quizás su lindo japonés había sufrido acoso y/o malas experiencias por alguien de su clase igual o... más impulsivo de lo que él estaba siendo sin querer.

-No tienes derecho a decir que son cosas ñoñas -parpadeó al escuchar aquello último- cuando tu me hiciste recopilar un montón de canciones para todo momento en tu boda -replicó tomando un cojín para lanzárselo.

-¡Eso no es ñoño! -se defendió atrapando el cojín.

-Lo es cuando hay varias canciones melosas de Bruno Mars, Ed Sheeran y una de Juanes -resopló evitando el cojín.

-Mejor cállate -bufó Yuri optando por hacerse el desentendido, cambiando rápidamente de tema- Yo voy a pedir una pizza en lo que llegan los demás -dijo yendo a la cocina por uno de los tantos menús de restaurantes que tenían.

Otabek rió levemente y negó levantando a Potya.

-Tu dueño no admite que también hace cosas ñoñas -dijo al gato.

-¿Quieres pizza con piña? -preguntó Yuri desde donde estaba.

-¿Tú la querrías con piña?

-... No, es una abominación. Olvídalo.

El kazajo solo rió de nuevo mientras acariciaba al gato.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, mientras Otabek aun estaba en History Maker, Minami y Mila entraban en un hospital. Habían terminado las diligencias que tenían pendientes y el viejo Nikolai Plisetsky había regresado a casa, mientras que la pelirroja aún tenía algo que hacer y había pedido a Minami que le acompañara.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme -suspiró mientras subían en el ascensor.

El japonés negó con una enorme sonrisa divertida.

-No agradezcas, seremos familia y... -le dio un empujoncito con el hombro a la vez que agregaba:- me gustaría conocer a tu novio.

La chica solo pudo soltar una risita.

-No es mi novio, ni mi prometido -negó juntando sus manos tras su espalda- Solo es... la mejor opción a pareja, si no me acepta, hay otras opciones que mis padres no dudarán en presentarme -suspiró.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron.

-Eso... suena algo complicado -murmuró el rubio, pues no sabía bien la situación de la rusa ya que no hablaban demasiado de ello.

-Lo es -asintió leyendo los nombres de las habitaciones buscando el de Viktor Nikiforov.

-¿Puedo preguntar el por qué? -soltó Minami, pues la curiosidad le ganaba- Quiero decir, supongo que es normal en familias con empresas y esas cosas... pero Yuri no estaba en tu situación y por lo que sé, Otabek tampoco lo está.

Mila paró frente a la habitación que buscaba y miró al japonés, quien por un momento temió haberse pasado de la línea; aunque la pelirroja sabía que no preguntaba con mala intención.

-Bueno... -alargó ella sin saber cómo explicarlo- Saber que Otabek, tu y yo somos de la misma edad, y con Yuri casándose primero... Mis padres piensan de que ya es hora de que por mi parte asegure un heredero también -rió un poco guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que se relajara ante su mentira, pues la verdad era que hace tiempo había hecho una tontería bastante gorda.

Minami creyó sus palabras mientras ella tocaba la puerta y recibía un simple: " _Adelante_ ".

En la habitación, Viktor terminaba de hablar con una enfermera mientras los dos se quedaban aparte hasta que terminara.

-¿Ya estás listo? -preguntó amablemente Mila.

-Sí, solo debo tomar todas las cosas y... -respondió tomando algunas bolsas para voltear a verle y, caer en cuenta de que había traído compañía. Levantó las cejas mirando al rubio- Hola.

-Ah, sí, él es Minami Kenjirou, el prometido de mi primo -se apresuró a presentar mientras iba a tomar la mayoría de las bolsas.

-¡Ah! -asintió recordando al primo gruñón de Mila. Sonrió un poco al chico- Vaya, es un auténtico placer conocer al encargado de calmar a la fiera -rió acercándose a tomar su mano- Viktor Nikiforov.

-¡Oh! ¡Si, un placer! -exclamó con emoción, estrechando su mano- ¡Tienes un cabello muy brillante! -dijo impresionado.

Viktor solo atinó a reírse por la observación.

-Gracias, el tuyo también es muy bonito, me gusta el mechón -sonrió volviendo a tomar las bolsas que llevaba- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, un taxi nos espera -asintió Mila adelantándose a los chicos.

-Deja te ayudo -propuso Minami tomando una de las bolsas del peliplata.

-Gracias.

El camino a la Universidad de Viktor no tomó demasiado y Minami pudo notar que era un buen chico con gustos parecidos a los de él.

Toda la conversación fue llevada por ambos Omegas mientras que Mila se limitaba a mirar su celular y responder si le preguntaban algo. Más al momento de recorrer el campus hasta la habitación de Viktor, Minami decidió esperar en el taxi y solo entonces la pelirroja habló.

-En verdad pienso que deberías quedarte un día más en el hospital -dijo una vez en la habitación del Omega.

-No, me siento mejor -negó restándole importancia- Además, hay varias cosas que debo hacer -se encogió de hombros- Como sea, gracias por ayudarme, Mila... Eres un sol -rió dándole una palmadita.

-Lo sé, lo sé -rodó los ojos con diversión- Es mi deber cuidar de ti como amigos y... posible futuro esposo después de todo -bromeó con algo de sarcasmo mirando a su alrededor- Es una linda habitación -dijo por los dibujos y fotos que tenía colgados en las paredes- ¿Dónde está Makacchin?

-Mi compañero Yuzuru lo ha de estar paseando, regresarán pronto -suspiró sentándose en la cama- Ayúdame a ponerme el pijama, por favor.

-Claro, en seguida -asintió yendo a la cómoda para descubrir algo impactante- ¿Tienes un pijama con cerditos? -rió divertida sacando la prenda.

El peliplata solo pudo exhalar una carcajada.

-Sí, es mi favorito. Ahora cállate y ayúdame -dijo divertido.

Viktor y Mila en realidad eran buenos amigos, y solo eso podían ser ambos, aunque la pelirroja fingiera que lo intentaba ante su familia y el resto.

Ambos tenían ya una persona que les gustaba y el otro lo sabía, por lo que era más fácil darle largas al asunto y que sus familias dejaran de insistir en buscarles pretendientes por un rato.

-¿Has podido contactar con Michelle o a Sara? -preguntó un curioso Viktor antes de que se fuera.

La Alfa suspiró.

-Estoy en ello -se rascó la nuca con una sonrisita.

-Espero que en verdad puedas arreglar las cosas -murmuró acurrucándose en la cama con una sonrisita en forma de corazón, pues el medicamento le daba algo de somnolencia.

-Yo también lo espero -suspiró apagando la luz para salir de la habitación.

Al regresar al taxi Minami le dedicó una sonrisa y un apenado:

-¿Todo bien?

-De maravilla -sonrió la pelirroja, aunque la verdad no fuera esa.

Al llegar a casa, ambos encontraron a Yuri y Otabek echados en el sillón con una enorme caja de pizza frente a ellos.

-¡Espero que me hayan guardado un pedazo! -exclamó Mila yendo hacia ellos.

-¡Yo espero lo mismo! -habló Minami dejando su abrigo primero.

-Para la vieja gorda no hay -bufó Yuri cerrando la caja justo cuando la pelirroja se plantó frente a esta.

-No seas grosero, pequeño diablo -murmuró Mila entre dientes, apretando fuertemente las mejillas de Yuri.

-¡Suéltame, vieja gorda! ¡Ah! ¡Jódete! -alargó luchando con ella.

-Son muy infantiles cuando quieren -habló Minami divertido, sentándose junto a Otabek para tomar una servilleta y comer un pedazo de pizza- ¿El abuelo Nikolai está descansando?

-Sí, pedimos algo menos grasoso para él -explicó Otabek algo nervioso por pedirle ayuda. Se aclaró la garganta- Minami, tú... eres amigo de Yuuri, ¿no?

El Omega asintió alargando el queso de su pedazo, mientras Yuri y Mila llevaban su pelea al suelo.

-¡Ya, vieja en verdad pesas!

-¡Pídeme disculpas entonces!

-¡Me niego! ¡Aléjate!

-Me obligas a hacerlo -suspiró Mila llenándose de saliva un dedo para meterlo en la oreja de Yuri- ¿Te gusta eso? -canturreó.

-¡Eres desagradable, ug! ¡Ya, lo siento!

Era lo que se escuchaba de fondo.

-Bueno, resulta que lo invité a salir -murmuró Otabek jugando un poco con la servilleta en su mano- y quería saber si podías darme alguna idea de los lugares que le gustan o lo que le gusta hacer.

Minami no pudo evitar verle con sorpresa.

-¿En serio lo hiciste? -exclamó contento por él y por el mismo Yuuri- Vaya, Otabek, ¡eso es genial! -asintió dejando la pizza a un lado por un momento- Espera... -tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó a Yuri- Ustedes dos basta, ¡necesitamos una intervención para ayudar a Otabek!

-Bueno, no creo que necesariamente una intervención -dijo Otabek cuando los primos dejaron de luchar.

-¡Claro que si es necesaria! ¡Hablamos de Yuuri senpai! -refunfuñó con ojos ligeramente brillantes.

-¿Yuuri qué? -gruñó Yuri sentándose una vez que Mila le dejó en paz, no le hacía gracia la emoción de su pareja al hablar de otro tipo- En definitiva no me gusta que se llame igual que yo.

-Cállate, Yurio -bufó Mila empujando a su primo.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!

-Si el problema es el nombre, pues ya tienes un apodo -se encogió de hombros con simpleza para luego tomar un trozo de pizza.

-¡Yo apoyo la moción! -saltó Minami con una sonrisa para evitar una nueva discusión- ¡Me gusta Yurio!

Yuri solo gruñó y se cruzó de hombros sonrojándose levemente. Si le gustaba a Minami, estaba bien... de momento.

-Bueno, ya, como sea... Sigamos con el plan "Costillas de Cerdo" -dijo levantándose- Solo espera un segundo.

-Yuri, cariño no traigas la pizarra... -pidió Minami, pero era tarde.

-¡La pizarra es necesaria! -exclamó.

-No lo creo -apoyó Otabek al ver como abría el apoyo de la pizarra y luego la colocaba, dejando ver el dibujo de un cerdo y sus costillas- Creo que tener tiempo libre te hace mal...

-Silencio -habló Yuri tomando un marcador. Otabek solo levantó las manos en señal de paz- Bien, Minami, ¿qué le gusta al cerdo?

El nombrado le miró pensativo.

-Bueno, Yuuri senpai es de la vieja escuela y aunque no lo admita, le gustan los clichés -dijo levantándose para llegar junto a Yuri, quien soltó una carcajada.

-¡JÁ! ¡Te lo dije, Beka! -celebró sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales con autosuficiencia.

-Oh, silencio.

El Omega soltó una risita.

-Bueno... Otabek ya es un caballero, así que tiene gran parte del camino recorrido, pero nunca está de más pasar esta tarde viendo algunas películas y cosas clichés -ante esta propuesta se escuchó el quejido de Yuri y la emoción de Mila- Además, tengo un par de ideas que puedes usar y buenos sitios a donde ir, puedes escoger el que creas más adecuando -sonrió animado escribiendo en la pizarra las películas que iban a ver y...

_ Paso 2: ¡Conquistar a Yuuri senpai! _

-Eso no es un título -bufó Yuri levantándose para reemplazar una palabra por otra- Listo, mucho mejor.

_ Paso 2: ¡Conquistar al Cerdo senpai! _


	12. 12

Yuuri no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Lamentaba un poco el momento en el que aceptó que aquel Alfa extranjero le cortejara. Un pequeño espacio en su cerebro le gritaba que era como si estuviera engañando a Viktor de cierta forma.

-Pero no lo estás haciendo -le recordó la sensata voz de Phichit por video llamada esa mañana- Viktor y tú no han llegado a nada, ¿o si?

-No, pero... ah, se siente mal, Phichit, quiero decir... -suspiró- A mí me gusta alguien más, darle esperanzas está mal, es menor que yo, es un Alfa, es extranjero y... y...

-¿Ya se te acabaron las excusas? -preguntó Phichit con cierta diversión malévola.

-No son excusas, ¡es la realidad!

-¡La realidad es relativa! -dijo apuntándole con la cuchara de plástico de su helado- Si no quieres salir con él y no te animas a salir con Viktor por las mismas tontas razones y más, ¿entonces qué? -preguntó enarcando una ceja, levantándose ante la intensidad de su discurso- ¿Vas a seguir el celibato? -bromea acercándose a la cámara para simular mirarle fijamente- ¡A este paso debes considerar dejar History Maker y ser sacerdote!

-¡Phichit! -reclamó el japonés sonrojado- ¡No lo digas tan alto!

-¿Quién me va a escuchar? ¿Vicchan? -rió volviendo a sentarse- ¿Chris? Créeme que a él no le importa que hace más de cuatro años que no...

-¡Ya! -alargó Yuuri sumamente rojo.

-Ya, ya. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer, Yuuri? -preguntó el moreno volviendo a su helado- Si yo fuera tú, simplemente saldría con él y veo a donde me llevan las cosas. Y si quieres con Viktor, pues, me pondría los pantalones como Seung y JJ. Tienes un claro ejemplo de valentía y amor trabajando en tu tienda -sonrió levemente.

-Lo sé... pero yo no soy nada valiente -dijo frotando su cara contra la tela de su sweater.

-Pues... Sin duda eres el típico protagonista inseguro e indeciso que toma malas decisiones pensando que le hace bien a los demás, cuando en realidad no se lo hace a nadie en general, ni a sí mismo -dijo Phichit usando lo típico que se leía en una historia a ver si así lograba llegarle a su amigo y convencerle de hacer algo por su soltería.

Yuuri levantó la cara y arrugó un poco la nariz.

-Oh, vamos, ¿en serio?

-Sip -asintió Phichit como si nada- Y estas en la etapa en la que te ahogas en un vaso de agua por nada.

El japonés se sentó recto para mirar a su amigo. Si era sobre tramas, él había leído muchas. Tantas, que si alguien le preguntaba qué había leído, se quedaba en blanco y solo decía unos cuantos nombres del centenar de cosas -incluido fan fics y escritos en páginas de este tipo- que se había devorado como ávido lector.

-Para empezar, no creo ser un protagonista, soy más un personaje de relleno.

-Es ahí donde te equivocas -atajó Phichit- ¡Todos somos protagonistas de nuestra propia historia!

El japonés solo apretó los labios.

-Touché -cedió, pero no relajó su postura- Pero... uno es un Omega, el otro un Alfa, me siento como si yo solo fuera el intermediario para que sus vidas coincidan -bromeó un poco, defendiendo su lugar como personaje de relleno.

-¿Entonces eres la persona a la que todos odiarán por querer "separar" a su OTP? -dijo Phichit siguiéndole la broma.

Yuuri exhaló una risita y sonrió.

-Eso creo.

-Pero de todas formas no los presentes -jugó el moreno guiñándole un ojo- Regresando al tema... ¿qué te vas a poner?

-¿Ropa? -dijo no muy convencido.

-Oh, me matas -gimió Phichit tocando su pecho, simulando dolor- ¡Hablo en serio, Katsuki!

Yuuri rió.

-Uhm... pensaba en una camisa blanca y un sweater -murmuró pensativo- Y si hace mucho frío, el abrigo que me regalaste la otra vez.

-Oh, sí, es bonito y está de moda, ¡úsalo! -aprobó dando algunos aplausos- Y... ¿qué te pondrás de ropa interior?

-Creo que ya debo cortar la llamada, Phichit -se apresuró a decir Yuuri.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué sabes si es tu Señor Darcy? -replicó rápidamente antes de que le cortara- Claro, sin pasar por toda la etapa de... -hizo un ademán que Yuuri entendió- Y terminan con un poco de: "ah, oh, sí, más" -cantó en verdad divertido.

-Phichit, voy a matarte. Te odio -gimió buscando el botón para acabar la llamada.

-¡Disfruta de tu cita! ¡Y luego invita a salir a Viktor y compara! -exclamó.

-No, Viktor aún debe descansar -murmuró relajándose un poco.

-Pues ve a visitarlo y arriésgate a una buena follada -rió y aquello ya fue suficiente para Yuuri.

-Adiós, Phichit, también te quiero -alargó achicando un poco los ojos, había dejado sus lentes en la habitación.

-¡Vas a volver a ser virgen a este paso! Adiós, Yuuri -alargó divertido, moviendo una mano- Cuídate y no olvides contarme luego todo, con detalles, mientras más sucio mejor.

-Chris me mataría...

-Chris también es un cotilla, es mi destinado -respondió divertido.

Y por fin, luego de nuevas despedidas, la llamada acabó y Yuuri en verdad lo agradeció. No creía poder soportar otro poco del "apoyo" de Phichit.

Suspiró levantándose de la mesa, escuchando a Vicchan morder su juguete chillón en la habitación. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se dirigió a donde su mascota para sentarse a su lado y acariciar su cabeza.

-Ah... Vicchan, no sé qué estoy haciendo... Tengo un problema -y ese era que no podía decir que no a caras de cachorro mojado- y esos dos saben usarlo muy bien en mi contra.

Como aquel día Seung tenía exámenes y él ninguna gana de trabajar, se quedó en casa viendo Netflix. Había descubierto una serie reboot de Voltron.

Pronto un sonido de cerdo llenó la sala y Yuuri apartó la mirada de la pantalla para alcanzar su celular junto a Vicchan, quien dormía a un lado.

-Uhmm -murmuró desbloqueando su celular sin prestarle mucha atención, abriendo la conversación y poniendo la nota de voz- ¡Ah!

-¡ _Yuuri_ _! Por el amor de Dios, ¡_ _Shiro_ _ha desaparecido!_ -gritó preocupada la voz de Viktor, ya que el japonés le había recomendado ver la serie- _No puede ser, me he comido las temporadas y no he dormido nada_ -su voz sonaba temblorosa y el azabache se preocupó- _Dios,_ _dime_ _que lo encuentran, tú vas más avanzado. ¡Dímelo! Necesito los_ _spoilers_ _o no voy a poder dormir._ _Yuzuru_ _me trajo los deberes, ¡pero no podré hacer nada si no lo sé! ¡_ _Daddy_ _Shiro_ _no puede acabar así de simple!_ -alargó en tono trágico antes de acabar la nota.

Yuuri se sorprendió y solo pudo reír mientras ponía pausa y tecleaba una respuesta.

_Space_ _dad sobrevive._

_No te preocupes, ahora duerme un poco, te escuchas mal... ¡Y luego has tus tareas!_

Soltó una risita y miró la hora, Otabek pronto pasaría por él, por lo que, con algo de pereza, se levantó a prepararse para la tarde que le tocaba.

No tenía ni idea de lo que había planeado el Alfa extranjero, pero decidió que la mejor opción era abrigarse ya que hacía frío.

Una vez listo, bajó con tranquilidad a sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada de History Maker para esperar al muchacho mientras se escribía con Viktor.

_¡Me quema, me duele, me lastima,_ _Yuuri_ _!_

_¡_ _Shirogane_ _!_

_¿Y AHORA QUÉ VAN A HACER LOS PALADINES SIN ÉL?_

_Si_ _Allura_ _toma el control, me mato._

Yuuri solo podía reír.

_Tranquilo, respira._

_Deberías venir a mi casa para que veamos el resto de la serie hasta que te alcance y seguimos de ahí._

_Uh_ _, si claro, ¿cuándo?_

_Bueno, ya que estas ocupado hoy... ¿te parece mañana?_

_Es mi último día con permiso...Ya el miércoles me reincorporo a clases y estaré ocupado._

_¡Por favor!_

Yuuri lo meditó un poco, no perdía nada con hacerlo.

_Vale, está bien. En la tarde luego de que cierre la tienda, ¿bien?_

_¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces es una cita!_

Yuuri se sonrojó levemente.

 _Bien, es una cita_.

Suspiró ido, hasta que una voz le hizo dar un respingo y bloquear inmediatamente el celular.

-¿Yuuri? -había dicho Otabek en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el japonés no notaba su presencia. Hace algunos segundos que estaba parado frente a él observando lo lindo que se veía.

-¡Ah! ¡Otabek, me asustó! -dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho intentando calmar su corazón.

Otabek le ofreció una mano para ayudar a levantarse.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención -dijo utilizando poca fuerza para ponerle en pie fácilmente- ¿Esperaste mucho?

-Uh, no, acabo de bajar -contestó guardando el celular en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo.

El kazajo miró mejor a Yuuri de pies a cabeza. No podía evitarlo, el hombre se veía simplemente hermoso como fuera y esa vez no era la excepción.

-Te ves... muy bien -halagó unos segundos después luego de soltar su mano.

-Gracias, tu también luces muy bien... -dijo sincero, pues a aquel joven Alfa sin duda le lucia la ropa elegante.

Otabek sonrió levemente ocultando cierto orgullo al haber hecho una buena elección.

-¿Ya estás listo? Nos espera una grandiosa tarde -aseguró moviendo la mano hacia su camioneta para marcar el camino.

-Sí -asintió, y sin más solo avanzó hasta el vehículo para subir y colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? -preguntó el kazajo una vez que el auto estuvo en marcha.

-Bueno... escucho de todo un poco -respondió mirando por la ventana-, así que no podría responder claramente. Pero en definitiva no soy muy fanático a los ruidos fuertes.

-¿Entonces nada de clubs nocturnos para Yuuri Katsuki? -preguntó con un dejo de diversión.

Yuuri exhaló una risita y negó.

-Cuerpos calientes bailando a mi alrededor -murmuró algo pensativo-, con posibles hormonas alborotadas, uhm... No, en definitiva no -sonrió y volteó a mirar su perfil- No a mi edad...

-¿Pero si de más joven? -indagó dándole una rápida mirada.

-Si... era arrastrado por mi mejor amigo -exhaló una risita- ¿A ti te gustan?

-No son mi lugar favorito -asintió-, pero en ocasiones hago mezclas y me presento.

-Debe ser divertido para ti -opinó sincero, mirando el camino.

-Lo es, se supone que el heredero de una compañía no debería hacerlo, pero... es divertido hacer lo que no se supone -le miró levemente, de nuevo- Pon la estación que quieras, aunque el viaje no durará demasiado.

El Beta asintió y buscó en la radio hasta dar con alguna canción que amenizara el ambiente y que simplemente no pudiera evitar tararear.

-Entonces... ¿Otabek Altin es un bad boy? -preguntó minutos después- Te gusta romper las reglas -murmuró distraído, concentrado en la voz de Jordin Sparks- Pero no te he visto con una chaqueta de cuero o llegando en moto -murmuró más para sí mismo.

El Alfa exhaló una risita

-Podría decirse que si -se encogió de hombros- Aunque intento vestir lo más presentable cuando voy a verte... no me molestaría sacar mi chaqueta de cuero de la maleta. En cuánto a la moto, tomaría más tiempo traerla de casa -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Yuuri pareció reaccionar y le miró.

-No es necesario, solo viste con lo que te sientas cómodo -se apresuró a decir- Y-Y no estoy seguro de que yo pueda subir a una.

Otabek sonrió levemente y detuvo el auto para mirarle.

-Un chico malo vestido formalmente -ladeó una sonrisa tranquila-, creo que rompí tu cliché. Me gusta cómo visto, así que no hay problema. En cuanto a lo otro, ya se verá.

Yuuri frunció los labios un poco y le miró pensativo.

-Vaya, pues... no sé qué decir.

El menor se encogió de hombros antes de soltarse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Solo debes decir si a una sencilla pregunta -dijo con seguridad y Yuuri solo asintió curioso- ¿Quieres romper las reglas conmigo? -preguntó ofreciéndole una mano.

El Beta le miró atentamente. Entendía el trasfondo de esas palabras, y eran más que usar chaquetas de cuero negro y subir a motocicletas.

Vaciló un poco. Bien, la emoción de la propuesta hecha por un chico atractivo... y esa debilidad a no poder decir que no le hizo levantar la mano por algunos segundos que, para ambos resultaron eternos.

Otabek podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba acelerado al ver la pálida mano del hombre acercarse a la suya, pero el deseado contacto no llegó. Yuuri solo estiró la mano y apagó la radio para terminar con Love Will.

-No lo sé, soy más del tipo nerd -murmuró- Ya sabes, sweaters a cuadros, ropa holgada y abrigada, leer mangas y libros, bailar canciones de comerciales -balbuceó de forma rápida- No creo poder romper los clichés -murmuró con un sonrisa nerviosa- Eso te lo dejo a ti... Eh, ¿ya llegamos? -miró afuera con ganas de ya no estar en un espacio tan cerrado con el muchacho- Si, creo que ya llegamos.

El Alfa quitó con disimulo los seguros de las puertas cuando Yuuri le dio una segunda jalada a la manilla murmurando nerviosamente un "Vamos, funciona" entre dientes.

-Ya está -dijo el japonés para luego levantarse y casi ahorcarse con el cinturón de seguridad- ¡Ay! Uf, ¿quién puso esto aquí? -murmuró rojo, para finalmente sacárselo y brincar fuera de aquel auto.

El kazajo no pudo decir nada. Encontraba ridículamente tierno todo aquello que acababa de suceder... Incluso el rechazo del hombre hacia él.

Respiró hondo y sacó la llave apagando el motor.

Se quedó un momento allí, observando como Yuuri se abrazaba, intentando probablemente calmarse un poco. Otabek quería darle su tiempo para que se tranquilizara, y por un momento recordó uno de los consejos de Minami:

_-Solo se tú mismo, pero más... ¿cómo dicen los jóvenes ahora? -sopesó un momento-: Lanzado._

_-Los jóvenes no decimos eso -le había interrumpido Yuri, pero el Omega no le tomó en cuenta, cosa que le hizo refunfuñar._

_-No le dejes pensar, pero deja que el tiempo pase... ya sabes, como si fuera una escena cliché donde el tiempo se congela en las películas -siguió diciendo- ¡Mantente como lo has hecho hasta ahora y pum! Primera cita ganada._

Exhaló una risita ante el recuerdo e internamente agradeció a Minami y a Yuri.

-Déjamelo todo a mí -asintió dispuesto a destruir todo el sistema por Yuuri de ser necesario.

Se sentía extrañamente confiado, decidido y emocionado.

Y finalmente, para no hacer esperar más a su cita y que sus ánimos no menguaran, salió del auto al encuentro de Yuuri.


	13. 13

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Yuuri mientras caminaban por las afueras de lo que era un parque.

-Es una sorpresa, pero haremos varias cosas -respondió con simpleza.

Otabek solo tenía un par de cosas planeadas, el resto sería espontáneo y sabía que en ese parque por la tarde habían varias actividades para cualquier persona.

-¿Varias cosas? -preguntó curioso, tomando uno de los senderos que llevaban dentro del parque.

Él asintió colocando las manos tras de sí.

-Sí, hice mi tarea antes de elegir un lugar y creo que este te gustará -dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Yuuri se mantuvo algo escéptico ante su respuesta, dándole el beneficio de la duda. Más cuando el sonido de música y conversaciones llegaron a sus oídos, no pudo más que pensar que Otabek en verdad había hecho su tarea.

-¿Un festival? Pero aún no hay... algo que celebrar, ¿no? -le miró sorprendido, casi temiendo haberse olvidado alguna festividad.

Otabek soltó una risita.

-No, es más... ¿cómo una fiesta? -ladea inseguro de si ese era el correcto significado.

-¿Un Lunes?

-Bueno, siempre inician en las tardes y supongo que... estar vivos es un buen motivo para celebrar seguido -responde observando las hileras de kioscos que se extendían por todo el camino- Es como un mini festival... no sé si calificarlo como un bazar -opinó observando que en algunos lugares se vendían cosas varias y no solo para divertir.

-Creo que estaría bien calificarlo así. Me siento algo mal de no haber sabido de la existencia de esto... -admitió el japonés, admirando el lugar.

Todo era una explosión de luces y colores.

El camino de tierra normal había sido reemplazado por adoquines brillantes que parecían cambiar de color con el ambiente de cada puesto. Cada kiosco tenía sus propios diseños, colores, mercancía o comida y luces de Navidad que, en contraste con las leves luces de las farolas y la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos, daba un ambiente en verdad mágico.

-Bueno, queda a minutos de tu tienda en coche... es algo lejos, es normal -comentó Otabek, haciendo salir un poco a Yuuri de su ensoñación sin querer.

-Supongo que es eso -murmura observando un kiosco con diseños de peces koi cuyas luces azules parpadeaban a un ritmo establecido que daba la ilusión de que los peces estaban vivos- En verdad aprecio que me hayas traído aquí -dijo en un suspiro, volteando a verle con una sonrisita-, gracias.

El kazajo contuvo la respiración. Bajo las luces y ambiente del lugar, el japonés lucía hechizante, como si hubiera sido sacado directamente de uno de sus mejores sueños.

-No me agradezcas -terminó por decir- Me alegra que sea de tu agrado. ¿Quieres... ir a un puesto? -preguntó ganándose una sonrisa del contrario.

-¡Claro que quiero! ¿Qué te parece si escogemos ambos por turnos? -preguntó levantando su mano- Decidamos quien empieza primero con un muy maduro juego de piedra, papel o tijeras.

Otabek parpadeó.

-No tengo problemas en que escojas primero -dijo parando su andar junto a él.

-Ah, vamos, no sería justo solo porque me invitaste. Que sea justo -dijo con un asentimiento firme- ¿Listo? -Otabek asintió- ¡Piedra, papel, o tijera!

Y el kazajo terminó ganando con piedra.

-Parece que gané...

-Si -dijo Yuuri observando sus tijeras- ¿Qué quieres probar primero? ¿O prefieres caminar un poco más?

Negó y observó el puesto de peces koi que Yuuri había estado mirando. Mentiría si dijera que no le había llamado la atención ese puesto y el cómo los niños atrapaban peces de colores con redes que parecían de papel.

-Estoy bien iniciando con este -dijo en un tono ligeramente curioso hacia la piscina llena de pequeños peces que nadaban tranquilamente ahora que no habían niños intentando capturarlos.

-Kingyo Sukui -le dijo Yuuri acercándose al puesto- Soy muy bueno en esto, yo pago la primera ronda por enseñarte -sonrió pagando por dos redes, tomando también dos recipientes de la orilla- Ten cuidado con el poi, está hecho de papel y es débil al agua -explica dándole su poi y recipiente a Otabek antes de agacharse y quedarse así, atento a los peces- ¿Quieres que vaya primero?

-Por favor -asintió Otabek a su lado de la misma forma.

-No tiene mucha ciencia, solo esperas a que pase uno cerca... acercas tu recipiente, hundes el poi y rápidamente lo llevas, y ¡listo! -explicó mientras lo hacía, atrapando dos peces antes de que su poi se rompiera- Ahora tú.

Pero el Alfa no había prestado mucha atención, estaba muy ocupado olfateando disimuladamente el cabello de Yuuri, el cual olía a flores de cerezo. Un poco culpable, terminó por asentir apenas el japonés se dirigió a él. Trató de atrapar un pez con sentido común, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía si el pez se seguía moviendo, por lo cual cinco rondas de intentos después, Yuuri tenía una bolsa con varios peces de colores y él... ninguno.

-No lo entiendo -murmuró para sí mismo, mirando su última red rota antes de descartarla y rendirse.

-Está bien, no todos lo hacen las primeras veces -le animó Yuuri colocando una mano en su hombro, no era demasiado obvio, pero podía ver que estaba algo decepcionado por no atrapar uno- Puedes tener los míos, si los llevo a casa Vicchan podría tratar de comérselos -mintió un poquito al ofrecerle la bolsa, pues el que comía cosas que no debería era Makkachin.

-¿Seguro? -murmuró tomando la bolsa con cierta duda.

-¡Claro que sí! -rió leve- He tenido bastantes de niño -le restó importancia- Estarán bien de aquí a que regresemos.

-Gracias -murmuró con un leve asentimiento, mirando los peces.

En el turno de Yuuri por escoger un puesto, el nipón no dudó en llevar al chico a comer dangos. De esta forma ambos fueron pasando por juegos y distintos aperitivos. Al final Otabek compensó su mala pesca ganando distintos premios en las pistolas de agua y juegos de meter pelotas en hoyos, por lo que Yuuri ahora tenía en brazos un enorme peluche de oso y otro más pequeño de cerdo.

-Bueno, ese fue un buen juego -admitió cuando caminaban cerca de la orilla del lago natural del parque.

-Gracias -dijo Otabek con un ligero tono de orgullo. Su ánimo estaba arriba por haber impresionado a su cita, se sentía un poco como cuando competía contra Yuri y lograba impresionar al difícil chico con algo nuevo- Creo que es hora de que vayamos a nuestra reservación -dijo mirando su reloj.

-¿Reservación? -preguntó mirándole algo preocupado, pues estaba algo lleno con todo lo que habían picado.

-Sí, ya es de noche y... es uno de los mejores lugares del parque -sonrió ante la cara de duda del mayor- ¿No me crees?

-Oh, no, lo hago -asintió- Después de todo, si hiciste bien tu tarea -le sonrió afectivo, dándole a entender que todo iba bien.

-Entonces, vamos a ello -dijo y con decisión, tomó la mano del japonés por primera vez en toda la cita.

Otabek sabía lo recatados que eran y lo peligrosa de la movida, pero ahora de noche frente al lago, con las estrellas y las luces navideñas por todo el camino, siendo la cita una maravillosa... era el momento de arriesgarse un poco. Por otro lado, Yuuri no dijo nada y solo se sonrojó sin saber realmente qué hacer, haciendo sentir bien al Alfa por no haber sido rechazado.

Siguieron el camino hasta acabar en un pequeño kiosco que alquilaba botes junto al lago.

Yuuri se detuvo soltando la mano del chico.

-Oh, por favor dime que no -alargó teniendo un historial de accidentes en botes como aquellos- No tengo un buen equilibrio para subir, ni buena suerte -negó- Y el agua parece estar fría.

Otabek continuó caminando y no pudo evitar sonreír, acercándose aun así al pequeño muelle para tener una breve charla con el hombre que allí descansaba.

-Dijiste que confiabas en mi -dijo entrando en uno de los botes señalados por el señor, el cual tenía una pequeña mesita en el centro con un delgado pilar, rodeada de cuatro pilares más que sostenían un pequeño toldo, teniendo los pilares luces por todos ellos y sobre ellos. Le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a subir- Ya te protegeré -aseguró al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Yuuri se removió en su lugar.

-Si caigo voy a llevarte conmigo -advirtió un poco a broma, pasándole el enorme peluche de oso para luego tomar su mano y subir a aquel bote, tambaleándose un poco- Uh...

-Tranquilo, solo... siéntate junto a Teddy y listo -calmó ayudándole- No estuvo tan mal, ¿o sí?

-No -confirmó Yuuri acomodándose con cierto cuidado a pesar de que el bote era de buen tamaño como para no volcarse con facilidad- Pudo ser peor -sueltó una risita, observando al Alfa tomar los remos para dirigirlos al centro del lago- Ahora me siento como en una película -confesó pasandose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-Esa es la idea -sonrió haciendo apenas esfuerzo para mover el bote.

El japonés negó con una leve sonrisa mientras daba un vistazo al rededor a medida que avanzaban en el agua. Habían algunos juncos, plantas acuáticas y otros botes con parejas algo alejados, disfrutando también del paseo.

Desde el lago se podía apreciar mejor el colorido y brillante festival que eran los kioscos, los niños corriendo, el confeti y luces de bengala; incluso algunas luciérnagas que por la hora ya comenzaban a hacer su aparición entorno al agua y vegetación aledaña. Yuuri se sintió por un momento como si estuviera en aquella escena de la sirenita cuando Ariel y el príncipe Erick pasean en bote. Miró de reojo y con disimulo a Otabek, él ciertamente encajaba muy bien en el papel de príncipe, solo faltaba el cangrejo Sebastián cantando para que le besara.

Ante sus propios pensamientos, Yuuri soltó una risita que llamó la atención del kazajo.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó con una sonrisa, contagiado por el Beta.

-Oh, no, en lo absoluto. Es muy bonito aquí -confesó ocupado en apreciar el lugar, dándole tiempo a Otabek de mirarle todo lo que quisiera.

Aquel hombre era como una obra de arte que uno nunca se podría cansar de ver, o como un libro que no puedes dejar de leer sin importar que ya lo hayas hecho más de millones de veces. En eso se estaba convirtiendo Yuuri para Otabek cada minuto que estaban juntos, no podía apartar su vista de él, y ni siquiera llevaba tanto tiempo conociéndole, cosa que le asustaba. Aquel Beta podría ser calificado como una droga peligrosa.

Se aclaró la garganta para alejar aquellos pensamientos. Era un buen momento para conocerle mejor.

-¿Qué harás en vacaciones? -preguntó parando el bote en el centro del lago, dejándolo a merced de la casi inexistente corriente mientras se sentaba.

-Probablemente viaje a casa de mis padres -dijo pensativo- ¿Supongo que te quedarás con el dueño de Puma Tiger Scorpion?

-Quizás... pero para ese entonces será un recién casado que estará de Luna de Miel -dijo abriendo un pequeño compartimiento debajo de la mesa, sacando algunos aperitivos y jugos- ¿Manzana o uva?

-M-Manzana -respondió casi al instante, recibiendo la botella de jugo natural-, gracias... ¿Y entonces qué harás?

-De momento -alargó examinando una caja de Poky's y otras chucherías- atenderé los negocios de Yuri -dijo, pues con el encuentro de la pareja destinada de su amigo, la compañía de los Plisetsky sin duda ahora se extendía al mercado japonés... y quizás a futuro Otabek también emprendería nuevos proyectos en el país nipón- He decidido que me gusta mucho Japón -dijo mirándole- y siendo más específicos, me encanta cierto japonés -sonrió ante el bello sonrojo que cubría las mejillas del mayor-, así que no creo abandonar el país pronto. Pero si solo hablaremos de las cosas que me gustan, entonces cuéntame de ti.

-¿D-De mí?

-Si, de ti -asintió pasándole una bolsa de osos de gomita que Yuuri atajó.

-Uh... Pues... me gusta el katsudon, los videojuegos -cuenta abriendo el paquete de osos-, las series, animes, mangas, uhm... -duda sacando los osos verdes, dejándolos a un lado para comer los rojos- Y eh... no sé por qué cada vez que me preguntan algo así no sé qué decir de mí mismo -murmuró apenado, sacando una sonrisa comprensiva de su interlocutor.

-Bueno, eso está bien -asintió y pensó un poco- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un juego? -propuso queriendo saber más, tomando los ositos verdes para comerlos- Para que sea más fácil -se encoge de hombros.

-¿Juego?

-Sí, eh... es algo que solíamos jugar Yuri y yo cuando éramos más jóvenes e íbamos a fiesta. Y a jóvenes me refiero a pubertos -ríe haciéndo reír al mayor también- Se llama "yo nunca, nunca"... ¿Lo conoces?

-De algunas series americanas... si -asiente.

-Bien, entonces sabes las reglas, y a falta de alcohol... -murmura tomando un paquete de una cosa rara de pulpo que se veía que era picante- usamos esto.

Yuuri arrugó un poco la nariz.

-Esas cosas tienen chile y... no son muy buenas -ríe- No te van a gustar.

-Tomaré el riesgo. Bien, entonces empezaré yo -dijo y abrió la bolsa, la cual olía terrible a su parecer- Será divertido. Seré totalmente sincero... Yo nunca, nunca -pensó un poco- me he embriagado -dijo pensativo, soltándolo simplemente.

Yuuri se sonrojó y apenado tomó un trozo del pulpo.

-Ug, no hay que saborearlo.

-¿Te has embriagado? -preguntó algo sorprendido, pues no se lo esperaba- Nivel... poco o...

-No todos somos resistentes al alcohol -esquivó tomando un poco de jugo, causando curiosidad en el kazajo- Yo nunca, nunca he dejado a la mitad una novela -dijo totalmente seguro y divertido.

-Eso es algo bajo... -murmuró tomando un trozo de pulpo.

-Iba a decir libros, pero los escolares cuentan -sonríe apenado- Lo siento.

Otabek negó.

-No... solo... en serio sabe mal -tosió un poco, pasando a tomar de su jugo para luego aclararse un poco la garganta- Yo nunca, nunca... -alargó mirando el pilar del centro de la mesa- ¿he bailado pole dance? -dijo no muy seguro.

Yuuri ahora era un tomate. Podría mentir, ¿pero para qué? Era un juego de todas formas, se dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de pulpo, sorprendiendo aún más al Alfa.

-Nunca he besado en la primera cita -dijo acomodándose los lentes, y Otabek tuvo que comer pulpo.

-¿Crees que podamos parar de sufrir con el pulpo? -preguntó empezando a sentir que su lengua se dormía- Me arrepiento.

-Secundo la moción -tosió Yuuri.

Y ambos continuaron jugando, tocando cada vez temas raros o ya un poco personales y hablando de ello.

Yuuri descubrió que Otabek, siendo un sujeto serio, había tenido muchas experiencias a pesar de su edad. Desde lo más simple como escapar de clases, hacer un bottle flip challenge a la primera y escapar a una fiesta nocturna sin permiso, hasta lo más osado para Yuuri como tatuarse, participar y apostar en carreras clandestinas.

-Bueno, solo te falta decirme que formas parte de una pandilla o tomas drogas -bromea un poco al imaginar a Otabek en una carrera.

-No... Y solo he probado algunas por curiosidad -se encogió de hombros-, experimentar. Realmente no son la gran cosa.

-Oh... supongo que si es así está bien -respondió pensativo- Vivir experiencias para conocerse a uno mismo está bien... Aunque aún me da curiosidad el tema del tatuaje, en ocasiones lo he considerado -admitió-, pero me da miedo. ¿Podría ver el tuyo algún día?

Otabek sonrió.

-Cuando gustes te lo enseñaré -se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa para acercarse a él- Pero debemos estar solos tu y yo para poder hacerlo -dijo en un tono bajo, confidencial e insinuante que hizo sonrojar a Yuuri.

-Oh, eh... b-bueno -comenzó a balbucear algunas palabras, divirtiendo al Alfa.

En ese momento Otabek entendía por qué su rebelde instinto iba totalmente en dirección al Beta. Aquel hombre en verdad era algo. Una mezcla adorable de amabilidad e inocencia en un paquete maduro con secretos que nadie podría decir que tenía. Había aprendido que Yuuri no toleraba el alcohol, lo que lo había llevado a situaciones de lo más curiosas; y que tenía cierto espíritu que ansiaba experiencias que le sacaran de su zona de confort, aunque no le gustara admitirlo... y dijera que ya estaba muy viejo para ello.

-Estaba bromeando -le tranquilizó ocultando su diversión, haciendo que suspirara aliviado y dejara de balbucear. Miró el cielo, donde la luna y las estrellas brillaban radiantes sobre ellos. Habían pasado bastante tiempo allí- Se acerca la hora de llevarte de nuevo a casa.

El japonés miró con disimulo su reloj y efectivamente eran las diez y media. El tiempo se había ido volando.

Miró a Otabek observando el cielo, ahora que sabía un poco más sobre él, podía notar sus colores. Mientras Viktor era una colorida explosión de energía y emociones; Otabek era una mezcla de colores cálidos y familiaridad, algo candente que no solo significaba peligro.

En ese momento no pudo evitar comparar. Ambos chicos eran tan diferentes y tan parecidos. Eran un bello mar de colores que insistían en pintar con sus olas y espuma las grises arenas de Yuuri... quien estaba lleno de Viktor, pero comenzaba a dejarse tintar suavemente por Otabek.

Yuuri estaría en problemas si comenzaba a ver a Otabek como algo más que una posible amistad, y lo sabía.

-Supongo que si -terminó por decir, bostezando levemente- El tiempo vuela cuando la pasas bien, es ley de vida, joven Altin -rió leve, palmeando al cerdo de peluche- Además, debes de darle un hogar a tus nuevos peces de colores.

El kazajo asintió recordando a sus nuevas mascotas.

-Es cierto -murmuró acomodándose en su lugar- Pero pienso que... antes de salir del barco deberías hacer algo osado y cumplir uno de tus "Nunca, Nunca" -levanta una ceja.

-¡No pienso saltar del bote por decisión propia! -exclamó, había estado orgulloso de no haber hecho algo torpe que lo hiciera salir empapado del parque.

-No exactamente -murmuró levantando una ceja con gracia- Considero, como compañero de bote, que besar en la primera cita debe ser algo para hacer al menos una vez en la vida -dijo como si nada, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Yuuri reprimió sus ganas de reír y su impresión.

-Oh, ¿en serio?

-Sí, es mi humilde opinión -responde tranquilo, tomando los remos para regresar al pequeño muelle.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta -asintió ocultando una sonrisita divertida.

Apenas ambos tocaron tierra y recogieran lo usado para dejarlo en botes de reciclaje, rehicieron el camino de adoquines a la salida del parque.

-Pienso que deberías quedarte con el cerdito -opinó Yuuri una vez que estuvo frente a History Maker- Teddy ya es bastante grande para mi pequeño departamento y... me gusta -dijo con dificultad, sacando al oso del asiento trasero- ¡Salió! -exclamó trastabillando hacia atrás hasta chocar contra el pecho de Otabek, quien esperaba paciente a unos pasos de él.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó tomándole por los hombros.

-Si... solo fue la presión -murmuró rápido, sintiéndose enrojecer por aquella cercanía. Otabek tenía un torso duro y hombros anchos- Uh, será mejor que entre ya, Vicchan ha de estar esperando...

-Si -asintió Otabek-, seguro lo está -alargó sin moverse.

Yuuri asintió algo nervioso. Tarareó separándose con lentitud.

-Entonces... ya sabes, iré dentro -señaló.

El kazajo asintió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sí. Descansa -sonrió levemente.

-Avísame cuando llegues a casa, por favor -dijo Yuuri, pero no pudo dejarlo allí. Giró sobre sus tobillos y besó la mejilla del menor- Adiós -sonrió nerviosamente y se apresuró a huir dentro de su tienda, dejando a un muy atontado Otabek atrás.

-Si... Adiós -sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Exhaló una pequeña risa, se pasó la mano por el cabello antes de subir en su auto y simplemente partir a casa con el pecho hinchado de felicidad.


	14. 14

Algo común en parejas formadas por un acuerdo entre una familia y otra era que el Omega y el Alfa vivieran juntos o se juntaran de vez en cuando a dormir, esto se hacía con el obvio propósito de aumentar las posibilidades de que el Alfa mordiera al Omega, más que de querer que estos dos se conocieran mejor el uno al otro; como los padres de Viktor juraban que querían que pasara y no otra cosa.

El platinado corría con la suerte de que frente a sus padres Mila y él aún estaban en la fase de "conocerse" a pesar de que eran amigos desde hace unos cinco años atrás, pues se habían conocido en una fiesta de un amigo en común. Lejos de que ambos fueran ya se conocieran en secreto, ambas familias respetaban el que Viktor estuviera en la Universidad, por lo que sus reuniones nocturnas no eran tan frecuentes ni llegarían a nada más hasta que se graduara ya que un Omega con estudios era mucho más deseado, era un buen premio que presumir ante compañeros de trabajo. Aun así, a Mila no le interesaba eso, a ella le contentaba más la idea de simplemente tener una pijamada con su amigo.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Viktor mientras este terminaba de colocarse su grueso collar anti marcas y leía por encima la elegante tarjeta que Mila le había entregado.

-Bueno... es una bonita invitación -admitió mirando la costosa cartulina especial en sus manos- La ha escogido el destinado de tu primo, ¿verdad? -preguntó un tanto divertido, dejándola sobre su cómoda.

-¿Tan obvio es? -rió Mila quitándose la camisa para cambiarse a algo más cómodo.

-Bueno, tu primo no es la persona más... -alargó colocándose una almohada en la cara para no verle mientras buscaba una palabra que describiera al rubio- ¿Detallista? ¿Sutil? ¿Con mente para estas cosas? -dijo echándose en la cama- No lo veo escogiendo la cartulina y luego el... perfume que llevaría esta.

-No, ni yo -aceptó la Alfa sacándose el brassier por un lado del pijama para tirarlo junto al resto de su ropa- Kenjirou es quien se encarga de todo. Yuri solo... escoge algunas cosas no muy difíciles para él y sin embargo el abuelo y Otabek le ayudan un poco -comenta colocándose el short de la pijama. Soltó un suspiro al estar tan cómoda- La rubiecita se lo toma muy en serio para hacer feliz a su Omega y... es realmente extraño mirarle tan concentrado decidiendo entre distintos tipos de cosas que para él son iguales, pero no lo son.

-Creo que lo entiendo -murmuró Viktor dando un asentimiento que pasó desapercibido gracias a la almohada- Por ley natural los Omegas y en muchos casos mujeres Betas o Alfas tienen una mejor capacidad de detectar, por ejemplo, diferentes tonos de un color -comentó mientras Mila se sentaba a su lado y le quitaba la almohada para usarla ella en su espalda contra la pared- Porque ya sabes, antes éramos los encargados de la recolección de alimentos, como las frutas, y era una capacidad necesaria para saber cuándo algo estaba en su punto o no -explicó moviendo las manos, mirando el techo con una sonrisita boba- Aunque no es algo exclusivo, supongo... evolución y todo eso. Algunos hombres no Omega pueden distinguirlos.

La mujer parpadeó mirándole con una pizca de sorpresa.

-Wow... eh, gracias por la información, es... enriquecedora -admitió un poco sorprendida.

-Los datos al azar son gratis -dijo soltando una armoniosa risilla- De todas formas, lo aprendí de mi dulce Beta... y un poco quizás de las clases. Yuuri me lo comentó un día como un dato curioso mientras me daba unas pinturas especiales que había encargado.

Mientras el chico contaba aquello, Mila no podía evitar tener una sonrisita en la cara por lo atontado que lucía su amigo.

-Él es muy bueno con los colores, a veces me ayuda en algunos trabajos que invento y también le he pillado con un cuaderno de dibujo -continuó Viktor- Por lo poco que he visto, tiene talento.

-¿Se graduó en Artes? ¿Y cuando planeas decirle que no estudias Artes? -levantó una ceja.

-No fue a la universidad -ladeó y negó- No necesita saberlo de momento.

-Si, claro, sigue con las mentiras, es muy bueno -dijo en tono divertido, tomando la almohada para pegarle.

La pelirroja repasó todo lo que sabía del japonés. Viktor le había contado muchas cosas del chico que le gustaba, mas no sabía cómo era físicamente pues Viktor no tenía fotos, aunque sospechaba que era más porque aún no quería compartirlo sin ser nada oficialmente.

-Me dijiste que Yuuri había sido patinador sobre hielo, ¿no? ¿Cuándo le sacarás una foto? Seguro es un lindo papucho -canturreó algo divertida, pensando en que era una graciosa coincidencia el nombre.

A ella no le resultaba raro que el chico de Otabek y el de su Viktor se llamaran igual, en Rusia conocía a tres Ivanova, cuatro Vladimir y dos Viktor contando al peliplata. Para Mila, por lo cual consideró que Yuuri debía ser un nombre bastante común en Japón.

-Lo fue -sonrió acomodándose, apagando la luz de la lámpara en la mesita de noche- Y lo es -acaba con una risita, acomodándose en su lado de la cama- Algún día te enseñaré una foto de él -aseguró tranquilo.

-¡Eh! ¿Ya dormiremos? -preguntó un poco a modo de queja mientras recogía las piernas, dejando que el Omega se acomodara.

-Sí, mañana debo levantarme temprano a limpiar porque Yuuri vendrá. Es una cita -suspiró, y aunque la chica no pudiera verle por la oscuridad, sabía que tenía una sonrisa de corazón marca Nikiforov en la cara- Quizás puedas conocerle, es una buena oportunidad -murmuró pensativo, no estaba seguro de querer presentarlo a alguien aún.

Yuuri era algo muy suyo lejos de su vida en Rusia, y quería mantenerlo así de momento.

-Oh, lo es... quizás pueda sonrojarlo un poco y ver si es tan adorable como dices -canturreó ocultando su sorpresa porque lo sugiriera.

-No lo hagas sentir incomodo -negó con una sonrisa- Los sonrojos de mi lindo cerdito son solo para mí.

-Eres un egoísta -murmuró con una ligera mueca divertida- Por cierto, ¿él ha dicho específicamente que es una cita? -preguntó solo para picar un poco.

-Decirlo, no, escribirlo, sí. Es mejor, ya sabes, queda evidencia física de ello -murmuró Viktor a modo de defensa- Y Yuzuru ya ha de estar durmiendo, no quiero molestar. Es una persona adorable consumida por su carrera y necesita descansar -suspira buscando acomodarse a sí mismo y a ella.

-Uhm... ¿tan adorable como para presentármelo? -jugueteó abrazándole una vez que ambos estuvieron tapados con la sabana, sacándole una risa a Viktor- Huele a helado -murmuró pensativa acerca del chico en la habitación continua.

-¡No hagas eso! -reprendió un tanto divertido, golpeándole con un peluche de cerdito que tenía- ¡Es grosero! Y no solo porque yo sea "tu pareja". Yuzuru tiene a su novio destinado, Javi es un Alfa español adorable -murmura- ¡Y deja de restregarme los pechos, Mila!

La rusa solo pudo alargar un suspiro de forma exagerada, ignorando lo de sus pechos, abrazándole más fuerte como si nada.

-Si voy a dormir y además ayudarte a limpiar mañana, tengo que abrazarte -replicó cómodamente.

-¡Mila! -refunfuñó el Omega.

-Shh.

Y con algunos quejidos más por parte del muchacho y risitas de la Alfa, ambos finalmente encontraron una cómoda posición para dormir esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente nada fuera de lo común ocurrió. Yuzuru y Mila se llevaron fantástico al conocerse en el desayuno, antes de que el japonés partiera a su primera clase del día y dejara a los rusos solos para que comenzaran el quehacer.

-Por cierto, el amigo de Yuri que te mencioné también está avanzando con su chico -comentó Mila, pues justo antes de que Yuzuru se fuera, los dos estaban molestando un poco a Viktor. Hizo una pausa mientras buscaba la escoba y la pala, para al volver preguntar:- ¿Acaso todos los japoneses son difíciles de conquistar? -soltó pensando también en el caso de Yuri.

Viktor soltó una risita.

-A pesar de que se duchan desnudos en la presencia de otros en los onsen y duchas públicas, son bastante más reservados -se encogió de hombros, yéndose a buscar el trapeador y el cubo- Son mas tímidos, creo que no saben cómo comunicar bien lo que sienten en su mayoría... Aunque eventualmente no todos son así -agregó pensativo para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir pasando el plumero- Somos extranjeros, para nosotros las cosas son distintas.

-Uhm... supongo que si -murmuró apoyándose un momento en la escoba mientras miraba al menor un momento antes de continuar.

Mila agradeció que el lugar fuera pequeño y que lo más difícil de limpiar fueron algunos pelos de Makkachin en el sillón, pelos que no opusieron mucha resistencia a unas cuantas pasadas de la aspiradora.

Cerca de la tarde Viktor miró la hora en su teléfono y respiró hondo. Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso por pasar un rato a solas con Yuuri en su territorio, porque vamos, toda la casa olía a sus feromonas gracias a que Yuzuru solía usar supresores por estar con su destinado y aún no tener marca.

Mientras el ruso se dejaba volar en su imaginación pensando las distintas actividades para adultos que podrían hacer en vez de ver la serie (porque vamos, si alguien te invita a ver Netflix a su casa no es precisamente para ello), fue sacado repentinamente de su mundo por un fuerte gruñido y un golpe de almohada en la cara.

-¡V-Viktor, c-contrólate! -exclamó Mila agitada por la repentina oleada de feromonas que emanaba el muchacho- Páralo... -jadeó tapándose la nariz con la camisa, alejándose de él hasta la cocina para abrir la ventana.

-¡L-Lo siento! -se apresuró a contestar, sonrojándose y transformando aquel aroma en pena pura- ¡No me di cuenta!

-Sí, eso vi -exclamó ella desde su lugar, algo divertida y agitada, pues después de todo era un Alfa- Menos mal que te veo como un hermano -dijo con una risa nerviosa, porque de no sentir aquel sentimiento fraternal que le reprimiera, quizás habría salido corriendo de la habitación a la primera ante la incomodidad- Eso fue pesado -jadeó- Si eso te pasa el solo pensar en tu Yuuri... En verdad no quiero estar aquí para conocerle cuando venga -niega moviendo sus mechones de cabello en consecuencia.

Viktor solo seguía apenado en su lugar, tapándose la cara con las manos. Eso había sido vergonzoso.

-¡Lo siento! -repitió mientras escuchaba su risa.

-N-No lo hagas... Solo... pareces un adolescente hormonal -bromeó terminando de aligerar el ambiente, animándose por fin a asomar la cabeza a la sala cuando ya el aroma se hubo disipado un poco, captando el nuevo lleno de vergüenza- Trata de no pensar en tu Yuuri -dijo alargando la "r"- Iré al baño a ducharme.

Y pronto Mila se encerró en el baño para indirectamente darle tiempo al Omega de recuperarse completamente. Viktor por su lado se concentró en ya no ser un tomate rojo y acabar con la limpieza. Para cuando lo hizo, Mila ya había terminado su ducha y era su turno de ponerse bonito para cuando Yuuri llegara.

-Ohh -rió Mila en cuanto el chico salió listo de la habitación luciendo adorable con una camisa azul a cuadros y su largo cabello en una coleta alta con un listón- Ese tipo tiene que estar loco para no lanzarse directamente a por ti -halagó sincera con una sonrisita.

-No está loco, solo es muy... recto. No quiere "desprestigiarme" o algo así -dijo tomando su celular con una sonrisa en los labios- Pero poco a poco, va a ceder y... -suspiró con su sonrisa de corazón- estaremos juntos. No me importa si Yuuri es un Beta, un Alfa o incluso un Omega -le mira algo pícaro, sin molestarse en ocultar cuanto rompería las reglas por él- Yo le quiero, ¡es adorable! Nunca nadie me ha tratado como él lo hace...

La mujer solo sonrió apoyando la mejilla en la mano.

-Ya he escuchado eso tantas veces. Es un todo un caballero, es sensible, sentimental, y muchas más cosas buenas junto a las negativas de ser un tontuelo inseguro -comentó- Me sé todo el discurso de memoria.

El Omega hizo un puchero.

-¿Cuándo te ibas? -preguntó un tanto a broma, cambiando su semblante a una sonrisa "falsa".

-Oh, ¡ahora me corres! -alargó haciéndose la ofendida- ¿Esta es la forma de tratar a tu pareja?

-Bueno, para empezar, yo no te invité -recordó levantando una ceja, pues técnicamente sus padres habían sugerido que se reunieran y ellos solo lo habían hecho mandando un par de mensajes para constatar que estaban juntos.

-Auch, está bien -alargó tranquila- De mejores lugares me han corrido -suspiró aun siguiendo el juego.

Más cuando el celular de Viktor timbró con aquel tono especial para Yuuri, miró fijamente a Mila.

-Hablo en serio, ¡fuera! ¡Mi Yuuri cerdito está aquí! -exclamó lanzándose a tomar el celular- ¡Yuuri! -alargó en tono dulce y feliz en cuanto contestó.

-Vaya cambio de humor -rió la rusa a las mímicas de que se fuera que le hacía el menor cuando no le contestaba al japonés- ¡Ya voy!

Y rápidamente fue a buscar sus cosas a la habitación mientras escuchaba a Viktor de fondo hablar con el nipón. Mila tenía curiosidad y quería conocer al hombre, una parte de su instinto no le dejaba confiar completamente en alguien que se acercara a su adorable amigo Omega, pero por otro lado estaba lo muy bien que había hablado Viktor de él, y se tranquilizaba... además de que en serio no quería estar en el mismo lugar que las feromonas del peliplata cuando el japonés estuviera allí. No era que le desagradara del todo sus aroma, solo era que... Mila ya no reaccionaba igual a otras feromonas que no fueran las de su pareja destinada que ahora le odiaba. Aun así, consideraba que podría echar un vistazo desde lejos antes de irse, por lo menos para asegurarse de que el tipo en serio no fingiera ser bueno y sea en realidad un idiota, la rusa tenía una especie de sexto sentido para eso. Así que con esto en mente, se apresuró a ir a la puerta.

-Bueno -alargó-, ¡me voy! Chao, chaíto. Te escribo, me escribes. ¡Suerte con tu japonesito! Ah, lleva un paraguas, ¡parece que va a llover pronto! -aconsejó abriendo la puerta, mirando el tiempo.

El muchacho solo asintió, se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa mientras iba a buscar su sweater y llaves para bajar, dándole tiempo a Mila de bajar las escaleras cual soplido para ocultarse rápidamente en unos arbustos frondosos algo alejados al lateral de la entrada del edificio.

A ella no le importaba que la hubieran mirado raro por ser una Alfa que sale del edificio para ocultarse en un arbusto a recuperar el aliento, le importaba más ver desde un lugar seguro a esos dos y asegurarse de que Viktor estaba bien.

-Al fin te veré -murmuró asomándose levemente por el arbusto- No me creo que Viktor nunca te haya tomado una foto -se dijo, pues no era tonta y ya eran varios años de conocerle.

Esperó un par de minutos antes de ver a su amigo salir del edificio con una enorme sonrisa e ir a la entrada del complejo Omega. Era difícil entrar allí si se era un Beta o un Alfa, a menos claro que uno de los que vivieran en el complejo fuera a recibirte. Mila aprobaba aquello, primero la seguridad para todos... aunque dudaba que fuera igual en el complejo Alfa, aquel era abierto al público pues... ¿quién iba a molestar a un Alfa?

-¡Ahí estas! -susurró con entusiasmo al ver que en menos de dos minutos Viktor regresaba. Se inclinó hacia adelante, preparada para ver a ese tal "Yuuri", cuando justo su teléfono sonó- ¡Ay! -se quejó haciéndose un poco para atrás para contestarlo, desviando la mirada del Omega- ¿Si? -contestó algo más brusco de lo necesario y pronto una molesta voz en ruso le contestó.

 _-¿Qué te pasa, vieja de mierda?_ -gruñó Yuri al otro lado- ¿ _Por qué aun no estás en casa? ¡Me he estado aguantando a los molestos de mis tíos llamándote todo el día!_ -gritó con molestia, aunque Mila sabía que era más con preocupación infundada por sus propios padres.

-¡No grites! ¿Por qué no me llaman al celular? -se quejó buscando una mejor posición pues estaba incómoda a cuatro patas para espiar- ¡No me digas vieja, pequeño mocoso!

- _Porque según ellos no querían interrumpir nada_ -contestó el rubio aun con molestia- _¡Y me vienen a molestar a mí y al abuelo para preguntar si sabemos algo! ¿A mi qué me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con el chico ese que no te quiere? ¡No tengo que saber toda tu vida para andar a_ _notificárselas_ _!_

-¿Ya les dijiste eso?

- _Sí, pero son una molestia en el culo, como tú_ -bufó. Ahora con eso de que iba a estar casado y que Mila sea soltera, era una molestia sentir que debía de "cuidar" de ella por eso.

La mujer suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara, miró de reojo hacia donde iba Viktor con su chico justo cuando su acompañante abría un paraguas para ponerlos sobre ambos, tapando una buena parte de su rostro.

-¡Mierda! -se quejó viendo como Viktor abrazaba al muchacho. No podía negar que estaba un poco celosa, su instinto le empujaba a ir a proteger a su amigo Omega, pero... estaba en buenas manos. Lo sabía por la forma en la que la mano del contrario temblaba y se colocaba tímidamente en el hombro del peliplata- Aw... si es un buen chico...

 _-¿Ah?_ -alargó la voz del otro Alfa- _¿Qué te pasa?_

-¿Eh? Ah, nada, nada -murmuró por la cercanía que tenía la pareja, no quería ser descubierta- Está lloviendo y no tengo paraguas... Solo... estaba viendo algo, no es de tu interés, Yurio -alargó lo último solo para molestarle.

Y lo logró.

- _Vete a la mierda. No te apresures en venir, cambiaré la cerradura para que no puedas entrar_ -le contestó a punto de colgar.

-Quisiera verte intentarlo, ¡el abuelo no te dejará! -replicó levantándose apenas la pareja desapareció dentro del edificio. Debía correr al auto para no mojarse.

 _-¿Quieres apostar? Es obvio que soy el nieto favorito_ -fanfarroneó bastante seguro.

 _Aquí vamos con otra pelea,_ pensó Mila con una sonrisa, limpiándose los pantalones.

-¿Quién te mintió así de feo, eh? -contestó tomando su cartera- Es obvio que me quiere más a mí, solo que no te lo diría. No es algo que se le dice al nieto menos queridos y feo como tú.

-¡Ja! Apresúrate a llegar, voy a destruirte, ¡vieja!

-Estas muy confiado, rubiecita -ronroneó saliendo del arbusto, dirigiéndose a paso rápido a la salida, llevándose unas cuantas miradas curiosas de los Omegas que andaban por allí.

-¡Mueve tu horrible trasero arrugado de vieja! ¡Aquí te espero! -y dicho esto, colgó.

La pelirroja suspiró. No había logrado ver al tal "Yuuri" que tenía vuelto loco a su amigo gracias a la llamada de Yuri, pero no importaba... si todos los Yuuris eran tan buenos como el de Otabek, entonces Viktor estaba en buenas manos.

-Debo dejar de preocuparme por él -se dijo a sí misma saliendo del complejo, después de todo Viktor ya era un adulto y... su chico se notaba un buen chico.


	15. 15

-Odio el invierno -murmuró Yuuri aunque no fuera del todo cierto antes de estornudar fuertemente- ¡Achu!

-Salud -canturreó Phichit mientras más allá su destinado le imitaba.

-¿Has tomado algo para eso? -preguntó el suizo alcanzando una caja de pañuelos al pobre Beta.

-Sí, algo de medicina, té, descanso y repetir -asintió tomando varios- Gracias. Es normal para mi enfermar en ocasiones en estas fechas -murmuró antes de voltearse para bajarse el tapabocas y sonarse la nariz fuertemente- Uh, lo siento. En serio no es necesario que me acompañen a esto, quiero decir... soy perfectamente capaz de ir a rentar un t...

-¡No te atrevas! -se apresuró a negar el moreno- Ni de chiste vas a hacer eso. No cuando Chris tiene a este fantástico amigo que puede darnos uno de sus caros trajes italiano _Crispino's_ a un buen precio o...

-Gratis, en su defecto -guiñó el rubio antes de regresar a observar las caras corbatas expuestas- Hay que aprovechar que está en el país...

-Exacto -asintió Phichit felizmente- Nada como un hermoso traje hecho a la medida.

Yuuri no entendía tanta felicidad por un traje ultra caro que a lo mucho se iba a poner un par de veces. Tampoco podía entender cómo había dejado que lo arrastraran a esa tienda, pero en el fondo sabía que era culpa de los mocos que evitaban la sinapsis de sus neuronas.

Estornudó. Agradeció que nadie más estuviera en la tienda, pues se supone que estaba cerrada.

-Si ustedes lo dicen... -murmuró soplándose una vez más- ¿Pero hay que esperar mucho más? -comenzó a preguntar, pues en serio tenía ganas de beber algo caliente. Sentía demasiado frío a pesar de estar forrado en sweaters, bufanda y una chaqueta.

-No desesperes, pequeño Yuuri, valdrá la pena -asintió Chris regalándole una sonrisa.

Y más pronto que tarde, el dueño de la tienda se hizo presente.

-¡Christophe! -exclamó una voz varonil desde el fondo de la tienda, acercándose a los cómodos y caros sillones de espera en el que estaban- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! -dijo con una sonrisa, abrazando al Alfa luego de dejar un libro que traía a un lado.

El japonés pudo sentir como a su lado Phichit se tensaba un poco porque un Beta abrazara con tanta confianza a su Alfa.

-Desde aquella presentación en Milán -afirmó el suizo al separarse de forma natural, notando la incomodidad de su pareja por su aroma- ¿Cómo esta Sara?

En aquel momento, el rostro del italiano pasó a ser una mueca de algo que Yuuri pudo interpretar como enojo y preocupación.

-Bien, en el hotel, algo cansada pues llegamos ayer -terminó por decir simplemente antes de mirar a los otros dos presentes- Esta debe ser tu pareja -dijo un poco más amable hacia el tailandés- Phichit, si no me equivoco. Mucho gusto, Michele Crispino -terminó dándole la mano.

-Igualmente -sonrió el Omega, levantándose para estrechar su mano- Christophe ha habado de ti.

Todos aquellos celos de Omega se habían disipado y Yuuri tuvo que reprimir una sonrisita. No eran celos infundados, pero su instinto le dominaba a veces y era normal, más si era por ver a un hombre guapo abrazar con cercanía a tu pareja.

-Espero cosas buenas -sonrió de regreso al Omega.

-Claro que si, solo hablo bien de mis amigos -dijo Chris levantando una ceja-, pero no demasiado -asintió pasando a abrazar a su pareja.

Michele solo miró a su amigo con cierta diversión, pues nadie hablaría maravillas de otra persona con su pareja, aun si era la destinada. Retiró su mirada de la pareja para ver al que suponía que sería su cliente.

-Tú has de ser Yuuri -reconoció estrechando su mano con él igualmente.

-S-Si, Yuuri Katsuki -se apresuró a asentir el japonés- Es un placer conocerle.

Aunque en realidad solo haya escuchado de sus trajes y no de él, pensó al retirar su mano.

-Qué bonito -admitió observando al japonés- Puedo trabajar con ello -miró a la pareja y volvió a detallar al chico- Bien... -alargó buscando en sus bolsillos la cinta- Vamos a tomar tus medidas. Sigueme -dijo y avanzó para guiarle a uno de los probadores- Ustedes dos pueden revisar el libro, le puse telas de mi nueva colección y pueden decirme cuál les gustaría que usara en su traje.

-¿No debería decidir yo eso? -murmuró Yuuri apenado al tiempo que la pareja tomaba el libro.

-No, no me molestes -alargó Michele dándole pequeños empujoncitos- Ya me hablaron de tu nulo sentido de la moda, así que camina.

-¡Escogeremos algo bonito para ti, Yuu! -canturreó Phichit a medida que Yuuri solo era llevado a uno de los cubículos con espejos de trescientos sesenta grados- ¡Te verás bonito para tu cita!

-¡N-No es una cita! -exclamó antes de ser encerrado.

Y mientras Michele Crispino tomaba sus medidas, el nipón se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Phichit que Otabek le había invitado a ir juntos a la boda de Minami, pues aquello no era una cita ya que solo era ir a la boda de amigos en común, pero claro que Phichit no lo veía así. Para el tailandés aquella salida era una cita importante.

-Ya estás casi listo -dijo dando una palmadita al distraído chico- Tomé en cuenta uno de los mensajes de Phichit y traté de que esta zona fuera un poquito versátil -comentó hacia la zona de la cintura del modelo en donde había marcado sus medidas- ¿La sientes floja o...?

-Creo que está bien... -murmuró no muy seguro de su versatilidad, pues le quedaba algo marcado.

-Ten en cuenta que estará hecho a la medida y debe estar justo -suspiró mirándole a través del espejo- Y tu engordas y adelgazas fácilmente, así que... trata de no hacerlo y mantenerte así o... si bajas de peso para cuando vengas a buscar el traje es más fácil de ajustar -asintió hacia su trabajo.

-Está bien... -murmuró Yuuri, pues desde hace días se había propuesto a bajar unos cuantos kilos para poder comer katsudon al ir al onsen por navidad.

-Bien... ¿Es costumbre hacer bodas en invierno aquí? -preguntó luego de un momento por simple curiosidad, volviendo a lo suyo- No he asistido a bodas japonesas, pero me quedo tranquilo al ver que llevarás un traje, eso quiere decir que puedo llevar uno a la que iré -murmuró teniendo cuidado de no pincharle.

-Creo que la primavera es la estación predilecta ya que florecen los árboles de Sakura, pero el invierno también es bonito con toda la nieve y el blanco de la pureza de la unión... -murmuró pensando en lo lindo que le parecían las bodas- Personalmente creo que cualquier temporada es buena para casarse.

-Ya veo -asintió antes de separarse un poco- Bueno, vamos a quitarte esto, acabamos.

Y luego de quitarse con cuidado el modelo del traje, ambos salieron del probador.

-¿Ya tienen algo en mente? -preguntó el italiano apenas estuvieron con la pareja y él procedía a dejar el modelo del traje en uno de los maniquís para asegurarlo.

-Si -dijo Phichit rápidamente- Pensaba en un príncipe de gales ya que estamos en invierno... -murmuró acercándose al diseñador con Chris siguiéndole- De un color gris... ¿marengo? -miró a su destinado el cual asintió en aprobación.

-Con un color más de base, un clásico azul se vería bien en él -opinó el Alfa- Y una camisa blanca debajo.

-Sí, si -asintió el Omega- Y puede ponérselo en otra ocasión turnándolo con un blazer a cuadros con un pantalón negro... -comentó imaginando que su amigo podría usarlo más veces.

Y mientras ellos charlaban, el nipón no podía más que verlos como si fueran un trío de aliens que discutían sobre su futuro... Un trío de aliens con buenos gustos que al menos le hicieron relajar sabiendo que los colores que le harían usar no estaban mal. A Yuuri le gustaba el gris marengo y los azules oscuros, aunque prefería el azul de los ojos de Viktor.

-¿Puedo interrumpir su charla? -preguntó tímidamente en cuanto los tres ya habían decidido su "outfit" para ir a la boda de Minami- ¿Cuánto exactamente costará...? -alargó refiriéndose a las telas que tenían añadidas a lo que sería todo en sí.

No tenía ningún plan de dejar que Chris o Phichit pagaran algo así para él, ni ellos tenían la intención de dejarle pagar lo que sería un regalo que no les costaría mucho.

-Oh, tranquilo, Katsuki -habló Michele primero restándole importancia- Es un regalo -se encogió de hombros metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón- Todos necesitan un traje bonito y ahora Chris me deberá un favor. Todos ganamos -dijo con una sonrisa.

El japonés tartamudeó un poco.

-N-No es necesario...

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Yuuri -negó Chris de forma calmada- Eso suena a ver mi cara en sus futuros proyectos -levantó una ceja con diversión, pues lo esperaba.

-Así es, mi amigo -asintió amigablemente el Beta, dándole una palmada.

-Bueno, hablamos de negocios luego, has de estar ocupado y no queremos quitarte más tiempo -comenzó a despedir el Alfa dándole la mano a su amigo.

-Así es. Tengo adentro a mis otros trabajadores haciendo inventario -suspiró algo molesto por ello- Pasarse de sorpresa a una de las sucursales nunca está de más. En fin, fue un placer verlos hoy -comentó volviendo a su pose tranquila- Phichit, Yuuri -asintió hacia ellos a forma de despedida mientras les guiaba la salida.

-Fue un placer también. Nos vemos luego cuando vengamos a buscar el traje -despidió Phichit alegremente.

-Por supuesto, yo les aviso -asintió el italiano.

Yuuri se despidió igualmente y una vez fuera de la tienda estornudó por tercera vez.

-Vamos, te llevamos -ofreció el suizo sacando las llaves de su auto.

-Gracias -asintió Yuuri subiéndose el tapa bocas y la bufanda hasta la nariz.

* * *

El resto de lo que quedaba de noviembre Yuuri no tuvo más opciones que quedarse en casa y en la tienda a recuperarse de su gripe. Afortunadamente tenía a Seung dispuesto a cuidarle y a dar "horarios de visita" a cierto Alfa y Omega que no se querían separar del Beta para evitar problemas.

El coreano incluso se tomaba la molestia de airear la tienda cada día, no solo para que los microbios no se concentraran, sino también para evitar la concentración de hormonas Omegas y Alfas que dejaban Viktor y Otabek entorno a Yuuri en un vago intento fisiológico de hacer sentir seguro a su persona especial en ese momento de enfermedad, y entiéndase vago porque el Beta nunca notaría todos esos aromas... pero Seung si y le volvía loco, especialmente cuando últimamente el del ruso era muy dulce y el del kazajo más fuerte y protector.

-Me pregunto si se notan el uno al otro -murmuró Seung para sí mismo una vez que la tienda estuvo cerrada.

Podía ocurrir que aunque limpiara el lugar y fueran en días y horas diferentes siempre podía quedar algo que hiciera que el otro se esforzara más en marcar su territorio y desaparecer al otro.

-¿Uhm? ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Yuuri luego de sonarse la nariz.

El Alfa parpadeó y terminó de barrer para proceder a airear un poco el lugar.

-Nada importante, señor, solo divagaba -negó sin darle mucha importancia- en lo raro que es el comportamiento Alfa y Omega... Incluso me cuesta un poco entenderlo cuando explican ciertas situaciones en clases...

Yuuri rió.

-Eres un Alfa, por si no lo habías notado -dijo un tanto divertido, siguiendo con las cuentas del día- Eso te hace un raro también.

-Si... pero no soy tan territorial y Jean tampoco -murmuró pensativo- Usted no lo nota, jefe, pero mi nariz diariamente lucha con sus dos pretendientes.

Y con ese comentario, el mayor se sonrojó.

-N-No digas eso -dijo perdiendo la cuenta- No son mis... "pretendientes" -negó y mejor volvió a empezar- Solo vienen a visitarme porque... porque...

-Porque gustan de usted -asintió terminando la oración.

-¡Seung! -exclamó Yuuri nervioso.

-Sabe que es así, jefe -repuso tranquilo el menor.

-Ya sé, pero eso no cambia el que no sea correcto que ellos quieran algo conmigo -niega con un suspiro- No solo soy mayor, soy un Beta... y mejor no andar diciendo esas cosas en voz alta -repuso volviendo a reiniciar la cuenta- He perdido la cuenta dos veces...

El coreano decidió no decir nada, pues aunque su jefe era una buena persona tolerante que apoyaba las relaciones no naturales, aun estaba chapado a la antigua y no podría permitirse a si mismo algo así tan fácilmente. Al menos no de momento, porque poco a poco, podía ver un positivo cambio en su jefe y ya solo quedaba ver a quien escogería. Seung solo esperaba que escogiera rápido para no tener que continuar con ese coctel de hormonas territoriales y protectoras golpeando su nariz. Porque para el coreano no podía haber más razones que esas... que los chicos marcaran su territorio con el Beta para alejar al otro y atraer a Yuuri.

Seung miró de reojo a su jefe un momento mientras terminaba de sacudir la alfombra.

-Pues sería muy malo si se detectaran e hicieran su desastre para atraerse como Alfa y Omega si no saben de la existencia del otro más que por el aroma... -volvió a murmurar solo para sí, decidiendo que se quedaría con su primera opción, pues era lo más seguro pues si no, hacía tiempo que la tienda se hubiera vuelto un verdadero desastre con lo constante que estaban ambos por allí dejando su marca.


	16. 16

-Es bonito, ¿no? -preguntó Yuuri a Otabek mientras entraban al templo a través del blanco patio invernal en la lenta procesión de los familiares de los novios.

-Bastante -asintió Otabek con una sonrisita, mirándole de reojo.

-Me gustan las bodas al estilo japonés, pero las occidentales también son bonitas -comentó con una sonrisa, siguiendo el camino hacia los asientos.

-No dudo de que sean bonitas, solo no sé si aguantaré tanto tiempo sentado en el cojín -murmuró mirando los elegantes asientos en el suelo.

Otabek no se terminaba de acostumbrar a eso y qué decir de Yuri, aun se preguntaba cómo el rubio hacia para aguantar las reuniones con la familia de Minami si estando unos diez minutos en la misma posición comenzaba a removerse y a quejarse.

-Tranquilo, puedes sentarte normalmente y las ceremonias son realmente cortas -respondió un tanto divertido por como cruzaba las piernas al sentarse y luego suspiraba.

-Esperemos que tengas razón -susurró mientras las últimas personas terminaban de entrar- Por cierto... gracias por venir conmigo -dijo como por cuarta vez ese día desde que le había ido a buscar a la tienda.

Yuuri exhaló una risita y negó.

-No es nada -le susurró antes de echar un vistazo al lugar, quitándose los guantes.

El sobrio y sencillo templo era realmente bonito. Pensó en que si algún día se casaba, querría una boda en un lugar parecido, pero decorado con muchas flores de colores. Su atención se distrajo de apreciar los pequeños detalles cuando a su lado se sentó una chica pelirroja con ojos azules y una enorme sonrisa que fluctuaba entre feliz y divertida. A Yuuri le gustó su vestimenta: un lindo kimono color rosa con detalles en dorados, rojos, violetas, verdes y azules; pero a pesar de ser muy bonita, no dejaba de causarle más curiosidad la forma en que le veía.

-Hola, mi nombre es Mila Plisetsky -se presentó ofreciéndole una mano-, prima de Yuri y vieja amiga de Otabebé aquí presente -señaló sin borrar su sonrisa.

El japonés se apresuró a tomar su mano y hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Y-Yuuri Katsuki, soy amigo de Minami y de Otabek -se apresuró a decir, ocasionando una risita en la rusa.

-Oh, cariño, no necesitas presentarte, se tod... -habló, pero no pudo acabar porque el kazajo había "tosido" un poco fuerte para evitar que hablara de más y le avergonzara.

-Parece que comienza la ceremonia -fue todo lo que murmuró el Alfa al enfrentar la curiosa mirada del Beta.

-Ah, parece que si -dijo Mila en verdad divertida. No iba a negar que quería molestar un poco a Otabek y conocer a Yuuri, y ese era su momento.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras la suave música sonaba y Minami entraba caminando de la mano de su madre al ritmo de la melodía. El Omega iba vestido con un shiramuko, el cual no era más que un lindo kimono blanco con detalles rojos en representación de su pureza y buena fortuna, complementado con un wataboshi o capucha redonda blanca bastante llamativa. Yuuri suspiró mientras le veía avanzar, no estaba seguro de poder evitar llorar.

-Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando iba a mi tienda con toda esa energía a comprar sus libros y mangas -dijo moqueando un poco, frotándose la punta de la nariz.

Otabek buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Gracias -murmuró Yuuri, pues lo iba a necesitar.

-Y yo apenas recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando vi a Yurachka de bebé, parecía una pequeña muñeca -suspiró Mila siendo un poco más fuerte, mientras el rubio entraba de la mano de su abuelo con un montsuki, un kimono de etiqueta negro decorado con el emblema de la familia.

El kazajo tampoco pudo evitar recordar a su amigo de pequeño. La primera vez que se conocieron, algunas andadas e incluso algunos momentos más privados y emocionales de cuando Yuri simplemente necesitaba desahogarse y no quería preocupar a su abuelo.

Al estar juntos la pareja sonrió y se podía notar que eran destinados por el amor que destilaban sin darse cuenta. Ambos comenzaron el ritual de purificación, se leyeron palabras de compromiso e hicieron ofrendas a los Kami.

Yuuri se sonó la nariz, era ridículamente lindo.

-Ahora viene lo más importante -murmuró a los dos Alfas junto a él- San sankudo -recitó con una sonrisa enternecida.

Otabek y Mila le miraron curiosos, pues Yuri les había mantenido aparte mientras practicaba y estudiaba aquellas tradiciones para evitar que la pelirroja se burlara o algo. El japonés notó sus gestos curiosos y explicó:

-Significa tres veces tres a nueve -explicó mientras los novios proseguían con la ceremonia- Es un rito que se da luego del intercambio de los anillos y los juzus, a través del cual la pareja hace una promesa de matrimonio ante Gohonzon -señala al pergamino de devoción en el budismo japonés- Consiste en tomar tres vasos de sake que representan al cielo, la tierra y el hombre en tres sorbos -murmuró mientras lo que decía lo hacía Yuri primero y luego Minami.

-Ah, leí que el tres era un número sagrado -susurró Mila.

-Así es -asintió el nipón- Se supone que traerá felicidad a la pareja y representa la unión de la misma en cuerpo, mente y espíritu.

-Bueno... es algo bonito y significativo -admitió Otabek con una sonrisa, estaba contento porque su amigo estuviera viviendo aquello.

Finalmente la ceremonia acabó luego de unos minutos y los recién casados salieron de la mano de Nikolai Plisetsky, siendo seguidos por la familia y amigos cercanos.

-Y dime, Yuuri, ¿tienes pareja? -alargó Mila como quien no quiere la cosa.

El japonés negó y Otabek miró de reojo a la rusa.

-No, de momento no es algo que me quite el sueño -respondió guardándose con cuidado el pañuelo en el bolsillo, ya que debería lavarlo antes de entregarlo.

-Oh, ya veo -asintió conteniendo una sonrisa- Y... ¿entonces te interesan Alfas?

-Mila -intervino Otabek, salvando a un sonrojado Yuuri de tener que negar a esas suposiciones, cosa que este agradecía internamente para no volver las cosas incomodas-, ¿dónde está tu pareja? Pensé que vendría.

Ella solo negó.

-Dijo que a la ceremonia solo iba la gente verdaderamente cercana a los novios y la familia -se encogió de hombros- Él vendrá a la recepción.

-Oe, vieja de mierda, ¡ven para la foto familiar! -exclamó Yuri en inglés desde lejos.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca.

-Que suerte tiene de que los padres de Minami no hablan inglés -se quejó alisando su kimono- Bueno, ya regreso, Yuuri -tarareó sonriendo como despedida antes de avanzar para ir a posar en la foto.

-Sigamos sin ella -recomendó Otabek retomando el camino.

Yuuri le miró y luego a la mujer.

-Uh, ¿seguro? -preguntó avanzando tras él aun así.

-Sí, es mejor huir de ella en ocasiones.

Siguieron tranquilamente el camino de piedras hacia el salón donde sería la recepción mientras algunos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, añadiéndose al blanco ambiente natural del santuario en ese momento. Los árboles desnudos, arbustos y estatuas volvían a cubrirse lentamente por el suave manto de nieve que hizo temblar a Yuuri, haciendo que se abrazase a sí mismo, pensando en que por muy elegante que estuviera, si seguía afuera iba a morir de frío. Ya no tenía toda la grasa que le protegía en el invierno y podía sentir como la garganta volvía a molestarle un poco, por lo que carraspeó y terminó estornudando.

El kazajo paró y le miró curioso.

-¿Estás bien?

-No... olvidé mi bufanda en el auto -se lamentó al recordarlo- No debí quitármela, ¿podemos ir un momento a recuperarla? -preguntó algo apenado de tener que hacerle volver al estacionamiento, ya que este estaba algo alejado.

El contrario solo le miró un par de segundos antes de quitarse la bufanda.

-No, no -se apresuró a negar el japonés- No es necesario, luego tu tendrás frío y... -dijo tratando de evitar que le colocara la prenda, negando energéticamente.

Aquello le parecía muy lindo a Otabek, por lo que con una pequeña sonrisa atrapó a Yuuri en su bufanda y logró colocársela mientras este murmuraba alguna cosa sobre la gripe.

-Yuuri... -alargó tranquilo, tomando sus mejillas para que parara y le mirara, obteniendo como respuesta un leve sonrojo en su pálida y fría piel.

-¿Si? -respondió con la voz cambiada por sus cachetes algo apretados.

-No te preocupes tanto. Usa la bufanda, resisto bien el frío -eso y que también le gustaba la idea de que el Beta usara algo suyo y llevara su aroma.

De pronto Yuuri recordó que él era un Alfa y resistía bien las bajas temperaturas. _Que injusta es la naturaleza,_ pensó al ver como Otabek solo llevaba su traje, un abrigo ligero y hasta hace nada su bufanda, y aun así estaba cómodo.

-Está bien -aceptó subiéndose la bufanda hasta la nariz mientras echaba un vistazo al rededor, notando algo que temía: la gente los estaba viendo.

Quizás no de forma tan obvia, pero había una gran cantidad de gente mayor, tanto perteneciente a la boda como no.

De su experiencia trabajando en el onsen de sus padres y en su propia tienda, Yuuri había aprendido sobre la gente, sobre todo cómo actuaban cuando veían algo que no les gustaba o no aprobaban. Las miradas de reproche, enojo o repulsión disimuladas, el cómo sus caras se tensaban en una mueca, estaba acostumbrado a presenciarlo todo como un observador, como un Beta criado a la antigua que solo calla y asiente a lo que sus mayores o superiores le dicen.

Optó por alejarse del Alfa y mirar hacia otro lado para así evitar seguir atrayendo la atención.

-No hagas eso -dijo neutral.

Otabek parpadeó y solo bajó sus manos con lentitud.

-¿Qué? -fue todo lo que logró soltar.

-La gente mira y prefiero no atraer la atención -contestó con simpleza en un gesto neutral-, evitar problemas. La mayoría de estas personas van a History Maker -murmuró pensando en si Seung y Jean podrían caminar por la calle de la mano con ese tipo de gente suelta, siendo obvio que ambos son Alfas- Sigamos al salón... -dijo y retomó el camino, tomando distancia de él.

El Alfa echó una mirada a su alrededor y al par de ancianos nada disimulados que les miraban. Soltó un gruñido, pues le importaba una mierda quienes fueran. Se apresuró a alcanzar a Yuuri y protectoramente se quedó cerca de él, no iba a permitir que hicieran sentir mal a su chico así como así.

-Lo siento -murmuró por si acaso y Yuuri negó.

-No es tu culpa, yo lo siento... debí ser más precavido -murmuró de igual forma, pensando en que últimamente él y Otabek se habían vuelto más cercanos... y eso era un problema.

Yuuri debía recordarse de nuevo los limites y que todo en él gritaba Alfa... y nada en si mismo gritaba "Omega" como para que la gente llegue siquiera a dudar antes de juzgar, pues obviamente no eran familia como para excusar el ser así de cercanos.

El silencio se alargó hasta llegar al salón de la recepción, un edificio grande y hermoso que contrastaba correctamente con el aspecto antiguo del lugar. Por dentro era otro placer a la vista: suaves paredes blancas decoradas con detalles dorados y flores, mesas esparcidas correctamente por el lugar con sus manteles y centros de mesa, una pequeña tarima y la zona de baile; todo era una mezcla entre el estilo japonés e indudablemente el occidental.

Su mesa estuvo cerca de la de los novios por Mila y Otabek, ya que solo la familia principal iría en la mesa de la pareja. Yuuri tomó asiento y suspiró cómodo con la calefacción del lugar.

-Podría quitarme los zapatos y andar descalzo -comentó para romper el silencio- El suelo tiene calefacción, ¿lo notas? -dijo dando una suave pisada, notando el agradable calor.

-Quizás considere poner uno en casa... mis hermanos se volverían locos -sonríe al pensar que con más razón andarían descalzos aun en invierno.

Sus charlas pasaron a ser más tranquilas mientras poco a poco el lugar se llenaba, sobre todo con invitados de Minami. Pero mientras esto sucedía, el kazajo no podía evitar pensar en las palabras del nipón hace un rato: "ser más precavido", no podía aceptar tan fácil que todo su progreso fuera echado hacia atrás de esa forma, por lo que luego de una pausa entre tema y tema, se atrevió a tomar la mano del hombre por debajo de la mesa, obteniendo rápidamente su atención.

-¿Otabek, qué...? -comenzó, pero no le dejó acabar.

-Ahora nadie está mirando -murmuró con una sonrisa- Y a mí no me importan las reglas sociales y lo que se supone que está bien o mal, pero... si a ti te afecta, iré rompiéndolo poco a poco para poder estar contigo de forma adecuada y poderte tomarte de las mejillas o de la mano en la calle sin problemas -bufó un poco.

Yuuri no sabía qué decir. Bien, era lindo sentir sus dedos acariciarle bajo la mesa en público, pero también le producía algo de ansiedad. ¿Cómo le diría luego a este chico que no quería tener algo con él? Aunque para ese momento, ni él mismo sabía si en verdad no quería nada con él.

Abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero volvió a cerrarla y a repetir el proceso un par de veces más mientras se sonrojaba, hasta que, rendido, solo asintió levemente.

-Bien -sonrió Otabek, satisfecho de que aquello funcionase.

Un nuevo silencio cómodo se alargó entre ambos hasta que Mila ocupó la mesa con desbordante energía.

-¡Ah! Mi acompañante ya llegó -dijo con emoción- Seguro que tu y él se llevan bien, Yuuri. Por cierto, quería preguntarte, ¿qué tan común es tu nombre? -aprovechó de soltar con curiosidad, pensando que a Viktor le encantaría aquella coincidencia, pues ahora conocería a tres "Yuris" y se preguntaba si todos serían personalidades tan diferentes como el ruso y el japonés.

Mientras tanto y por acto reflejo, el Beta trató de separar su mano de la del Alfa debajo de la mesa, pero el kazajo no se lo permitió y entrelazó sus dedos firmemente, haciéndole estar un poco más nervioso.

-Eh... -alargó Yuuri- U-Una vez revisé la guía telefónica y aquí hay cerca de unas... ¿treinta personas con mi nombre?

-Vaya, ¡eso es fantástico! Nunca se me había ocurrido buscar mi nombre en una guía telefónica -dijo con impresión- Digo... no sabía que aun las hacen.

-Las hay en internet y en algunos teléfonos públicos... -murmuró con una sonrisita, algo cohibido aun así.

-Voy a buscar mi nombre en una sin duda... quiero saber cuántas Milas hay en el mundo -asintió pensativa, algo divertida antes de sentir su teléfono vibrar- Discúlpenme un momento -dijo levantándose para atender la llamada, yendo a la puerta- ¿Hola? Si, ya voy por ti...

Yuuri exhaló una risita y devolvió su mirada al lugar, pues se negaba a ver al Alfa mientras estaban tomados de la mano. La mayoría mesas ya tenían gente, por lo que Yuuri podía deducir que pronto los novios harían su gran entrada y luego ambos miembros se presentarían oficialmente como matrimonio, vendría la cena, los discursos de algunos invitados (Yuuri esperaba que el pequeño Minami no le pidiera decir unas palabras, pues no había preparado nada), finalmente un último discurso, esta vez de la pareja y para acabar una pequeña entrega de recuerdos a todos... _Las bodas en serio son algo caro_ , pensó distraídamente mirando las lindas flores del centro de mesa, apreciando sus colores e intentando ver desde su lugar si eran falsas o no, al menos hasta que sintió como su mano era apretada dolorosamente hasta hacerle jadear.

-¿O-Otabek, qué pasa? -se quejó mirando al chico, comenzando a preguntarse ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Pero Yuuri no obtuvo respuesta. El Alfa estaba rígido y serio con la mirada fija en la puerta, mientras olfateaba notablemente en esa dirección.

-¿Otabek? -trató de nuevo, esta vez más suave, acariciando su antebrazo, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su mano- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó, pero justo su seria expresión cambió a una de notable preocupación y ansiedad.

-No -gimió roncamente, aferrándose con su mano libre a la mesa, sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta.

Yuuri no sabía qué estaba sucediendo, pero nunca le había visto así. Trató de mover inútilmente su mano mientras seguía la dirección de su mirada. En ese momento un tambaleante y tembloroso Viktor estaba apoyado en Mila, quien hablaba rápidamente por celular. Yuuri no había reparado en su presencia.

-¡Abuelo Nikolai! -escuchó a la chica gritar al hombre mayor que charlaba con algunas personas en una mesa- ¿Las llaves de la camioneta...?

Todo transcurrió rápidamente en cuestión segundos, aun así parecía que a partir de ese momento el tiempo pasaba mucho más lento para Yuuri, quien al principio no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su corazón se preocupó al ver al lindo chico de ojos azules en un estado aparentemente enfermo, apoyado en una columna mientras Mila corría a por las llaves. No entendía qué hacia ahí, ¿conocía a Minami acaso? Tenían horarios distintos de ir a la librería, _pero era probable_ , pensó mientras miraba fijamente al Omega, el cual miraba hacia su mesa con notable pánico, pero no le miraba a él, miraba a Otabek... y Otabek le devolvía la mirada fijamente sin dejar de apretar dolorosamente la mano de Yuuri.

Mila había regresado en la escena para tomar de nuevo al Omega y luego de un breve intercambio de palabras, mirar también hacia la mesa con una mueca preocupada antes de rasgar su kimono para moverse mejor y poder cargar a Viktor en brazos.

Otabek gruñó y se levantó llevándose a Yuuri consigo, quien trastabilleó torpemente ante la sorpresa del jalón imprevisto que recibió.

-¡Me lastimas! -exclamó tirando ya con molestia del brazo del Alfa, no podía concentrarse si sentía que los huesos de su mano eran reducidos a arena- ¡Otabek, para! -chilló.

Y fue entonces que el kazajo volvió a mirarle, manteniendo su sombría expresión mientras su destinado era llevado de la sala por otro Alfa. Estaba usando todo su autocontrol para mantenerse en su lugar y soltar lentamente sus dedos, dando alivio al Beta, quien se soltó al tener la oportunidad y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta.

Si Yuuri pudiera oler el ambiente y notar la incomodidad de los presentes más allá del dolor en su mano, habría notado la situación rápidamente: un extraño y agrio encuentro entre destinados, pero en ese momento su raciocinio necesitó más tiempo, tiempo aprovechado por Otabek para tomar su otra mano y llevárselo de allí.

-¡Espera! ¡A dónde me llevas? ¿Qué te pasa? -exigió saber mientras era llevado firmemente y su mano palpitaba de dolor, tendría que ir a un medico- Otabek, ¡v-voy a golpearte si no paras! -amenazó no hablando en serio, pues solo un Beta tonto golpearía a un Alfa y Yuuri era pacifista- Me estas asustando -murmuró tirando de su mano sana, no queriendo que tuviera el mismo destino.

Más pronto que tarde desistió en resistirse al notar que no le iba a soltar y que no le estaba apretando tanto como para romperle la otra mano. Trató de seguir el ritmo hasta que por fin salieron del edificio solo para ser apresado de nuevo esta vez en los brazos del más joven.

-Otabek... -repitió, le parecía que lo había dicho muchas veces durante un largo rato.

Pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, el contrario solo había comenzado a temblar y Yuuri no vio otra opción que usar su mano buena para darle palmaditas en la espalda. Mientras tanto en el silencio comenzaba a recordar el rojo y asustado rostro de Viktor. Estaba empezando a hilar las cosas; Mila había dicho que su compañero había llegado y luego recibió una llamada que le hizo salir.

¿Qué probabilidad había de que todos esos rusos vinieran del mismo lado? Rusia era muy grande, pensaba Yuuri, pero el mundo es en realidad muy pequeño, le dijo una vocecita en su interior. Quizás Viktor estaba allí porque conocía a Minami y a los rusos... Su línea de pensamiento fue cortada por el tembloroso chico que le mantenía entre sus brazos.

-Era él -murmuró Otabek.

Yuuri ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, tratando de verle la cara, pero esta estaba decididamente oculta en su cuello.

-¿Eh?

Solo le tomó dos segundos sumar dos más dos. Su mano pasó a segundo plano cuando el vacío en su pecho comenzaba a incrementar exponencialmente ante la cruda verdad que caía sobre él cual cubo de agua helada en medio de lo que le parecía un crudo invierno ruso.

Sus pensamientos iban a todo lo que daba y pronto la conclusión llegó mezclada y, exacta a las siguientes palabras del Alfa:

-Era mi destinado -susurró.

No había más qué decir.

Viktor era su destinado...

Otabek era el destinado de Viktor...

Y Yuuri ahora debería hacerse a un lado para permitir que dos almas gemelas estuvieran juntas porque... ¿qué más podría hacer?

No había mejor forma de terminar esa tarde que con la mano y el corazón rotos.


	17. 17

La estación de Hasetsu se encontraba casi solitaria, cosa común en esa época. Yuuri suspiró y avanzó con el ruido de las ruedas de su maleta hasta que un grito le detuvo.

-¡Yuuri! -exclamó su ex profesora de ballet al otro lado de los torniquetes- ¡Bienvenido! -canturreó dando una vuelta elegante sobre sí misma, sosteniendo un cartel que decía: "¡Bienvenido!".

Las pocas personas que había por el lugar voltearon a ver la escena con curiosidad y Yuuri se sonrojó.

-Profesora Minako -saludó al pasar los torniquetes- Oh, no era necesario -murmuró observando como la mujer movía el decorado cartel con una sonrisa.

-Es necesario cuando nos visitas dos veces al año -dijo levantando una ceja- No te preocupes, reciclo el cartel -le guiñó y dobló la cartulina antes de darle un enorme abrazo- Vamos, ¡dale un abrazo a tu vieja profesora!

Con cierta vergüenza Yuuri correspondió al abrazo de la Alfa con su mano buena y sonrió nerviosamente tras el tapabocas que llevaba, pues aun podía sentir que eran el centro de atención.

-Es un gusto verla de nuevo... Gracias por venir a por mí.

-No me agradezcas -negó soltándole- Yo me ofrecí, es una buena oportunidad para pasar por Yu-topía también -dijo con una amplia sonrisa, pues la traducción a lo que dijo es que era una buena oportunidad para beber un poco- Vamos, tu familia ya quiere verte... Aunque es algo sorpresivo que adelantaras el viaje, creo que te estás convirtiendo a un adicto al trabajo -murmuró un poco a broma mientras caminaban.

-Si... algunas cosas pasaron y... solo vine antes -asintió algo cabizbajo sin querer ahondar mucho en el tema.

Minako asintió y comprendió el aura del Beta, pues sin necesidad de hormonas y feromonas, siempre había sabido leer bien a su alumno favorito.

-Bueno, sin dudas cosas muy locas para fracturarte la mano izquierda -comentó mirando las vendas.

-Oh, bueno, no fue para tanto -alargó mirando hacia otro lado- No es tan grave... -murmuró.

Y aunque Minako no estaba convencida, lo dejaría pasar de momento.

-Yuuri... -alargó mirándole- ¿¡Estas más delgado!? -preguntó con impresión, cambiando el tono de la conversación- ¡Vaya! ¡Por alguna razón pensé que volvería a ver a mi lindo alumno rellenito! ¿Es una nueva dieta?

-¿Eh? -ladeó y rió- No, no, solo... ocurrió -dijo contento con hablar de otra cosa- He estado guardándome para el katsudon de mamá -suspiró recordando su plato favorito.

La mujer asintió.

-Oh, has hecho bien... a mí también se me antoja tanto el katsudon de la señora Hiroko en este momento -suspiró- Y eso significa que pronto volveré a ver al Yuuri gordito -canturreó tocando su abdomen.

Yuuri rió y se quejó alejándose de ella para bajarse el tapabocas y asentir.

-Sí, creo que si -asintió con buen humor mientras salían de la estación en busca del auto.

El camino fue agradable para Yuuri mientras hablaban del katsudon de su mamá, algunos acontecimientos en Hasetsu y cualquier otra cosa que la profesora Minako quisiera contarle, pues él estaba bien con que ella llevara la conversación ya que no tenía muchas cosas que contar... o si las tenia, pero no quería tocar los temas que le habían hecho adelantar su viaje a Hasetsu.

-¿Cómo está Vicchan? -preguntó Minako en cuanto pararon en el estacionamiento de Yu-topía Katsuki- En las últimas fotos que enviaste vi que ya estaba más grande.

-Está bien, aunque me siento mal de no haberla traído conmigo -murmuró quitándose el cinturón-, pero confío en que Seung la cuidará bien.

-¿El estudiante de medicina que trabaja para ti?

-Sí, adora a los perros y tiene un husky precioso. Se ofreció a cuidarla desde antes así que acepté... No pudo haber quedado en mejores manos -dijo una vez cerrada la puerta.

El frío le golpeó la cara y de inmediato volvió a colocarse el tapabocas para evitar caer en las garras de la gripe, o de un dolor de garganta.

-¡Que helado esta! -se quejó Minako luego de bajar la maleta del menor- Vamos, Yuuri, ¡corre o te congelarás! -exclamó adelantándose con rapidez a la puerta de la residencia.

Yuuri le siguió sin más y una vez que pasó de la puerta se quitó de nuevo el tapabocas y la enorme chaqueta para dejarla en el armario, mientras se llenaba del agradablemente cálido y familiar aroma de su hogar.

-Ah... -suspiró sin poder evitar una sonrisa mientras se quitaba otro abrigo y los zapatos.

-Ah, que agradable se está aquí -gimió Minako levantando con facilidad la maleta para dejarla a un lado.

Y apenas Yuuri puso un pie en el recibidor, la voz de su madre exclamó:

-¡Yuuri! -corrió de donde estaba hasta su encuentro para abrazarle fuertemente.

Él solo pudo corresponder fuertemente al abrazo, pensando en cuanto necesitaba uno de su madre.

-Mamá... -murmuró sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara un poco, agachándose para poder devolver el abrazo.

La pequeña mujer acarició con cariño el cabello de su hijo.

-¿Soy yo o estas más grande? -murmuró alejándose un poco para tomar sus mejillas.

-Un par de centímetros, quizás -asintió con una sonrisita que no le llegó a los ojos.

Hiroko Katsuki en ese momento supo al cien por ciento que a su hijo le pasaba algo, partiendo desde la decisión de adelantar su viaje a pesar del cariño y gusto que le tenía a su tienda.

-Ya veo... ¡Y estas más delgado! -notó con sorpresa.

-Yo le dije lo mismo -asintió Minako.

-Gracias por traerlo, profesora Minako -asintió la pequeña mujer, yendo a tomar las manos de la Alfa con cariño- ¿Quieren cenar ya? Hay katsudon.

-Cuente conmigo, señora Hiroko, su katsudon es el mejor junto a un buen vaso de alcohol -dijo felizmente la mujer mientras Yuuri asentía.

-Bien, bien, entonces déjame ayudarte primero con esa maleta y...

-Yo me encargo, querida -intervino Toshiya saliendo de su puesto de trabajo con una sonrisa- Me despertó la palabra alcohol -bromeó un poco, aunque era cierto en medida.

-¡De nada, señor Katsuki!

-Hola, Yuuri -saludó a su hijo luego de sonreír a la profesora- Te ves bien, muchacho -dijo estirando la mano hacia él para estrecharla, mas en cuanto la tomó tiró de Yuuri para abrazarle y darle un par de palmadas en la espalda- Vayan a las mesas, yo me encargo de la maleta -le restó importancia al separarse.

-Uh... Yo puedo... -comenzó a decir Yuuri.

-Con esa mano así, no -negó el hombre tomando la maleta- Aun puedo con una simple maleta.

Hiroko sonrió hacia su esposo colocándose las manos en las algo sonrojadas mejillas.

-Oh, qué fuerte y caballeroso eres, querido.

Toshiya rió avanzando con la maleta.

-Aun lo tengo -canturreó divertido y feliz.

-Bueno, ustedes vayan a la mesa, yo iré a la cocina -dijo Hiroko adelantándose.

Sin rechistar y ante la idea de comer el katsudon de su madre, Yuuri caminó hacia el comedor, donde de momento no había nadie.

-¡Ja! Tengo el control antes que esos vejestorios -celebró la mujer encendiendo la televisión y pasando los canales buscando el de ballet, pero pasó por el de patinaje sobre hielo, deteniéndose allí- Oh... ¿Yuuri, recuerdas cuando patinabas?

El Beta asintió, ¿cómo no recordarlo? Miró en la pantalla como Yuzuru Hanyu, el representante de Japón, hacía su programa sobre el hielo mientras los comentaristas describían sus saltos.

-¿Nunca has pensado que si hubieras seguido patinando estarías allí? -ladeó la mujer mirando la pantalla con curiosidad.

-No -contestó dudoso- No creo que hubiera podido llegar tan lejos -murmuró sincero, haciendo círculos en la mesa con un dedo- Aunque sería lindo patinar, tengo mucho sin hacerlo...

-Siempre está el Ice Castle -observó.

-Si... Quizás vaya luego a visitar a Yuko -dijo con una sonrisa al recordar a su amiga.

Y con eso ambos se quedaron mirando la competencia en silencio, hasta que la madre de Yuuri se acercó con una bandeja.

-Aquí esta, dos katsudon calientes para dos clientes importantes -dijo dejando el tazón frente a cada uno- Mas algo de soju para la profesora -agregó.

-Usted sabe como consentirme -alargó felizmente Minako tomando la botella para servirse un poco.

-Gracias, mamá -dijo Yuuri aspirando el delicioso aroma de su platillo favoritos- Ahh.

-No hay de qué, cariño, puse una doble porción de cerdo para ti -dijo dejando un beso en su cabeza para sentarse a su lado.

Yuuri sonrió y no dudó en tomar los palillos para comenzar a comer, degustando la deliciosa sazón que tanto había extrañado de su madre. Hizo un pequeño ruidito de satisfacción.

-¡Esta delicioso! -exclamó en verdad feliz, con la boca llena.

-Me alegra que pienses eso, cariño -sonrió la mayor acariciando su espalda.

Y mientras Yuuri se dedicaba a comer, las dos mujeres charlaban hasta que su padre también se unió, pero a beber con Minako.

En cuanto el Beta acabó de comer, suspiró y miró hacia las escaleras con algo de cansancio.

-Si quieres puedes retirarte -le dijo bajito su madre mientras Minako y Toshiya peleaban por qué ver ahora en la televisión, siendo el hombre apoyado por algunos señores que frecuentaban el onsen y que recién llegaban a las mesas.

-¿Segura? ¿No necesitas ayuda? -preguntó mirando la escena frente a ellos.

-No, estoy bien -aseguró- Serviré la cena y es todo -le restó importancia- Debes estar cansado por el viaje, ve -le animó.

Sin más, Yuuri solo asintió antes de besar su mejilla y despedirse de todos los presentes para subir las escaleras e ir a su habitación. Se notaba que algunas pocas habitaciones estaban en uso mientras subía a la propia para echarse en su cama, ignorando la maleta a un lado de su escritorio.

Tanteó el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su celular y observar las cientos de llamadas perdidas de diferentes números: Phichit, Chris, Minami, números desconocidos... Otabek y Viktor...

-Ug -suspiró deslizando el dedo para ignorar las llamadas e irse a los mensajes.

Varios mensajes saltaban en chats distintos y Yuuri se sintió culpable de ni siquiera haber avisado a Phichit, pero todo había sido tan rápido y repentino incluso para él, solo había tenido tiempo de hablar con Seung y Jean al momento de dejarles a Vicchan.

_ Lo siento, estoy bien y en casa de mis padres, no te preocupes. _

Respondió y escribió también a Seung para preguntarle sobre Vicchan, evitando deliberadamente el resto de chats que en verdad no quería abrir. Una vez que acabó iba a apagar el celular, pero una llamada entrante le detuvo. 

_ Otabek _

Miró el nombre en la pantalla, deseando que parara, pero este se mantuvo allí por largos segundos hasta que la llamada simplemente se cayó, más un par de segundos después volvió a aparecer.

-Por favor, para -se dijo a si mismo pasándose una mano por los ojos.

Otabek ya había encontrado a su destinado, no tendría por qué estarle marcando. Debería estar con Viktor... ambos deberían estar juntos charlando sobre eso, quizás sintiendo ese efecto de estar conectados y ser biológicamente compatibles en todos los sentidos. Los dos deberían de estar que no caben en sí de la felicidad y el gozo de encontrar a su alma gemela, pues no todos gozaban de ese privilegio. Algunos no la encontraban y para otros como Yuuri, esa persona simplemente no existía y debían buscar lo más parecido entre sus iguales Betas.

Abrió los ojos y observó que el nombre del Alfa aun refulgía en la pantalla del celular... y eso estaba mal, pero peor era el que Yuuri presionara el botón de contestar.

-Yuuri... por fin contestas, por Dios, he estado tan preocupado por ti. ¿Dónde estás? Han pasado dos días...

La voz del chico se le hacía extraña, cansada y preocupada, Yuuri no podía evitar pensar en si también lo estaría por Viktor, quien era el que más le necesitaba ahora.

-Estoy bien -suspiró luego de unos segundos de silencio- Adelanté mi viaje así que no te preocupes...

Otabek suspiró notablemente más relajado.

-¿Seguro? ¿Y tu mano...?

-Estoy bien -insistió en un tono más duro que hizo callar al Alfa- Creo que tienes cosas más importantes por las cuales ocuparte -murmuró- ¿Cómo esta? -preguntó sin poder ocultar la preocupación por su querido Viktor.

-¿Eh? -exhaló.

-¿Viktor, cómo esta? ¿Ustedes ya...? -comenzó, pero no podía terminar la pregunta.

El kazajo soltó un par de palabras mal sonantes en su idioma natal antes de exhalar bastante aire de forma exasperada.

-Jesús, no lo sé, no quiero verlo, ni él a mí. He estado ocupado buscándote, Yuuri -dijo algo alterado- ¿No lo entiendes?

-El que parece no entender aquí eres tu -respondió tranquilo- Es tu Omega, Otabek, te necesita. Conozco a Viktor y quizás no te acepte a la primera, pero...

-Yuuri, para, no quiero escucharlo -le cortó Otabek.

-No, Otabek, debes escucharlo -dijo levantándose de la cama por impulso- Ustedes son Alfa y Omega, yo sólo soy un Beta, Viktor te necesita y yo no aceptaré que lo dejes así.

-¡Pero yo no siento nada por él! ¿Eres consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo? ¡¿Cómo puedo querer a alguien que no conozco?!

-De la misma forma que lo hiciste conmigo -cortó- Todo esto inició porque pensaste que yo era él, pero no lo soy y ahora lo has encontrado, así que hazte cargo y... ¡y deja de llamarme!

-¡No es igual! -exclamó el otro lado tratando de defenderse.

Otabek comenzaba a desesperarse por su situación. Los dos pésimos días de preocupación, ansiedad y no poder dormir bien le tenían al borde.

-Otabek, olvídalo, es lo mejor... Me lo agradecerás... Ambos me lo agradecerán en el futuro -asintió el japonés seguro de ello.

El Alfa respiró hondo y se frotó los ojos mirando alrededor, en ese momento se encontraba en su auto junto a una gasolinera.

-Yuuri, por favor, no me hagas esto... -murmuró débilmente- Yo te quiero a ti, no podría ser de otra forma... Cuando estoy contigo siento que todo es como debería ser, ¿acaso no sientes lo mismo? Si dices que no, no lo creeré, solo lo haré cuando me mires a los ojos y...

-No importa lo que yo sienta, solo soy un Beta -suspiró- Ustedes son destinados, no hay nada que hacer.

-¡Eso es estúpido! No se siente como tal -negó seriamente, a pesar de que no le veía- Solo porque se supone que es así no tiene que ser mi caso, no tiene que ser nuestro caso.

-No puedes solo decidirlo por ti, ¿qué hay de Viktor? ¿Eres consciente de lo egoísta que eres? -reclamó pensando en lo mal que lo estaría pasando su rayito de luz azul.

-¿Eres consciente de lo egoísta que eres tú?

A ese punto ambos habían levantado un poco la voz, cada quien concentrado en su punto y sin estar dispuestos a dar su brazo a torcer, pero Yuuri llevaba la ventaja en poder acabar con eso cortando la llamada.

-Eso no tiene sentido, ¡solo quiero que sean felices!

-Soy feliz contigo -insistió haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia.

-Suficiente -exhaló Yuuri sintiendo su corazón latiendo al máximo, todo eso iba a matarle- Adiós, Otabek. Haz lo que se supone que debes hacer y deja de llamarme -dijo de forma dura y recordando un poco los regaños de joven, dijo:- Eres un Alfa, comportarte como tal.

Y con eso, colgó y apagó su celular con el corazón en la garganta. Tenía un revoltijo de emociones que iban desde la tristeza hasta la preocupación y algo de enojo.

-Se solucionará en un mes y... Serán felices y todo volverá a la normalidad -se dijo tirando el celular a algún lugar mientras trataba de convencerse de ello, pues pasase lo que pasase, las cosas ya habían cambiando.

Decidido a ignorar el dolor en su pecho y convencido de que había hecho lo correcto al dejar a Otabek y Viktor en otra ciudad, se echó en su cama a dormir... Cosa que milagrosamente logró luego de una hora de rodar de lado a lado en la cama, pues no había dormido bien en esos días, pero su cerebro parecía estar dispuesto a dejarle dormir luego de esa discusión y Yuuri lo agradecía.

Esa vez a sus sueños acudieron las dos personas que le habían hecho pasar en vela dos noches. La imagen de un día normal y feliz con su pequeño de ojos azules, y con su Alfa de ojos profundos, le entregó un poco de paz a su corazón y una noche larga y tranquila de sueño. Soñó con el calor de un abrazo, mas cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en su vieja habitación en Hasetsu.

-¿Yuuri? -preguntó su madre al otro lado de la puerta luego de dar un par de toques- ¿Estas despierto? El desayuno está listo.

-Uh, si, ya voy, mamá -avisó lo suficientemente alto.

Solo cuando escuchó los pasos de su madre desaparecer por el pasillo, se levantó dejando en la cama y en sus sueños aquel falso calor de cariño. _Lo mejor es olvidarse de todo eso_ , pensó, pues las personas que le gustan son pareja destinada y no había nada que hacer. No podía tener peor suerte... aquello en definitiva era un castigo para ponerle en su lugar como Beta, no debería andar haciéndose ilusiones con cosas tan... imposibles.

Fue al baño y luego desayunó de forma normal para ponerse a ayudar un poco en la casa paleando la nieve de la entrada, luego de insistir bastante en que podía hacerlo. Para cuando el camino de piedra estaba despejado Mari fue a buscarlo.

-Yuuri, mamá dice que entres a beber algo caliente -dijo colocando una mano en su hombro- Es suficiente por hoy, estas herido.

El Beta se removió.

-En serio, estoy bien -suspiró.

-Y no lo dudo -sonrió-, pero no hablo de la mano -alargó mirando hacia el nublado cielo- Sabes a mamá y papá les preocupa un poco que estas un poco apagado, no eres tú mismo y sinceramente es algo que llama la atención -habló y devolvió la mirada a él- Si no quieres decir la razón está bien, al menos no a mi... Pero calma a mamá, ¿sí?

Yuuri suspiró.

-Está bien... Le diré algo -murmuró sintiéndose culpable por ser tan obvio-, pero aun no...

Mari asintió.

-Cuando estés listo está bien -asintió y tomó la pala- Por ahora entra a tomar algo caliente, lo hice especialmente para ti porque mamá me obligó -dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

El menor sonrió y siguió a su hermana.

-Gracias, Mari. Por cierto, ¿sabes si el Ice Castle abre hoy? -aprovechó de preguntar.

-Me parece que si -dijo sosteniendo la puerta para él- ¿Vas a ir? Es bueno que descanses y te distraigas ya que estas aquí, a Yuko le gustará verte -aprobó, ya que recordaba observar a su hermanito patinar y este siempre lucia más tranquilo cuando lo hacía.

-Sí, creo que sería bueno visitarla, hace mucho no lo hago -suspiró con cierta pena, pues desde que se fue de Hasetsu solo se había enterado de que se había casado y no habían mantenido el contacto de forma seguida.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Uh...

-Te llevaré -asintió y dejó la pala a un lado para pasar el brazo por sus hombros- Vamos, hermanito, estas helado.

-Hueles a cigarro -se quejó levemente, recibiendo aun así el abrazo sin problemas.

-Si dejaras de comportarte como un tonto no tendría que abrazarte -dijo un tanto divertida y Yuuri rió.

Mari siempre tenía una forma peculiar de reconfortarle y ayudarle.


	18. 18

"¡Eres un Alfa, comportarte como tal!", eran las palabras que atormentaban y hacían doler la cabeza de Otabek desde el día anterior.

-Aquí tienes, Beka -habló Yuri interrumpiendo el largo y atormentado silencio del kazajo, tendiéndole una pastilla para el dolor.

El Alfa levantó la cabeza de entre sus manos para mirar a su amigo.

-Lo siento, gracias -dijo como por doceava vez en el día, pero como mas de mil veces en esos días, Yuri no quería llevar la cuenta mientras su amigo tomaba el pequeño círculo blanco junto a la botella de agua que le ofrecía.

El rubio negó, suspiró y se aplastó a su lado.

-Si te disculpas una vez más, voy a patearte el culo -murmuró observando a una enfermera hacer mala cara- ¿Qué? ¿También quieres que te patee a ti? Ocúpate de tus asuntos, vieja chismosa -refunfuñó logrando que la mujer hiciera un mohín ofendido antes de retirarse.

-Yura -alargó Otabek- No seas así... Yo... solo siento que tengas que estar aquí conmigo en vez de en tu luna de miel.

Yuri bufó.

-Los amigos son primero -respondió sabiamente- No puedo solo irme y dejarte ahogar en la mierda... Minami tampoco me dejaría, así que me tienes aquí para sacarte de... eso -le señaló vagamente de forma general.

El kazajo tomó la pastilla.

-No creo que sea fácil salir de esto -murmuró luego de un largo trago de agua- El problema empieza porque soy un Alfa con un destinado y se supone que no debo amar a un Beta -dijo dejando de nuevo la cabeza entre sus manos.

El ruso miró a su amigo, no sabiendo muy bien cómo arreglar esto sin alcohol... pues no se sentía en capacidad de una charla profunda en el pasillo de un hospital.

-Suficiente -suspiró levantándose- Vamos a otro lugar.

El contrario le miró.

-Pero Viktor... Yuuri...

-Me vale tres hectáreas de verga lo que haya dicho ese cerdo. No se supone que un Alfa solo obedezca a un Beta porque si -bufó y cortó la replica con un movimiento de mano- Lo digo porque ya que el cerdo usó estereotipos, los usaré yo también y atrévete a decirme que no.

Otabek le miró un par de segundos antes de solo levantarse, no tenía caso discutir con Yuri en algunas cosas y cuáles eran esas cosas las había aprendido hace mucho.

-Está bien.

-Así me gusta -dijo sacando su celular para escribir a Minami en donde estarían, ya que su esposo estaba dentro del cuarto de Viktor con Mila- Vamos por un café y al jardín, te hará bien.

Y vaya que el ruso tenía razón, diez minutos de pasear en silencio por el jardín con un café y donas habían hecho un poco de su magia: Otabek estaba menos pálido que en los últimos días.

Ambos Alfas caminaron hasta el rincón más alejado que pudieron encontrar, sentándose en un banco de piedra que allí se encontraba.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó Yuri.

El kazajo asintió limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

-Gracias.

-No lo agradezcas -suspiró y miró el arbusto frente a ambos- Escucha, puede que yo no entienda tu situación, pero lo que sí sé, es que un vínculo no decide a quien debes amar, eso lo decides tu -murmuró seriamente- Un destinado es solo alguien biológicamente compatible contigo, creo... creo que está muy romantizado el concepto -negó y miró a su amigo, quien solo le miraba sin entender a dónde iba- Lo que quiero decir es que... quiero disculparme contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pensé que lo tuyo con el Beta era solo una fase hasta que encontraras a tu destinado, pero... -murmuró frunciendo un poco el ceño- viendo la situación, pude haberte apoyado más, ayudado en serio. He estado ocupado con mi boda y siendo un poco idiota con respecto a... todo lo demás.

-Yura, mi situación sentimental no es tu culpa -le cortó suavemente con un suspiro- Amo a Yuuri, pero él no me acepta, no hay a quien echarle la culpa -murmuró colocando una mano en su espalda- Eres un buen amigo.

-Lo sé, pero pude haber sido mejor -respondió necio, manteniendo su semblante serio hasta que le miró- Tú también eres un buen amigo y un buen hombre, por lo que si tu quieres perseguir al cerdo, tienes mi total ayuda y aprobación.

El moreno negó.

-No puedo ir a por él.

-¿Por qué no?

-Para empezar... No sé ni donde esta -murmuró como si fuera obvio.

-Detalles -bufó Yuri- Seguramente alguien sabrá donde viven sus padres, ¿no?

Otabek asintió, pues Yuuri le había mencionado que viajaría allí en vacaciones.

-Pero puede no querer escucharme ni verme... O podríamos discutir de nuevo -suspiró no seguro, convenciendo a Yuri de que sin duda el amor volvía tontas a las personas, pues él nunca había visto a su mejor amigo actuar así por nada ni nadie.

-Te va a escuchar, sin duda tiene un corazón de pollo y... es un romántico amante de los clichés, que vayas bajo su ventana con un radio o una serenata... -comenzó a murmurar seriamente, como si planeara un asesinato- Hubiera sido mejor que esto sucediera en época de lluvia, sería más dramático, o puedes esperar a que comience a nevar -dijo mirando a un sorprendido Otabek- ¿Qué? Me obligaron a ver todas esas películas, ¿recuerdas? Nunca se los perdonaré.

El moreno no pudo evitar reír.

-Lo había olvidado -confesó manteniendo su sonrisa antes de negar- ¿Crees que en verdad funcione?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero antes tienes que hablar con Viktor, es justo y ambos deben hacerlo -asintió.

-Si... lo sé, pero no quiere verme y yo... yo tampoco a él -dijo rascándose la nuca- Me siento muy raro, casi mal cerca de él y sé que él no la pasa mejor que yo.

-Yo creo que estará muy de acuerdo en que te vayas con otro y le dejes en paz -se encogió de hombros.

El kazajo exhaló una risita y asintió, pues con la negativa del Omega a verle era obvio que tampoco quería esa relación, por cualquiera que sea el motivo que tenía.

Miró su reloj de muñeca.

-¿Crees que sea bueno ir ahora?

-Es horario de visitas y eres su... Alfa, se supone que puedes entrar donde sea con él -respondió Yuri al tiempo que se levantaba- Vamos, te acompaño hasta la puerta y de paso veo si me puedo llevar a Mila a que descanse, se duche y coma bien un día -refunfuñó pues la pelirroja se había negado a abandonar su lugar junto a Viktor desde que todo sucedió.

A paso calmado el par de Alfas llegaron frente a la habitación en donde el Omega ruso estaba internado. Otabek había podido captar el aroma frutal del chico desde el piso de abajo y eso... era un estúpido problema, pues su interior aullaba en ir a su encuentro y tomarlo, mientras su lado racional quería huir y no tener que enfrentarse a ello, pues su corazón se estrujaba ante la ausencia de Yuuri.

-Vamos pasando -avisó Yuri dando solo dos toques de aviso a la puerta antes de abrirla.

Dentro Mila miraba atenta a la puerta, percibiéndose algo de hostilidad por parte de ella cada vez que Otabek rondaba cerca, mas el hombre no podía prestarle menos atención a la reacción que hacía sentir seguro a Viktor y temblar ligeramente a Minami.

-¡Yura! -sonrió feliz el Omega japonés de estar cerca de su pareja.

El rubio sonrió dando un paso dentro de la habitación, dejando fuera a un tranquilo Otabek.

-Kenjirou -sonrió recibiendo en brazo a su chico- ¿Ya quieres ir a casa?

-Sí, ya está por acabar la visita -respondió en un suspiro, acomodándose para ver a Viktor- Debería durar más la hora...

El platinado asintió amigable, estaba ignorando al Alfa en la puerta, pero aun así se podía percibir cierta defensiva en su postura.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Minami es muy divertido, hace el tiempo más ameno -dijo mirando al Alfa del chico- Debería pasar aquí más seguido.

-No lo creo -respondió Yuri con simpleza.

-¡Pero Yura...! -comenzó Minami, pero este le tapó la boca.

-Shh, no dividiremos mas nuestro tiempo juntos -murmuró como si estuvieran solos y luego miró a Mila- Vieja, también nos vamos, hasta aquí apestas y tienes unas ojeras de mierda. Necesitas descansar.

Mila gruñó.

-No iré -respondió simple.

-No te estoy preguntando -bufó como si fuera obvio- Dije que levantes tu arrugado trasero para que vengas conmigo. El abuelo está preocupado de que luzcas... así -terminó echándole una miradita despectiva de arriba hacia abajo.

Porque si, la pelirroja estaba algo descuidada y sin maquillaje, pero aun así no dejaría su puesto tan fácilmente, no cuando su instinto protector estaba con el Omega.

-No es tu problema, Yuri, él es mi pareja -suspiró ella buscando dejar el conflicto para no alterar a nadie- y no lo dejaré mientras... -alargó echando una miradita a Otabek aun en la puerta- no le den de alta -finalizó devolviendo la mirada a su primo.

Pero todos allí sabían que no era eso.

-Sí, claro, el alta -suspiró y abrazó a su pareja por los hombros, tratando de no insultarle como de costumbre- Tiene una enfermera personal, doctor y el resto del piso, estoy totalmente seguro que puede estar solo unas horas mientras comes algo decente y tomas una ducha -dijo en todo el tono tranquilo que pudo.

La rusa abrió la boca para volver a negar y mandarle a volar, pero Viktor se adelantó.

-Tiene razón -suspiró- Puedo estar solo unas horas, Mila -asintió tomando su mano para darle unas palmaditas- No te preocupes tanto, estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

-Pero... -comenzó ella.

-Pero nada... Yuri tiene razón, has estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, también me preocupa tu salud -murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa. Se inclinó un poco para acariciar su mejilla y liberar un poco de sus feromonas, tratando de tranquilizarle- Ve a casa, ¿sí?

Otabek se incomodó ante el aroma del Omega y dio un paso atrás mientras Mila asentía y accedía a la petición.

-Está bien -dijo rendida, tomando la mano de su amigo, correspondiendo con una sonrisita notablemente más relajada- Volveré.

-Justo aquí te espero.

La Alfa se levantó y estiró un poco antes de mirar a Yuri.

-Ganas por hoy, vamos -murmuró hacia Yuri- Debo darte una lección de modales de paso -dijo dándole un pequeño piquete en la nuca.

-Te mataré y enterraré tu cuerpo en el jardín para que alimentes a los gusanos -respondió el rubio yendo a la puerta con Minami, quien alargaba un: "Nos vemos, Viktor. Adiós, Otabek".

-Nos vemos, Minami -le correspondió mientras se retiraban.

Los tres salieron totalmente, dejando que la puerta se cerrara. La pareja se adelantó mientras que Mila se detenía frente a Otabek, pareciendo sufrir cierto debate interno sobre qué decir al chico luego de todos esos días sin apenas hablarle.

-Hasta luego, Otabek -terminó por soltar y liberó una pequeña sonrisa en días hacia él.

El kazajo asintió a su despedida.

-Tranquila, estará seguro -prometió.

-Lo sé -murmuró dando una palmadita en su hombro- No es tu culpa -susurró entendiendo eso-, es solo...

-Lo entiendo.

Porque Otabek lo hacía, sabía que simplemente era su instinto de proteger a su amigo y "pareja", mantener seguro en todos los sentidos al más débil y enfermo de la manada.

-Gracias -dijo bastante aliviada por esas simples, pero importantes palabras.

Los tres se retiraron y dejaron a Otabek solo, con un problema que resolver al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación 113. Suspiró y tocó ligeramente la puerta con cierta duda.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Si digo que no, ¿no entrarás? -respondió Viktor al otro lado.

-No -dijo sincero, abriendo con una ligera mueca, manteniéndose en la puerta. En esos días solo se había atrevido a dar un par de pasos dentro de la habitación- Tenemos que hablar -murmuró aclarándose la garganta, tratando de concentrarse en cualquier otro aroma que no fuera el del ruso.

Viktor hizo un ademán.

-Ya estamos hablando -dijo obvio-, pero está bien, inicia e ilumíname -murmuró tomando su celular para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su presencia.

Dudoso aun de estar solo con el ruso, el moreno dio dos pasos exactos dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Tus padres saben de esto? -inició con calma.

-¿Estás loco? No quiero casarme y menos si es contigo -respondió con el ceño fruncido- Solo les dije que mi celo se adelantó de nuevo muy fuerte, me sucede a veces... No es que te incumba, ni a ellos lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi cuerpo...

Otabek solo asintió.

-Quisiera decirte que yo tampoco planeo casarme -dijo ganando la atención del contrario- A mí ya me gusta alguien.

Viktor mantuvo su ceño fruncido, aunque por dentro se aliviaba de que el contrario no estuviera interesado, mas esto no podía disminuir su enojo con él pues le culpaba de su actual situación. Dada la fuerza de su necesidad biológica reproductiva al encontrar a su destinado, Viktor no recordaba nada desde que sintió la presencia del Alfa en la fiesta hasta que llegó a la clínica. Todo su cuerpo había entrado en un fuerte calor mientras él solo quería huir, negándose de tal manera que su organismo había rechazado y atacado el celo como si fuera una enfermedad, bajando todas sus defensas y debilitándole al punto peligroso de quedarse internado en ese odioso lugar hasta quien sabe cuando, con una orden de reposo absoluto y cero agitaciones emocionales que pudieran alterar su estado.

Vaya que sin duda el Omega culpaba a Otabek de todos sus malestares mientras este solo estaba ahí parado como un idiota...

-Te felicito -terminó por murmurar, pues eso sin duda era una oportunidad de deshacerse de él.

-Sí, estoy aquí para llegar a un acuerdo, pues esta persona te conoce... Iba a decírtelo el día en que me gritaste que saliera de la habitación -susurró rascándose la nuca.

-Uhm... Alguien a quien conozco, ¿eh? -asintió negándose a disculparse- Bueno, si es así podemos arreglarlo y te desapareces de aquí, porque a mí también me gusta alguien... -murmuró pensando en su lindo Yuuri.

El platinado había dejado un simple mensaje al nipón excusándose de que iría a una montaña sin cobertura con su clase, para así evitar escribirle y preocuparle con esa situación... Conocía lo suficiente al japonés como para saber que se sentiría muy afectado por el tema y se pondría tonto, siendo el problema tan fácil de solucionar mandando al Alfa a freír monos al África.

-Sí y sin duda no aceptará fácilmente esta situación... pues está muy preocupado porque estemos juntos ahora -prosiguió el Alfa- Pero seguro que conoces a Yuuri mas que yo y sabes cómo podríamos conven...

Otabek siguió hablando, pero Viktor no le escuchaba. Solo podía ver al Alfa mover los labios sin emitir un sonido mientras en su mente resonaba la palabra "Yuuri".

-¿Disculpa? ¿C-Cómo dijiste que se llama? -balbuceó parpadeando confundido, pues lo que había oído debía ser un error, tenía que serlo.

El contrario le miró con una mezcla de curiosa y confundida seriedad al verse interrumpido.

-Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki -repitió sin problemas- Le conoces, ¿no? Porque él está muy preocupado con... ¿Estás bien? -se interrumpió al ver como el ruso palidecía.

-Le conozco -susurró con impresión mientras miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

¿Su lindo cerdito y ese idiota? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Yuuri le correspondía? No podía ser... Yuuri era suyo, le había tomado tanto tiempo lograr que el japonés correspondiera un poco de sus sentimientos y ahora... ¡¿Ahora pasaba esto?!

-Pero no puede ser -prosiguió frunciendo el ceño, enojado sobre todo con el hombre frente a él, pues era sin duda alguna el causante de todos sus problemas.

-¿Qué?

-¡Porque Yuuri es mío, pedazo de tonto! -exclamó apretando los puños, pues por él Yuuri ahora conocía su situación- ¿Qué demonios has hecho? ¿Desde cuando le conoces? ¿Te crees en el derecho de venir aquí, hacerme esto y de paso tratar de llevarte lo que es mío?

-¿Tuyo? -susurró Otabek ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, sumando totalmente dos más dos en su cabeza: por eso percibía tan seguido su aroma en la tienda, a Yuuri le gustaba alguien mas... pero no se iba a rendir solo por eso- ¿Es acaso una cosa como para pertenecerte? Es un ser humano con libre elección...

-Ah, sí y te va a elegir a ti por alguna razón cuando él y yo nos conocemos desde antes y tenemos algo más profundo, claro que si, amigo -exclamó fríamente.

El kazajo negó.

-Me voy.

-¿A dónde? ¿A buscar a Yuuri? -bufó removiéndose para sacar las piernas de la cama.

El Alfa sintió un pequeño tirón dentro de sí que le hizo detenerse y mirar la acción del Omega, pues se suponía que debía guardar reposo.

-Si -murmuró- y tú deberías descansar.

-¿Y dejar que vayas a molestar a mi chico? Sí, claro, eso es lo que quieres -murmuró alcanzando las pantuflas a la vez que cerraba la solución que le administraban y, de paso, se quitaba la vía intravenosa, alcanzando un pequeño algodón de una mesita adjunta para parar el sangrado.

-Yuuri se fue.

-Y tú no sabes a dónde, pero yo si -respondió- Y debo ir a arreglar tu estúpido desorden -se quejó arrastrando los pies hacia un bolso con ropa.

Otabek se acercó un par de pasos más.

-Debes descansar -soltó mortificado por sus impulsos y a su vez preocupado por el enfermo.

-Y tú debes cerrar la boca, no tienes derecho a hablarme desde que decidiste convertirte en mi rival -dijo haciendo caso omiso de él.

El moreno suspiró y negó.

-No puedo dejarte salir de aquí, así tenga que acudir a las enfermeras...

Viktor se detuvo y le miró por algunos largos segundos, sopesando sus opciones... Era obvio que debía arreglar todo ese desastre y evitar que le colocaran un sedante para tumbarlo en cama.

-Mira, estoy bien, me hiciste enojar y no me he muerto -bufó y rodó los ojos- No necesito esto... Y si lo dices por no dejarme ir con Yuuri, pues -dudó un poco en decir lo siguiente:- llévame tú entonces. No sabes dónde viven sus padres y yo no puedo conducir -se encogió de hombros- Pero, debes dejarme arreglar esto, hablo en serio, conozco a Yuuri desde que comencé la universidad prácticamente... Luego arreglaremos el que hayas decidido meterte con mi chico... Idiota -susurró esto último para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a sacarse la ropa y a vestirse- ¿Qué dices?

Otabek se quedó en su lugar. Era realmente una buena proposición si se ignoraba el estado de salud de Viktor.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir? -preguntó atento por algún signo de que pudiera disuadirle.

-Sí. Mientras más tiempo pase, mas difícil será convencerle de que entre tú y yo no hay nada más que aire -murmuró con una ligera mueca de tristeza al imaginar lo difícil que estaría siendo todo eso para su lindo y tonto cerdito.

El kazajo sopesó aquello y terminó por acceder, sintiendo como si un peso se le quitara de encima: al fin podría ir a por Yuuri, aunque en compañía de su compañero destinado y rival amoroso...

-Está bien, pero aun me preocupa que puedas sufrir una recaída o algo -dijo de forma sincera, pues lo que menos quería era andar con un Omega enfermo.

-Oh, cállate, mantendré reposo en el auto, solo estaré sentado y si me duele algo, pues me pienso llevar esas pastillas de ahí -señaló a donde había tomado el algodón- Ahora has algo útil y ayúdame a colocar el pantalón y los zapatos. Tenemos que irnos antes de que la enfermera pase a verificar que todo está bien y que no me estas ayudando a huir.

El Alfa obedeció y por primera vez se acercó a él a ayudarle. Ambos tenían una misión más importante que rechazarse el uno al otro y de momento... estaba bien cooperar un poco.


	19. 19

Justo luego de que habían llamado de la clínica para avisar la desaparición de Viktor, Mila se volvió loca. La pelirroja partió más rápido que cualquier cosa al centro hospitalario y al llegar ella misma buscó en todos los lados posibles en que su amigo pudiera estar, mientras que una de las enfermeras de turno le explicaba la situación a un tranquilo Nikolai Plisetsky, pues alguien debía mantener la calma.

-Mila, tranquilízate -murmuró el anciano Alfa al ver a su nieta tan estresada- Si Viktor esta con Otabek está bien... -trató de razonar acariciando su espalda.

Más ella sólo negó con la cara entre las manos.

-No debí haberlo dejado, ¿por qué no me lo dijo? Yo podría haberle llevado a donde quisiera... Esta delicado de salud, abuelo -susurró preocupada- ¿Qué pasa si recibe una impresión fuerte? ¿O si vuelven los dolores? ¿O si...?

-Mila -cortó fuertemente el Alfa en voz de mando, haciendo que la mujer parara en seco y tragara saliva- Viktor estará bien, solo debemos esperar a que llame. Si se fueron debió ser por algo.

Pero la pelirroja sollozó ligeramente, era el segundo Omega que no podía cuidar bien, ¿qué clase de Alfa era ella?

-No puedo pasar por esto de nuevo, abuelo, no...

-Tranquila -susurró acariciando su espalda.

Y es que Mila cuando era un poco más joven, ya había tenido una pareja muy delicada de salud, específicamente su pareja destinada.

Había sido un día en un viaje familiar a Italia cuando la conoció. De piel morena, largo cabello negro y encantadores ojos, Sara Crispino era una belleza con olor a tutti fruti. Había sido amor a primera vista, más específicamente esa conexión entre Alfa y Omega tan especial llamada: parejas destinadas, algo maravilloso que sucedía pocas veces y ante la situación...

Mila se aterró.

La chica no se consideraba lista para algo tan inesperado a la dulce edad de dieciséis años, estaba acostumbrada a que su vida fuera dirigida y planeada por... principalmente sus padres. La conexión fue tan fuerte e instantánea que Mila por primera vez se aterró y en cuanto Sara lo notó, ella ya había salido huyendo y las cosas no mejoraron cuando terminaron encontrándose de nuevo por obra del destino en una clínica. A causa de la sorpresa producida por el encuentro, a la pelirroja le había dado una terrible indigestión y gastritis, por lo que había terminado allí.

En su dolor e indignación por haber sido dejada allí sola mientras toda su familia iba a por comida, Mila no había notado el dulce aroma y la delicada mano que tocaba su hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -susurró una melodiosa voz.

La rusa se había puesto rígida y olfateó el ambiente, encontrándose con la tranquilizadora esencia de la chica. Volteó ligeramente.

-Eso creo -susurró con voz queda- ¿Y tú? -soltó sin darse cuenta, cayendo en cuenta dos segundos después que era una pregunta algo tonta.

La morena se encogió de hombros.

-Eso creo -le imitó con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado, pues estaba en un cómodo sillón recibiendo un tratamiento endovenoso para luego solo ir a casa- Nos hemos visto antes, ¿no? -comentó casual y la pelirroja agradeció por no hacerlo incomodo.

-S-Si... eso creo.

-Sara Crispino -sonrió ofreciéndole una mano.

La Alfa se miró la derecha con la intravenosa y con cuidado le estrechó.

-Mila Plisetsky...

-Wow, ese es un apellido raro.

-Vengo de Rusia -asintió recostándose en el espaldar del sillón- ¿No se nota el acento? -preguntó curiosa, pues mucha gente decía que al hablar en inglés se le notaba fuertemente y era algo que sus profesores le reñían.

-No lo creo, eres muy buena -halagó de forma sincera- Genial. Yo provengo de... aquí. Nunca he visitado Rusia, ni muchos otros, mi hermano si...

Con eso una casual conversación había iniciado y habían continuado hablando día tras día, pues Mila le visitaba cada vez.

Los padres de ambas terminaron enterándose y con el pasar del tiempo ya se podían escuchar campanas de boda en las familias de las dos chicas apenas estas cumplieran la mayoría de edad, siendo Sara un año mayor, mas había un pequeño inconveniente y era el estado de salud de la Omega; Sara había nacido con un cuerpo muy débil y nunca podría soportar la mordida de un Alfa sin un riesgo severo de infección, dado los bajo niveles de defensa de la italiana, tampoco podría tener hijos ni hacer muchas otras cosas más que una persona común de su clase podría hacer.

-No me interesa -le había dicho Mila con preocupación de que ella se mortificara-, podemos adoptar si quieres, o solo estar juntas, no importa lo que hagamos.

Y sin duda fue así por meses, un bonito amor real y especial, pero que ninguna sabía que sería efímero.

Cerca de lo que nadie sabría que era el final, poco a poco Sara se daba de cuenta de que aquello no le hacía bien a su pareja, ¿a quien le haría bien estar tanto tiempo en una clínica sin estar enfermo? Si bien a ella le ayudaba su aroma, le brindaba calor y tranquilidad, no podría darle algo a cambio y eso no era justo, por lo que un día tomó una decisión pensando en el bienestar de la pelirroja se lo contó a su hermano mayor.

_ Lamento no ser lo suficiente para ti, mereces algo mejor. _

_ No te preocupes más por mí, busca la felicidad. Mi sincero acto de amor es dejarte ir. _

_ Te amo. _

_ Sinceramente tuya, _

_ Sara _ __ _ Crispino _ _. _

Y con esa simple nota, había abandonado a su pareja destinada.

Nadie podía entenderlo.

La familia Crispino respetó la decisión de su hija y pensaba que sin duda algo sucedió entre la Alfa y Omega, siendo obviamente culpa de la pelirroja el que su hija se aislara en una clínica privada en algún bonito lugar al norte en la Republica Checa, lugar que solo su sobreprotector hermano Michele conocía.

Por su lado, los padres de Mila tuvieron un pensamiento parecido, pero echándole la culpa a todos, a Mila por no haber cumplido con sus deberes se Alfa, a Sara por dejar así como así a su Alfa destinado y a la familia de ella por permitirlo.

Nunca nadie preguntó qué había pasado realmente, ni siquiera Mila, quien se había callado y aceptado lo que sus padres decían: no fue lo suficientemente buena para su pareja, no pudo cuidar de ella.

Y, al día de hoy, la pelirroja recordaba a su pareja destinada con dolor, en ese momento más que nunca mientras se enfrentaba a la huida de Viktor. Viéndose de nuevo rechazada, su pecho dolía fuertemente y ya podía imaginar los gritos, las miradas y el rechazo al que se enfrentaría por parte de sus padres.

La risa comenzó a temblar.

-Mila -alargó dulcemente Nikolai, tratando de traer a su nieta a la realidad, alejándola del posible ataque de nervios y ansiedad que sufriría, pues el viejo ruso no era ignorante de lo fuerte que podría ser su hijo con la pelirroja... pues él en su época había sido igual y ahora se arrepentía tanto de haber criado con mano dura a sus hijos... aunque la madre de Yuri había sido mas apacible- Tranquila, no va a salir de aquí, no tienes que decirle a nadie, ¿comprendes? Esperaremos -dijo acariciando sus mejillas.

Ella asintió quedamente.

-¿Quieres comer piroshkis? He estado haciendo una nueva receta para Yura y me gustaría que los probaras primero.

-Eso... estaría bien -sonrió- Tus piroshkis son deliciosos, abuelo... -susurró con una leve sonrisa, abrazándose a él para salir de allí.

-Espero que opines lo mismo de estos con katsudon.

-¿De katsudon?

Ambos partieron con la promesa de ser avisados ante cualquier noticia, pero justo cuando Mila subía al asiento del conductor algo llamó su atención; una brisa invernal llevó hasta ella un dulce y suave aroma a tutti fruti. La Alfa no pudo evitar repasar con la mirada el lugar en busca de ese peculiar aroma que le hacía latir el corazón con anhelo, pero no había nada... O mejor dicho, solo había mucha gente entrando y saliendo del edificio, pero no ese alguien a quien ella buscaba. Quizás solo era su mente jugándole una mala pasa o una mala coincidencia del destino que algún japonés tuviera ese aroma también, pensaba justo cuando el abuelo le habló.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Uhm? -negó y le sonrió- Solo me pareció haber visto algo, pero no era -dijo terminando de entrar al cómodo calor del auto, aunque el frío allí no era nada comparado con Rusia- Bien, ¿cómo dijiste que le ponías el cerdo al piroshki?

-Es simple, solo...

Retomando la conversación, Mila simplemente se puso el cinturón y se concentró en echar a andar el auto, sin saber que realmente aquel aroma en ese lugar no era una coincidencia, pues justo en el momento que se retiraba, Sara Crispino bajaba del auto de su hermano, sintiéndose peculiar, buscando con la mirada aquel reconocido aroma digno de una botella de Chanel.

-Sara, andando -alargó su hermano tomando su mano.

-¡Mickey, espera! No seas molesto -se quejó dejándose llevar sin otra opción.

-Pero Sara, hace mucho frio, te hará daño...

Con un suspiro molesto se soltó de él y fue por su propio pie al edificio. Amaba a su hermano, pero a veces era demasiado molesto... Aun mas cuando por su culpa había perdido en ese momento aquel aroma que se le había parecido al de su Alfa... aunque seguro solo había sido idea suya.

* * *

Alrededor de cuarenta y siete minutos luego de haber escapado, Viktor no se hizo esperar demasiado y envió un mensaje a su amiga en cuanto él y kazajo estuvieron camino a Hasetsu.

_ Han pasado algunas cosas importantes. ¡Lamento no haberte avisado, Mila! No me odies, pero debo de ir a Hasetsu a buscar a Yuuri con  _ _ Otabek _ _ en su camioneta... si, trataré de no matarlo. _   


_ No te preocupes, llevamos medicamentos, ¡te mantendré al tanto de todo! _

Y luego de ese primer mensaje había procedido a enviar otro largo texto contando todo lo que había sucedido, aprovechando esto para de paso ignorar a Otabek, quien tampoco le prestaba atención al estar manejando. Aquello sin duda iba a ser un largo viaje para ambos, siendo atenuada la tensión solo por la música y el cero contacto entre ellos.

Cuando había pasado ya una hora de camino, pararon en una gasolinera y ambos aprovecharon de ir a la tienda junto a esta, separándose apenas cruzaron la puerta, tomando sus propios caminos en los pequeños pasillos del lugar. Ambos avanzaron hasta terminar en el pasillo de las frituras, justo al frente de unas bolsas de papas sabor a katsudon que, tenían un cerdito dibujado abrazando a un japonés rellenito que curiosamente se parecía mucho a Yuuri.

Ambos suspiraron y al notar al otro, se miraron de reojo.

-¿Las vas a llevar? -preguntó con fingido desinterés glacial.

-Si -respondió Otabek sin dudar, tomando una bolsa.

Seria pecado negar que aquello no les recordaba a Yuuri... era su platillo favorito ¡y tenía un japonés muy parecido a él! Por no decir que el lindo cerdito también se parecía. No podía ser coincidencia. Viktor tomó dos bolsas, solo para dejar en claro silenciosamente en su cerebro que él tendría a Yuuri y no él, pero Otabek parecía haberle leído la mente, pues tomó dos mas y... fueron tomando hasta que vaciaron el estante, el cual gracias a Dios tenía solo dieciséis paquetes de papas sabor a katsudon.

La Beta empleada de la tienda no pudo hacer más que mirar con sorpresa al par y cobrarles en silencio.

-T-Tengan un buen día -susurró la mujer cuando ambos comenzaron a retirarse.

Viktor subió al asiento de atrás en silencio y simplemente abrió una bolsa, olía bien.

-Si me dices que llevaste las papas porque te recuerdan a Yuuri, voy a volverme loco -habló en cuanto el Alfa hizo andar el auto.

-No tengo porque decírtelo -murmuró sin prestarle mucha atención- ¿Lo hiciste tu?

-No es su problema, señor.

-Eso pensé.

A pesar de eso, el Omega preguntó con el ceño fruncido:

-¿Dónde lo conociste?

Otabek suspiró.

-En su tienda no mucho después de llegar al país...

-Ya veo -asintió y comió de sus papas en silencio, realmente estaban buenas. Luego de unos segundos dijo:- Yo lo conocí en el parque para perros que está cerca de allí, al principio pensé que era un secuestrador de perros o algo -confesó con una suave sonrisa apenada- Miraba mucho a Makkachin, pero resultaba que le gustan mucho los caniches, le tomó dos semanas decírmelo y lo hizo básicamente cuando fui a comprar a History Maker.

El kazajo le miró atreves del espejo retrovisor y exhaló una risita al imaginarlo.

-Es algo que él haría -asintió.

-Si... -murmuró y bajó la mirada- Es muy lindo, ¿no crees?

-Es tierno.

-Y atento -le siguió Viktor-, pero despistado, sobre todo consigo mismo...

-Es muy amable y justo -concordó Otabek-, pero algo...

-¿Tonto, inseguro y desconfiado a veces? -le ayudó con una sonrisa cansada.

-Así es...

Ambos continuaron hablando sin darse cuenta sobre las cosas buenas y escasas cosas malas que eran tiernas la mayoría de veces para ellos por parte del japonés. La conversación continuó alrededor del asiático, sobre las cosas que hacían juntos o a donde iban, ciertos temas que habían tocado con Yuuri solo para saber qué opinaba el otro y, entre todo eso Viktor y Otabek se dieron cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes el uno del otro, pues sus gustos rondaban parecidos a los de Yuuri y... A que eran una verdadera amenaza el uno para el otro en el camino a su corazón.

-No puedo dejar que te quedes con él -murmuró Viktor algo serio, ya pasando todo el buen ambiente que había- Lo amo, Otabek... Todo de él.

-Lo entiendo, yo también lo hago -asintió el kazajo, entendiendo perfectamente lo que sentía- Es como si...

-No, no lo haces -habló el ruso al mismo tiempo- Es como si...

-Él fuera mi pareja destinada -terminaron ambos al unísono y Otabek no pudo evitar pisar el freno.

-Eso fue... tenebroso -susurró Viktor, sostenido del asiento del copiloto por el repentino frenazo- No vuelvas a hacerlo o a la próxima tomamos el tren bala... Aunque hubiera sido una hora más.

Y Otabek estuvo de acuerdo. Apretó sus manos en el volante y suspiró.

-¿Qué haremos? Quiero decir... Luego de explicarle a Yuuri que tu y yo...

-Supongo que escogerá a uno... No de inmediato, me refiero -murmuró bebiendo un trago de agua, algo intranquilo pues ya no estaba tan seguro de que iba a ser escogido.

-¿Y si no puede? Me refiero, ¿a qué pasa si solo elige no hacerlo? Es una opción... -dijo seriamente, no sabiendo qué sería de él sin Yuuri.

Ninguno podía imaginar qué sería de ellos sin su querido nipón, por lo que en el auto se formó un silencio compasivo hacia sí mismos y hacia su contendiente amoroso, pues ya sabían que para el otro Yuuri era importante y necesario, y sus instintos les empujaban a sentir esa empatía de querer que el otro fuera feliz, pero el primitivo instinto posesivo de tener al japonés era más fuerte y los dos querían ganar... Y no iban a rendirse... no a menos que el mayor ya tuviera clara su elección y de ser así, no había otra opción más que callar y aceptar.

-Pues no nos iremos hasta llegar a un acuerdo con él -asintió el ruso- Ya hablé con Mila y le parece bien, ya le dijo a Yuri, así que ya saben que estaremos un tiempo en el onsen de los padres de Yuuri... Nos quedaremos allí, así no tendrá opción.

El kazajo asintió y solo esperaba que el plan de Viktor funcionara, pues a su pesar, era quien más conocía a su querido Beta.

-Bien -asintió y puso en marcha el auto.

-Tomaré una siesta, deberíamos de llegar en unos minutos -murmuró recostándose de nuevo en el asiento- Si estas cansado avísame, podemos turnarnos, no creo que hayan muchos policías que quieran verificar mi permiso... -murmuró cerrando los ojos luego de cruzarse de brazos.

El moreno solo asintió, aunque no iba a dejarle conducir por más cansado que estuviera y tampoco iba a parar más de lo necesario porque quería llegar pronto con Yuuri.

El silencio regresó al auto y era algo ambos necesitaban para poder meditar nuevamente sobre toda esa situación.

Varios minutos de viaje y cansancio después, cuando los ojos de Otabek casi se cerraban por no haber dormido bien que por fin avistó un cartel que rezaba: _Bienvenidos a Hasetsu_. Pronto todo eso acabaría.


	20. 20

Al día siguiente Yuuri había ido al Ice Castle como le había prometido a Mari, con la excepción de que esta no le llevaba. Luego de trabajar y descansar un poco durante la mañana, siempre que llegaba la tarde Yuuri revisaba su celular por si acaso y luego quería ir a dar un paseo para despejarse... Sobre todo porque ahora ya no tenía ninguna llamada o mensaje de Otabek o Viktor, cosa que le decía que a lo mejor el Omega ya estaba al tanto de la situación y eso estaba... estaba... bien. Porque ahora ellos serían felices y Yuuri ya no se interpondría en una pareja destinada.

-Buenos tardes -musitó Yuuri al entrar, mirando el solitario lugar.

Normal si era tan tarde ya.

-Buenos tardes, ¡ya estamos por cerr...! -exclamó la mujer saltando de detrás del mostrador donde estaba arrodillada arreglando unas cosas- Eh... ¿Yuuri? -alargó con sorpresa.

-H-Hola, Yuko -sonrió apenado antes de que la chica saliera de su lugar para correr a abrazarle.

-¡Yuuri, hace tanto que no te veo! -le estrujó entre sus brazos con emoción- ¡Oh, estas más delgado que la última vez que te vi! -observó mirándole bien.

-Sí, me lo han dicho -dijo con una sonrisita, devolviéndole como pudo el abrazo.

La castaña rió y se separó.

-¿Has venido a verme? -preguntó haciéndole una seña para que le siguiera hasta el mostrador.

-Eh... Si y... quería saber si aun podría patinar -murmuró apenado y nervioso.

Yuko levantó una ceja un tanto divertida antes de que una sonrisa tranquila apareciera en su rostro.

-Me alegra que no cambias nunca -dijo sincera- Puedo mantener abierto un poco mas mientras termino todo aquí y entonces podremos hablar -dijo con una pequeña sonrisita, haciendo como si verdaderamente el que fuera a verle era la razón.

Yuuri sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Gracias, Yuko! -asintió.

-¡Tienes tus patines?

-Si -asintió yendo con ella a la puerta de los vestuarios- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar -sonrió y buscó la llave- ¿Y tú? Hace tanto no te veo por aquí. ¿Está bien esa mano? -apuntó al notarlo.

-Sí, creo que me he transformado un poco en un obsesionado al trabajo -admitió apenado y miró su mano, sintiendo un pequeño retorcijón en el estomago- Uh, si, solo fue un accidente, pero estoy mejor.

-Me alegra... entonces no te vayas a sobre esforzar, ¿sí? -dijo abriendo finalmente la puerta.

-No lo creo, estoy un poco oxidado -admitió entrando- ¡Gracias, Yuko!

-No hay de qué, Yuuri -sonrió.

Luego de eso el azabache procedió a cambiarse y a colocarse los patines para salir a la pista. Dentro estaba frío, pero no tanto como afuera y eso hacía sonreír a Yuuri.

Dejando su mochila en una banca se acercó a la entrada de la pista y quitó los protectores de sus patines, metiendo con cierta duda un pie en el hielo, considerando que podría caerse de lo oxidado que estaba... pero no sucedió.

-Que alivio -suspiró ya deslizándose sobre las cuchillas.

Se alegraba bastante de no haber caído, aunque de haberlo hecho, se alegraba de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera observarle.

Disfrutando su soledad se permitió hacer algunas figuras con la vista perdida en cualquier lugar, pues su mente comenzaba a dispersarse y él a relajarse. Patinar era algo que le encantaba y producía un buen efecto en él, por lo cual siempre en algún momento terminaba volviendo con el primer amor de su vida: el patinaje, pues todo podría estar mal y derrumbándose a su alrededor, pero sobre el hielo él no lo notaría.

A medida que el tiempo avanzaba iba tomando confianza en arriesgarse a hacer más cosas. Un pequeño salto por aquí, otro por allá, hasta que simplemente se vio intentando grandes saltos, clavándolos al segundo o tercer intento luego de golpearse un poco contra el hielo.

-Ah -jadeo feliz de lograr un triple axel casi bueno- Me estoy haciendo viejo -suspiró secándose el sudor de la frente.

Continuó así un buen rato, tanto que sintió que sus músculos comenzaban a doler por el esfuerzo y los golpes, pero continuó hasta que Yuko llamó su atención, pero no solo ella... si no tres pequeñas más junto a ella, cosa que le hizo caer estrepitosamente.

-¡Yuuri! -exclamó la mujer alarmada al verle caer tan fuerte.

-¡Ahh! -exclamó y luego comenzó a reír- Estoy bien, estoy bien -dijo divertido, pues solo tenía dolor de trasero- Me distraje -admitió levantándose para ir hacia ellas.

-Eso fue doloroso -dijo una de las niñas.

-¡Y divertido de ver!

-Seguro te duele mucho el trasero. ¡Y hemos grabado eso!

-Será un buen meme.

-¿Qué les he dicho de grabar a la gente sin consentimiento? -riñó un poco la castaña.

-Ah, no, está bien, está bien -tranquilizó Yuuri sin problemas.

Las niñas se aliviaron, pero Yuko aun les miraba en advertencia antes de mirar a Yuuri y relajar el semblante.

-Creo que aun no las conoces... Ellas son las trillizas Axel, Luts y Loop Nishigori -sonrió.

-¿N-Nishigori? -murmuró abriendo mucho los ojos, cayendo en que era con él con quien su mejor amiga de la infancia se había casado- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Son tus hijas? -soltó con sorpresa.

-Sí, eso creo a veces -rió un poco a broma.

-¿Ah? -alargó y miró a las niñas de nuevo.

Mirándolas bien por un rato, si se parecían a Yuko, aunque eran notablemente más parecidas al padre. Aquello le hacía sentirse un poco feliz por su amiga, pues luego de tantos años con Nishigori al fin habían dado el siguiente e importante paso: Matrimonio e hijos, algo fundamental para un Beta productivo.

-V-Vaya, me alegro mucho por ti -asintió y pronto se avergonzó un poco, no pudiendo evitar el malestar que se alojó en su estomago al notar que Yuko ya había avanzado tanto en la vida y él a su edad aun seguía soltero- De verdad, muchas felicitaciones y... lamento no enterarme hasta ahora -añadió apenado.

Ella rió un poco y negó.

-Gracias... No te preocupes, entiendo que has estado ocupado -le restó importancia con suavidad, bajando a las tres niñas de donde estaban montadas- Vayan a buscar a su padre -dijo siguiéndole a eso los quejidos de las menores.

Yuuri sonrió y miró la hora, había pasado bastante tiempo allí por lo que se dirigió a la salida.

-Me alegra ver que aun patinas hermoso -asintió ayudándole a colocarse los protectores una vez que las niñas se fueron en busca de su progenitor-- Aunque parecía ser un poco... ¿triste? ¿Está todo bien?

-Uh, sí, claro que lo está -sonrió lo mejor que pudo para evitar que se preocupara- Cada que piso el hielo las cosas son mejores, así que... Gracias, Yuko -asintió yendo a su bolso para quitarse de una vez los patines.

La Beta negó.

-No hay de qué -le sonrió.

Pronto Yuuri acompañó a Yuko afuera y saludó de lejos a Nishigori, esposo de su amiga y padre de las trillizas.

-¿No quieres que te llevemos a casa? -ofreció amablemente, señalando vagamente el auto del hombre.

-Ah, no, estoy bien -negó tranquilo- Si quiero mantenerme en forma será bueno que camine. Gracias, Yuko.

-Está bien. ¡Cuídate, Yuuri! Y ven más seguido a verme, ¿si? -sonrió alejándose hacia el auto.

-Lo haré.

El Beta se mantuvo en su lugar moviendo la mano en señal de despedida aun después de que la familia había tocado el claxon en despedida antes de desaparecer en el camino.

Suspiró y dejó de sonreír.

-Es hora de ir a casa -se dijo animado, pues si que le había hecho bien patinar para drenar.

Todo el camino de vuelta a casa había sido tranquilo y hasta de cierta forma satisfactorio, pues no podía esperar a pronto estar calentito, disfrutar de las aguas termales y beber un té o quizás un chocolate caliente para luego cenar un merecido tazón de katsudon que repusiera las calorías perdidas.

Tan ensimismado iba Yuuri en su fantasía que no notó la familiar camioneta estacionada en Yu-topía, que por las placas era la misma del Alfa kazajo. Pues ¿qué iba a estar haciendo allí el moreno?

Una vez dentro de la casa se quitó la ropa extra y anduvo en calcetines, agradeciendo el suelo con calefacción.

-Yuuri, hijo, bienvenido -saludó Toshiya tranquilamente tras su puesto de trabajo.

-Hola, papá -saludó- ¿Hay algo para hacer?

El mayor negó.

-No, no creo... Quizás ayudar a tu madre con la cena en un rato y cambiar algunas toallas.

-Bien, lo haré luego de tomar un baño en las aguas termales, me vendrían bien luego del ejercicio y el frío -suspiró avanzado.

-Está bien, adelante, hijo.

Pero Yuuri no había dado más de cinco pasos cuando su padre volvió a hablar.

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba -dijo inclinándose un poco hacia afuera del mostrador- Dos extranjeros se registraron y preguntaron por ti.

Yuuri se detuvo y le miró confundido y curioso.

-¿Extranjeros?

-Si... Un Alfa y un Omega, me parece. Pidieron habitaciones separadas -dijo abriendo el cuaderno de registros frente a él sin notar que al menor de los Katsuki se le había acelerado el corazón.

¿Dos extranjeros? ¿Una camioneta parecida a la de Otabek afuera? Era mucha coincidencia. Sentía el corazón palpitar fuertemente en sus oídos mientras su padre buscaba la hoja mas reciente donde había anotado los nombres de dichos extranjeros.

-Ah, ¡aquí esta! -celebró el mayor y entre cerró un poco los ojos, matando a Yuuri con ansiedad sin darse cuenta- Si, son estos: Otabek Altin y Viktor Nikiforov, me parece que ahora se encuentran en los baños. ¿Los conoces de algo? -terminó mirándole curioso- ¿Estas bien, hijo? -se apresuró a preguntar al notarle pálido.

Dos extranjeros que Yuuri no esperaba ver. Los innombrables. Otabek Altin. Y. Viktor Nikiforov. Ambos estaban registrados ahí y Yuuri se sentía desfallecer pues no estaba listo para verles, no ahora y quizás... no nunca mientras no superara sus sentimientos y reparaba su triste corazón. Pero no era tiempo de tristezas.

-Estoy bien... Es el frío y el tiempo sin hacer ejercicio... -murmuró y sonrió- ¿Dijiste que están en los baños, no? -su sonrisa se volvió más forzada y comenzó a avanzar a estos.

-Eh, si... -alargó el mayor siguiendo curiosamente con la mirada a su hijo.

En ese momento la mente de Yuuri solo podía pensar en: ¿Cómo demonios le habían encontrado? Y no se preguntaba por el lugar, pues se suponía que de los dos, Viktor era el único que podría saber dónde estaba, y se suponía que este no toleraba a Otabek y viceversa. Más ante la perspectiva de que esos dos hayan arreglado sus diferencias la pregunta era la siguiente: ¿Por y para qué demonios estaban allí? ¿Eran tan crueles que al estar juntos y saber sus pobres sentimientos hacia ellos venían a restregarle su suerte? ¿Era acaso una cruel coincidencia del destino? Eso y muchas cosas negativas eran las que pasaban por la mente de Yuuri a medida que iba como alma que llevaba el diablo a los baños compartidos.

No estaban en las taquillas. La ansiedad iba a matarle, quería acabar con eso.

Abrió con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta hacia las aguas y allí... Allí estaban ambos sentados uno en cada orilla, separados por el agua y mirándole con sorpresa ante el golpe de la puerta.

-¡Yuuri! -sonrió el Omega levantándose sin problemas del agua, mostrando toda su desnudez.

Otabek no miró al platinado, manteniendo su mirada fija en la congelada y sorprendida cara del japonés.

-¿Q-Q-Qué hacen a-aquí? -tartamudeó violentamente.

Viktor borró su sonrisa paulatinamente y le miró con preocupación.

-Hemos venido a hablar contigo luego de que este arruinara todo -apuntó ligeramente al Alfa.

-¿Qué? -repitió el nipón.

El kazajo alcanzó su toalla y se la colocó al momento que se levantaba.

-Creo que será mejor que nosotros vayamos a cambiarnos y luego a hablar los tres en otro lugar -propuso saliendo del agua, llamando la atención de Yuuri.

El pobre japonés no se podía concentrar gracias a los bien torneados y musculados cuerpos de los chicos... no pudiendo evitar detallarlos un poco. A diferencia de Otabek cuyos músculos eran notorios, Yuuri nunca se imaginó que bajo la ropa el cuerpo del ruso estuviera atractivamente musculado (aunque no tanto como el Alfa), en vez de suave y delgado como suponía que debían ser los Omegas.

-... ¿Te parece bien, Yuuri? -le preguntó el moreno.

El mencionado parpadeó y le miró curioso.

-¿Eh? -murmuró, se había distraído con sus cuerpos de Dioses griegos mientras hablaban.

Menuda injusticia.

-Que si te parece bien que nos veamos en la habitación de Viktor o... En algún lugar que creas más conveniente para hablar -repitió con cuidado.

Yuuri parpadeó y asintió lentamente, buscando en alguna parte de sí mismo un poco de orgullo para que le diera las fuerzas de caminar fuera de allí.

-¿Hablar de qué? -dijo a punto de salir, de repente cayendo en ello.

-Lo verás cuando estemos allí, ¿si? -sonrió cálidamente Otabek, a pesar de que en su interior quisiera lanzarse sobre él de lo preocupado que estaba.

El aun en shock Yuuri asintió y retrocedió hasta salir de allí, corriendo inmediatamente a su habitación en cuanto desapareció del campo visual de los otros dos.

-Eso... eso no estuvo tan mal -murmuró Otabek una vez solos.

-¿Tú crees? -ladeó Viktor sin prestarle mucha atención- Espérate a que salga del shock que le produjo mi cuerpo -murmuró.

-¿Entonces esa fue tu razón para levantarte desnudo? -preguntó sin creerlo.

-Sí, obviamente para ti no fue -refunfuñó yendo por su toalla para colocársela- De no haberlo distraído no nos hubiera ni dado la oportunidad de hablar ya que está enojado por tu culpa -le recriminó saliendo del agua- Vamos.

Otabek no añadió nada, pues era algo cierto que aquello era su culpa, partiendo desde que le rompió la mano y había discutido con él por teléfono... Así que obedientemente regresó a su habitación a cambiarse por ropas más cómodas.

Los minutos pasaban y el kazajo no pudo esperar mucho más tiempo sin hacer nada encerrado en su habitación, ya que el suspenso y la ansiedad le mataban, por lo que decidido a mantener la espera y darle su tiempo a Yuuri, fue a dar un paseo por los pisos de abajo. No negaba que el decorado tradicional japonés del lugar era lindo y sin duda podía imaginarse a su lindo nipón creciendo allí en medio de lo que parecía ser una familia amorosa, cuando tropezó con una pared con distintas fotos familiares.

- _Adorable_ -susurró en su idioma natal al poder ver fotos del Beta de joven.

Su lindo japonés aparecía con una sonrisa en casi todas las fotos. Al kazajo se le apetecía apretar y besar las regordetas mejillas que aparecían en todas aquellas imágenes del hombre en distintas etapas de su vida. Cuando era un bebé, en el jardín de infantes, en el colegio, patinando, con su primera mascota... Esa y muchas más tenía la suerte de observar y la tentación de robar.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo frente a aquella sección familiar de fotos, medallas y trofeos ganados por los hijos Katsuki, y solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando el conocido aroma de Viktor le golpeó la nariz.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le preguntó tranquilo, aunque en una clara defensiva.

-Nada.

Viktor miró las fotos y se relajó notablemente mientras una sonrisita divertida aparecía en sus labios.

-Es una buena nada... Era bastante lindo de joven... Solo puedo imaginar las regordetas y lindas mejillas de cerdito que podrían tener sus hijos -dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

Y Otabek supo que por "sus hijos", el ruso se refería mas a tener cachorros con Yuuri... Y eso no le hacía gracia.

-¿Pasa algo? -suspiró queriendo evitar que observara mucho más tiempo aquel tesoro que había encontrado, queriéndolo guardar para si... al menos de Viktor.

El Omega mantuvo la vista fija en las fotos unos segundos más antes de asentir.

-Yuuri ya está en mi habitación... Y como debemos arreglar esto, te vine a buscar ya que no contestas tu teléfono... A pesar de poder haberte excluido y echarte más tierra -murmuró como si nada, moviendo una mano hacia él al tiempo que caminaba por donde había venido.

-Que amable -soltó con cierto sarcasmo.

-Uhum -fue todo lo que respondió el ruso con una sonrisita.

-¿Cómo lo ves?

-Nada bien... -respondió sincero.

Y eso no le dio buenas expectativas a Otabek.

A medida que se acercaban mas a la habitación del peliplata, se podía apreciar cada vez más un ambiente tenso entorno al Alfa y el Omega. Viktor abrió la puerta y se fue a sentar cerca del Beta, mientras que Otabek se mantuvo a una distancia similar frente al japonés.

Yuuri no se movió ante ninguno de los dos y solo mantenía su preocupada mirada fija en sus manos, las cuales mantenía juntas y apretadas.

Unos segundos de silencio se alargaron entre los tres hasta que Yuuri lo rompió.

-No logro entenderlo -susurró sin moverse- No puedo entender el por qué están aquí por más que lo intento. ¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso he sido un mal amigo como para que vengan aquí aun cuando no estoy listo para...? ¿Para todo esto? -preguntó con una voz baja y algo afectada, pues su corazón latía desbocado de dolor en su pecho al tener que pasar por eso.

Alfa y Omega se miraron por un segundo.

-Precisamente por eso estamos aquí. Has sido un buen amigo para ambos e incluso mas -habló Viktor con cuidado, manteniéndose en su lugar hasta poder ver que podía acercarse más- No podemos tener nada de lo que tú piensas que hay entre nosotros. Yo te quiero... y... Otabek también te quiere a ti -murmuró con dificultad aquello último.

Pero Yuuri negó.

-¿Y qué piensan que sucederá al decirme esto? -ladeó mirando entre sus lentes y ojos llorosos al ruso- Ya se lo dije a Otabek, ustedes son Alfa y Omega, yo no puedo hacer nada. Ustedes deberían actuar como tal y estar juntos. Yo ya he aceptado mi lugar y solo debo estar con alguien como yo... Agregando que es bastante penoso que con mi edad aun no tenga una familia -murmuró soltando una risa amarga- No puedo arrastrarlos a mi desastre... a mis penosas desviaciones, fui egoísta y descuidado, y por mi culpa se encuentran en esta situación...

-Yuuri... -comenzó Otabek acercándose.

-... No es su culpa que yo sea un sujeto roto y... -continuó ignorando al chico, sollozando bajo mientras volvía a bajar la mirada para limpiarse las lagrimas- que se sentía bien y normal en su compañía...

-Yuu, basta -suspiró Viktor acercándose también, no notando por primera vez a Otabek en la habitación.

-Y ahora todo esto es mi culpa -hipó- Soy desagradable al desear algo tan antinatural que no deberían de estar cerca de mi...

A medida que Yuuri hablaba algo dentro de sus oyentes se rompía, quizás eran sus corazones al ver a la persona que tanto amaban así de deprimida por algo tan lindo y normal como el amor.

-Ya basta -cortaron Otabek y Viktor al unísono, acercándose a abrazar al japonés sin poder seguir escuchando la sarta de tonterías tristes que soltaba su boca.

-Si tu estas roto, nosotros también -susurró Otabek enterrando el rostro en el suave cabello del japonés, deseando no ser un Alfa para no tener que pasar por esto y poder estar con él- Si tu no hubieras aparecido, de todas formas me hubiera negado a estar con alguien que no quiero.

-Yo puedo decir lo mismo. Es una tontería, ¿quien dijo que solo Alfas y Omegas deben estar juntos? -murmuró Viktor con la cara en su cuello- No es desagradable, Yuuri, nunca podrías serlo -aseguró deseando por primera vez en su vida no ser un Omega.

Yuuri solo sollozó mientras sus acompañantes deseaban de alguna forma poder desaparecer lo que eran y ser como la persona que amaban, o poder formar un lazo especial que pudiera complacer al japonés, dado que lo que ofrecían no le era suficiente. Y eso dolía.

Dolía tanto no ser suficiente para la persona amada que Viktor y Otabek dejaron que sus tristes y ansiosos aromas llenaran la habitación para comunicar sus desdichas.

-No puedo arrastrarlos a esto. No soportaría que les hicieran menos por mi culpa, por ser un simple Beta -sollozó- Lo siento tanto -negó.

Pues para él era así. Creciendo en un lugar tan rural, nada de eso que ahora sentía era posible, pues no había sido educado para ello. A pesar del amoroso ambiente y de que sus padres nunca le limitaran nada, la sociedad ya se había encargado de ello.

-No, Yuuri, no lo sientas, es doloroso -susurró Viktor- No importa lo que digan los demás, ¡yo no puedo sentir nada por mi Alfa destinado porque te amo!

-Una pareja de Alfa y Omega solo es compatible biológicamente... Lo que siento por ti va mas allá de eso, tú eres mi destino, Yuuri, mi verdadero amor.

Y entre palabras dulces y lágrimas, Yuuri se fue calmando paulatinamente hasta que simplemente quedaron lágrimas secas en su rostro.

-Lo siento -susurró cuando Otabek y Viktor se sintieron lo suficientemente seguros de darle un poco de espacio.

-Deja de decirlo, no hay nada que sentir -negó el kazajo limpiando sus mejillas con cariño- Porque querer a alguien es algo hermoso...

-Es un error... -negó ligeramente.

-Amar nunca puede ser un error -le cortó Viktor seguro de ello- No importa su sexo -bufó- ¡Yuuri, es muy malo que pienses eso!

-No es su culpa -defendió ligeramente Otabek, abrazándole protectoramente.

Cosa que hizo reaccionar a Viktor de igual forma.

-¡Lo es por creer esas tonterías de gente vieja y prejuiciosa!

-Quizás porque también soy viejo -suspiró Yuuri rascando su nuca con cansancio. Haber expresado todo lo que sentía y toda aquella situación era agotador- Otra razón para no estar conmigo... Ustedes son tan jóvenes y llenos de vitalidad...

-No vayas por allí, Yuuri.

-No eres viejo -le atajó el kazajo.

-Y te he visto... tienes una resistencia envidiable -comentó Viktor sin preocupación, haciendo sonrojar al japonés.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Deberías dejar de buscar tontas razones para alejarnos y simplemente aceptar esto -asintió el ruso.

-Apoyo a Viktor, no creo que podamos dejarte tan fácilmente... Iría hasta el fin del mundo por ti, Yuuri.

-Y yo le acompañaría, porque no dejaré que te tenga para él solo... No me importa lo que piensen los demás.

-No podremos agradarles a todo el mundo -asintió Otabek-, pero si estamos juntos todo eso está de más.

Yuuri miró a uno y a otro alternativamente, algo confundido por sus palabras y sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué están...?

Los otros dos se miraron cortamente, se les empezaba a hacer costumbre aquellas miradas significativas que decían mucho en pocas palabras y en ese momento el apoyo mutuo que habían estado demostrando les había llevado a una conclusión. Luego miraron a Yuuri.

-Si tanto quieres que Viktor y yo estemos juntos y cumplamos nuestro deber de Alfa y Omega...

-... Entonces tu deberás estar con nosotros para que eso suceda -asintió el otro- Pero como nuestra pareja. Como nuestro Beta.

-El punto intermedio que nos une y da sentido a nuestra vida -murmuró Otabek hundiendo de nuevo la nariz en su cabello, disfrutando del suave aroma a flores de cerezos que emanaba este.

-Nosotros te queremos demasiado... Sin ti no nos habríamos unido para venir a buscarte -ladeó- Y bueno... debo admitir que Otabek es tolerable.

-Puedo decir lo mismo.

-Gracias -asintió cordial- Entonces... ¿qué dices, Yuuri? Nosotros te protegeremos de esos tontitos pensamientos que tiene esa cabecita tuya -aseguró besando su sien.

-Y de cualquier tonto que quiera molestarte. Solo seremos nosotros... tres.

El Beta solo les miraba con cierta ilusión y como si hubieran perdido la cabeza completamente.

-Pero... e-eso no es mejor, la gente puede ser muy cruel... -susurró- Solo sería un punto de discordia...

-Solo serías el pegamento de nuestra relación -sonrió Viktor- Así nosotros disfrutamos de tenerte y tu logras tu cometido de "unir" a una pareja destinada... aunque solo sea de manera amistosa...

-No lo sé...

-No debes darnos una respuesta ahora -negó Otabek- Te demostraremos que esto puede funcionar, danos tiempo y el beneficio de la duda mientras estamos aquí por tus vacaciones, ¿sí?

Y ante las caras esperanzadas de las dos personas que amaba. Yuuri detestó no tener un corazón frío y firme como muchas otras personas, y poder decir "no" mientras creía firmemente en que aquello que sentían era pasajero, algo que quedaría como un lindo y tonto recuerdo... Pero muy al contrario su blando corazón palpitó ante la esperanza de poder ser feliz con ellos dos olvidando todos aquellos prejuicios y malos pensamientos que le atormentaban.

-Está bien -aceptó con una leve sonrisita rendida, pues sus instintos le decían que debía hacerlo... Y sus instintos le habían llevado a cosas buenas: mudarse, History Maker, hablarle a Viktor y permitir a Otabek acortejarle.

Y mientras la habitación se llenaba de esperanzados y felices aromas frutales y de chocolate almizclado, un tercero más suave y con olor a flores de cerezo se les unió siendo solo detectado durante un segundo por el potente olfato Alfa de Otabek, quien no lo notó al estar muy ocupado abrazando al nipón.


	21. 21

Yuuri no podía evitar sentirse extraño. Una parte de su ser estaba tranquilo por arreglar su situación con Viktor y Otabek, otra estaba nerviosa porque alguien se enterara y la última parte de si se sentía... rara.

Una vez que aceptó la situación su cuerpo reaccionaba raro ante los toques y encuentros secretos que se daban. Solo esperaba disimularlo bien, aunque las miradas ocasionales que le daba Mari cuando les veía juntos... por suerte no pasaron a más.

Sus vacaciones de dieciséis días en casa estaban acabando y la promesa de sus dos pretendientes de no ser tan obvios mientras estuvieran allí también, por lo que no dudaron en proponer llevarle de vuelta a casa un día antes de partir.

-No lo sé, es algo lejos -murmuró Yuuri no convencido de querer estar con los dos en un lugar tan cerrado.

-Vamos, será llevadero el camino -aseguró Viktor con un puchero.

-Ven con nosotros -sonrió ligeramente Otabek, dejando una caricia en la mejilla de Yuuri, cosa que le hizo sonrojar y bufar al ruso.

Había un no sé qué en el ambiente que le instaba a aceptar. Suspiró.

-Bueno, está bien -terminó por aceptar.

-¡Bien! -asintió Viktor abrazándose a Yuuri por impulso.

-Oh, no es para tanto... -murmuró rojo.

-Lo es -asintió de nuevo el Omega- ¡Será nuestra primera Navidad como pareja!... Ah y Otabek, claro -murmuró moviendo ligeramente la mano para restarle importancia.

Rió negando levemente.

-Aun pienso que deberían ir con sus familiares... Yo debo regresar por Vicchan y porque ya tomé suficientes vacaciones -negó tranquilamente, mirando el jardín lleno de nieve.

-No te dejaríamos por nada, así que deja de tratar -negó Otabek pegándose a él.

Yuuri suspiró.

-Bueno, bueno -asintió dando una miradita a la puerta y arriba a las ventanas, asegurándose de que nadie les viera, aunque ya era de noche y estaba oscuro.

Relajándose un poco, pasó algo más de tiempo con ellos hasta que fue hora de regresar para dormir. Los tres se despidieron en la puerta de sus habitaciones y se fueron a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente luego de tener todo arreglado, Yuuri abrazaba a su madre al momento de despedirse.

-Llamaré al llegar -prometió.

-Si... -asintió la mujer separándose del chico- Esos amigos tuyos son muy amables... Asegúrate de agradecerles bien, ¿sí? -sonrió mirando cálidamente a los extranjeros.

-Tu mamá es adorable... Y hace un katsudon excelente -asintió Viktor en inglés- Es buena cocinera, también hizo un hijo excelente -tarareó.

Y Yuuri se sonrojó.

-Esperemos en el auto -interrumpió Otabek con una leve reverencia a los padres de su pareja que... no sabían que era su pareja- Muchas gracias -y seguidamente se retiró junto a Viktor y el equipaje del Beta.

Una vez solos, la mujer miró curiosamente a su hijo, pues aunque su nivel de inglés era bueno aún tenía dudas y... claro que sospechas. ¡Conoce a su hijo muy bien!

-¿Qué han dicho, cariño? -preguntó de todas formas con aires inocentes.

Yuuri estaba bastante rojo y aunque sabía que su madre había practicado mucho su inglés en la época de sus competencias, no sabía si aún era buena dado a las pocas oportunidades que tenía de usarlo actualmente, por lo que irremediablemente se puso nervioso.

-Ah, solo agradecen el trato y que tu comida es deliciosa -sonrió simplemente, acomodándose los lentes para tratar de disimular su nerviosismo- Será mejor que no les haga esperar ya que me llevarán -dijo abrazando rápidamente a su padre y a Mari.

Claro que Yuuri iba a huir rápidamente.

Y su familia se lo iba a permitir de momento.

-Adiós, Yuuri.

-Cuídate, hijo.

-¡Avisa cuando llegues!

-¡Come correctamente en casa!

-Saluda a Vicchan de nuestra parte.

Aquello y algunas cosas más eran dichas mientras Yuuri salía del onsen, y se acercaba a la camioneta del Alfa.

-¡Sí! ¡Adiós! ¡Los quiero! -alargó.

-Vas de copiloto -avisó Viktor antes de subir el vidrio de la parte trasera.

El Beta solo asintió y subió para colocarse el cinturón de seguridad sin dudar.

-Listo... -suspiró- Fue mejor de lo que pensé -admitió quitándose la bufanda.

-Te preocupaste por nada -asintió el kazajo.

-Somos sutiles -murmuró Viktor acomodándose en la parte trasera para tomar un siesta.

 _Sutiles como un dragón_ , pensó un tanto divertido el japonés, recordando todos los toques secretos y miradas que compartieron en casa de sus padres...

-Uhum -asintió con una sonrisita.

-Avísenme cuando hagamos una parada -murmuró el ruso con sueño, pues se habían levantado considerablemente temprano.

-Descansa -asintió Yuuri estirando su mano para acariciar su cabello.

El camino de regreso a casa fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Más pronto que tarde se encontraron en la ciudad mientras Viktor hablaba por celular.

-Si... Ya voy a mi habitación -alargó con voz resignada- No, Mila, estoy bien -dijo inclinándose entre los dos asientos de enfrente, tapando el celular un momento- Llévame primero, por favor -pidió y regresó con la pelirroja.

Otabek asintió.

-Sí, gracias por decirle eso a mis padres, eres un sol de verano -suspiró.

Mientras Viktor hablaba, Yuuri no pudo evitar ponerse pensativo sobre si eso estaba bien...

Mirando de reojo a los dos jóvenes un momento, el Beta recordó que ambos eran de buenas familias mientras que él... Bueno, él tenía un origen humilde. No podía ni imaginarse las reacciones de los familiares de los jóvenes si se enteraban de lo que estaban haciendo y que Yuuri, como adulto más viejo, lo estaba permitiendo. Las espinas de la preocupación, la culpabilidad y la duda le picaron en el estómago, haciéndole verse distraído.

Sin duda el ambiente del auto cambió, haciendo que algo dentro de los más jóvenes se removiera y pellizcara en sus narices. Miraron a Yuuri y reconocieron aquella mirada pensativa que sin duda le estaba dando vueltas de más a alguna cosa, Viktor era el más experto en identificar aquello.

El ruso se apresuró a colgar la llamada y se inclinó más hacia el Beta.

-¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza, uhm? -preguntó curioso.

El japonés le miró.

-Nada realmente... -negó y luego fingió cambiar de tema- Aún sigo sin ver correcto que se queden en navidades... -murmuró acurrucándose más en su asiento.

-No necesitamos recaer en ese tema -habló esta vez el kazajo- La familia de Viktor no quiere que se mueva por su salud y mi familia se irá de viaje. No es la gran cosa -negó restándole importancia.

Yuuri se removió.

-Entiendo, pero...

-Además -le cortó el Alfa-, ambos somos adultos capaces de tomar nuestras propias decisiones sin importar lo que digan nuestros padres, ni los demás.

-Estoy de acuerdo -asintió tranquilamente Viktor- No le debemos explicaciones a nadie... Así que quédate tranquilo, cerdito, y no pienses de más las cosas -dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Aun así Yuuri no se quedó tranquilo, pero trató de dejarlo pasar de momento.

Otabek pasó dejando primero a Viktor, el Omega besó la mejilla de Yuuri antes de bajar.

-Te escribo luego para juntarnos -dijo apoyándose en su ventana.

-Está bien, se bueno -asintió acariciando la cabeza del sonriente joven.

-Recuerda, no lo pienses mucho, ¿sí? -pidió, aunque sabía que no lo haría.

Viktor planeaba resolver algunas cosas. Teniendo a Otabek, él no sería el más débil de la relación, sin duda iba a proteger a su Beta incluso de él mismo. Con esta convicción el ruso se apartó del auto para dejarles partir.

-¡No pases tanto tiempo afuera que hace frío! -exclamó Yuuri asomándose por la ventana.

-¡Sí! Ya me voy -asintió caminando entonces a los edificios.

-¿Pasaremos por Vicchan? -preguntó Otabek luego de un momento.

-Si no es mucha molestia... Extraño a mi cachorra -suspiró con una leve sonrisa- La casa de Seung no está muy lejos -murmuró escribiéndole al chico.

Luego de buscar a Vicchan, Yuuri fue regresado a History Maker, donde Otabek le siguió.

El japonés estornudó por el frío.

-¿No regresarás a casa también? -preguntó al abrir la puerta- No es que este diciendo que te vayas, solo lo pensé -ladeó dejando entrar a Vicchan luego de quitarle la correa.

El Alfa se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo prisa... y de todas formas es la casa de Yuri -murmuró pensativo, yendo tras él- y Yuri se fue de luna de miel...

-Oh... Ya veo, es cierto -asintió encendiendo las luces- Bueno, puedes quedarte, pero solo limpiaré un poco antes. Aunque Seung mantuvo este lugar bastante bien -dijo pensativo, pues había dejado las llaves al muchacho.

-Puedo ayudarte -se ofreció.

-Oh, no podría hacer eso a un invitado -sonrió al llegar a la puerta del departamento- ¿Quieres té?

-Yuuri -le llamó tomando su mano para evitar que abriera la puerta.

El Beta se vio echado a un lado y recostado en la pared con la profunda mirada del Alfa sobre él.

Otabek se inclinó hasta quedar junto a su oreja.

-No soy una simple visita... Soy tu pareja ahora -murmuró en un tono bajo, algo ronco y bastante varonil que hizo a Yuuri pasar saliva por un momento- Así que puedo ayudarte con estas cosas, ¿bien? -se separó un poco y le sonrió levemente.

El japonés no podía decirle que aún estaban en periodo de prueba aunque quisiera, pues estaba demasiado aturdido por el movimiento tan natural que había hecho el contrario, y solo asintió antes de encontrar su propia voz.

-Ah... Está bien -logró balbucear en un momento después, dando un pequeño estornudo reprimido.

Tal gesto del japones le recordó vagamente a Potya cuando estornudaba.

-Y sí, me gustaría un poco de té -aceptó besando su frente a la vez que le estrechaba entre sus brazos, preocupado de que tuviera mucho frío.

Yuuri asintió lentamente.

-Uhm... Si, bueno, entonces eso primero... ¿Me puedes soltar? -murmuró a pesar de sentirse cálido entre los brazos del contrario, pues los Alfas poseian un buen calor corporal.

El nipón secretamente maldijo a la naturaleza, los Alfas resisten bien el frío y la mayoría de Betas también, pero Yuuri no tanto.

-Solo un poco más -murmuró el kazajo acurrucándole en su pecho, olfateando ociosamente su cabello.

Últimamente el aroma de Yuuri le gustaba mucho. No sabía decir si era el jabón o el champú. Mientras tanto el Beta solo atinó a abrazar ligeramente al hombre, sintiéndose tranquilo con su colonia.

Tres minutos después subieron al departamento y Yuuri dejó sus cosas en su habitación antes de pasar a la cocina y preparar el té.

* * *

Cuando Viktor entró en su departamento, se encontró con Mila esperando tranquilamente en el sillón.

-¿Sabes que tu compañero fue con su pareja a su casa? -preguntó moviendo su celular- Ya que dijiste que volverías, decidí dejarlos libres y quedarme con Makkachin.

Viktor dejó las llaves en la mesita y le miró con cierta diversión.

-¿Tienes el número de Yuzuru? -preguntó quitándose la chaqueta ya que la habitación estaba cálida- Hola, chiquito -alargó al abrazar a Makkachin- ¿Quién es un buen chico? Si, tu -tarareó en voz algo tonta.

La rusa rió.

-Revisa tu definición de chiquito. Y si, si no, tendría que haber esperado afuera... Me dijo la contraseña, ya que lo olvidaste por estar en viajes de placeres -se burló un poco y se levantó para acercarse a observarle bien.

Sentía la necesidad de asegurarse de que el chico realmente estaba bien.

-Ya, tranquila... -murmuró Viktor dejándole inspeccionar su cuello.

-Lo siento, es solo que... No deja de preocuparme -suspiró aliviada de que no tuviera ni un rasguño- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, claro... Tomé mi medicamento a tiempo y esas cosas -movió una mano, alejándose a su habitación- Y me sumergí en aguas termales. Deberíamos ir alguna vez, me siento renovado -rió.

La chica solo siguió su risa y volvió a sentarse.

-No lo dudo... Quizás si necesite ir -suspiró algo abatida.

El Omega se asomó para verle al escucharle.

-¿Y ese suspiro? No he escuchado un suspiro de "no estoy bien", en un tiempo -murmuró lanzándole una mirada interrogante.

-No es nada, solo... No me puedo sacar algo de la mente... y de la nariz -añadió levantando una ceja, algo escéptica.

-Uuhh, ¿te gustó alguien? -alargó regresando a cambiarse fuera de la vista de la muchacha.

Mila se recostó en el sillón con cierta pereza.

-No... No precisamente, solo... He estado percibiendo cierto aroma parecido al de... Ya sabes, ¿mi pareja destinada que en realidad debería ser ex pareja? -ladeó sin saber cómo decirlo- Al menos unas tres veces, pero eso no puede ser.

-¿Por qué no puede ser? -preguntó mientras buscaba una mochila para meter ropa.

-Porque no tendría sentido... -murmuró- Ella está muy enferma. ¿Cómo podría estar en Japón?

Viktor no contestó y solo arregló su ropa por un momento.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? Creo que me dijiste que tenía un hermano... Quizás...

El Omega hablaba, pero Mila ya no escuchaba pues su mente vagaba en el día de la boda de Yuri, recordando algo vago en un día tan movido. Pronto se sentó y miró hacia la nada.

-Creo... Creo que su hermano está en el país -murmuró y se rascó la mejilla.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? -preguntó curioso el platinado.

-No lo sé... ¿Nada? Quiero decir, es... Nosotras no...

Viktor salió de la habitación y caminó hasta ella.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No es algo para hablar por celular -murmuró algo apenada- Y tú también tienes tus problemas, no es algo con lo que te quisiera molestar. No en tu estado...

El ruso movió una mano para restarle importancia y fue hacia ella para abrazarle.

-Oh... Si es por mis padres, no son un problema -negó.

-Tus padres van a enloquecer si se enteran...

-Japón está lejos... Soy hijo único, tengo ahorros y soy independiente -murmuró mirándole con un sonrisita- Aún si me desheredan, no me importa, tengo una beca, soy genial, ¿sabes?

Mila rió y acarició su cabello.

-Sí, lo eres.

Él asintió.

-En mi situación no puedo ser débil ante un Alfa, yo también quiero proteger a Yuuri -suspiró pensativo- No solo en fuerza...

-Bueno, para eso debes comenzar a decirle que no estudias artes, que solo hacías un favor para Yuzuru al comprar los libros y demás, en realidad te preparas para heredar la compañía de tus padres -recomendó con una sonrisa.

Negó.

-No... No me haría interesante si fuera así -se quejó bromeando- Además, si sabe de mi estúpido pedigrí, menos querría estar conmigo -refunfuñó.

-Pero si permitió a Otabek -observó.

El menor volvió a refunfuñar.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! -se quejó- Parece que a Yuuri le van más los de su tipo y eso me molesta, necesito un cambio e ir al gimnasio... Pero en fin, eso es algo que trataremos después. ¿Qué has averiguado de Crispino?

Mientras Viktor regresaba a llenar una mochila para pasar algunos días con Yuuri, Mila contaba que había investigado un poco a los Crispino en busca de encontrar algo que le dijera que Sara estaba allí. Pero no había nada demasiado relevante.

-Ya averiguaremos mejor. Es solo un diseñador de ropa, no puede ocultar algo por mucho tiempo -murmuró Viktor sin importancia.

Ambos salieron del departamento en cuanto el Omega terminó, pues quería ir a un salón de belleza.

-¿Seguro? El cabello largo es conveniente en invierno, te abriga -comentó la pelirroja al ver que su compañero quería cortarlo...

El chico movió una mano para restarle importancia.

-Quiero verme más maduro, quizás un poco más rudo... pero sin perder el toque -sonrió explicando tanto a la peluquera como a Mila.

-Uhm, si tú lo dices -alargó Mila sentada a un lado, decidiendo mirar su teléfono mejor.

Así por la tarde cuando Viktor avisó a Yuuri de que ya estaba abajo en la puerta de su casa, el japonés se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¿Viktor? -susurró con impresión al ver a su Omega con el cabello corto y un flequillo- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasó? -murmuró acercándose a tocar su flequillo, pues éste le recordaba a los puestos ambulantes de comida.

-¿No te gusta? -sonrió el chico tímidamente con un sonrojo.

-N-No, si me gusta -no tardó en asentir- Solo que... no lo esperaba -admitió, pues esta mañana le había dejado con su sedoso cabello largo y ahora...

-Bueno... Ya que al fin estamos juntos y que se acerca Año Nuevo decidí que era hora de un cambio. ¿No me veo más maduro? -ladeó.

-Te ves bien, solo... Es repentino -sonrió bajando su mano- Vamos, entra, te estábamos esperando para ver una película o serie. Otabek está haciendo las palomitas, veremos la nueva serie de Sabrina -informó dejándole pasar antes de cerrar con cuidado.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso suena fantástico! ¿Puedo tener un sábana y sentarme entre tus piernas? -preguntó con una sonrisa que hizo avergonzar al contrario.

-Eh, la sábana puedes tenerla, lo otro...

-Por favor -alargó Viktor abrazándole con su sonrisa de corazón.

Y Yuuri claramente no podía decir que no.

-Bueno, está bien -murmuró avergonzado.

Así el Omega logró obtener lo que quería, mientras que Otabek se quedaba junto a Yuuri con un brazo en sus hombros.

A partir de ahí los días fueron pasando poco a poco bastante en calma, con Yuuri acostumbrándose poco a poco a ese estilo de vida.

Todo era tan tranquilo que casi hizo que cierta duda se removiera dentro del japonés. Aquello le parecía un poco a la calma antes de la tormenta


	22. 22

Los días de calma llegaban a su fin y Viktor lo supo el último día del año cuando sus padres le enviaron un corto, simple y preocupante mensaje: "Estaremos en Japón para el próximo mes". Que no especificaran la fecha le hizo fruncir el ceño mientras estaba echado en el sofá de Yuuri abrazando un cojín.

Otabek, quien estaba limpiando la sala, notó su reacción y dejó la escoba a un lado para hincarse frente a Viktor y tocar la arruga de su ceño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? -se quejó el ruso apartándose de su toque.

-¿Qué te molesta tanto? -preguntó impasible por su reacción, levantándose para volver a tomar la escoba.

-Nada -murmuró bloqueando el celular, echando una mirada a Yuuri, quien seguía en la cocina preparando la cena para ellos y la pareja de Alfas que le visitarían por la noche.

-Sé que mientes -dijo simplemente.

Viktor apretó los labios un momento antes de rodar los ojos.

-No le digas a Yuuri... Mis padres vendrán el próximo mes y eso nunca son buenas noticias -murmuró al Alfa- Si se enteraron de lo que pasa aquí, no puede ser bueno de ninguna forma y tendré que resolverlo. No quiero que Yuuri se preocupe por eso -suspiró echando hacia atrás su flequillo.

El moreno solo le observó en silencio durante un momento antes de asentir.

-Ya veo, si necesitas algo puedes decirme -murmuró antes de regresar a su tarea.

Viktor asintió y dejó su celular a un lado, levantándose para ir a la cocina y abrazar por detrás a su lindo cerdito.

-Eso huele fantástico -murmuró echando un vistazo sobre el hombro del japonés.

-Apenas estoy comenzando -rió sin sentirse incómodo por la cercanía, pues ya estaba acostumbrado.

-¡Y ya huele bien! Sin duda es un don -tarareó alegre al soltarle para ir a lavarse las manos y ayudarle- ¿Te decidiste en qué hacer?

-Si -asintió Yuuri felizmente mientras seguía trabajando- Fideos toshikoshi soba, luego pensé en Seung Gil Lee y lo lejos que está de su familia este año, por lo que buscando en internet descubrí una receta de byeongtang, que es básicamente un caldo con varios pasteles de arroz cortados finamente. Suele añadirse más ingredientes al plato como huevo duro cortado fino, carne...

-Te ves tan lindo cuando hablas tanto con emoción -la típica sonrisa de corazón del Omega se hizo presente en su rostro, apoyando las mejillas en ambas manos.

Al instante Yuuri se sonrojó, tartamudeando y perdiendo el hilo de lo que decía mientras Viktor soltaba una risita.

-L-Lo siento...

-No, ¿por qué? Te dije que me gustaba, así que por favor prosigue -asintió felizmente el platinado.

El pobre japonés suspiró y trató de recordar qué era lo que decía, mientras evitaba mirar la linda carita del muchacho.

-Está bien, ehm... Haré algunos acompañamientos, el cerdo al horno que ya estoy a nada de meter para que esté listo para la noche -palmeó el trozo de carne frente así en la charola- Y algunos pasteles de pescado. Seung y Jean traerán el postre, y Otabek dijo que quería hacer algo en la cocina luego.

-Todo suena delicioso, aunque preferiría comer otro tipo de cerdito esta noche -tarareó coqueto, acariciando la cintura del mayor- ¿Qué dices, Yuuri? -canturreó especialmente el nombre del contrario al acercarse a su linda y sensible oreja.

El mayor se estremeció y por un momento recordó el vergonzoso regalo de Navidad que le había enviado Phichit, el cual era una caja muy linda cuyo contenido de un paquete de bragas de distintos colores, un dildo con nudo, vibradores, condones y lubricante era muy terrorífico. La caja había terminado al fondo de su armario por miedo a lo que Otabek y Viktor pudieran pensar... No era que no hubiesen tenido relaciones ya, pero aún era bastante vergonzoso.

Phichit no podía ser normal y solo regalar ropa u otros objetos que necesitaba como el resto de personas, él era creyente de que en Navidad se regalaban juguetes, en el caso de los adultos, juguetes sexuales.

Como aún no sé cómo es su vida sexual, ¡metí cosas básicas! Espero que las disfrutes y me mantengas al tanto.

¡ Armaré una caja mejor en el futuro!

Había sido su mensaje. Y Yuuri le había dejado en visto.

-No sé a qué te refieres -murmuró negándose a entender lo que el chico estaba insinuando, por lo que se escurrió y fue a abrir el horno antes de volver por el cerdo.

-Yuuri -alargó Viktor suavemente, observando con cierta diversión como metía el cerdo al horno con cuidado- Déjame ayudarte, ¿qué puedo hacer? Ya lavé mis manos.

-Puedes lavar y picar eso de ahí en cubitos pequeños -le indicó aliviado de que no insistiera en ese tema.

Ambos se pusieron a trabajar y luego de terminar la mayor cantidad de cosas, y dejarlas listas para cocinarlas momentos antes de la cena, ya solo quedaba vigilar el enorme cerdo en el horno.

-Bien, va bien -murmuró Yuuri luego de pinchar la carne con un tenedor- Vitya, ¿puedes buscar en el estante de allí la botella de licor? -señaló cerrando de nuevo el horno y el ruso solo obedeció.

-Uh, Yuuri... -murmuró un momento después.

El nombrado se volvió para mirarle.

-¿Si?

-¿Esta botella? -movió Viktor la vacía botella de cristal, obteniendo un jadeo algo exagerado por parte del japonés.

-No puede ser, pensé que quedaría -dijo preocupado- ¡Ay, debo salir a comprar una antes de que la tienda cierre! -saltó dejando la botella vacía sobre la mesada.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo -murmuró el menor dándole palmaditas con una pequeña sonrisita acorazonada- ¿No puede usarse cualquier otra bebida alcohólica?

El Beta negó firmemente.

-Este vio de arroz es esencial, si no, no será lo mismo -dijo fielmente apegado a la vieja receta.

-Oh... bueno, está bien, ¿entonces te acompaño?

-No, vigila el cerdo y si sucede algo pídele ayuda a Otabek -negó dirigiéndose a la sala- ¿Hay algo que te falte? -preguntó directamente al Alfa en labores de limpieza.

El chico negó.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Saldré a comprar algo que me faltó, la tienda cierra temprano, por lo que pregunto -dijo tomando su bufanda, gorro de lana y chaqueta de dónde estaban colgadas.

-Todo bien por mi lado -asintió tranquilo.

-Bien, entonces iré. Viktor se queda con el cerdo. Cuando regrese te ayudaré a limpiar -prometió avergonzado porque el Alfa se estuviera ocupando de todo eso.

Otabek sonrió cariñosamente y solo acarició su cabeza antes de besar su frente.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, ve -asintió- Estaremos bien.

Viktor asomado desde la cocina asintió, se hubiera sentido celoso por aquella escena pero no podía tomarse en serio a Otabek con un plumero en mano y el mandil que Yuuri le había hecho llevar para que no se ensuciara la ropa, aún si esta era vieja y buena para el trabajo.

-Bien, entonces ya regreso -dijo tomando las llaves, dejando una caricia en la cabeza de Makkachin antes de terminar de colocarse los zapatos y salir.

Usando la puerta trasera para no perder tiempo, Yuuri bajó rápidamente por la salida de emergencia que daba al pequeño callejón a un lado.

Terminando de colocarse los guantes prendados a la chaqueta, se apresuró a caminar por las vacías y pintorescas calles, pues aunque la mayoría de puestos estaban cerrados, las decoraciones de navidad y año nuevo daban un cálido ambiente a pesar de haber solo una que otra persona en la calle.

El súper mercado estaba alejado de History Maker, más una pequeña tienda familiar de víveres aún estaba abierta a no más que unas cuantas calles más allá donde al igual que Yuuri, algunas personas hacían compras de última hora para la cena de año nuevo.

-Buenas tardes -murmuró limpiándose los zapatos en la entrada para no mojar dentro.

-Bienvenido -alargó un chico de cabello azul en la caja registradora- Tenemos descuentos navideños en la mercancía marcada en rojo -habló perezosamente el joven mientras pasaba un cartón de huevos a una señora.

Yuuri solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y se apresuró al área de bebidas alcohólicas, buscando su preciado último ingrediente y al encontrarlo, sonrió felizmente mirando el resto de bebidas alcohólicas. Él no bebía dado que el alcohol no le sentaba bien, pero eso no quería decir que las otras personas no lo hicieran, por lo que se quedó pensando si había suficiente bebida en casa en lo que de pronto, en el pasillo de al lado una conversación le llamó la atención.

-¿Hablas del dueño de la biblioteca? -preguntó la voz de señora.

-Sí, el Beta de lentes -respondió otra igual, pero masculina- ¿Supiste que está viviendo con otros dos hombres?

-¿Y que tiene eso de interesante? ¿Familiares?

-¿Familia? ¡Ja! ¡No tiene ningún parecido con esa pareja que aparentemente son Alfa y Omega! -susurró extasiada la otra voz- Mi hijo menor los vio el otro día cuando fue a comprar una cartulina para un trabajo.

Los pasos de las otras personas avanzaron y Yuuri no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo por más que supiera que espiar estaba mal, sintiendo cierta preocupación por lo que decían.

-¿Una pareja, Hikaru? ¿Les estará dando asilo?

-¡Aiko, querida, eres muy inocente! ¡Asilo mis calcetines! ¿No tienes ojos para ver? -se apresuró a susurrar en cierto tono sombrío y la mujer que balbuceó algunas cosas para excusarse de no estar al tanto- No te preocupes, no te preocupes, yo te informaré. ¡El Beta de la librería tiene algo con esa pareja! -reveló con notable emoción por compartir la noticia- Muchos han visto cosas raras o reacciones exageradas, además de que se la pasan siempre allí... ¡Es muy extraño, todo calza! Ese Katsuki es un desviado -escupió con cierto disgusto.

Yuuri retuvo la respiración y se quedó congelado en su lugar, sintiendo de repente cierto malestar estomacal.

-Esas son palabras muy fuertes, Hikaru -susurró la mujer al ambos detenerse- ¿Por qué un Beta se metería en medio de una relación natural?

-No sé, no me pidas entender sus mentes diabólicas... Entiendo que un Alfa tenga dos parejas, ¡pero esto es ridículo! Sepa qué clase de trucos perversos habrá usado para convencer a esos pobres jóvenes -ahora la voz del hombre mostraba cierta lástima- Con razón a mi hijo mayor Charlie no le agrada ese Katsuki, me lo ha advertido y yo no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora...

-Pobres chicos -suspiró la mujer- Los incluiré en mis oraciones para que vuelvan a encontrar el camino y puedan alejarse de esa vida antinatural y desviada -murmuró antes de echar a andar el carrito de nuevo.

-Haré lo mismo, no quiero pensar que mis hijos podrían caer en algo así... Pobre de sus familiares... Es asqueroso, los Betas deberían estar con sus iguales y eso es todo, ¿por qué querer alterar todo? Existen los géneros para algo. ¿Viste que en otros países hacen marchas por la igualdad de género, parejas y sepa qué tontería más? Nacemos Alfas, Betas y Omegas por una razón ¡y eso no se puede cambiar ni se debe cambiar! Cada quien tiene su lugar ya designado, ¡cada oveja con su pareja!

-Tienes razón -aprobó tímidamente la otra voz- Pero no deberíamos seguir hablando de eso, no es nuestro asunto...

Algunas palabras más fueron dichas, pero Yuuri ya no escuchaba, su corazón latía rápidamente mientras apretaba la botella de licor en sus brazos, sintiendo el pecho oprimido y cierta dificultad para respirar. Aquellas voces probablemente eran de Omegas de la edad de sus padres... Y así era como le veía el mundo sin importar sus buenas intenciones. Yuuri eventualmente se deprimió un poco, pero al menos le tranquilizaba que las palabras de desprecio fueran dirigidas hacia él y no hacia Otabek o Viktor.

Lentamente se sacó celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió para ver de fondo de pantalla una foto que había tomado de Otabek y Viktor usando gorritos navideños sentados junto al árbol mientras abrían regalos. No importaba qué pensara el resto, Yuuri sabía que no era diabólico, ni estaba haciendo nada malo. Actualmente era muy feliz...

-Ah, debo regresar a casa, no quiero que se preocupen -susurró con una leve sonrisita, admirando la foto unos segundos más antes de bloquear el teléfono e ir a pagar.

Afortunadamente no se encontró con los dos Omegas que hablaban de él mientras hacia la fila para pagar y cuando salió, arrojó todo lo que había escuchado al fondo de su cerebro, descartándolo un rato mientras tarareaba una canción de camino a casa para evitar que la inseguridad en sí mismo le embargara.

Regresó pronto a History Maker y subió por las escaleras traseras a casa, siendo recibido por el par de caniches apenas abrió la puerta.

-Ah, ja, ja, Makkachin, Vicchan, basta -se quejó apretando la bolsa de compras contra su pecho para evitar que la tirarán al saltarle encima.

-¡Makkachin, Vicchan, aquí! -llamó Viktor palmeando sus piernas para que los caniches dejaran entrar al mayor.

-Bienvenido de vuelta -sonrió levemente Otabek al ayudarle con la bolsa luego de que los caninos se apartaran hacia el ruso.

-¡Yuuri, bienvenido! -saludó también el platinado al abrazar a ambos perros.

El Beta solo pudo sonreír ante el recibimiento, sintiéndose cálido por dentro. ¿Cómo algo así podría estar mal?

-Estoy en casa -susurró tímidamente, comenzando a quitarse la ropa extra para dejarla en su lugar.

Una pequeña nube de felicidad y tranquilidad flotó el resto de la tarde en la casa entre la cocina y la limpieza, hasta que por la noche los Alfas invitados hicieron acto de presencia.

-¡Buenas noches! -saludó efusivamente Jean, poniendo frente a él la caja con pastel que habían traído.

-Buenas noches. Traje kkochi keon -murmuró un más calmado Seung hacia la bandeja con papel transparente que portaba, manteniéndola cerca de si- Cuidado tiras el pastel, JJ...

-Tranquilo -le calmó moviendo el pastel con suficiencia-, tengo todo under contr... ¡Ah! -exclamó cuando sus manos resbalaron de la caja y esta se precipitó al suelo.

Plaff, sonó el pastel al rebotar dentro de la caja, afortunadamente en la mano de Otabek, quien había sido lo suficientemente rápido para atraparlo.

-Será mejor que lleve esto a la mesa -ofreció el moreno.

-Ah, sí, gracias, Otabek... ¿Ves? Bajo control, ¡lo había planeado todo! -rió nerviosamente ante la gélida expresión de Seung.

-Lamento eso -murmuró el coreano con una leve reverencia.

-No te preocupes. Adelante, pónganse cómodos -rió levemente Yuuri por la situación, dándole una palmadita al canadiense cuando pasó frente a él- Vamos.

Viktor encendió el televisor para estar al tanto del conteo regresivo mientras daban el especial de fin de año, animando cálidamente el ambiente hogareño con la música del aparato. Yuuri se fue a servir bebidas para ofrecer, mientras por otro lado Jean miraba a Otabek.

-Viejo, si me echo el cabello hacia atrás luciré como tú -observó por tener el mismo tipo de corte, animándose a hablarle al chico pues este ya había formalizado su relación con el jefe de su novio.

El kazajo solo miró fijamente a JJ antes de pensar seriamente que el tipo era realmente un idiota y suspirar.

-Supongo que sí...

-¡¿Probamos?!

-Veo que tu mano está mejor -observó Seung a Yuuri cuando este regresó con algunas copas.

El nipón miró la mano que había sido lastimada por Otabek hace un tiempo y asintió mientras la movía un poco, pues ya era libre de vendajes.

-Si, en verdad no fue para tanto -sonrió tímidamente, observando de reojo a Otabek y JJ hablar.

-Gracias -tomó la bebida- Y gracias también por invitarnos... Jean y yo habríamos estado solos, y aunque él dice que no le afecta, sé que miente -murmuró con una ligera expresión de abatimiento.

-No te preocupes, eres como un hermano menor para mi, Seung, somos familia -habló Yuuri seguro de eso, sonriendo al chico antes de acariciar sus cabellos, iba a decir algo más, pero una ligera tacleada le interrumpió.

-Yuu, te están llamando -avisó Viktor abrazado a su cuerpo, mostrándole la pantalla con la solicitud de video llamada de Phichit.

Y pensando en que le había dejado el visto marcado a Phichit por un buen rato, Yuuri tembló ligeramente por lo que sea que el tailandés tenía que decir. Sin dudar tomó el celular, dejando la charola con bebidas a un lado mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Viktor, ya acostumbrado al corto y suave cabello.

-¿Quieres darle esto al resto por mí, por favor? Estaré en la cocina con Phichit -movió un poco el celular con una sonrisa tranquila que ocultaba el miedo que sentía hacia su amigo y las perversidades que podría soltar apenas contestara.

-Bien -alargó Viktor feliz por la caricia y besó la nuca de Yuuri antes de tomar la charola.

Rápidamente Yuuri huyó a la cocina y contestó la vídeo llamada.

-¡Yuuri Katsuki! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme en visto tanto tiempo en Navidades!? ¡¿Ya no me amas?! -exclamó la voz del moreno apenas su rostro apareció en el aparato.

-Te equivocas, es porque te amo que te dejé en visto -respondió apoyándose tranquilamente en el mesón, vigilando desde su lugar el cerdo aún en el horno- Fuiste muy lejos, es la mejor manera de hacértelo saber.

-Nunca se está lo suficientemente preparado, Yuuri -negó más calmado el moreno- ¡Solo queríamos hacerte un lindo regalo!

-Yo quería regalarte unas camisas de diseñador -habló Christophe al otro lado junto al moreno, sin verse en la pantalla.

-Ya tiene suficiente ropa, necesita otras cosas también -negó mirando a su pareja durante un momento.

-No es por meterme con la vida sexual de Yuuri... -comenzó Christophe.

-Por Dios... -susurró el japonés tapándose a cara, completamente sonrojado mientras el otro seguía hablando.

-... pero él debe lidiar con dos parejas, quizás quiera comenzar de una forma más... ¿Cómo decirlo? -murmuró un poco pensativo en lo que Yuuri identificó como alemán- ¿Normal? ¿Tranquila? Al menos sin la intervención de juguetes en la primera vez.

-Uhm... pero claramente mi regalo incluye eso y para cuándo quieran avanzar -asintió Phichit levantando una ceja- Todo está fríamente calculado, cariño -aseguró y volvió la vista al rojo Yuuri- Así que vuélveme a responder. Todo lo que hago es ayudarte, Yuuri -tarareó felizmente, divertido.

-Creo que el cerdo en el horno me está llamando... -murmuró viendo a Phichit entre sus dedos.

-¡Ah! ¿Cenaremos cerdo?

-¿Eh? ¿Cenaremos? -ladeó Yuuri.

-¡Sí! -asintió el moreno.

-Ya llegamos -declaró el suizo.

-... Porque decidimos darte una sorpresa de año nuevo, así que... ¡Sorpresa! Estamos aquí, baja a abrirnos, Yuuri -tarareó Phichit cambiando la cámara para mostrar el frente de History Maker- ¿Qué mejor que pasar año nuevo con tu mejor amigo, uhm?

A pesar de todo lo vergonzoso de la situación, Yuuri sonrió y negó.

-No tienes arreglo -dijo con cierto toque cariñoso.

-Oww, esa sonrisa es la que quería ver -asintió Phichit volviendo a la cámara frontal, poseyendo también una pequeña sonrisita- Vamos, baja a abrir, prometo comportarme -jugueteó un poco.

-Está bien, ya voy -asintió y colgó la llamada.

Inmediatamente segundos después le llegó una notificación en Instagram de Phichit que rezaba: "Cuando le das una buena sorpresa a él", junto a la pequeña sonrisa que acababan de tener en la llamada. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban y Phichit.

Suspirando, dejó el celular a un lado para ir a la sala.

-Iré a buscar a Phichit -avisó antes de bajar con Makkachin y Vicchan.

Cómo estaba muy frío para ir por fuera, Yuuri decidió simplemente ir por la tienda, así que bajó las escaleras, guiándose dentro de lugar con la linterna de su celular para llegar a la puerta y abrir.

-Pasen rápido, está haciendo frío -exclamó moviendo la mano, temblando ligeramente.

Las dos figuras ataviadas en abrigos se apresuraron a entrar. En el momento en que se cerró a puerta, dejando un rastro del frío invernal dentro del cálido lugar, Phichit abrazó fuertemente a Yuuri.

-Te extrañé -murmuró.

-Y yo a ti -dijo sinceramente Yuuri.

Pronto la figura más alta se unió al abrazo.

-Yo también quiero -susurró coquetamente Christophe en el oído de Yuuri.

-No estoy seguro de haberte extrañado tanto a ti -bromeó el japonés antes de asentir y pegar un saltito por a donde iba la mano del Alfa.

Phichit golpeó la cabeza del rubio al darse cuenta.

-No seas mano larga, ¡Yuuri ahora es un hombre casado! -advirtió, pero también le pellizcó el trasero antes de separarse- Pero lo que no saben no les hace daño -guiñó divertido al separarse- ¡Vamos! ¡Aún tengo que tomar muchas fotos esta noche para subir a mis redes!

-No quisimos venir con las manos vacías -dijo el rubio señalando una bolsa de papel que había dejado momentáneamente en el suelo- Así que trajimos alcohol y algunos dulces.

-Ah, ¡es el fin de un viejo año y el comienzo de uno nuevo! Nuevas oportunidades, sin duda hay que beber bien algo con mucho alcohol -asintió Phichit llevando a Yuuri abrazado por lo hombros.

-Eh, chicos, ya saben que no bebo... -murmuró algo nervioso ante la idea, pues no había tocado un gota de alcohol el años.

-Hoy por ser un día especial se hace una excepción, Yuuri -asintió Chris también pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

Yuuri sintió una mala premonición.

-Uhm... Quizás solo una copa... -murmuró.

-Claro que si -tararearon Alfa y Omega con cierto tono que hizo al Beta temblar.

Estos dos no estarían planeando emborracharlo, ¿verdad?


	23. 23

Una vez de vuelta en el departamento, el ambiente se volvió más animado y los saludos comenzaron a ir entre las seis personas mientras Yuuri con una sonrisa regresaba a la cocina, pues el cerdo ya debería de estar listo.

-Ya estás -murmuró luego de pinchar la carne, buscando guantes para sacar la cena.

-¿Te ayudo? -preguntó Otabek entrando a la cocina- No quiero regresar afuera con Jean -murmuró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

El japonés no pudo evitar reír un poco y asentir.

-Puedes quedarte, ¿no ibas a hacer algo? Pero yo me ocupo de esto -dijo sacando el cerdo para dejarlo a un lado.

-Cierto -asintió yendo a la nevera sacando unas masas redondas que Yuuri vio con curiosidad- Son baursak, te gustarán -aseguró con una sonrisa, yendo a encender la cocina.

-Sin duda comeremos bien esta noche -aseguró de buen humor, comenzando a cortar pedazos de carne para que sea más fácil comer.

-Yuuri, cariño -alargó la voz de Phichit entrando en la cocina- No estarás escapando de brindar con nosotros, ¿no? -preguntó sonriente, abrazándolo por el cuello, logrando que el Alfa no pudiera evitar mirar tal contacto.

-¿Yo? No, como crees, Phichit -murmuró Yuuri queriendo alejar la peligrosa copa de alcohol que se balanceaba frente a su cara- Pero si es para brindar, debe ser para más tarde, ¿no?

El moreno negó.

-¡No! Año nuevo es para estar alcoholizados y brindar toda la noche, así que ten, esta es tuya -ofreció con una sonrisa casi gatuna.

El Beta se sintió sudar.

-Phichit, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando bebo -susurró abrazando al contrario también por el cuello, llevándole lejos de Otabek, ganándose su curiosidad sin darse cuenta, pues aunque el kazajo sabía que el alcohol le hacía mal... no sabía hasta que punto- ¡No me hagas esto!

-Vamos, Yuuri, eso fue hace años. Ya eres más grande, ¡seguro lo toleras mejor! -le susurró de vuelta sin perder su buen humor, pues Phichit conocía desde hace tiempo al Beta y también sabía muchas historias de él- Un poquito no te hará daño -tarareó.

Yuuri le miró inseguro.

-No lo sé...

-Vamos, solo una y si no te sientes bien, puedes parar -aseguró- Solo quería compartirlo contigo, siento que te pierdes de un buen sabor -se quejó dejándole la copa- Cuando quieras, bébelo y dime qué tal está, ¿si? -alargó con un puchero.

Yuuri se odió un poco por no poderle decir que no.

-Está bien -accedió por fin tomando la copa- Ahora ve afuera, ya casi está la comida...

-Bien -alargó en un tarareo feliz.

El japonés negó divertido y solo dejó la copa un lado en el mesón antes de regresar a lo que hacía, pero un fuerte par de brazos le tomaron por la cintura para evitar que se moviera.

-Ambos son muy unidos. Me siento un poco celoso -admitió apegándose a él, liberando su aroma para tratar de borrar el del otro Alfa ya que Phichit estaba impregnado de él.

Ante la voz ronca en su oído Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tomar los brazos del chico.

-No hay una razón para estarlo -murmuró acariciando su piel antes de darle una palmadita- Vamos.

Antes de soltarle, Otabek dejó un beso en su nuca.

-Está bien -asintió, pero se detuvo olisqueando su cabello- ¿Has cambiado de shampoo o jabón últimamente? -preguntó curioso.

-¿Yo? -murmuró olisqueandose a sí mismo- No, ¿por qué? -preguntó curioso.

Al kazajo le pareció que su novio olía ligeramente diferente, pero no podía decir por qué. Negando dejó un beso más en su frente antes de atender lo que estaba friendo.

El ya muy nervioso Beta solo miró al Alfa antes de sonreír un poco con cariño. Los dos continuaron en la cocina antes de que todo estuviera listo y comenzarán a preparar la mesa. Viktor no dudó en ayudar, asegurando su lugar junto a Yuuri en la mesa.

La noche avanzaba fría y con bastante buen humor, pues el nipón había sacado algunos juegos que tenía para distraerse. Cada vez más la media noche se acercaba y en algún momento el tailandés había comenzado a reproducir algunos vídeos de países donde el año nuevo ya había iniciado con montones de fuegos artificiales, personas celebrando y otras... besando a su pareja. 

Apartando la mirada Yuuri echó un vistazo a sus dos parejas, ¿ellos querrían un beso de fin de año? Claramente las otras dos parejas se besarían y ellos...

-Creo que probaré lo que me diste -dijo Yuuri al moreno, quien celebró un poco mientras el japonés regresaba a la cocina por su copa.

Necesitaría algo de valor para besar tan de pronto a esos dos frente a gente... Y no solo eso, ¡Yuuri ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a besarlos! O sea, eran dos y él solo uno, no podría tardarse con uno y otro, y tampoco que los tres se...

-Uh, salud -negó para sí mismo apoyándose en el mesón, no queriendo pensar mientras daba un trago a la copa.

El sabor dulce y algo picante le embriagó, casi podía sentir cómo el líquido hacía todo el camino hasta su estómago y más allá calentando todo a su paso. Un par de tragos más quitaron la sensación y sonrojó las mejillas de Yuuri, haciéndole considerar que está vez podría tolerarlo.

Con la copa vacía en mano, Yuuri fue a buscar más con una pequeña y boba sonrisa.

-Ah, decidiste unirte a la celebración -sonrió Chris encantado de servir una copa más al contrario.

-Si... C-Creo que puedo soportarlo, está bien -asintió mirando el burbujeante líquido.

El rubio le miró y con una sola olfateada perezosa desde su lugar pudo saber que el pobre Beta ya estaba ebrio con solo una copa. Su Alfa iba a ahorcarlo si se daba cuenta... Sonrió y celebró que estuviera distraído jugando de forma obligada con Jean y Viktor.

-Tómalo con calma, ¿bien? No bebes desde hace mucho tiempo. Tragos pequeños -indicó aliviado de que por lo menos ya habían cenado.

-¡Sí! -asintió levantando su dedo pulgar con cierto mareo, luego se dio media vuelta para buscar un asiento libre.

A pesar de beber poco a poco, Yuuri ya estaba bastante ebrio para su quinta copa y la ropa comenzaba a molestarle para cuándo sus parejas se dieron cuenta.

-¡Faltan cinco minutos! -avisó un alegre JJ.

-Le acostaremos luego de las campanadas -dijo Otabek a Viktor.

-Nunca lo había visto así, ¿no deberíamos dejar que se divierta? -opinó el ruso algo dudoso, pero feliz de ver a Yuuri bailando con Makkachin y Vicchan.

-Está haciendo calor -se quejó- Espera, voy a quitarme la ropa...

En ese momento la sonrisa de corazón de Viktor apareció.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos acostarlo -asintió- Yo voy por él -dijo avanzando hacia su borracho novio que trataba torpemente de quitarse la ropa- Yuuri, cariño, está haciendo algo de frío como para andar desnudo.

-¡Pero tengo calor y me pica! -se quejó en un puchero.

-Lo entiendo, ¿pero qué tal si esperamos a que se vaya la visita? -trató de razonar sin borrar su sonrisa.

Yuuri hipó.

-¿Tardaran mucho?

-No, no. Ven, vamos con Otabek, ya casi dan las doce -animó llevándole con él.

-¿Si? -parpadeó recordando por un momento el por qué comenzó a beber: besos- Vik... -comenzó a decir pero paró al ver su sala- ¿No crees que un tubo de pole dance quedaría bien aquí? -murmuró sintiéndose iluminado por la idea.

El Omega rió.

-¡Es una idea amazing! -aceptó divertido.

-Creo que ya bebiste suficiente -consideró Otabek al tomar la copa que Yuuri casi derramaba.

-¡Otabek! -sonrió como si fuera la primera vez que le veía antes de abrazarle también.

-¡Treinta segundos! -exclamó JJ y todos se juntaron más.

Cuando el conteo llegó a cero y la hora en el reloj cambió, una gran celebración que provino de toda la calle se escuchó. En la casa de Yuuri todos se fundieron en un abrazo grupal antes de que cada pareja se abrazara.

El borracho Beta tomó la cara de Otabek para besar su mejilla, haciendo lo mismo con Viktor a continuación.

-Feliz año nuevo... Espero que podamos seguir juntos este y muchos más, porque yo realmente los quiero -confesó alegre solo para ellos.

Alfa y Omega se sintieron tocados en el corazón. Nada les hacía sentir mejor que saber que su Yuuri quería estar con ellos por muchos años... Porque los borrachos no mentían. Con un calorcito en el pecho, ambos decidieron besar las mejillas del Beta al mismo tiempo, sacándole un par de risitas.

Un flash rebotó sobre el trío.

-Oops, lo siento, es que esta si la quería con flash -se disculpó Phichit con una sonrisa apenada- Sigan, sigan.

Pero aunque quisieran no podían seguir, pues en sus hombros el peso dormido de Yuuri ya no estaba apto para más fotos.

-No creo que sea posible por hoy -suspiró Otabek haciéndose cargo de cargar al mayor- Lo llevaré a la cama.

-No tardes -sonrió Viktor en una pequeña advertencia, aunque el lugar era pequeño y podía vigilar que el otro no se propasara con su chico.

Una vez que Yuuri fue acostado en su cómodo futon, se sintió algo incómodo, más algún tiempo después sintió un cómodo peso y calor conocido a sus dos lados antes de que cuatro extremidades le abrazaran.

-¿No es muy pequeño? Deberían regresar a casa... Estarán más cómodos -susurró un apenas consiente Yuuri mientras se acurrucaba contra el fuerte pecho de Otabek, a la vez que Viktor se acurrucaba contra él.

-Es perfectamente cómodo -dijo uno.

-Y excelentemente calentito -dijo otro.

-Uhmm... Está bien -susurró a gusto.

La mañana transcurrió de forma silenciosa, ocasionando que los tres durmieran hasta que casi fue hora del almuerzo, pues Yuuri se levantó cuando su estómago gruñó.

-Yo hago la comida -ofreció Otabek cuando el japonés emitió un quejido gracias al dolor de cabeza producido por haber bebido.

-Gracias, Otabek -murmuró adolorido.

Viktor soltó una risita mientras el Alfa salía de la habitación.

-Sopa de resaca -tarareó frotando la cara en el pecho del nipón- ¿Quieres una pastilla?

-Eso sería agradable -asintió Yuuri antes de sentarse- Iré al baño primero.

Como todas las mañanas y siendo tres en un departamento apto solo para una o dos personas, mientras uno se cepillaba, otro se duchaba o usaba el inodoro... Yuuri agradecía ser japonés y haber crecido en un onsen, aunque los cuerpos de sus parejas eran difíciles de ignorar y no solo dentro del baño pues Otabek solía no usar camisa en casa y su fuerte pecho andaba orgulloso y tonificado por todos lados, además, el tatuaje en su espalda le hacía lucir aún más masculino.

Al mismo tiempo Viktor usaba ropa de Yuuri, viéndose adorable con prendas un poco más grandes que él, pero últimamente el ruso había comenzado a asistir al gimnasio, ganándose un cuerpo tonificado y ganando un poco de atractiva masa muscular...

Luego estaba él. Yuuri había vuelto a ganar algo de peso, pues últimamente estaba comiendo un poco más y estaba con antojos. Pensando en hacer algo al respecto con su propio cuerpo, dejó de lado la idea momentáneamente cuando Otabek sirvió un cuantioso desayuno.

-Todo se ve delicioso -admitió al kazajo- Buen provecho -deseó tomando primero su sopa antes de tratar con otra cosa- ¿Bebí mucho ayer? Disculpen si hice algo raro -murmuró apenado.

Y aunque secretamente ambos esperaban algo más, negaron, pues no había sido la gran cosa.

-Está bien... Solo bailaste, cantaste y tuvimos que seguirte para que no te desnudaras -sonrió el ruso sacando su celular para dejárselo- Está el instagram de Phichit para que lo veas por ti mismo.

Yuuri echó una mirada a la primera foto y luego negó empujando el celular de vuelta al dueño.

-No quiero, eventualmente terminaré viéndolo, pero no quiero que sea hoy -suspiró apenado.

-Bien, pero eres adorable -rió.

Y Yuuri dudó que Viktor supiera el significado de la palabra adorable.

Luego del desayuno el azabache fue empujado de nuevo a la cama para descansar, mientras Otabek trabajaba un poco en su computadora y Viktor jugaba con su celular en el mueble. Desde donde estaba Yuuri tenía una buena vista por lo cual no pudo simplemente descansar y buscó bajo el futon su cuaderno de dibujo ahora lleno de cierto Alfa kazajo y cierto Omega ruso.

De forma tranquila transcurrió la mañana con una suave nevada que cuando se detuvo, permitió al japonés bajar a palear nieve porque no le gustaba que se acumulara en la entrada y porque era su turno ese día.

Los dos caniches siguieron su tarareo alegre hasta que este se vio interrumpido al ver cosas raras en la ventana de su querida tienda.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? -murmuró tratando de identificar lo que habían pintado en su entrada.

Pero desde dentro no lucía tan mal como lo hacía por fuera. Varios escritos se distribuían por la fachada: "Pecador", "Desviado", "Pervertido asqueroso", "Violador", "Arderás en el infierno"... entre otras cosas que en definitiva no eran lo peor, pues lo que causó que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo fue ver su nombre pintando en rojo, acompañado de cuatro rosas.

En ese preciso momento Yuuri no sabía si reír o llorar, por lo que solo sacó su teléfono celular.

-Quisiera... Quisiera denunciar un que vandalizaron mi tienda. Revisaré si hay algún daño importante...

Mientras esto sucedía, arriba los más jóvenes se preguntaban por qué Yuuri tardaba tanto y antes de asomarse, recibieron un simple mensaje que no hizo más que preocuparles el doble: "Manténgase dentro", por lo que ambos comenzaron a vestirse para bajar cuando al asomarse por el balcón vieron al Beta hablar con un oficial de policía.

Para cuándo Otabek y Viktor alcanzaron la puerta de la tienda, la patrulla partía y Yuuri terminaba de palear la nieve luego de haber tirado las cuatro rosas.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Otabek preocupado más por Yuuri que por cómo se viera la tienda, pues la postura y el olor del japonés no indicaba nada bueno.

-Otabek... -murmuró Viktor mirando el exterior de History Maker.

-¿Qué? -murmuró volteando a verle solo para encontrarse con el montón de palabras pintadas por todo el lugar- ¿Qué...? Yuuri... -se apresuró a mirar de nuevo al hombre que solo paleaba la nieve.

-Está bien... Solo es pintura -murmuró el mayor sin levantar la mirada de su trabajo- El oficial dice que es normal este tipo de vandalismo en lugares donde habita o trabaja una pareja que... que no es normal -explicó en voz monótona- Es difícil encontrar al culpable en un caso así y... que menos mal no pasó a mayores. Vigilarán más el vecindario para evitar que vuelva a suceder u ocurra un crimen de odio...

-Yuuri... -susurró Viktor, quién al estar más tiempo en Japón sabía el significado de que alguien escribiera tu nombre en rojo.

-Estoy bien -le cortó parando lo que hacía para mirarles- ¿Por qué bajaron? Esto no es su problema.

-¡Claro que es nuestro problema! -replicaron casi al unísono.

-No, no lo es -negó firmemente- Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada, aquí el que sobra soy yo. Es mi tienda es mi problema, ¡ustedes no tendrían que haber bajado y ver...! -su ira se esfumó al ver su pequeña tienda manchada... No había pasado nada grave, pero el solo hecho de que hubiera pasado y que podría volver a pasar o algo peor hacía que el corazón de Yuuri se estrujara- No había necesidad de que lo vieran... -terminó en un susurro abatido.

-Nadie tiene la culpa de nada -negó Viktor en una pequeña voz preocupada- ¡Son los que lo hicieron esto quienes se equivocan! ¿Acaso alguno de nosotros es algo de lo que dice ahí? -apuntó comenzando a enojarse por tal injusticia.

-No, porque no tiene que ver con uste...

-Tiene que ver con nosotros -negó Otabek cortándole- Somos tus parejas, lo que tenga que ver contigo tiene que ver con nosotros.

-Tus problemas son nuestros... Algo así como el comunismo -murmuró frunciendo un poco el ceño por cómo sonaba.

-El comunismo no funciona -murmuró Yuuri en un suspiro.

-No, al igual que tú intentando alejarnos por está tontería -negó cruzándose de brazos.

-Pasará más rápido a la historia si lo quitamos juntos -asintió Otabek.

Yuuri solo ladeó su mirada con desdén.

-¿Y si vuelve a pasar? ¿O algo peor?

-Lo quitaremos cuántas veces sea necesario -negó Viktor- Y si insisten, pues la policía se los llevará o...

-Nosotros les daremos una lección -aprobó Otabek.

-¡Sí! -aprobó el Omega- No saben con quienes se están metiendo -bufó.

Pues entre Viktor y Otabek había muchas conexiones, sobre todo de forma oculta con la mafia rusa... Algo que hizo darse cuenta a ambos que tarde o temprano se terminarían conociendo, pero Yuuri no necesitaba saber eso.

El Beta miró a uno y a otro antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello. Junto a lo que escuchó en la tienda de víveres, esto también podría arrojarlo al fondo de su mente hasta olvidarlo...

-Está bien... -sonrió un poco.

Pensando que tendrían que insistir más, el ruso y el kazajo se miraron por un momento.

-¿En serio?

-Si -asintió Yuuri- Estoy muy viejo para discutir con ustedes en medio de este frío -murmuró- Ya terminé con la nieve así que vamos arriba y hagamos algo caliente para luego bajar a quitar eso.

-Deja que nosotros la quitemos -ofreció Otabek- Has estado mucho tiempo afuera y adoras tu tienda, no debes sentirte bien mirándolo -opinó pues Yuuri no había cambiado mucho su semblante.

-Está bien -asintió- Entonces... Busquemos en internet cómo quitarlo y yo les haré chocolate caliente -propuso moviendo una mano para volver adentro.

Viktor se apresuró a tomar su celular para buscar una vez que estuvieron dentro y una vez que lo encontró, él y Otabek bajaron de nuevo armados para quitar esa ridícula pintura mientras Yuuri se quedaba arriba.

El azabache aprovechó su tiempo solo para mentalizarse y olvidar lo que opinaban las otras personas, ya que siempre habría gente así aún entre los jóvenes y él no quería ser tan fácil de lastimar y así herir también a sus parejas...

-Estoy bien, estamos bien, es solo una tontería, si -se repitió tratando de olvidar todo aquello mientras el agua para el chocolate caliente comenzaba a hervir.

Y mientras miraba la llama de la cocina se preguntó si a más personas como ellos les habían hecho cosas así. Cercanamente no les iba a preguntar a Seung y a JJ, pues le daba pena, por lo que Yuuri optó en refugiarse en el anonimato de internet y averiguar ya que podría encontrar algo útil.

-Pues al parecer no somos los únicos -murmuró cuando encontró respuestas en el buscador, leyendo por encima y guardando algunos links para revisar luego.

Incluso el de una página curiosa que tenía una palabra que no se le hacía: "Yaoi".


	24. 24

Luego de que toda mancha de agresión fue borrada, el día continuó transcurriendo de forma tranquila.

Yuuri había decidido leer los links y las experiencias de otras personas en cada momento libre, descubriendo que no era el único que a veces se sentía en conflicto con lo que sentía, cosa que le hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Aprendiendo de las vivencias de otras personas por medio de internet, al siguiente día laboral, el japonés no dudó en llamar a una compañía para instalar cámaras de seguridad dentro y fuera del local. Dado a qué anteriormente las agresiones esporádicas de algunos Alfas hacia su persona no le parecían muy importantes, por lo cual no había colocado cámaras, pero ahora no estaba solo y debía cuidar apropiadamente de sus parejas ya que era el mayor.

-Ten un buen día en la universidad -se despidió de Viktor y besó su cabeza- Ten un buen día también -dijo a Otabek, moviendo una mano para que se acercara a ser besado en la cabeza también- Los veré en la cena -se despidió de buen humor, pues los dos tenían jornadas extensas ese día.

Los dos que fueron y despedidos de forma tan agradable se miraron el uno al otro, pues a pesar de la reciente agresión, el Beta estaba de muy buen humor. Tomando una decisión tácita de investigar luego, ambos se fueron, uno a estudiar y el otro debía manejar algunos asuntos.

El Beta tarareó tomando a los dos caniches para bajar a la tienda y comenzar el día, más cuando abrió la puerta delantera, cuatro rosas le recibieron.

-Uhmm... -murmuró frunciendo el ceño- Es una lástima que se pierdan flores tan buenas en algo tan mezquino -susurró tirándolos sin más, decidido a no dejarse intimidar.

Fue tras el mostrador y usó la computadora para seguir leyendo mientras masticaba unos Pokys. Era el turno de ese extraño sitio de "Yaoi", el cual apenas hizo click un montón de imágenes de chicos besándose o estando muy juntos le estalló en la cara.

Yuuri cerró tan rápido el sitio que sus lentes temblaron en su lugar y se deslizaron por el puente de su nariz, ocasionando que hasta los perros levantaran las orejas con curiosidad.

-¿Qué acabo de ver? -susurró acomodándose los lentes, mirando alrededor solo para cerciorarse de que no había nadie ya que no quería que pensaran cosas erróneas.

Considerando que la página podría ser un poco más liberal y teniendo curiosidad por todos los dibujos que vio, Yuuri decidió tomar su tableta para echar un vistazo más disimulado sólo para descubrir que era una página con muchas historias y hasta mangas "Yaoi", que Yuuri entendió como relaciones no naturales entre hombres Beta y Omega o Beta y Alfa... Incluso había una corriente parecida pero con las mujeres.

-Oh por Dios -murmuró cuando en una historia llegó a una parte candente donde el Beta protagonista era presionado bajo el Alfa protagonista y...

-¿Está bien, señor? -preguntó un curioso Seung al tiempo que entraba en la tienda- Buenas tardes.

-¡Ahh! -exclamó Yuuri apagando la pantalla- ¡Buenas tardes, Seung! N-No me pasa nada -dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa al tiempo que se quitaba los ligeramente empañados lentes- No pensé que llegarías tan pronto.

El Alfa le observó no muy seguro al verle tan rojo, pero decidió simplemente asentir e ir a cambiarse.

El japonés mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que el muchacho le dejó sólo, entonces recuperó la tableta para mirar la información de la escritora, sorprendiéndose bastante pues ¡tal escritura erótica provenía de una adolescente Alfa! ¿Acaso eso era legal?

Los puntos de vista del japonés se ampliaron cuando curiosamente miró que quienes escribían esto era principalmente mucha gente joven de distintos géneros secundarios... Pero sobre todo chicas.

Apagó la tableta nuevamente y se palmeó las mejillas. No era la primera vez que leía algo erótico, incluso Yuuri mismo no era virgen, recientemente había tenido relaciones con sus parejas porque bueno, ambos eran jóvenes con muchas hormonas... Yuuri agradecía tener una buena resistencia, o no podría soportarlo, y también agradecía que sus parejas fueran consideradas con él y su edad. Dado a que su única experiencia previa se basó en una chica y en las clases de biología, no había hecho más que "lo usual" con ellos, pero con lo que acababa de leer... La mente de Yuuri le regaló diversos escenarios protagonizados esta vez por él y sus parejas...

-Jefe, ¿seguro que está bien? ¿Tiene fiebre? -preguntó un preocupado Seung al regresar de cambiarse y ver los lentes del japonés empañados otra vez.

-Estoy bien -aseguró levantando su dedo pulgar.

Pero su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

-¡Señor! -exclamó el muchacho apresurándose a ayudarle.

Una vez que el sangrado se detuvo, Yuuri miró apenado al menor.

-Lo siento, normalmente me sucede cuando hace mucho frío como hoy y como he estado entrando y saliendo de resfriados -murmuró no mirando al contrario, pues quería pensar que era eso y no que estaba pensando en...

 _¡No!_ , negó Yuuri para sí mismo. Solo por si acaso no pensaría en eso.

Deslizó la tableta bajo el mostrador, la ignoraría el resto del día solo por prevención.

La tarde avanzó sin prisa y alrededor de las tres, una curiosa pareja entró en la tienda.

-Bienvenidos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? -preguntó mirándoles después de una reverencia.

Un hombre Alfa notablemente mayor, con rasgos varoniles y más alto que Otabek llevaba cuidadosamente del brazo a una pequeña mujer de cabello plateado y ojos azules. Ambos estaban vestidos de forma elegante y Yuuri no pudo evitar relacionarlos en apariencia con Viktor.

-¿Usted es el señor Katsuki? -preguntó el hombre con un notorio acento ruso, caminando hasta su lugar.

Yuuri solo sonrió sin mostrarse intimidado por la presión del Alfa, dando al alarmado Seung un poco de tranquilidad.

-Así es, ¿necesita algo? -preguntó amable.

La Omega en el brazo del Alfa se separó de su esposo para echar un vistazo alrededor mientras el hombre hablaba con el Beta.

-Sí, quiero hablar de mi hijo Viktor -asintió el hombre metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del traje mientras iba al grano- ¿Cuánto dinero quiere para alejarse de él?

-¿Disculpe? -murmuró con ganas de limpiarse los oídos, ¿había escuchado mal?

El ruso buscó en su bolsillo sacando una chequera y un bolígrafo.

-¿Cuánto quiere? El monto no es problema, le pagaré directamente en dólares -propuso tranquilamente el hombre.

Yuuri en definitiva pensó que tenía un problema de audición, por lo que se tocó el oído pensativamente antes de negar.

-No lo entiendo, yo...

-Deje de hacerse el tonto conmigo -murmuró con un rastro de disgusto- ¡Ponga un precio y deje de mancillar la mente y la reputación de mi hijo! -exclamó con molestia.

El pobre Yuuri salió de su estupor y frunció el ceño.

-No quiero su dinero, ni todo el dinero del mundo sería suficiente para pedirme tal cosa -negó acomodándose los lentes- Su hijo ya es mayor de edad y puede tomar sus propias decisiones, por lo tanto yo no puedo obligarle a pensar ni a sentir nada si no quiere -suspiró tomando su celular por si la cosa se ponía fea- Por favor, retírense de mi tienda si no piensan comprar nada.

-Usted... -gruñó el mayor.

-No, señor -se apresuró a negar- Por favor retírese o llamaré a la policía -repuso marcando el número.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, un pequeño libro fue dejado sobre la mesa. La Omega que acompañaba al hombre sonrió.

-Quiero comprar esto, ¿cuánto sería? -preguntó en un fluido inglés.

Yuuri se relajó un poco al poder desviar su mirada del imponente Alfa que tenía enfrente y tomó el pequeño libro que resultó ser un diccionario de inglés-japonés. Parpadeó y se apresuró a cobrar el pequeño libro.

-Aquí tiene su cambio -murmuró entregando respetuosamente el billete.

-Gracias -asintió la mujer y luego miró a su marido- ¿Has terminado?

El Alfa sólo frunció el ceño.

-Aleksandra... -gruñó antes de ceder lentamente a las feromonas tranquilizantes de La mujer.

-El señor Katsuki no aceptará dinero y llamará a la policía, es mejor no hacer un escándalo -dijo con una sonrisita, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo- Disculpe la molestia -asintió hacia Yuuri antes de comenzar a retirarse con su esposo.

-N-No se preocupe -murmuró el nipón siguiéndolos con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron en un elegante auto negro- Uh.

Seung se acercó mirando al auto irse.

-¿Está bien, jefe? -preguntó curioso- Usted fue muy valiente -admitió, pues aunque el japonés ya había enfrentado a algunos Alfas, justo ahora era el enorme padre de una de sus parejas.

El Beta miró a su empleado antes de caer sentado en su silla, pues sentía las piernas como gelatina.

-Estaba aterrado -confesó sintiéndose ligeramente mareado mientras comenzando a sudar frío, por lo que buscó un pañuelo para secarse la frente- Me vendría bien algo de té, ¿puedo molestarte para hacer un poco? También de repente tengo hambre -suspiró tocándose el estómago, levantándose para atender a los clientes que llegaban.

Ninguno de los dos comentó nada acerca del incidente pues el resto de la tarde estuvo ocupada, además de que Viktor y Otabek habían regresado. Yuuri podía confiar en que el coreano no diría nada de lo sucedido, por lo cual estaba tranquilo.

-¿Les fue bien? -preguntó con una sonrisa en cuanto sus parejas bajaron.

-Ah, estoy cansado -asintió Viktor yendo a abrazarle de forma perezosa- Pero comienzo a ver los frutos de asistir al gimnasio, pronto seré más fuerte que Otabek -rió un poco.

Yuuri asintió.

-Me alegro -dijo sincero antes de mirar a Otabek- ¿Y tú?

-Terminé algunas cosas y compré algo -dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué compraste? -no pudo evitar preguntar curioso el Beta.

-Lo verán después -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-Eres muy sospechoso, llegaste incluso después que yo -murmuró Viktor antes de mover una mano para restarle importancia- ¿Qué compraste?

El kazajo solo se encogió de hombros y se preparó para ayudar a Seung a cerrar.

Al momento de cenar y cuando los tres estaban sentados, Yuuri aprovechó de tocar un poco el tema de lo sucedido esta tarde.

-¿Han hablado con sus familias últimamente? -preguntó de la forma más casual que pudo, no queriendo alertar tan pronto.

El Alfa fue el primero en asentir.

-Mis hermanos me escriben todo el rato -comentó- Conocen la situación y quieren conocerte, quizás luego podamos hacer una video llamada -aprovechó de proponer, pues desde que le había dicho primero su situación a sus hermanos estos habían estado insistiendo en ello.

El japonés no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Oh... Bueno, cuando quieras está bien -asintió con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, son buenos chicos, te agradarán -tranquilizó el muchacho dando unas palmaditas a su mano sobre la mesa.

-No dudo en que me agraden, la cuestión es si yo les agradaré -rió un poco apenado- También es una lástima que sea por llamada -suspiró.

-Si te incómoda primero puedes conocerlos de esta forma y podemos viajar a visitarlos algún día -dijo de buen humor ante la idea, además de que era una buena oportunidad para que Yuuri conociera su país natal.

-Bueno, eso estaría bien -sonrió y asintió antes de mirar a Viktor, el cual al ver su mirada se metió un montón de arroz en la boca- ¿Vitya?

-¿Uhm?

El Beta rió.

-Tienes arroz en la mejillas -dijo quitándole los granos suavemente- ¿Has hablado con tu familia? -preguntó acariciando su tierna y suave mejilla.

El ruso trago y asintió.

-Sí, un poco... Me dijeron que vendrían a Japón, pero en realidad no sé cuándo -suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Uhm... ¿Es así? -murmuró entre sorprendido y preocupado- Bueno, en realidad... Tus padres vinieron hoy a la tienda y...

Viktor dejó sus palillos con un golpe y dejó las manos en la mesa para levantarse y sentarse junto a Yuuri.

-¿Mis padres estuvieron aquí? ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿¡Por qué no me llamaste, Yuuri!? -habló rápidamente, mientras revisaba su cuerpo.

-Ah, ah, estoy bien, estoy bien -tartamudeó tratando de detener las manos que le tocaban por todos lados- Solo vino a preguntarme cuánto quería para alejarme de ti -explicó apresurado, evitando que le abriera la camisa- Tu mamá se lo llevó.

El ruso dejó de intentar quitarle la ropa, relajándose un poco.

-Eso es típico de ellos -bufó con cierta molestia antes de negar- ¡No puedes dejarme ni por toda la fortuna de mi familia! -repuso abrazándole- Hablaré con ellos.

El mayor asintió y le dio palmaditas tranquilizadora en la espalda, correspondiendo su abrazo.

-No los dejaré -suspiró seguro-, pero eso no quita que debes de hablar con ellos...

-Lo haré -suspiró- No puedo permitir que vengan a molestarte -se quejó olisqueando el agradable perfume del Beta- ¿Uhm? Hueles algo distinto -murmuró frotando la nariz en su cuello.

-¿Si? -preguntó curioso, tocándose el cuello- Bueno, he estado comiendo muchos dulces... Puede ser que se me haya pegado algo -murmuró.

-¿Has estado comiendo mucho últimamente? -ladeó curioso, separándose un poco para mirarle.

Yuuri lo consideró y estaba a punto de decir que si cuando algo se agitó en su estómago. Llevó una mano a su boca y se levantó rápidamente para correr al baño.

Tanto Viktor como Otabek se quedaron algo aturdidos en sus lugares por lo repentino de la situación, hasta que escucharon sonidos provenientes del baño. Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Yuu, estás bien? -preguntó un preocupado Viktor mientras Otabek intentaba abrir la puerta.

-N-No entren, estoy bien -murmuró Yuuri avergonzado, limpiándose la boca.

Los dos se quedaron afuera esperaron mientras de dentro el sonido del inodoro bajando y luego el agua del lavabo resonaba a su consideración más fuerte de lo usual.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó el kazajo dando un paso para mirar bien su cara- Estás algo pálido, vamos al hospital.

-N-No es necesario -murmuró apresurándose a negar- Quizá solo es indigestión -suspiró pensando en todo lo que había estado comiendo.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro -rió un poco para restarle importancia.

-Si vuelve a pasar deberías ir, has tenido muchas gripes, quizás tú sistema inmune sigue algo débil -consideró el ruso tomando su otro brazo para ayudarle a ir al sillón.

-¿Quieres terminar de comer?

-Al menos la sopa y el arroz.

El Beta se sintió como si hubiera sido diagnosticado directamente con alguna enfermedad por cómo le estaban tratando.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien -trató de relajarles mientras iba a la mesa- Puedo tratar de terminar de comer -aseguró, pero los jóvenes le miraron comer como si de un momento a otro pudiera explotar.

La vigilancia de sus parejas se mantuvo hasta el día siguiente antes de que se retiraran.

-Si te sientes mal, no dudes en llamar -repitió Otabek.

-Puedes enviarme un mensaje en cualquier momento -secundó Viktor- Si te sientes muy mal, puedes pedirle a Seung que te acompañe primero.

-Váyanse o llegarán tarde -despidió besando ambas mejillas.

Yuuri consideró que los otros dos eran bastante exagerados, pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera de buen humor por ello, pues su corazón se sentía cálido. Más cuando volvió a vomitar y a sentirse mareado durante el transcurso del día, él también comenzó a preocuparse un poco, por lo que decidió consultar.

-Seung... -llamó al muchacho a la vez que se apoyaba en el mostrador antes de explicarle lo que sentía.

El coreano le miró pensativo mientras le hacía algunas preguntas más.

-Uhm... Debe ser un virus -consideró- De todas formas, si continúa con los mareos debería acudir al médico. Si no fuera un Beta, incluso le recomendaría un examen de embarazo...

El japonés rió.

-¿Un examen de embarazo? -negó divertido y suspiró- Si continuo así iré al médico mañana... Quiera o no, no creo que Viktor y Otabek me dejen estar así por mucho más tiempo.

-Me parece lo correcto.

-Si voy, no necesitas venir, te avisaré. Ya instalaron las cámaras así que el lugar está seguro –comentó mirando una disimulada cámara dentro del lugar, pues los trabajadores habían sido rápidos y eficientes ese día.

-Está bien... Le traeré un poco de té -ofreció dejando lo que hacía para ir a hacer un poco.

Yuuri asintió agradecido. Solo esperaba que lo que sea que tuviera se le pasara pronto, pues no quería preocupar de más a sus parejas.


	25. 25

-¡Sabía que debíamos llevarle al hospital! -suspiró Viktor cuando Yuuri les avisó que iría al día siguiente por su reciente malestar- ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy? ¿Quieres ir ahora? -ofreció calmadamente, acariciando su estómago como si tratara de convencer a un niño- ¿Será intoxicación? -susurró.

Otabek suspiró bajando su celular.

-Tienes algunos síntomas -dijo el kazajo, pues había revisado qué se presentaba ante una intoxicación alimenticia- De todas formas me alegro que decidas ir, te acompañaré. Mañana no tengo asuntos pendientes.

Yuuri rió un poco.

-Está bien, gracias por preocuparse -dijo amable- Aunque de todas formas no me siento siempre así, pero más vale descartar antes de que empeore, ¿no?

-No va a empeorar -aseguró el moreno atrayendo al Beta a su pecho para abrazarle- Te darán algo y mejorarás.

El mayor sonrió y se sintió cálido correspondiendo el abrazo, algo en su interior se removió.

-Claro que sí.

Viktor se sumó al abrazo.

-¿Si pasan por la farmacia pueden comprar mis supresores? -preguntó de buen humor.

El nipón asintió.

-Por supuesto...

-Y condones -añadió el Omega, haciendo sonrojar a Yuuri.

-¿Q-Qué estás planeando? -murmuró ladeando la cabeza para mirarle.

-Ya lo sabes, guapo -bromeó apretándole una nalga con diversión.

-¡V-Vitya! -exclamó alarmado- P-Para -murmuró apenado.

-¿Por qué? ¡También tengo derecho a tocarte, Yuuri! -se quejó divertido con un ligero puchero.

-E-Está bien, basta los dos -murmuró el nipón removiéndose para escapar de los brazos de Alfas y Omega- ¿Hablaste con tus padres? -suspiró hacia el ruso.

-Mañana iré a su hotel después de clases -asintió- No te preocupes, no pueden prohibirme nada, pueden tratar de tener otro hijo si les molesta -bufó.

El japonés solo sonrió y acarició el sedoso cabello platinado del muchacho.

-No discutas con tus padres, ¿bien? La familia es importante -repuso mirándole seriamente.

-Tratare -aseguró sin mucha importancia.

-Bien, con que lo intentes es suficiente -dijo con una sonrisita.

Luego de hablar un poco y mirar algunos capítulos en Netflix, los tres se fueron a dormir para al día siguiente salir temprano e ir al hospital luego de dejar a Viktor en la universidad.

Los procedimientos fueron rápidos. Yuuri asistió a la consulta pasando por un examen físico y una entrevista para luego realizarse exámenes de sangre.

-Te compraré algo de comer -avisó el Alfa levantándose- ¿Quieres algo en especial?

-Té de matcha con leche -murmuró teniendo un repentino antojo lo beberlo- Ah, y arándanos deshidratados, si no es molestia -sonrió.

-Claro que no -asintió Otabek besando su frente- Envíame un mensaje cualquier cosa -avisó antes de retirarse.

El japonés asintió sacando su celular para jugar un poco y distraerse mientras esperaba.

Al mismo tiempo, a un asiento de distancia una muchacha morena se sentó con un suspiro antes de buscar algo en su bolso y dejarlo a un lado sin darse cuenta de que esté se volteaba, derramando parte de su contenido en el suelo.

-Ah -suspiró la morena colocando bien el bolso antes de comenzar a recoger sus pertenencias.

Yuuri no dudó en ayudarle.

-Muchas gracias -agradeció ella cuando todo volvió a estar en su bolso- Hoy estoy algo despistada.

-No se preocupe -negó restándole importancia-, es algo que suele pasar -rió- ¿Está todo? -preguntó mirando bajo el asiento por si acaso.

-Sí, sí, creo que si -dijo con una sonrisa amigable- Gracias de nuevo... -murmuró sacando su celular- No ha de faltar mucho para que entreguen los resultados. El laboratorio de este hospital es el mejor y el más rápido -comentó.

-¿Lo es? Oh, qué bueno... No suelo visitar constantemente hospitales, así que no lo sé -rió un poco.

-Bueno, yo he visitado varios, así que puedo recomendarte algunos -bromeó como si hablaran de restaurantes- Sara -se presentó ofreciéndole una mano.

-Yuuri -devolvió apretando ligeramente su mano- Lamento escuchar que visitas mucho hospitales...

La muchacha solo negó.

-No es tan importante -aseguró con una sonrisa ligera- Estoy muy bien, pero nunca están de más unos chequeos, ¿no crees?

El nipón asintió.

-Creo que sí... Yo hago uno al menos una vez al año, solo suelo enfermar mucho en temporadas frías y bueno... Creo que eso me tiene aquí ahora -suspiró.

-Qué mal, sin duda te entiendo -asintió.

Ambos charlaron durante un poco más hasta que un hombre con uniforme de laboratorio y aspecto cansado salió a la pequeña sala donde solo quedaban ellos dos. Miró los varios sobres en sus manos.

-¿Ambos están aquí para recibir sus resultados? -preguntó amablemente el hombre a los otros dos que asintieron y se levantaron- Bien, díganme sus nombres, por favor.

-Sara Crispino.

-Yuuri Katsuki -respondió dejando ir a la chica primero, más al escuchar su apellido, se le hizo curioso.

El enfermero asintió y buscó los dos sobres para entregarlos a sus respectivos dueños.

-Tengan un buen día -se despidió el hombre con una ligera sonrisa antes de retirarse.

-Bueno, supongo que es todo -dijo la muchacha guardando el sobre- Será mejor que regrese o a mi hermano le dará algo -rodó los ojos.

Yuuri asintió, pero no pudo evitar dar un paso y preguntar

-¿Tu hermano es Michele Crispino? -preguntó curioso antes de sonrojarse- Uh, lamento mi curiosidad, pero conocí a tu hermano... Aún no le agradezco lo suficiente por el traje, en verdad fue muy bueno -dijo al pensar en la tela fácil de lavar y planchar.

Ella asintió y sonrió.

-No te preocupes... Me alegra que te haya gustado, se lo diré -aseguró antes de sacar su celular- Ahora tu deberás disculparme a mí -dijo moviendo un poco el aparato-, me quedo por un tiempo en Japón y realmente no conozco a mucha gente, y como eres agradable, ¿quisieras darme tu número? -preguntó con ánimo, pero aun así ligeramente apenada- Me gustaría salir con alguien que no sea mi familia o hermano, para variar -terminó con cierta diversión.

El Beta no tuvo problemas con intercambiar números, por lo cual cuando se despidieron y la Omega se fue primero, estaba con una ligera sonrisa amigable.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Otabek cuando regresó con una decorada bolsa de papel.

-Oh, nada -negó restándole importancia- Ya están los exámenes -dijo moviendo el sobre antes de mirar la hora- Creo que estamos a tiempo de ir al consultorio -consideró entregando el sobre para tomar la bolsa- Gracias.

-No había arándanos, pero había muffins de arándanos, ¿está bien? -preguntó dudoso.

-Sí, gracias -dijo con una sonrisa, sacando el té para darle un sorbo primero- Vamos.

De regreso solo tuvieron que esperar un poco, tiempo suficiente para que Yuuri comiera afuera de la sala de espera y terminara de beber su té en la sala de espera. Ambos entraron en el consultorio está vez mientras el médico de Yuuri leía los resultados de los diversos exámenes.

-Señor Katsuki... -comenzó el hombre con cierta duda luego de revisar varias veces los resultados.

El doctor Fujimoto era un Alfa mayor y había atendido a Yuuri desde que se había mudado a la ciudad, por lo cual el Beta sabía que su expresión no era buena.

-¿Hay algo mal? -preguntó con curiosidad.

El hombre bajó los papeles y se quitó los lentes.

-No necesariamente, pero me gustaría repetir los exámenes si no es molestia -negó- Todos sus valores están bien, pero... Parece que se equivocaron y realizaron también la prueba de embarazo que se realizan a Omegas y mujeres -explicó mirando a ambos- Y esto no sería un problema si la prueba no diera positivo. Por lo cual puede que se haya cruzado algún examen... De todas formas, me causa curiosidad así que agregaré el examen a la orden esta vez.

Los otros dos solo pudieron mirarse.

-¿Me estoy haciendo un examen de embarazo ahora? -preguntó Yuuri con cierta sorpresa.

-Puede que de positivo por otras razones, solo quiero descartar para asegurarme. No debe preocuparse hasta tener el segundo examen, señor Katsuki -asintió antes de mirar su reloj- Estaré aquí todo el día, así que estará bien.

Otabek colocó una mano en el muslo de Yuuri, apretándole ligeramente para demostrar que estaba ahí para él.

-Entonces volveremos a hacerlo -asintió pasando a tomar la mano de Yuuri para dirigirse una vez más al laboratorio- Estarás bien, solo se equivocaron de resultados -dijo un poco más para sí mismo, pues no podía imaginar que fuera algo malo.

-Estaré bien -asintió Yuuri también, apretando un poco su mano- Incluso es algo gracioso que manden a un Beta masculino a hacerse exámenes de embarazo, ¿no? -bromeó un poco tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

El moreno solo sonrió ligeramente.

Más exámenes necesitaban un poco más de sangre, por lo que Otabek compró algo más con azúcar para Yuuri mientras esperaban los nuevos resultados. El Alfa no pudo evitar preocuparse porque su compañero estuviera enfermo, por lo que a pesar de la pena del otro, le abrazó todo el tiempo que estuvieron esperando.

-¿Le avisaste a Viktor? -bostezó Yuuri ya con algo de pereza, recostando la cabeza en el cálido pecho de su pareja.

-Uhum.

-Bien... Nos llevaremos aquí más tiempo del necesario -suspiró mirando la hora- Tomaré una pequeña siesta.

-Está bien -respondió acunándolo más en su pecho.

Como Alfa no podía evitar preocuparse porque alguien de su "manada" estuviera enfermo, sobre todo si era su pareja. Pero últimamente Otabek sentía algo más sobre Yuuri que no podía explicar y solo esperaba que no fuera algo malo.

Mientras esperaba, acariciaba de forma tranquila el cabello del japonés, no moviéndose incluso cuando alguien del laboratorio salió.

-Sh -susurró en un ligero gesto para no despertar a su novio.

La Beta que había salido asintió y entregó el sobre con los resultados luego de algunas disculpas bajas, pues les había llegado la llamada de una equivocación de su parte.

El tiempo de espera fue más largo, Otabek recibió el sobre y le restó importancia a todo lo demás, dejando dormir a Yuuri algunos minutos más antes de regresar con el doctor, el cual al verles sonrió.

-Bueno, a ver -dijo el viejo Alfa colocándose sus lentes.

A medida que pasaba las hojas de los distintos exámenes, la pareja estaba entre curiosa y preocupada, aunque el menor estaba más preocupado, cosa que el doctor Fujimoto pudo sentir y para cuándo terminó de leer, sonrió ligeramente para calmar un poco el ambiente.

-Según la entrevista realizada al señor Katsuki más temprano, usted debe ser una de sus parejas, ¿verdad? -preguntó mirando al kazajo.

-Sí, señor.

El hombre asintió.

-Entiendo entonces... Les voy a explicar algo importante y necesito que ambos me presten atención -dijo seriamente antes de levantarse a un cartel con la explicación de diferencias entre Alfas, Betas y Omegas- En historia nos enseñaron que evolucionamos para tener un segundo género hace mucho tiempo. En este último tiempo, este cartel está quedando obsoleto, pues han surgido ciertos individuos que pueden calificarse erróneamente Beta -dijo señalando el cartel antes de tomarlo y enrollarlo.

-N-No estoy entendiendo, en la escuela yo...

-Tomó su examen -terminó por él- El problema es que en esos días la prueba no contaba con tecnología tan avanzada como hoy en día, pues el campo de la medicina siempre se expande -explicó vagamente antes de sentarse de nuevo- A dónde quiero llegar, es que su prueba ha arrojado que usted no es un simple Beta, señor Katsuki. Usted forma parte de una pequeña población que ha evolucionado para ser ubicada como un Delta... No pensé que vería uno, si soy sincero.

Tanto Yuuri como Otabek estaban en silencio.

-¿Un Delta? ¿Eso que implica? -negó el moreno sin entender. ¿Su pareja formaba parte de una pequeña parte de la población para bien o para mal?

-Dado a qué es un descubrimiento reciente, no poseemos mucha información, pero podemos decir que los pocos individuos Delta hasta el momento comparten las siguientes características -dijo buscando en su computadora antes de voltear la pantalla para mostrarles un dibujo parecido al del cartel que acababa de quitar.

_ Individuo Delta: _

_ Usualmente clasificado como Beta en exámenes de Género Secundario realizados hasta 20xx. _

-Cómo pueden ver en la imagen, su cuerpo es el de un Beta normal, al menos en cuestión de fuerza y otras características físicas -señaló- Pero a medida que su cuerpo se desarrolla, pueden salir o no pequeñas glándulas en la zona del cuello, lo cual lleva a poder desarrollar un pequeño aroma y liberar una cantidad limitada de feromonas de acuerdo a las pocas muestras de individuos con una pareja Alfa, pueden formar un vínculo. Crecer un útero como en los Omegas, pero no presentar un celo -indicó más abajo en la imagen- Esto claramente se diferencia más en Deltas masculinos que femeninos, pero al no presentar un celo, puede que no se descubra nunca hasta que es necesario hacer un examen o... Queda embarazado como el señor Katsuki justo ahora. Claramente es una sorpresa para ambos, por lo que no puedo hacer más que felicitarlos, serán padres -terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Si todas las palabras que el hombre estaba diciendo eran impresionantes, lo último fue claramente lo que congeló a los dos en su lugar. Pero a pesar del aturdimiento de la pareja frente a si, el doctor Fujimoto no se detuvo.

-Esto en cuanto al lado... por decirlo Omega de un Delta, pues tiene un lado Alfa -prosiguió- De tener una pareja Omega, los pocos casos han demostrado haber podido marcar y fecundar exitosamente a su compañero. Por lo tanto, en cuanto a su pareja Omega, señor Katsuki...

Pero Yuuri no respondió, todavía estaba atrapado en: No eres un Delta y estás embarazado.

El silencio se extendió un poco, pues el médico sabía que debía darle un tiempo de adaptación a su paciente, pero aun así necesitaba terminar de informarle y conocer el caso.

-Señor Katsuki...

Yuuri parpadeó.

-Creo... Creo que quiero vomitar -murmuró levantándose con un semblante pálido.

-Por aquí está el baño, por favor -asintió el médico levantándose rápidamente para guiarle.

Pronto los dos desaparecieron por una habitación, dejando a un congelado e inexpresivo Otabek sentado en su silla con un solo pensamiento: ¡Voy a ser papá!

Para cuándo Yuuri expulsó todo lo que había comido, su atormentada mente se había aclarado un poco camino a su silla.

-¿Quieren agua?

-Por favor -respondieron ambos.

El hombre asintió y salió por la puerta trasera antes de regresar con dos vasos de agua que dejó frente a cada quien.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó una vez dieron algunos sorbos- ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Yo... Eh, si... ¿Que sea un Delta dificulta el embarazo de algún forma? ¿Para él o el bebé? -no pudo evitar preguntar Otabek.

-Nuestra población es de apenas unas cientos de personas contando al señor Katsuki, hasta el momento embarazos en Deltas masculinos presentan la misma dificultad que un embarazo en un Omega masculino -asintió- Si quieren tener el bebé, puedo darles una cita con una compañera ginecóloga. También quisiera que el señor Katsuki se uniera a nuestra población de estudio -dijo de forma lenta- No es más que firmar un permiso para utilizar sus resultados y experiencia para aprender más sobre los Deltas, claramente habrá un contrato de confidencialidad... De todas formas tanto esto como el embarazo, pueden pensarlo.

Yuuri asintió relamiéndose los labios.

-Yo quiero... tener al bebé -murmuró, pues no se veía capaz de terminar con una vida que crecía dentro de si- Es... Todo es repentino e inesperado, pero la vida que crece en mí no tiene la culpa -suspiró tocándose el abdomen.

-Bien entonces mientras más pronto esté en control mejor -asintió el médico- Le recetaré vitaminas de momento.

-En cuanto a Viktor... Siempre usamos protección por cuestión de que aún podría embarazarse por un Beta -informó recordando vagamente la pregunta- Acepto ser parte del estudio, ¿me ayudaría a entender mejor mi cuerpo?

-Nos ayudaría a todos -asintió sonriente el hombre.

-Está bien -dijo y respiró profundo mirando a Otabek, el cual le devolvió la mirada aún en estupor.

-Entonces... ¿seremos padres? -murmuró aturdido mientras el médico escribía algunas cosas.

-Parece que si -murmuró sonrojándose un poco por las inesperadas circunstancias y la inexpresiva cara de Otabek- ¿Estás molesto? -preguntó con duda, pues aunque él quisiera tenerlo... La decisión era de dos.

El aludido parpadeó.

-¿Molesto? -murmuró antes de levantarse y llevar a Yuuri consigo, abrazándolo fuertemente- ¿Cómo puedo estar molesto? ¡Seremos padres! Yo... Es sorpresivo pero estoy muy feliz, Yuuri, gracias. No sabía qué haría si no querías tenerlo...

El japonés se sorprendió pero correspondió el abrazo.

-No agradezcas -rió ligeramente, pues era algo totalmente inesperado que había que explicar a Viktor.

Luego de algunas preguntas más, recibir la información sobre los Deltas, algunas indicaciones y otras cosas, los dos fueron finalmente libres.

-Debo llamar a casa y avisar -dijo un emocionado Otabek- Pedir una cita con la ginecóloga también -se recordó a si mismo toqueteando su celular mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello con una sonrisa- Seré papá -negó.

El japonés solo pudo reír por la reacción de su pareja mientras sacaba su propio celular y miraba el contacto de su mamá... ¿Cómo iba a explicar todo aquello?, se preguntó mientras tocaba su abdomen.


	26. 26

Luego de pasar por la farmacia y almorzar algo, ambos regresaron a casa.

Yuuri aún pensaba cómo iba a explicar la situación a sus padres, por lo que jugaba con el teléfono en sus manos. A veces deseaba ser tan directo como Otabek, quien solo había escrito en el chat grupal con sus hermanos un simple "Seré papá", y luego se había desatado el Armagedón.

-Tus padres son muy buenos, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto -opinó Otabek una vez que llegaron al departamento. Repasó una mirada por el lugar- Tendremos que conseguir una casa nueva...

Echándole una mirada al lugar solo asintió y fue a preparar algo de té.

-Nunca pensé en realmente en formar una familia, este lugar era suficiente para mí y Vicchan -dijo colocando agua en la tetera antes de dejarla sobre la hornilla y suspirar- Tienes razón, debo avisarle a mi familia... Solo que todo este asunto Delta es algo... ¿difícil de explicar? -consideró acariciando de forma distraída su vientre, apoyándose en el mesón.

-Puedes enviarle la información que nos dio el doctor -consideró el kazajo acercándose para abrazarle y besar su frente- Seguro que entenderán y querrán venir a verte... Otra razón para tener una nueva casa -asintió seriamente- Necesitaremos muchas habitaciones.

-Ustedes los ricos lo tienen fácil -rió un poco pensando en las costosas hipotecas y demás mientras tomaba las mejillas del contrario.

Apoyando la cara en las suaves y cálidas manos del mayor, Otabek se acercó a sus labios.

-"Nosotros los ricos", puedes decirlo así ahora... Todo lo mío es tuyo y de nuestro bebé -aseguró besando sus labios- Tenemos que casarnos -suspiró dejando otro beso en el contrario.

Pero Yuuri negó.

-No podemos casarnos, no existen los matrimonios de tres -murmuró algo apenado, pensando en Viktor.

Se pudo sentir cómo el humor del Alfa disminuyó un poco.

-Uhm.

-Debemos esperar para discutirlo todos, ¿bien? -dijo besando su mentón.

-Está bien -asintió estirando la mano para apagar la cocina antes de cargarle y presionar sus labios una y otra vez.

Después de cada vez, sus labios se quedarían juntos un poco más que el anterior mientras sus acciones se volvían cada vez más urgentes, aplicando un poco más de fuerza detrás de cada beso mientras que con un suave movimiento de mano el moreno quitó los lentes del japonés y los dejó a un lado.

Los latidos del corazón de Yuuri se volvieron rápidos en un instante.

-O-Otabek... -logró jadear mientras sus labios se sentían algo calientes y cosquilleantes.

El Delta terminó sentado sobre el mesón mientras las manos del Alfa recorrían su cuerpo. Estuvieron besándose durante mucho tiempo y para cuándo los dos finalmente se separaron, la apariencia del mayor era muy linda para el kazajo: labios rojos y mojados, un exquisito sonrojo y ojos empañados.

-P-Para -suspiró relamiéndose los labios, deslizando sus manos hasta la espalda del muchacho.

Pero Otabek solo aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar su cara y adentrar la lengua en su boca.

Para cuándo el Alfa por fin le dio tregua, Yuuri ya se sentía muy suave en sus brazos. Golpeó ligeramente su hombro.

-¿Qué te pasa? -susurró en un jadeo.

-Estoy celoso -murmuró abrazándole- No te puedes casar conmigo por Viktor, entonces tampoco te puedes casar con él, ¿bien?

Sintiendo como si tratara con un niño, Yuuri solo acarició su espalda.

-Si no puedo casarme con ambos, no me casaré, ¿está bien? -asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien -dijo separándose- Te ayudaré a bajar.

-Solo estoy a un salto de distancia -rió.

-Estas embarazado, es peligroso -suspiró.

El japonés parpadeó.

-Está bien -dijo decidiéndose a dejarlo estar mientras Otabek le dejaba en el suelo- Bien, ahora prepararé té -asintió.

-Yo hablaré con mi familia... ¿Podemos tener la video llamada hoy? -preguntó mirándole con cierta pizca de esperanza.

-Si -asintió.

-Está bien -respondió regresando a la sala- Ah, deja el té, es agua caliente, yo me encargo. Deberías ir a recostarte -recomendó parando antes de salir.

-Otabek, puedo manejar la tetera -dijo seriamente antes de reír.

-Pero estás...

-Embarazado, sí, pero eso no quiere decir nada. Ahora fuera de mi cocina, no está bien hacerme enojar -repuso frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, logrando que el Alfa saliera corriendo a la sala.

-¡Avísame si necesitas algo!

Yuuri solo pudo sentirse divertido y negar mientras volvía a encender la cocina para luego buscar su celular, escribiendo a Mari primero antes de escribir a Viktor.

_ ¿En casa de tus padres? _

A los pocos segundos, el platinado le contestó.

_ Estamos discutiendo términos y condiciones. Todo está bien. _

_ ¿Tú estás bien? _

_ Estoy bien. _

_ ¿Pasarás por el gimnasio antes de regresar? ¿Qué quieres cenar? _

_ Sí. ¿Podemos comer katsudon? _

Envió junto a muchos stickers y caritas.

_ Por supuesto. _

Respondió igualmente junto a una carita sonriente.

Antes de poder escribir algo más, su celular vibró con una llamada.

-Hola, Mari -saludó apenas contestó- ¿Leíste lo que te envié?

-Sí, ¿de qué se trata?

-Bueno, verás...

Mientras preparaba el té, explicó a su hermana la situación de principio a fin, disculpándose por no haber avisado que los chicos que fueron al onsen eran sus parejas.

La línea se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

-Entiendo -suspiró al otro lado- Entonces... ¿Seré tía?

-Eh, sí.

-Ya veo. Debes ponerte en control, ¿bien? Puedo explicar a mamá y a papá la situación con tu cuerpo esta noche pero el resto debes hacerlo tú -dijo e hizo una pausa- Quiero hablar con quién puso un niño en ti, pero eso será luego.

-No lo digas así... No es culpa de nadie que esté embarazado, era un simple Beta, ¿cómo íbamos a saber? -suspiró soplando un poco su taza de té.

-¡Pues ya ves que nunca se está seguro! -reclamó alargando las palabras- En fin, no te molestaré con eso, lo que pasó, pasó.

-Sí, ya lo sé... Debo irme, Mari, gracias por todo -asintió para sí mismo.

-No es nada, hermanito.

Dejando el celular a un lado, llevó una taza de té a Otabek, quien tenía audífonos puestos y fruncía el ceño mirando su laptop.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bi...? -comenzó a preguntar, pero se detuvo al ver en la pantalla un montón de caras muy parecidas a la de su Alfa.

No pudo evitar congelarse y dejar la taza a un lado antes de lentamente retirarse del ángulo de la cámara, pero ya era tarde, pues las personas en la video llamadas se agitaron y hablaron cosas que Yuuri no alcanzó a escuchar.

El kazajo no dudó en colocar en silencio el micrófono para quitarse los audífonos.

-Lo siento, no dejaron de molestarme y llamar hasta que contesté... Eh, no tienes que hablar con ellos ahora sí no quieres -le dijo tranquilamente, pues conocía a su novio- Solo les estaba explicando mejor la situación.

-Uhm... Bueno, no estamos ocupados ahora, ¿por qué no? -sonrió un poco, pensando en que ya que estaban, ¿por qué no hacerlo de una vez? Sería una familia menos a la cual conocer.

Los ojos del moreno mostraron un pequeño brillo junto a una pequeña sonrisa antes de asentir y quitar los audífonos, subiendo un poco el volumen del chat que había sido muteado también.

-Preséntense uno a la vez y una pregunta a la vez o los expulsaré -amenazó seriamente antes de colocar lentamente el sonido a la llamada, dándoles tiempo a organizarse.

Yuuri buscó una silla para sentarse junto a su novio, mirando las emocionadas caras al otro lado.

-Aiman -se presentó una de las chicas- ¿Quieres que sea niño o niña?

-Temir -esta vez habló el único niño- ¿Cuándo nos visitaras?

-Bibigui. Cuando te ríes y cierras mucho los ojos, ¿ves?

-Sheker. ¿Eres bueno en todos los juegos? -preguntó otra con emoción.

De pronto a Otabek le picaron las manos por despeinar a sus dos hermanos menores hasta dejarlos sin cabello, pero como no podía, se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Lo siento...

Yuuri sonrió divertido y le dio unas palmaditas.

-Está bien -asintió y miró la pantalla- Mi nombre es Yuuri, uhm, no importa lo que sea, le querremos igual. Espero pueda ser pronto -dijo respondiendo en orden antes de reír- Bueno, si rio mucho creo que no... -consideró divertido- Soy bueno en algunos juegos, sí.

Los hermanos de Otabek resultaron ser bastante distintos al muchacho. Yuuri se esperaba a un grupo de personas serias que le harían preguntas o que incluso le juzgarían, pero terminó resultando en todo lo contrario.

Luego de lo que fue alrededor de una hora, el Delta finalmente se levantó luego de terminar la llamada.

-Tus hermanos son adorables -dijo con un pequeño bostezo.

-Me alegra que te agraden. Mamá no es muy diferente, así que lo hará también -aseguró- Deberías ir a descansar... Comenzaré a mirar casas y luego podemos discutirlo todos -propuso.

-Está bien -asintió en un bostezo, tapándose la boca- Entonces lo veré más tarde.

El kazajo asintió y le dejó ir luego de besar su mejilla.

Para cuando Viktor regresó a casa y solo miró al moreno en su computadora, arrugó ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Y Yuu?

-Descansa... Necesitará mucho descanso -asintió antes de mirarle- Por lo cual quiero hablar primero contigo.

-¿Sobre? -preguntó levantando una ceja mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado.

-Yuuri está embarazado, resulta ser que su cuerpo tiene esa y otras capacidades de las cuales te enviaré una información -explicó vagamente mientras su mirada seria se mantenía en él.

-¿Embarazado? -susurró frunciendo el ceño.

-Si es algo que te molesta, debes resolver tus problemas lejos de Yuuri. No puede alterarse -negó recordando lo leído en internet, pues además de buscar casa, aprovechó de informarse un poco más sobre los embarazos.

El ruso solo frunció el ceño.

-¿Mi Cerdito está embarazado? -repitió parpadeando, tratando de salir del estado de shock- ¿De ti?

-Tuyo no es -murmuró frunciendo el ceño, pues la semilla de un Omega iba de inútil a nada- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Ignorando la presión que ejercía el Alfa, Viktor miró hacia donde Yuuri dormía. Algo se instaló en la boca de su estómago y en su corazón... Aunque él no fuera el padre biológico... ¡aún estaba con su Yuuri y éste iba a tener un bebé!

-Yo... -murmuró pasándose una mano por el fleco- ¡Claro que tengo un problema con eso! ¡Yo también quiero un bebé de mi Yuuri! -se quejó frunciendo el ceño también- ¿Cómo te atreviste a apresurarte? Tú, criatura perversa, ¿desde hace cuánto estuviste planeando embarazarlo? -se quejó caminando hasta él para tomar el cuello de su camisa en tono amenazante, aprovechando el par de centímetros que recientemente le sacaba al Alfa.

Pero el contrario simplemente no podía tomarlo en serio, por lo que con cara inexpresiva dijo:

-Desde nunca, ninguno sabía que se podía. De haber conocido este dato, habría sido algo que los tres hubiésemos hablado primero -suspiró antes de quitarse las manos del otro de encima.

-Mi pobre Yuuri embarazado -suspiró mordiéndose la uña de su pulgar- Uh, debo apoyarlo y darle más amor -negó dirigiéndose a la habitación, pero la voz del moreno le detuvo.

-¿En verdad no tienes ningún problema con esto? -preguntó ligeramente mientras el preocupado aroma del Omega regresaba a la normalidad

-Si lo tuviera, aprovecharías de quedarte solo con él -bufó con burla- Solo estás teniendo un hijo primero, no me importa, así cuando tenga mi hijo él tendrá un hermano mayor que le cuide. No me importa -dijo sin vergüenza- Ahora, si me disculpas -alargó retomando su camino a la habitación para aprovechar de enrollarse un rato con su cerdito.

-Vitya -murmuró el adormilado nipón al sentir el movimiento- Yo...

Pero el muchacho no le dejó hablar.

-Sh, lo sé -susurró- No me importa -le aseguró- Al menos no siempre y cuando también tengamos uno en el futuro -murmuró juntando sus meñiques bajo la sábana.

El mayor frotó adormilado su nariz en el cabello del otro mientras hacía un sonido afirmativo.

-Lo prometo -murmuró pues no le disgustaba la idea.

Sin cambiar el buen ambiente del hogar, la noticia de que un bebé estaba en camino se recibió de forma animada, sobre todo al enterarse al día siguiente de que Yuuri tenía alrededor de cinco semanas de embarazo.

Pero las cosas buenas no se detuvieron ahí, las rosas y mensajes se detuvieron pues gracias a las cámaras pudieron saber quiénes eran los responsables; dos Alfas que vivían a unas calles del lugar, de quienes Otabek y Viktor se hicieron cargo... Y aunque Yuuri no sabe cómo, no volvieron a molestar en su tienda.

Por otro lado, los padres de Yuuri habían tomado de buena manera la noticia y esperaban poder ver a su hijo y conocer a sus... yernos, que si bien esto les parecía extraño, mientras su hijo fuera feliz, estaba bien.

Solo había una cosa que seguía preocupando a Yuuri.

-¿Qué pasó con tus padres? -preguntó a Viktor recordándolo, pues con lo sucedido lo había olvidado durante unos días.

-Están bien -dijo de forma distraída, mirando ropa de bebé.

-¿Bien? -murmuró levantando las cejas.

-Si -asintió con una sonrisa- Hicimos un trato... Me ocuparía del negocio sin rechistar y otras cosas sobre la compañía además de que me casaría asegurando al menos un heredero... Como somos tres, no podemos casarnos, así que al menos cumpliré la otra parte del trato y nuestro futuro hijo tendrá mi apellido. Todo fue gracias a mamá, le agradaste y quiere volver a verte antes de regresar a Rusia -recordó y le miró abrazándole- Eso está bien, ¿no crees?

Considerando al gran y aterrador padre del Omega, Yuuri asintió. Parecía que la sensación de la calma antes de la tormenta que había sentido, había pasado y solo se podía ver un futuro cielo despejado en sus vidas.

-Me calma que no tengan una gran discusión por mi culpa -dijo en verdad aliviado.

-Eres adorable. Además, mi papá prefiere esto a dejarle la compañía a alguien más -rió- Así que te adorará cuando te conozca mejor, no tiene opción -rió tomando un pequeño pijama de cuerpo completo con forma de osito marrón- Esta cosa me parece terriblemente de acuerdo con un hijo de Otabek -consideró haciendo reír al Delta.

-Está bien -asintió antes de mirar el pequeño traje y sonreír- Es bastante lindo y servirá sin importar si es niña o niño -consideró escogiendo una talla para llevarla.

Ya que Otabek estaba ocupado viendo casas con Yuri, Viktor y Yuuri decidieron pasear por el centro comercial. A pesar de que no fuera el Omega quien tenía al bebé, este se sentía muy influenciado por el estado de su pareja por lo cual comenzó a estar más apegado a él y a revelar ciertos instintos maternos y protectores, y también sentía muchas ganas de ir de compras. Cuando ambos tuvieron varias bolsas con juguetes y ropa, decidieron sentarse a tomar un helado.

-Soy mejor escogiendo cosas que él, ¿que se le va a hacer? -suspiró Viktor con diversión y autosuficiencia, enviando las fotos de lo comprado al Alfa desde el celular del japonés, el cual comenzó a sonar- Oh, te llaman -dijo mirando curiosamente el conocido nombre en la pantalla antes de pasarle el aparato.

Yuuri terminó su cucharada de helado antes de tomarlo y contestar.

-Sara, hola -saludó alegremente mientras Viktor trataba de no lucir tan obvio- ¿Que voltee? -murmuró confundido antes de mirar hacia la derecha, donde a la lejanía la muchacha le saludaba con la mano- ¡Oh! Claro, por supuesto -asintió antes de colgar.

-¿Que sucede? -preguntó mirando también en la dirección en la que lo hacía el mayor.

-Una chica bastante agradable que conocí en el hospital está aquí y preguntó si podía acercarse a saludar -explicó tranquilamente.

-¡Yuuri! -llamó alegremente la morena- Me alegra verte fuera del hospital -dijo de buen humor- Ir de compras mejora la salud, ¿no? - bromeó antes de sonreír al platinado también.

-Él es Viktor Nikiforov, mi pareja -presentó amigable- Y ella es Sara Crispino.

La Omega estrechó la mano del ruso, no importadores que los dos tuvieran un fuerte aroma a Alfa que había detectado anteriormente en Yuuri el día en que se conocieron.

-Es un placer.

El ruso, quien ahora estaba seguro que la muchacha que tenía enfrente era quien él pensaba, solo sonrió amigable también.

-Igualmente, los amigos de Yuuri son mis amigos -asintió- ¿Quieres sentarte? Me gustaría pedir la opinión sobre esta encantadora ropa de bebé -dijo tomando una bolsa.

-Oh, ¿un bebé? ¿Quién es el afortunado? -preguntó con sorpresa, encantada en tomar una de las bolsas para mirar.

-Yo -murmuró Yuuri algo apenado.

-¿En serio? -parpadeó mirando al hombre, haciendo que este por un momento se removiera incómodo por lo que pudiera decir, pero Sara solo volvió a sonreír- ¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades, felicidades! ¡Mira este pijama! -dijo sin hacer preguntas ni entrometerse, cosa que alivió al Delta.

El ruso sonrió y tomó su celular.

-¿Me disculpan un momento? Olvidé marcarle a un compañero para preguntar si había enviado un trabajo -dijo apenado, levantándose.

-Ve tranquilo -asintió el japonés.

-Yo te los cuido -dijo Sara con un ligero gesto divertido hacia Yuuri y claramente su bebé.

-Muchas gracias -correspondió Viktor con una sonrisita en forma de corazón- Ya regreso -alargó moviendo su celular para irse a un lugar apartado y marcar cierto número- ¿Estás despierta?

-¿Uhm? Por supuesto, ¿qué pasa? -bostezó Mila al otro lado.

-Estoy con Yuuri en el centro comercial y nos encontramos a Sara Crispino... Parece que son amigos, no sé por cuánto tiempo pueda entretenerla -comentó algo preocupado.

Al otro lado de la línea la pelirroja había saltado cual resorte del sillón en busca de las llaves del auto.

-¿Crees poder diez minutos? -preguntó saliendo del departamento.

-Sin problema. Estamos en el último piso en la heladería.

-Bien, ahí voy, mantenme informada -y dicho esto, colgó.

Viktor solo pudo suspirar y poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Era Viktor Nikiforov, ¡podía entretener a damas y caballeros por horas!

Regresó a la mesa y el tema volvió a girar en torno a la linda ropa de bebé que habían comprado para el futuro miembro de la familia y pasando por los ricos postres de la herida.

Diez minutos exactos habían pasado cuando Sara percibió aquel aroma tan comparable a un perfume. Sin poder evitarlo miró alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una mirada azul preocupada.

-¿Mila? -susurró confundida y sorprendida.

La pelirroja logró ubicar a la pareja y a un lado de esta, a la chica que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo.

-¡Sara! -exclamó apresurándose a su encuentro.

La nombrada se puso de pie con sorpresa.

-Mila... -repitió con ojos vidriosos, dando un par de pasos hacia ella hasta que se encontraron en un abrazo.

-Oh, por Dios, Sara, ¡te he estado buscando!¡Perdóname, perdóname! -explotó contra su cuello, murmurando luego algunas cosas inentendibles y otras en su idioma natal.

-No hay nada que perdonar -correspondió sintiéndose cómoda con el aroma de su Alfa- También te extrañé... Han pasado tantas cosas.

A un lado Yuuri lucía sorprendido y curioso mientras Viktor mantenía su sonrisa en forma de corazón.

-¿Qué...?

-Es una larga historia -sonrió el platinado tratando de ignorar todas esas feromonas que hacía que la gente volteara a ver al otro par-, pero que puedo resumirte en que son destinadas que se reencontraron. El mundo es muy pequeño -tarareó.

-Muy pequeño -suspiró Yuuri de acuerdo, contento por las chicas, aunque no supiera su situación- ¿Deberíamos darles su espacio? -susurró.

El ruso pareció pensarlo antes de asentir.

-Deberíamos darles su espacio -afirmó levantándose, tomando sus compras- Vamos, tendrán mucho de qué hablar -dijo mirándolas besarse.

El mayor le siguió sin problemas, sin duda las cosas solo parecían ir a mejor.


	27. 27

Nueve meses después...

La casa nueva era más que suficiente para la nueva familia, pero Yuuri no terminaba de acostumbrarse, sobre todo no teniendo una barriga de nueve meses encima.

-En este momento me gustaría que todo estuviera más cerca -suspiró sentándose con la ayuda de Viktor.

-Pudimos habernos quedado en tu tienda un poco más -dijo el ruso abrazándole, pero Yuuri negó.

-Ya las cosas están hechas... Además, me entusiasma la construcción del área de lectura en el lugar donde estaba el departamento -comentó con una sonrisita.

El peliplata asintió.

-Sí, es grandioso -tarareó de acuerdo.

Desde la cocina Otabek salió hablando por teléfono.

-Ya la comida está lista -dijo luego de colgar, ofreciendo su antebrazo al Delta para levantarse, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisita- Mi madre y hermanos vendrán de visita para la fecha del parto.

-Eso es bueno -asintió el japonés sentándose en el comedor, considerando que aunque quería a su bebé... No lo quería más dentro de sí mismo.

-Sí, estaba hablando con mi mamá sobre tu fecha aproximada de parto y...

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Yuuri cerró los ojos al sentir que su parte baja se mojaba...

-Ya viene -gimió, pero los otros dos se quedaron congelados en sus lugares- ¡Ya viene! -exclamó mirándoles incrédulo- ¡El bebé está en camino!

Viktor fue el primero en reaccionar y parpadeó levantándose de un salto.

-¡Enciende la camioneta! Voy por el bolso -exclamó el ruso corriendo escaleras arriba.

El Alfa salió de su estupor yendo a por las llaves para encender el auto, mientras con manos nerviosas volvió a tomar su celular para avisar a su mejor amigo, pero una llamada del mismo le detuvo.

-¡Viene el bebé! -exclamaron ambos cuando la llamada fue contestada.

Kenjirou tenía más o menos el mismo tiempo de embarazo que Yuuri, lo que había desencadenado en la actual situación.

-¿Tú también? Mierda, nos vemos allá. No estamos en casa -se apresuró a decir Yuri antes de colgar.

El kazajo encendió el auto a la vez que volvía a entrar para ayudar a Yuuri a salir.

-¿Duele mucho? -preguntó preocupado por el japonés y su bebé.

Más el nipón solo negó.

-No mucho, solo... Ah... -suspiró y sonrió ligeramente- Solo vamos. ¿Llamaste a Yurio?

-Sí y parece que Miami también tendrá a su bebé -le informó ayudándole a entrar en el auto.

-¿En serio? -preguntó con cierta sorpresa- Vaya, supongo que es un buena noticia... Ustedes dos como mejores amigos tendrán sus hijos en un mismo tiempo aproximado -rió al sentarse, dejándose pasar el cinturón de seguridad.

-Ya está todo listo -habló el Omega al salir corriendo para entrar en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

El moreno cerró rápidamente antes de entrar en el asiento del conductor para arrancar camino a la clínica.

-¿Ya llamaste a Yurio? -preguntó Viktor asomándose entre los dos asientos.

-Minami también está en la misma situación -informó Yuuri.

-¡Vaya! Tendremos dos bebés al mismo tiempo -murmuró antes de reír- ¿Secretamente estaban compitiendo por quién daba a luz primero? -bromeó con una sonrisita en forma de corazón para mantener el buen ambiente, cosa que logró pues el mayor soltó una risita.

-Parece que si -dijo con buen humor aunque con dolores ocasionales que al llegar a la clínica le daban de forma más seguida.

Apenas Otabek informó dentro la situación, dos hombres se acercaron a la camioneta para ayudar a subir a Yuuri a una silla de ruedas a la vez que otra camioneta se estacionaba detrás de forma ruidosa y un alarmado rubio salía de ella.

-¡Beka! -llamó Yurio al ver a su amigo.

-Informaré dentro por ti -le dijo dándole una palmadita al verle mucho más agitado que él.

-Sí, sí, gracias -asintió abriendo la puerta para su abuelo.

-Hola, Yurio, Mila -saludó Yuuri con una leve sonrisa mientras era dejado en la puerta por un momento.

-Cerdo -saludó Yuri muy nervioso y distraído como para darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-¡Felicidades, Yuu, ya viene! -le felicitó Mila alegremente- Ah, discúlpalo, estaba tomando una siesta en la casa de los padres de Kenjirou y se levantó al sentir la cama mojada por...

-¡Mila! -alargó Minami algo sonrojado mientras también se sentaba en la silla de ruedas.

-Lo siento, lo siento, ¡también estoy nerviosa! Hablo de más -se disculpó dando espacio para que las dos sillas entrarán a la clínica.

-Ve con él -dijo el viejo Plisetsky a su nieto, el cual asintió y no dudó en ir tras Otabek.

-Parece que será un día agitado -opinó Viktor a los otros dos rusos que se quedaban atrás- Hola, señor Plisetsky -aprovechó de saludar al mayor- Estacionaré la camioneta.

-Ah, yo también debo... Nos vemos adentro abuelo -alargó Mila regresando a la camioneta de su primo.

Nikolay Plisetsky solo rió al quedarse solo, pues la juventud estaba bastante emocionada, nerviosa e inquieta.

-Estos jóvenes -negó entrando en el edificio con una sonrisa, recordando que él había sido más o menos igual con su primer hijo.

Mientras tanto, el proceso de admisión fue rápido y en poco tiempo un Omega y un Delta estuvieron en distintas salas de parto con contracciones y dilatación correcta.

Otabek junto a Yuuri solo podía murmurar en su oído algunas palabras de aliento y ánimo a la vez que tomaba su mano.

Mientras que en la sala de al lado, un muy nervioso Yuri tomaba la mano de Minami mientras constantemente hacía preguntas al equipo de salud con los quejidos y gritos del japonés de fondo.

-Si no te callas ahora y dejas a los demás trabajar, saldrás de aquí -advirtió Kenjirou frustrado por el dolor y el constante parloteo de su pareja- Tu pusiste esto dentro de mí, así que cállate -gruñó antes de alargar un grito.

El ruso cerró la boca y comenzó a considerar que quizás su pareja estaba pasando mucho tiempo con él...

Algunos minutos más pasaron y en una de las salas de parto pronto se escuchó un pequeño llanto agudo, seguido por otro en la sala continúa.

-Bien hecho, Yuuri... Nuestro... Nuestro bebé ya está aquí -susurró Otabek en verdad conmovido, juntando su frente con la del hombre- Gracias... Gracias. Te amo.

Yuuri solo sonrió enternecido, recibiendo a su hijo luego de que lo limpiarán un poco.

-Es tan pequeñito... -murmuró algo cansado y sorprendido, mirando la carita de su bebé.

-Nuestro pequeño Yuu... -suspiró Otabek.

-¿Yuu? -murmuró Yuuri frunciendo el ceño- Pensé que habíamos acordado que sería Kohaku... Ya hay muchos "Yu" por aquí -consideró pensando en Yurio.

Otabek, quien había buscado mucho tiempo nombres de niño en japonés en internet, no se pudo sacar la idea de que su hijo se llamara de forma parecida a su lindo japonés.

Ante la cara de su pareja, el Delta solo suspiró y asintió.

-Lo hablaremos después.

Al mismo tiempo en la otra habitación, Minami abrazaba con sumo cuidado a su pequeño.

-Se parece a ti -murmuró con una sonrisita- Anton Plisetsky.

Yuri miró con orgullo a su pequeño antes de besar la cabeza de su esposo.

-Bien hecho, amor -susurró amoroso, mientras observaba a su hijo removerse.

Las dos familias pronto fueron llevadas a su habitación. Y mientras los que habían dado a luz descansaban y los bebés estaban en el retén, los dos orgullosos padres se abrazaron fuera de las habitaciones contiguas.

-Felicidades, viejo -murmuró Yuri dando palmadas al moreno.

-Lo mismo digo -asintió antes de separarse.

-¿Quién diría que tú y yo seríamos padres al mismo tiempo? Ahora nuestros hijos no tienen más opción que ser mejores amigos -bromeó un poco pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

El resto de rusos salieron del ascensor y las felicitaciones volvieron a ser intercambiadas.

Para cuándo ambos bebés fueron llevados en la habitación, los familiares que no estaban en el edificio habían sido avisados, adelantando sus viajes.

-Me alegra haber comprado la casa de al lado... -dijo Yuri al pensar en toda la familia Minami que iba en camino, luego en sus tíos, en qué Kenjirou necesitaría ayuda y que era bueno para él estar junto Yuuri para que pudieran apoyarse, también le gustaba la idea de que su hijo y el de su amigo compartieran tiempo juntos.

-Ni me fijé si estaba tu auto en casa, solo atiné a llamarte -dijo recordando un poco todo el ajetreo.

-Justo fuimos a visitar a los señores Minami -dijo con una sonrisa.

Cómo los dos que habían estado en labor de parto estaban agotados, todos les dieron un pequeño descanso antes de entrar a conocer formalmente a los pequeños.

Viktor fue el primero en tomar al pequeño hijo de su pareja y Otabek.

-No sé si lo amo o lo odio -murmuró a broma- Se parece mucho a Otabek -dijo mirando la ligera piel tostada del bebé, más cuando esté abrió los ojos, Viktor sonrió mucho- ¡Ah! ¡Pero tiene tus ojos! ¡Mira, que bonito! Así si se parece más a ti, Yuuri.

El japonés solo rió leve mientras acariciaba la mano de Otabek, el cual miraba con una sonrisa el bulto en los brazos del ruso.

-Deja que Ota lo cargue un poco -murmuró.

-No estoy seguro -se apresuró a decir el Alfa- No sé sostenerlo, es muy pequeño...

-Tonterías, es tu hijo, vamos -dijo Viktor levantándose para dejarle al bebé- Así, tómalo así y... Listo, ¿ves? No es tan difícil.

El kazajo estaba algo rígido mientras sostenía al pequeño...

-¿Qué nombre le pondrán por fin al pequeño Altin? -preguntó el ruso.

-Yuu.

-Kohaku.

...

De un lado comenzaron a discutir tranquilamente el nombre, mientras que en la otra habitación Nikolay cargaba alegremente a su bisnieto.

-Me recuerda a Yurachka cuando nació -murmuró con una agradable sonrisa antes de que sus ojos se llenarán de lágrimas- No pensé que llegaría a ver a uno de mis bisnietos...

-No digas eso, abuelo -murmuró Yuri apretando gentilmente su pierna, ya que las manos de mayor estaban ocupadas- Aún te quedan muchos años por delante.

-Es verdad, aún no tengo mi propio hijo -apoyó Mila acariciando la espalda del mayor- Será más lindo que el de Yura -tarareó.

-En tus sueños, vieja -refunfuñó el rubio.

-Los pelirrojos son más bonitos que los rubios -rió divertida, sacándole un gruñido a su primo.

Para cuando fueron dados de alta, Yuuri y Minami conocieron al hijo del otro mientras una comida era celebrada en la casa del kazajo.

De esa forma pasaron varios años.

-Masha, apresurate -llamó Viktor a la niña de cabello negro en un lindo vestido rosado- ¿Tienes tu sweater?

-Yo lo tengo -sonrió Yuuri abrigando a su hija menor antes de levantarla.

-¿Kohaku y Otabek? -preguntó el ruso.

-Ya deberían estar en el auto -consideró Yuuri.

-Bien, vamos -asintió Viktor con una sonrisita en forma de corazón, abriendo la puerta.

El frío viento invernal hizo temblar a Yuuri.

-¿Qué tienen ustedes los rusos con casarse en invierno? -se lamentó el japonés encogiéndose en su lugar antes de avanzar a la camioneta.

El frío invierno ruso era sin duda peor que en Japón, por lo que Yuuri tenía varias capas de ropa mientras corría rápidamente para meterse en el auto.

-Sara es italiana, ¿por qué la boda no fue allí? -suspiró de nuevo el nipón antes de sacudirse la nariz.

-Culpa a los padres de Mila -rió Viktor pasándole otro pañuelo mientras Otabek echaba a andar el auto.

Yuuri solo emitió un pequeño quejido sin decir nada más. Dado al problema entre las familias de las dos mujeres, no habían podido casarse hasta siete años después junto con el nacimiento de su primera hija, pues ya con un heredero, ni los padres de Mila ni los Crispino pudieron hacer nada.

Por lo que, aprovechando las vacaciones anuales en Rusia de Yuuri y su familia para visitar las casas de Viktor y Otabek, la pelirroja había programado su boda... Cosa que a Kohaku y a Yuuri no les sentaba bien al ser los más friolentos en la familia, ellos disfrutaban las vacaciones en los cálidos hogares, no afuera.

El niño estaba envuelto en una sábana cuál burrito mientras Masha a su lado le picaba la nariz.

-¡Papá, Masha está tocandome! -se quejó.

-¡No cierto! -se quejó la pequeña.

-Sí, ¡está tocándome, mírala!

La niña separó su dedo y lo mantuvo a milímetros de la cara de su hermano.

-¡No lo estoy tocando!

Yuuri miró al par ya que iba junto a él para ir arropados por una sábana antes de otra individual para cada quien.

-Masha, no molestes a tu hermano -dijo tranquilamente antes de atraerla a su abrazo- Tengo frío -murmuró antes de cubrirse la boca y estornudar.

Seguidamente el niño también estornudó, mientras que Masha se acurrucó en el brazo de su padre con una sonrisa en forma de corazón.

Afortunadamente para los dos miembros friolentos de la familia, el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda y la recepción, eran el mismo cálido edificio.

La ceremonia no fue menos hermosa que las que Yuuri había experimentado en Japón.

Sara y Mila poseían hermosos vestidos blancos en el altar.

-Las bodas son preciosas -suspiró Yuuri usando su pañuelo de nuevo.

Viktor y Otabek se miraron de forma cómplice sin que el otro se diera cuenta, por lo cual solo asintieron en silencio.

A continuación pasaron a la recepción. El salón estaba decorado de forma bella y elegante para ir de acuerdo a la temática invernal, siendo un plus los enormes ventanales que daban a un hermoso jardín nevado con árboles y diferentes figuras adornadas con luces de navidad.

-¡Yuuri! -le llamó Mila antes de abrazarle.

Tanto ella como Sara habían cambiado sus vestidos a un par de únicos y hermosos trajes blancos a juego diseñados personalmente por Michele... El cual a pesar de su mal humor por haber tenido que dejar ir a su hermana con la pelirroja, estaba sentado aparte entreteniendo a su pequeña sobrina.

-Felicidades -dijo el nipón a ambas- Me alegra que por fin estén juntas...

-A nosotras también nos alegra -dijo Sara tomando su cintura al igual que Mila al otro lado del Delta.

-¿Quieres ver el jardín? Fue lo que nos convenció de usar este lugar -ofreció la pelirroja llevándole hacia la puerta sin darle opción a elegir.

-¿Eh? -murmuró Yuuri observando que afuera comenzaba una ligera nevada- No, no estoy tan seguro -se apresuró a negar mientras era llevado.

Miró con disimulo a su alrededor en busca de alguna de sus parejas para que le salvara, pero al no verlos, simplemente se rindió dejándose llevar.

Las dos tenían razón, el jardín era hermoso, dando una sensación mágica y etérea mientras se caminaba por él. Casi parecía un bosque de hadas, sobre todo gracias a un enorme y elegantemente decorado pino en el cual pararon.

-Es bastante bonito -asintió el japonés listo para regresar, pero se detuvo al ver a sus parejas salir detrás del enorme árbol.

Al observarlos Yuuri siempre se daba cuenta de lo afortunado que era. Otabek era un Alfa magnífico, y Viktor, el cual había crecido hasta ser más alto que el moreno, era un Omega elegante con el porte de un Alfa. Los dos eran muy atractivos y buenos con él.

-¿Y los niños? -no pudo evitar preguntar luego de salir del estupor que a veces aún le provocaba el par.

Pero como respuesta simplemente obtuvo que los dos sacaran una pequeña cajita cada quien.

-Quizás no podremos casarnos, pero aún podemos entregarte este anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor -habló Otabek y ambos abrieron su pequeña cajita, mostrando en el interior de cada una la mitad dorada de un anillo que al juntarse formaba uno solo.

Viktor dio un paso adelante y colocó el pequeño círculo en el dedo de Yuuri.

-Debimos haber hecho esto hace mucho -dijo con una sonrisa.

Al ver que el mayor no hablaba y miraba el anillo en su dedo, el kazajo tomó su mano libre.

-Quizás no podamos tener la boda que querías, pero...

Más Yuuri no les dejó hablar y se abalanzó sobre ambos para abrazarles.

-Gracias -susurró antes de besar a cada quien en ese ambiente tan idóneo y etéreo.

Atrás Sara y Mila se abrazaron con una sonrisa, encantadas de haber ayudado. Al mismo tiempo tras ellas Yuri, Minami y los niños espiaban el maravilloso momento, mientras el Omega capturaba muchas fotos que Phichit le había ordenado tomar.

Todo el momento fue cortado cuando Kohaku, el cual tomaba la mano de Anton, estornudó ruidosamente, causando un enorme eco que le hizo apenar cuando todos le miraron. El menor de los Plisetsky no dudó en abrazarle y fruncir el ceño, escondiendo las sonrojadas mejillas del otro.

-Bueno, ¿y cuando comemos el pastel? -exigió el pequeño rubio.

Yuri le dio un golpecito en la cabeza antes de sonreír ligeramente.

-¡¿Qué?! -se quejó.

Los adultos solo sonrieron y Yuuri también estornudo.

-¿Iremos adentro o no? -habló Masha con el tono que a veces usaba Otabek.

-A veces me pregunto quién es hijo de quién -murmuró Viktor un poco divertido antes de soltar a su cerdito.

Todos rieron un poco y se encaminaron al cálido salón, aunque por dentro, los corazones de todos se sentían aún más cálidos.

**Fin**


	28. Extra

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la pista y algunas gotitas de sangre salpicaron el hielo.

-Antosha... -susurró Kohaku con nerviosismo, mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Vuelve a decirle gordo y te meteré el patín por el culo -amenazó el rubio al muchacho en el suelo.

La situación era la siguiente: Anton había golpeado a un idiota que se había estado burlando de Kohaku por estar un poquito pasado de peso.

-No es necesario que... -comenzó el de cabello azabache, pero el muchacho le interrumpió.

-Si dices una tontería, te golpearé también -le cortó amenazante.

-¡Anton Plisetsky! -regañó el entrenador al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía luego de un largo silencio en la pista.

-Tch -chasqueó el Alfa antes de patinar a la salida, colocándose lo protectores antes de irse rápidamente a los vestidores.

Kohaku no pudo hacer más que observar al muchacho con sorpresa antes de ir tras él, disculpándose en el camino con el entrenador y con el resto por la escena que habían armado.

-¡Antosha, espera! -exclamó.

Y a pesar de que el rubio había escuchado al contrario, no se detuvo hasta llegar al vestidor donde se quitó los patines y comenzó a cambiarse, parando solo al observar al jadeante Omega llegar a su encuentro.

-Espérame -dijo con la cara roja tanto de la pena por las burlas que había recibido fuera, como de correr para alcanzarle.

Mirandole de esa forma, Anton suspiró y asintió.

-Bueno -murmuró actuando de forma más lenta para darle tiempo al otro.

De esa forma el silencio se extendió mientras ambos se cambiaban para salir.

-Uhm, gracias por defenderme allá -murmuró Kohaku una vez salieron del edificio.

-Deberías aprender a hacerlo por ti mismo -gruñó quitándole el bolso que llevaba- Dame eso, lo llevaré por ti -bufó.

-Gracias -asintió de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa, pues aunque su amigo era un gruñón, sabía que podía contar siempre con él- Lamento ser un cobarde -suspiró rascándose la cabeza.

Anton solo le miró antes de desviar la mirada, no queriendo ver el lindo sonrojo apenado y la cara de tristeza que tenía.

-Si, como sea -se quejó acelerando el paso- Vamos, te compraré un helado.

-¿En serio? -murmuró- No lo sé, estoy a dieta... Los kilos extra no me ayudarán a hacer mis saltos -dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

El ruso paró y volteó a mirar a su amigo.

-¿En serio? ¿De repente? Júrame que estás haciendo dieta por tu bien y por el patinaje, y no solo porque idiotas te andan llamando gordo, Altin -preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba más a él.

-Yo... ¡L-Lo juro! -exclamó levantando su mano, pues su amigo a veces le daba miedo.

De una mirada, Anton podía saber si mentía o no, por lo que se relajó al notar que decía la verdad.

-Bien, entonces hagamos una carrera a casa -ofreció ajustándose ambas mochilas para que no fueran un impedimento- Tienes la ventaja de que llevo peso extra. Bien, en sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera! -exclamó saliendo antes de tiempo.

-¡Anton! ¡No es justo! ¡Espérame! ¡Eso es trampa! -exclamó apresurándose a seguirle.

El azabache no era tan rápido como el ruso, por lo que se limitó a seguirle algunos pasos por detrás mientras realizaban la maratón. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Anton escuchó un golpe de caída tras él y se detuvo para ver qué había sucedido.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe? -susurró frunciendo el ceño al ver a su amigo estirado en el suelo cual panqueque entre un montón de pétalos de cerezo. Se acercó y agachó- ¿Te lastimaste en algún lado?

-Solo el orgullo -murmuró no queriendo levantar la cara.

El rubio miró alrededor.

-Solo yo lo he visto -dijo, pues la acera estaba vacía ya que a esa hora no pasaba tanta gente.

-Uhm... ¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-Está bien -murmuró reincorporándose para sentarse.

A pesar de parecerse mucho a su tío Otabek, Kohaku había ido adoptando cada vez más las características de su tío Yuuri con el tiempo, por lo cual lucía bastante exótico al ser diferente del resto de japoneses... Cosa que le gustaba mucho a Anton y a veces le hacía perder el control, como en ese momento cuando sin darse cuenta pasó una mano por el suave cabello negro del contrario para quitarle algunos pétalos y hojas antes de bajar a su mejilla, limpiándola con una suave caricia.

El viento sopló un poco e hizo que los árboles de cerezo perdieran más de sus rosados pétalos, ocasionando que cayeran sobre ellos como una suave llovizna.

-Eres un tonto -murmuró Antón frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé... -suspiró.

-No vuelvas a dejar que lo que digan de ti te afecte, ¿bien? No estás gordo -volvió a hablar sin soltar su mejilla. Estaba tan enojado en ese momento al ver sus ojos llorosos que simplemente no había pensado y golpeó al otro sujeto.

-No soy tan bueno como tú o Masha -murmuró, pues su hermana a pesar de ser una Beta, era un hueso duro de roer.

-No, eres mejor... Eres... Eres -murmuró sonrojándose ligeramente ante la mirada brillante y esperanzada del otro- ¡Eres un tonto! -gruñó sin poder evitarlo, pegándole sin fuerza en la cabeza- Vamos, levántate -dijo haciéndolo primero para ofrecerle una mano y ayudarle.

-Eres muy malo conmigo -se quejó aceptando su mano aun así, levantándose con un puchero.

-Ya tienes dieciocho, ¿aún haces pucheros? -se quejó apretando sus mejillas.

-¡Déjame, Anton! -se quejó soltándose para volver a correr a casa- ¡Te acusare con el tío Yuri! ¡Le diré que me estás molestando! -exclamó.

-¿Ah, sí? -bufó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos luego de devolverle la mochila, ya que estaban cerca de ambas casas- Te doy cinco segundos de ventaja. Uno... Dos...

Colocándose un lado de su mochila, Kohaku no dudó en correr directamente a su casa.

-¡Adiós! -se despidió cerrando la puerta rápidamente con un jadeo por haberse salvado de que Anton frotara el puño en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué tan apurado? -preguntó un sorprendido Yuuri al ver entrar tan de repente a su hijo- ¿Estás bien?

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Iré a cambiarme! -exclamó corriendo rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

-No corras -le recordó Yuuri siguiendo su camino al sofá donde Masha esperaba para ver una película.

-Lo siento -alargó disminuyendo la velocidad al subir las escaleras- Buenas tardes, papá -saludó al ver al Alfa kazajo bajar las escaleras.

-Buenas tardes -respondió Otabek con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? -preguntó acariciando su cabello.

Kohaku sonrió frotando a gusto la cabeza en la palma de su padre.

-¡Bien! Pude hacer mis saltos, aunque me costó un poco -admitió con un suspiro- ¿Puedo entrenar contigo más tarde?

-Claro, cariño -asintió.

-Bien, entonces subiré y haré mi tarea.

-Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedirla -dijo tranquilo antes de continuar su camino a la cocina.

A esa hora la casa solía ser más activa ya que lo adultos regresaban del trabajo. Día a día Masha haría sus tareas antes de arrastrar a uno de sus tres padres a mirar una película, jugar tenis o practicar coreografías con sus amigas y Viktor o Yuuri... quién se deje arrastrar en el momento. Por su parte Kohaku prefería adelantar tareas, entrenar con Otabek o Viktor, ver anime, leer un libro o manga, dibujar o jugar algunos juegos en línea con sus tíos.

Ocasionalmente pasarían la mayor parte de la tarde en casa de los Plisetsky, pero siempre cenarían en una casa u otra, más la noche de Kohaku no terminaría ahí.

Un par de golpecitos pequeños se escucharon en la puerta de su balcón cuando estaba a punto de acostarse, por lo que apagó la luz antes de correr las cortinas y abrir las puertas francesas a tiempo para mirar a cierto rubio saltar de un balcón a otro.

-Siempre pienso que vas a partirte el cuello -se quejó dejándole pasar luego de que el otro recogiera las dos piedritas falsas de colores que había lanzado para llamar su atención.

-No soy tan torpe como tú -bufó atrapando su nariz con un toque cariñoso.

-Ay, ay, no respiro -murmuró moviendo las manos.

Anton sonrió ligeramente y le soltó.

-No hagas ruido, tus padres están dormidos y es mejor que sigan sin saber qué vengo todas las noches aquí -dijo yendo a sentarse en la cama- Por más que nuestras familias sean amigas, no creo que sea bueno que su hijo Omega adolescente y el otro hijo Alfa adolescente estén juntos y solos en una habitación -consideró.

Kohaku tomó una almohada y le golpeó.

-No necesitas venir -se quejó tomando su lado en la cama antes de tomar el otro control para dárselo al rubio.

-¿Y qué te despiertes llorando porque no puedes dormir solo? -se burló un poco aceptando el control.

-¡Puedo dormir solo! -insistió quejándose con un puchero.

El rubio no pudo evitar apretar sus mejillas y amasarlas un poco.

-Claro que si -rió- Anda, juguemos un poco antes de dormir.

Un par de partidas fueron ganas antes de que ambos se acomodaran para dormir.

Desde pequeños el ruso podía escuchar al japonés llorando o quedándose despierto hasta tarde al otro lado del balcón, por lo que cuando pudo, comenzó a saltar a la casa del otro para acompañarle por las noches... Cosa que no le disgustaba para nada.

-Buenas noches -bostezó Kohaku tapándose con la sábana hasta el mentón.

-Buenas noches -devolvió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba sin taparse ya que más tarde iba a regresar a su propia cama.

En medio del suave y cómodo aroma a caramelo de café del Omega, el rubio espero a que la respiración del azabache se regulara antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a su compañero.

-¿Vives? -murmuró y esperó un poco.

Al no obtener respuesta, se movió un poco para quedar más cerca del otro, moviendo su mano para tocar suavemente con un dedo uno de los pequeños hoyuelos del muchacho antes de acercarse a besarlo, bajando cuidadosamente hasta sus labios.

Ya que no podía besarlo durante el día, bien podría hacerlo durante la noche sin que el otro se diera cuenta... Y aunque era un poco acosador de su parte, no se arrepentía.

-Buenas noches, Kohaku -susurró besando su frente y estaba a punto de separarse para regresar a su habitación cuando una voz le hizo congelarse en su lugar.

-Antosha...

Comenzando a sudar algo frío, se separó un poco para mirar los despiertos ojos del Omega brillando en la oscuridad.

-P-Puedo explicarlo... -se apresuró a murmurar mientras el apenado muchacho se subía la sábana hasta la nariz- Y-Yo, está noche...

-No es necesario... Nunca me duermo tan rápido -murmuró sonrojado, mirando hacia otro lado.

El corazón de los dos adolescentes latía rápidamente mientras las feromonas comenzaban a llenar más la habitación. El aroma a caramelo de café y a leña recién cortada se mezcló, y aunque no tuviera nada que ver el uno con el otro, ni fueran destinados... Se sentía agradable.

-Tu... -susurró Anton sin creerlo, pasando saliva.

-¿Quién es el tonto ahora? -murmuró mirándole de nuevo con una pizca de gracia.

-¡Pequeña bestia! -se quejó gratamente sorprendido antes de lanzarse sobre él- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Sabes todos los besos que me debes desde los doce? -preguntó tratando de bajarle las sábanas, pero el Omega se resistía fuertemente.

-¡No lo sé! -dijo apresurándose a esconderse completamente bajo la sábana- ¡Estaba confundido! Nunca me dijiste nada sobre nada y yo pensé que... Solo... no sé, solo lo hacías porque tenías curiosidad o que se yo -se quejó.

-¿Curiosidad? -repitió con cierto sarcasmo a la vez que se colocaba sobre él.

-Luego te volviste más atractivo y seguiste haciéndolo y ya... ¡Ya no sé qué demonios pensabas! -se quejó aun luchando, pues no quería que el contrario le viera todo rojo.

Logrando atrapar sus manos con una de las suyas, Anton logró retirar la sábana de la cara del otro, quedándose en silencio al apreciar su lindo y sonrojado rostro en conjunto con un par de llorosos ojos.

-Déjame decirte que nunca has acertado en lo que he pensado -dijo relamiéndose los labios- Me gustas desde los doce, quizá antes -confesó frunciendo un poco el ceño- Nunca te lo dije porque... bueno, a veces mencionabas lo de la pareja destinada y pensé que no querrías estar conmigo porque tú y yo no...

El moreno frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-La mayoría de historias y novelas va de eso, claro que lo pude haber mencionado, pero... Eso no significa que... que es lo que busco -murmuró apenado, bajando la mirada- ¿P-Puedes soltarme y levantarte? Eres pesado -se quejó comenzando a sentirse muy acalorado al estar atrapado de esa forma.

Frunciendo el ceño las neuronas del Alfa hicieron sinapsis antes de negar.

-No hasta que aceptes ser mi novio -repuso seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchas, Altin, si quieres que te deje ir, se mi novio -dijo como si fuera obvio, soplando un mechón de cabello rubio que le molestaba.

Kohaku se removió.

-Esto es tan poco romántico -murmuró con los ojos en blanco.

-¡No es mi culpa que apenas admitieras estar despierto todo este tiempo cuando te besaba! ¡¿Por qué?! -exigió acercándose más a su rostro.

-Hey, shh -se apresuró a silenciarle un poco nervioso- ¿Quieres que vengan mis padres o qué?

-Tch, responde o no me moveré de aquí... Te lo voy a meter en la oreja -amenazo llenándose un dedo de baba.

-Iu, no... No, no, hablaré. Es que me cansé, ya no quiero que me beses por las noches...

-De acuerdo, entonces se mi novio y te besaré también durante el día -resolvió sin problemas el muchacho.

-Antosha...

-Solo di que sí, nos conocemos desde el vientre -bufó rodando los ojos- Después me ocupo de decírselo a nuestros padres -prometió, pues no creía que eso les fuera a molestar.

-Pero...

-Ya me cansé -suspiró y acortando la distancia, unió sus labios para fundirse en un beso que Kohaku correspondió a los segundos.

Los dos adolescentes se abrazaron y besaron, agradeciendo que fuera viernes para poder desvelarse... pues sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos terminaron dormidos en la cama, hasta que dos golpes sonaron en la puerta de la habitación, haciendo saltar a Anton para esconderse bajo la cama.

-Kohaku, papá dice que tú y tu novio bajen a desayunar -dijo Masha bastante divertida- Que si se dio cuenta todas estas noches... En serio Kohaku, te pasas, respeta la casa -rió- Los veo abajo, Anton -tarareó- Papá Ota no está muy contento -continuó antes de salir de nuevo, dejando a dos muy rojos adolescentes atrás, a quienes abajo les esperaba una conversación con ambas familias.

Nadie podía engañar a un padre, ellos solo estaban esperando a que lo dijeran por si mismos o los encontraran...

-Mierda, ya no es divertido cuando pierdo una apuesta -se quejó Yuri sacando lo que le debía a Otabek.

El kazajo rió recibiendo el dinero.

-Los adolescentes no son confiables, no lo dirían tan fácil -dijo tranquilamente el moreno- Me alegra ganar... Pero no me alegra que tú hijo Alfa haya estado todos estos años con mi hijo Omega a solas en su habitación -gruñó.

-Dormimos prácticamente al lado, si algo iba a suceder lo detendrías y Mila ganaba la puesta -consideró Yuuri con una sonrisa.

Viktor hizo un pequeño movimiento de mano al sentir movimientos en la escalera.

Los adultos callaron y fingieron hablar de otra cosa. No les molestaba que sus hijos salieran, pero aun así... Tendrían que tener una charla.

Una larga, incomoda y algo divertida (para los Omegas y Yuuri) charla.


End file.
